Dame razones para vivir
by Ibrahil
Summary: Jensen es un escritor de buena fama, y como todo escritor es una persona solitaria que solo desea conseguir su alma gemela, quien diría que la conseguiría en un inquilino no deseado en su solitaria vida. J2 / Un fic Vanehil
1. El Primer Cambio: El invitado no deseado

Titulo: Dame razones para vivir (Give me reasons to live)

Autoras: VaneHil. (Vanessa & Ibrahil)

Pairing: J2, Chris/Steve, Chris/Jared no-con. Jared/Quinn Fabray, mencion Steve/Jo Harvelle

Warnings: Sex, Hurt!Jensen, Hurt!Jared. no-con. Y varios kinks…

Rating: NC-17.

Summary: Jensen es un escritor de buena fama, y como todo escritor es una persona solitaria que solo desea conseguir su alma gemela, quien diría que la conseguiría en un inquilino no deseado en su solitaria vida.

Solo una pequeña advertencia antes de leer, no creo que sea ninguna de las personas que me leern a mi o a mi nena Vanessa por FF, pero aun asi me gustaría advertirles, que no importan si yo soy la mejor escritora del mundo y mi nena la peor o si ella es la mejor del mundo y yo soy la peor, lo que importa es que ambas disfrutamos escribiendo y nos divertimos cada dia con las burradas que se le ocurren a las otras. Asi que las asquerosas mierdas a las que se le ocurrió que me hacían una favor amenzando a mi nena diciéndole que ella no tenia derecho a escribir conmigo, pues pueden irse todas y todos a tomar por culo, por que eso no es mas que pura mierda que les sale de la cabeza, quizás ellos son los que son malos escritores y quieren desquitarse con alguien mas o quizás son solo unos frustrados en la vida. A los que aprecian el trabajo que hacemos yo y mi nena juntas y a las que aprecian el trabajo de mi nena y el mio por separado, muchas gracias por leer este fic y espero les guste.

Capitulo 1.

Jensen se revolvió en la cama estirándose como un gato, movimientos suaves y delicados para lo grande que era su cuerpo, sentía sus músculos agarrotados, se había acostado muy tarde, escribiendo el ultimo libro en el que trabajaba por supuesto. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro, una especie de chasquido salió de este, estiro ambas manos dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama, y contemplando el techo de su habitación, donde los rayos de sol reflejaban su fuerza _-¡Un nuevo día!-_pensó suspirando.

Un poco perezoso se levanto para ver el reloj, eran casi las once de la mañana. Dio un bostezo largo, se sentó en la cama y observo el piso largo rato antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse por el frio apartamento, que parecía tener el AC a todo potencia, llegando al baño. Entro y se miro en el espejo, movió la cabeza a ambos lados y volvió a suspirar, algunas ojeras adornaban su rostro y evidenciaban su cansancio pero sin duda el cansancio valía la pena, escribir, tomar su pluma y dejarse llevar era una de las pocas cosas que le llenaba el corazón

Sentir esa extraña emoción que lo invadía cada vez que se sentaba a escribir lo enloquecía, afinco su cabeza contra el lavamanos, de allí tenia una vista de su triste cama vacía, se sentó en el inodoro intentando ahogar la agónica tristeza que lo invadía, al sentir esa soledad que lo embargaba algunas veces; Y era entonces que no podía evitar recordar el día anterior, _Una pareja de la mano genero murmullos despectivos en su trabajo, pero en el...genero anhelo y hasta algo de envidia_, siempre pensó que ese dicho de que habían personas que nunca encontrarían el amor era bastante estúpido, pero ahora a su 29 años estaba pensando que ese era su caso, se sentía muy solo...su único salvavidas era sin duda escribir...

Se coloco una mano en la boca evitando el sollozo que amenaza con salir de ella, sintiendo ese horroroso nudo en la garganta tan familiar. Abrió la ducha y se quito los bóxer que era lo único que vestía, con la esperanza de que un día muriera de frio, suponía que su descendencia europea no se lo permitía, para su estúpida desgracia. Se metió debajo del agua intentando ahogar la tristeza y soledad; y aunque el agua se llevaba mucho, no se llevaba la maldita soledad; recuerda las risas y los abrazos de la pareja el otro día, esas miradas con tanto cariño que el siempre anhelo recibir, su vida nunca fue fácil, su familia había renegado de el por ser lo que es, y ahí fue solo el comienzo de años de soledad.

¿De que sirve tener éxito profesional?, si no tiene a nadie más a su lado para compartirlo.

Se llevo las manos a la nuca frotando un poco, no sabe porque es tan masoquista y termina siempre cada mañana, con el sol en lo alto, pensando en lo mismo.

Golpeo la pared con rabia, afincándose contra ella luego. Escuchando el teléfono en la lejanía de su cuarto, intentando ignorar el maldito sonido, observo el lugar, un baño demasiado bien equipado, demasiado bien decorado, extremadamente costoso y de que le valía, de que valía que su apartamento fuera tan grande. Cerro la ducha luego de haberse enjabonado y lavado el cabello, saliendo totalmente fresco de ella, tenia al menos unos dos días sin bañarse y todo por que se había metido de lleno en su libro.

Se encamino hacia su habitación y empezó rebuscar entre su armario, rodeado de finas ropas y otros implementos, algo casual que ponerse al fin y al cabo, no tenía la más mínima intención de salir o contestar el teléfono. Se dirigió a la cocina rascándose distraídamente el estomago, mirando la ventana abierta de la cocina, donde se paraba un gato marrón con manchas naranjas que parecía tomar el sol.

- Si no te gusta el frio puedes irte, ¿no? -le espeto. Abriendo la nevera y buscando algo para comer.

- Miaw - ronroneo el minino como contestándole, a lo que el rubio arqueo una ceja divertido mientras sacaba un jugo de naranja, lo sirvió en una taza y se encamino hacia la sala dispuesto haber un poco de televisión.

Se recostó en el sillón, escuchando el teléfono sonar por segunda vez en la mañana, o casi mediodía aunque para Jensen como si fueran las nueve no pensaba contestarlo, Encendió la tv buscando algo bueno que ver, aunque dudaba que lo encontrara.

Se detuvo sin querer en la típica novela donde la fea o pobre cautiva el corazón del joven apuesto y rico.

"Es que no se dan cuenta de que esas cosas no suceden realmente" pensó con algo de ironía.

- Que amargado estoy hoy -susurro acomodándose en el sofá.

Chris subió las escaleras furioso, cuando viera a Jensen lo primero que haría seria meterle un patada directo en las bolas por cabrón y no contestarle el teléfono. Llevaba desde el día anterior dejando putos mensajes de voz a la maldita contestadora, sabia que Jensen estaba en su estúpido y ridículamente grande apartamento, seguramente encerrado en el puto estudio o llorando como bebita acurrucado en su cama. Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Jensen comenzando a prácticamente querer lanzar la puerta de los golpes que le daba.

Jensen salto un poco de su lugar al oír los golpes en su puerta.

"_Es que el neandertal que esta ahí ¿no sabe tocar un timbre?" _pensó.

- ¡Jensen abre la maldita puerta! Se que estas ahí maldito cobarde bueno para nada. -grito furioso mientras seguía golpeando la puerta. -¡Como no salgas me encargare de quemarte las putas flores del balcón te lo juro!

- Kane- murmuro rondando los ojos con fastidio levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta - ¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunto igual de rudo al abrir la puerta.

Chris hizo tal y como se lo había planteado, dándole una certera patada en sus partes intimas a Jensen.

- Por cabrón.

- Maldita seas Kane ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - pregunto doblándose del dolor y respirando con dificultad.

- Eso te pasa por no contestar el maldito teléfono. ¿Qué estas sordo o te la das? -pregunto entrando sin importarle que su amigo siguiera en el suelo, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el sofá. - Pero que... ¿Qué mierda ves?

- ¿Qué te importa Kane?-pregunto incorporándose aun algo adolorido - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no trabajas?-murmuro quitándole el control del Televisor

-Pues para tu información _Sir Vivo en las Sombras _Ackles, hoy es sábado. -dijo con sarcasmo montando los pies sobre la mesa. -Y me importa por que no quiero que te enfermes viendo esa mierda.

- ¿Sábado Kane?, las personas exitosas trabajan de lunes a domingo, así búscate otro trabajo - afirmo molestándolo. - Y solo veía eso, porque en 500 canales no hay nada mas - mintió apagando el televisor.

- ¡Wow! Me has herido ¿sabes? con tu modesta sinceridad. -dijo viéndolo mal. - Al menos yo tengo tiempo para mi vida personal, digo yo, ¿sabes que es eso? ¿Cierto?

- Ja-ja-ja - soltó seco - Eso no deja dinero Kane -murmuro divertido - Eso deja deudas como en tu caso -sonrió inocentemente al decirlo.

- ¡Hey! al menos tenia buen sexo...que digo ¡TENGO buen sexo!...cosa que tu no debes saber que es ¿cierto? -dijo contraatacando- ¿O ya te han metido algo por ahí?

Jensen se puso rojo e inclusive un gruñido salió de su boca.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres Kane?-pregunto evadiendo la pregunta.

- Ya veo que no... por que sigues igual de amargado... -dijo por lo bajo encendiendo la tv de nuevo. - Vengo a pedirte algo.

Jensen volvió a gruñir pero no dijo nada, el vacío que sintió ante las palabras de Kane le había golpeado y sinceramente no confiaba en su voz en ese momento.

Suspiro antes de contestar.

- ¿Qué?- dijo simplemente.

Chris lo miro un momento.

- Una vieja amiga de mi madre perdió a su esposo en la maldita guerra y quedo sin dinero...así que no puede seguir pagándole la residencia a su hijo aquí en Massachusetts, y el chico no tiene donde quedarse por que sus amigos son todos unos cabrones riquillos...y necesita donde quedarse. ¿Me entiendes?

Jensen enarco una ceja cuando volvió a ver a su amigo.

- ¿Y eso que? - pregunto viendo que Chris se quedaba serio - No pretenderás que venga a vivir conmigo ¿o si?-

Chris le dio una sonrisa amplia.

- Oh no -dijo el otro ante la sonrisa. - Si lo pretendes ¿cierto? -dijo como preguntándose así mismo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que si?-contraataco colocándose a la defensiva con sus brazos cruzados.

- Bueno...así no estarás tan estúpidamente solo y con el chico rondando probablemente ocupes tu mente en otra cosa que no sea llorar como nenita por lo estúpido que eres para conseguir pareja. - Alzo una ceja como pensando. - Ah claro...y por que así tendrás a alguien con quien hablar y no sentirte tan excluido de la sociedad. Y quizás hasta el chico deje que le des por culo o el a ti. -concluyo con una sonrisa

Jensen gruño, si bien lo la primera razón le había parecido razonable hasta lo de llorar cono nenita y lo del pequeño asunto de una pareja, ahora tenia ganas asesinas de agarrar a Kane del cuello y probar la ley de la gravedad desde su ventana del quinto piso.

- No, en serio Kane ¿Por qué lo haría? - pregunto serio.

- Ya te di las razones...queda de ti seguir siendo el "frio" bastardo que eres o hacerle el favor a este chico que aparte de ser un buen estudiante tiene un futuro muy grande por delante. -movió los brazos levantándose hacia la cocina a buscar una cerveza.

Jensen suspiro.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?-pregunto siguiéndole.

- 22 y es todo un capullo, en el buen sentido claro. Pero quiere mucho a mama y le trae pastelitos y esas mierdas y la tiene enamorada así que ella ha sido la que me ha convencido a mí cuando Sherry le ha pedido ayuda, y bueno aquí estoy. - destapo la cerveza y bebió una gran parte.

- Kane es un niño ¿Por qué no lo recibes tu?-pregunto sacando un para el también.

- Por que si no mal recuerdo dijiste que las personas exitosas trabajan de lunes a domingo. Y yo no lo soy, -señalo - Por si no recuerdas donde vivo apenas y tengo espacio para mí, aparte que tú tienes todas las comodidades aquí que este mocoso podría necesitar para sus estudios. -se encogió de hombros.

- Te aprovechas de mi habitación extra ¿entonces?-afirmo divertido para luego preguntar - ¿Qué estudia?

- Ingeniería de alguna mierda. -dijo simplemente

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? -dijo recostándose en uno de los muebles.

- Pues le faltan dos años. -dijo haciendo como que no entendía la pregunta

- No, retrasado, por cuanto tiempo se quedara- dijo quedándose callado en el acto –Espera… ¿Se quedara conmigo los dos años? - pregunto alarmado.

Chris se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado, el estúpido se había dado cuenta rápido.

- Pues te sentirías mejor si te digo toda esa mierda de que se quedara hasta que su mama pueda pagárselo.

- ¡NO! -contesto con firmeza -…Bueno Kane, sabes que si accedo el muchacho tendrá que comportarse, es decir ocupo mi privacidad ¿entiendes?

- ¿Que privacidad? -pregunto incrédulo.

- Kane no tientes tu suerte -dijo señalándolo.

Chris levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Si -mascullo tomando un trago de cerveza - ¿Cuando llega?

- Pues esta en mi auto. -dijo con una risita.

- ¡TU!- grito - ¡Maldito! Lo trajiste como plan B para que no me negara en su cara ¿cierto?

- ¿Yo? Hey no te metas con Kane _el niño bueno_. -replico cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. -Pero si. -Le dio una sonrisa malvada. - Ya veras como se te cae la baba por el mocoso.

- Estúpido jamás podría interesarme un niño de esa edad - dijo botando la lata dela cerveza vacía en el basurero. -Anda tráelo - dijo sin mucha importancia.

- Si claro...que te he visto mirándome el culo, así que no te hagas. -comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

- Kane acéptalo, ¡solo en tu imaginación! Tu no tienes culo - dijo divertido.

Chris se giro y lo vio predadoramente.

-¿No?

- No, solo algo que usas para sentarte -contesto odioso.

Chris lo estampo contra la pared con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres saber que no uso para sentarme? Jenny... -pregunto susurrándole en el oído.

- Vete a la mierda Kane - le dijo actuando perfectamente normal, como si la cercanía de su amigo no le afectara.

- Pues a mi se me hace que me estas deseando Jensen... -metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Jensen acariciando la piel que se tensaba bajo su tacto. -¿Lo quieres Jensen?

- Quítate de encima Kane-dijo empujándolo, alejándolo de su espacio personal.

Chris se rio.

-Eres una niña Jenny, vamos te mostrare el chico -abrió la puerta y salió. -Y podemos usar el maldito ascensor de una vez. No pienso bajar escaleras.

Jensen suspiro aliviado cuando Chris se alejo, su cuerpo había reaccionado muy a su pesar, "_Bueno es lógico, solo trabajos manuales no es precisamente un buen desahogo" _ pensó para si mientras gruñía a Chris en modo de respuesta y bajaban juntos por el ascensor.

Chris lo observo de reojo, negó con la cabeza, sabia que Jensen a su manera era como el hombre mas sexy del mundo y si algo había tenido claro desde la secundaria era que quería tirárselo, de hecho lo hubiese echo hace años, si no fuera por que respetaba toda esa mierda romántica en la que creía el escritor. Paso una mano por la cintura de Jensen.

- Sabes que si no lo quieres aquí me lo llevare ¿ok?

Jensen sonrió.

- Si - contesto simplemente mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, Kane era por mucho como lo más cercano a una familia que tendría alguna vez.

- Bien. -le dio una nalgada para salir casi corriendo del ascensor.

- ¡IDIOTA! - grito Jensen rojo.

Chris solo se rio caminando hacia el auto. Viendo al moreno alto que observaba asombrado el edificio.

- ¿Es grande no? -pregunto. - Pues espera a verlo por dentro.

El chico solo levanto las cejas sorprendido.

Chris se volteo hacia Jensen.

-Hey apúrate morsa no tengo todo el día ¿sabes?

- Si lo tienes maldito vago sin oficio -afirmo levantando la vista hacia Kane.

- Hey cuidado con esa boca que hay niños presentes. -dijo señalando hacia el castaño que solo rio.

Jensen volteo a ver al chico sin interés, pero fue ahí cuando su boca se seco y su corazón se acelero un poco.

Una sonrisa grande, sincera e inocente, que hacían juego con unos hoyuelos preciosos fue lo primero que noto. Era alto, firme sin duda, su cabello y ojos eran castaños aunque de lo ultimo no estaba seguro, pareció verlos verdes, cuando la luz del sol reflejo un poco en ellos. Trago grueso agradeciendo al cielo, que por su trabajo supera como disimular sus emociones, porque -dios - todo su cuerpo había vibrado con el joven que tenia delante.

- Hey, soy Jared. -su sonrisa disminuyendo un poco ante la expresión seria de Jensen. - Tú debes ser Jensen -agrego tímidamente.

- Así es, mucho gusto -contesto levantando su mano esperando comprobar los modales del joven.

Jared sonrió tomando la mano con firmeza.

– Gracias por dejarme quedar.

- No lo agradezcas, no lo hago por ti o porque me interese tu situación, es un simple favor para este idiota. -dijo con un tono mortalmente frio que hasta a Chris sorprendió.

Chris iba a replicar pero Jared se le adelanto.

- No se preocupe me encargare de no molestarlo en su trabajo, a mi me gustan muchos sus novelas. -dijo un tanto apenado. -Siento causar problemas.

- Mas vale, me agrada que puedas entender la situación -dijo enarcando una ceja - Pensé que los de tu clase, no leían el tipo de literatura que escribo-afirmo con una sonrisa burlista.

Jared bajo la vista un tanto contradecido.

Chris gruño.

- ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? - le espeto a Jensen. Jared puso una mano sobre el hombro de Chris.

-No se preocupe señor Kane, esta bien, estoy muy agradecido que me deje quedarme aquí Señor Ackles.- Jared temblaba conteniendo un poco su rabia, sabia que debía agradecerle a ese hombre que lo dejara quedarse, pero le daba rabia que lo tratara así. -¿Puedo subir mis cosas? -pregunto en voz baja.

- Adelante, puedes ocupar la habitación de la derecha -afirmo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

- Gracias. -tomo las cuatro mochilas viejas que había en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

- Eres un maldito bastardo Jensen. -le dijo Chris.

- No Kane, no lo soy, no exageres -dijo volviendo a su tono normal, al que Kane conocía.

- ¿Entonces por que lo has tratado así? Si quieres cobrártela con alguien hazlo conmigo no maltrates al niño

Jensen rio.

- No me la estoy cobrando Kane, simplemente me apetecía el niño necesita saber que no esta aquí por altruismo mío, si no por suerte -dijo girando también para regresar al edificio -"la realidad no siempre nos agrada" -agrego tranquilo.

- Si llego a saber que lo estas jodiendo psicológicamente te matare Jensen. -amenazo metiéndose en su auto.

Jared se quedo frente a las escaleras como planteándose si subir o no, cuando vio a Jensen entrar y bajo la cabeza.

- Entra -rugió desde adentro.

Jared entro no pudiendo evitar el grito ahogado de asombro al ver el lujoso lugar.

- Tranquilo niño -dijo Jensen riéndose.

Jared le dio una mirada curiosa y un tanto enfadada.

- No soy un niño. -murmuro

- Para mi lo eres -dijo sorprendiendo al chico al ver que lo escucharon.

- Lo siento. -dijo mirando al suelo.

- Pongamos una cosa clara, no soy tu padre así que no te estés disculpando, te daré una copia de las llaves así no me fastidias, y dentro de tu habitación puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me interrumpas ¿entendiste niño?-pregunto sacando una cerveza del congelador.

-Si señor -respondió quedito. Jared intento mantenerse fuerte, la verdad es que en esos momentos no quería pensar en su padre, aun le dolía mucho.

Jensen noto el cambio y su corazón volvió a saltar al notar la tristeza en el chico. "_Maldita sea" _pensó, desde que llego ese chico su corazón parecía trapecista.

- ¿Te gusta la pizza?-pregunto con un tono mínimamente menos fuerte.

- Si...señor. -murmuro notando cuan hambriento estaba.

- Bien, el numero esta en la nevera, llama por una a tu gusto -afirmo dirigiéndose a la sala.

- Eh...no tengo dinero. –murmuro

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que la tengas que pagar? - pregunto rudo de nuevo. - Yo la pago anda llama.

- Claro... -asintió nervioso, cuando realizo la llamada no podía dejar de mirar al pecoso que estaba sentado viendo tv aparentemente mortalmente concentrado.

Regreso al rato y se quedo parado donde había dejado sus maletas sin saber muy bien que hacer, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

- Pareces un niño, si esta va a ser tu casa, actúa como tal, ve a tu habitación o haz algo, pero no te me quedes mirando así - dijo algo irritado.

- Lo siento. -volvió a decir tomando su maleta, la cual se rompió horrendamente mandando al suelo su ropa y unos cuantas fotos que se estrellaron contra el piso rompiéndose el vidrio. Jared se estremeció con temor y se quedo paralizado, probablemente Jensen comenzaría a gritar y lo botaría de allí.

- Oh dios -dijo el rubio volteándose ante el estruendo - Escucha niño, junta eso...,¡¿Qué esperas! Ve a instalarte - le dijo sin dar importancia al accidente.

Jared respiro hondo y tomo como pudo todo en sus manos entrando en la habitación que Jensen le había indicado, observando lo grande que era puso sus cosas en el piso y volvió por las que había dejado atrás, intentando juntar los vidrios.

Jensen no pudo evitar ver al joven con fastidio, pero cuando se agacho pudo apreciar su trasero, y la semi erección que portaba desde la bromita de Chris se acrecentó en segundos. No pudiendo evitar relamerse los labios…_ ¡se veía tan firme!_

Jared sintió la mirada fija de Jensen y se apresuro a juntar todo temiendo una reprimenda.

- ¿Tiene una escoba? -pregunto bajito cuando vio sus dedos con finas cortaduras.

- ¿Ah? - dijo interpretando mal por un segundo - Ah claro… esta en el cuarto del final - dijo volteándose a la TV nuevamente y si poder evitar llevar una mano a su entrepierna y presionar fuerte.

Jared se dirigió a la parte de atrás sin notar la reacción del rubio. Tomo la escoba y la recogedora y limpio rápidamente echándolo en el pote de basura que había visto en la cocina. Se lavo las manos y prácticamente corrió a meterse en su habitación.

Respiro aliviado cuando se vio dentro de la habitación, no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado, el lugar era enorme y era la habitación de invitados, bueno era obvio que esta debía hacer juego con la majestuosidad del apartamento, pero… _wow…_nunca espero tanto.

Se acerco y se sentó en la cama, notando de inmediato la suavidad y firmeza del colchón, brinco un poco como un niño pequeño probándolo.

Se termino de recostar contra la cama, terriblemente cansado, tenia pensado desempacar pero había perdido todas las ganas apenas había sentido el colchón debajo de su cuerpo, el de la residencia de la universidad no era así, y bueno en su casa se le salían la mitad de las piernas desde que tenia 14.

Miro los cuadros colgando de las paredes y se pregunto quien se quedaba allí cuando el lugar era ocupado, probablemente Chris.

Suspiro acomodándose un poco mejor, las sabanas estaban frías pero poco a poco empezaban a tomar calor con su cuerpo bostezo estirando los brazos para luego contener un sollozo. Extrañaba a su padre, pero su madre había insistido en que debía seguir con su vida, y pues ahí termino...viviendo con unos de sus escritores favoritos desde que tiene unos 15 años de edad, pero que resulto ser un idiota de primera clase, como alguien que escribía así podía actuar así "_¡No calzaba!" _pensó levemente.

Jared se encogió un poco antes de levantarse y comenzar a hurgar en su bolso buscando una vieja foto de su padre, lagrimas bajando por su rostro lentamente.

Jensen toco levemente una o dos veces, no recibió respuesta así que entro, se asomo despacio y pudo ver al chico, con la mirad mas triste que ha visto en su vida, Foto en mano y lagrimas desbordándose, se le partió el corazón, pero obligo a que su voz saliera fuerte y clara.

- Niño, ya llego la pizza, sal -dijo parado enfrente con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

Jared se seco rápidamente las lágrimas y se levanto escondiendo la foto debajo de la almohada.

- Claro... -susurro bajito y un poco apenado de mostrarse débil ante ese hombre.

Jensen suspiro y salió de la habitación con un nudo en el estomago, esperaba sinceramente que esas lagrimas no fueran por su causa, sabia que el chico acababa de perder a su padre, tal vez y solo tal vez fue un poco duro.

- Apúrate niño -dijo llamándolo desde la cocina.

Jared camino apresurado, bajando la cabeza cuando llego allí.

- Gracias... -dijo bajito.

- Anda come, espero que tengas buen apetito porque yo solo suelo comer uno o dos pedazos -afirmo sacando dos cervezas de la nevera.

- No me gusta tomar antes de un examen. -dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia que se vio en rostro del chico al decirlo.

- Vaya esta bien te lo respeto - aseguro abriendo la nevera de nuevo y sacando una Coca Cola -¿Esto si?-pregunto moviéndola en el aire.

- Mi novia dice que le da celulitis. -comento distraído.

- ¿Novia?-pregunto algo chocado, y sinceramente no sabe porque. - Bueno, pero te estoy preguntando si a ti te gusta, no a ella -aclaro algo odioso.

- Oh... si me gusta. -dijo un poco cortado. No sabia que había echo mal, pero debía ser que el tipo era un frustrado o algo.

Jensen tiro la botella en el aire hacia el castaño, se volvió y cerró la nevera esperando reír en caso de que no la atrapara.

Jared la sujeto fácilmente, observando la pizza con hambre.

- ¿Puedo? –pregunto, no notando la mirada de decepción del rubio.

- Adelante niño -dijo con una leve muy leve sonrisa.

- Y bien ¿Qué estudias? - pregunto sentándose a su lado tomando también un trozo.

-Ehh… Ingeniera nuclear... -respondió dándole un gran bocado a la pizza.

Jensen le volteo a ver sorprendido.

- Wow no pensé que estudiaras algo así niño, en fin, te voy a hacer una pregunta personal ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto tanteando el terreno.

- Claro lo que sea. -Afirmo un poco ilusionado de que Jensen lo haya alagado, o algo así.

- Veamos supongo que cuentas con alguna beca, o algún fideicomiso de tu difunto padre para pagar la universidad, esta claro que no te alcanza para alquiler ni gastos personales ¿Cómo pretendes cubrirlos?-pregunto enarcando una ceja. - Al menos los gastos personales, que los de estadía ya los tienes resueltos, puedo asegurártelo -aclaro medio segundo después.

-Bueno...si tengo una beca...papa me consiguió una con unos amigos hace unos tres años...pero...aunque mama no quiera que busque un trabajo creo... -su voz se volvió un susurro.

- Si gustas puedes ayudarme con algunas cosas de la casa, puedo darte algo a cambio, nos sirve a ambos, espero no te ofenda la propuesta -dijo sin saber porque diablo estaba ofreciendo mas ayuda de la que Chris le había obligado.

- ¿En serio? -pregunto un tanto asombrado. - Bueno no soy muy bueno para la limpieza...y con el desastre que hice esta tarde. -movió la cabeza. -Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Esta bien -dijo algo sonrojado escondiendo su mirada, hubiera jurado que los ojos del chico habían cambiando de color. _La sonrisa le quedaba bien _ pensó golpeándose de inmediato.

-Disculpa por todas las cosas malas... No era mi intención molestar. -se rasco la cabeza.

"_Maldita sea"_ pensó Jensen.

- Tranquilo, te seré sincero no me agrada mucho la idea, pero reconozco que Chris tenia razón en que estas estudiando algo muy importante y seria una pena que no pudieras terminarlo, además tu madre depende ahora de ti niño, supongo que entiendo eso y me apetece ayudar - dijo levantándose por otro trozo.

Jared solo asintió.

Continua…


	2. Huracan Padalecki

Capitulo 2

Huracan Padalecki

Habían pasado dos semanas, Jared había aprendido a vivir con Jensen, como tratarlo y mas o menos cuando no molestarlo, habían tenido varios incidentes, como ese cuando Jensen cantaba una canción de Anggun a todo volumen y Jared no pudo hacer mas nada que quedarse viendo, ganándose la mirada molesta de Jensen por los siguientes dos días, luego estaba cuando reparaba uno de los marcos de las fotos y se le vino encima una estantería completa de libros encima, afortunadamente con sus reflejos de atleta salto pero solo logro que la estantería reventara la mesa de café de la sala de estar. Esto causo que Jensen le gritara muchas cosas que prefiere no recordar.

Aunque la peor de todas fue cuando entro en el baño en la madrugada y se encontró a Jensen sobre el váter con su...pues haciendo eso con su mano rápidamente, dejando a un Jared paralizado de nuevo, solo que esta vez sus piernas actuaron por si solas y corrieron a su cuarto. Eso había sido ayer, y desde ese momento no había visto a Jensen.

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos enormes y largas semanas, Jensen había hecho gala de una paciencia que no sabia como lograba tener con el niño ¿Por qué? Pues por que el chico era un tremendo accidente con patas. Primero no sabia lo que era, la privacidad, el estaba todo tranquilo cantando una de sus canciones favoritas y el chico se le había quedado viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- Grrr…- gruño para si en ese momento le había dado vergüenza, sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, y no le hablo por dos días...

Otro día el niño reparaba algo, no recuerda bien que, y como si el desastre le siguiera, la estantería completa se le vino encima ¿Cómo? Pues ni dios sabe, el punto esta es que se dio cuenta que es algo neurótico porque empezó a gritar palabras e insultos que ni el mismo recuerda. Pero lo peor, sin duda ¡LO PEOR! Era sin duda, que a este niño nunca le enseñaron la privacidad, no, que va el tenia que entrar justo cuando el estaba, bueno eso, dándose un poco de liberación personal, y cuando el chico dejo humo detrás cuando salió corriendo se odio a si mismo por que se le había puesto aun más dura cuando callo en cuenta que JARED LE HABIA VISTO…

- ¡El colmo! - murmuro con fastidio.

Jared hizo todo lo posible por llegar tarde al apartamento, pero estúpidamente su novia se le pego encima, Quinn le suplico por espacio de media hora que la dejara ir allí y el no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Cuando llego, Jensen estaba en la cocina, aparentemente cocinando ya que sonaba muchas ollas y olía delicioso.

- Hey niño, espero que tengas apetito… -dijo levantando la vista y enarcado una ceja al ver a la chica que venia prendida del joven, sinceramente esperaba que no fuera su novia, eran totalmente desiguales. Jared grande y fuerte, y ella pequeña y frágil, pensó con disgusto.

Jared se sorprendió cuando escucho el tono de voz monótono de Jensen, como si nada hubiera pasado ayer. Quizás quería pasarlo por alto así que el iba actuar igual.

- Claro, mi estomago ruge por comida. - sonrió grandote y se dirigió a la cocina sin que la rubia lo soltara.

_Parece mono_, pensó Jensen con una venita en la frente.

- Es que tiene que estar tan pegado a ella -pensó cuando ella llego y sonrió.

- Jared ¿Y ella?-pregunto rogando porque la molestia no se reflejara en su voz, no se dio cuenta que había llamado al castaño por su nombre, y no por diminutivo.

Jared se sorprendió y no pudo ocultar la emoción.

– ¡Ah! Es mi novia, Quinn -señalo a la chica. - El señor Ackles el mejor escritor del mundo.

Quinn lo observo con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

– Un placer señor Ackles. -dijo extendiendo su delicada mano. Haciendo una mueca provocativa cuando Jensen tomo su mano, mueca que Jared por supuesto no noto.

- Un gusto señorita -afirmo transformándose de inmediato en el amable escritor que le mitad del mundo conocía, sin duda debió ser actor pensó con diversión al ver el sonrojo en cara de la chica, se pregunto si Jared lo había notado _¿o es que tenían una relación abierta o algo así?_, pensó extrañado. - ¿Y a que debemos su visita? - pregunto ignorando a Jared que estaba aun mas sorprendido por el tono tan diferente de Jensen

- Pues me gustaría saber donde se estaba quedando mi novio. -sonrió levemente. -Me parece un buen lugar -alzo la ceja notándose un poco molesta. -comparado donde se quedaba antes.

- Entiendo, bueno puede tranquilizarse su novio esta con todos los lujos -afirmo con algo de prepotencia.

Jared cerró la boca la cual no había notado estaba abierta.

Quinn solo sonrió burlesca.

- Pues usted si me parece un hombre con clase y muy atractivo aparte de inteligente, comparado con el idiota con el que se quedaba Jay.

- Pues no voy a contradecirla señorita- afirmo risueño, aunque por dentro deseaba sacarla de las greñas machas de su apartamento.

Jared carraspeo un poco con la garganta.

- ¿Ya puedo ir a comer? -pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Oh! Claro. - afirmo Jensen - Señorita ¿Gusta acompañarnos? - pregunto mas por mantener su imagen que por gusto.

Quinn asintió, emocionada de poder siquiera compartir el mismo aire de ese atractivo hombre.

Jared solo se sentó en la mesa, no pendiente de lo raro que estaba Jensen, especialmente por que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y lo lanzada que estaba su novia.

La cena transcurrió en total normalidad, Jared estaba sorprendido Jensen había actuado como su fama lo indicaba, tal y como el espero la primera vez que le vio... ¿Es que acaso el Jensen que conocían los medios era una sola una mascara? o era el otro la mascara.

Quinn por su parte estaba bastante deslumbrada, la inteligencia dinero y atractivo del hombre era indiscutible, ella pensó relamiéndose los labios.

Jensen comía de a ratos cuando no tenia que responderle a la rubia, se sentía totalmente en su ambiente, ese donde las muchachitas gritaban su nombre; pero aun así no le gustaba como lo trataba esta chica en especial, la forma en la que prácticamente se le lanzaba era insoportable, pero lo peor de todo es que era como si Jared no se diera cuenta, como si no notara la forma de comportarse de su novia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? - pregunto observando a Jared comer.

- Bueno… - dijo Jared pensándolo un segundo. - Ya llevamos unos 11 meses, pronto cumpliremos un año ¿cierto cariño?-pregunto con un tono que sorprendió al rubio, era toda ternura.

- Así es.- afirmo esta un poco menos emocionada, pero Jensen fue el único que lo noto al parecer la chica era buena actriz.

Si, una muy buena actriz como el. Jensen sonrió, sobresaltándose un poco cuando sintió una mano recorrerle la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Extrañado observo a Jared pero este seguía comiendo, cuando sintió unas uñas apretar la carne de su muslo, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna.

Jensen enarco una ceja en estos momentos es cuando mas confirmaba el ser homosexual, esa mano no le causa ni cosquillas o algún ligero estremecimiento, nada de nada, pensaba con diversión.

- ¿Quieres mas Jared? -pregunto levantándose y tomando el plato del castaño. -¿Por qué no me acompañas? Anda. –pidió dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico mientras el se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¡Oh claro! - asintió este sin percatarse de nada.

Jensen casi rompió el plato cuando lo lanzo contra el mostrador.

- ¿Así que supongo que ustedes dos se aman mucho y todo eso no? - pregunto intentando ocultar la molestia en su voz.

- ¿Huh? - pregunto desubicado. – Oh si- contesto sin notar el sarcasmo en la voz del rubio.

_Sin duda era muy inocente, _pensó Jensen con fastidio. Se paso la mano por el cabello, totalmente frustrado.

- Siempre es así...así de... ¿Sabes que? Mejor olvida lo que dije... -dijo mas molesto consigo mismo que con Jared, la verdad no sabia por que se preocupaba por ese mocoso, es mas se supone que mas bien debería estar enfadado, si eso, enfadado a mas no poder. - ¿Por qué la trajiste? - su voz sonando verdaderamente enfadada.

- Lo siento. - dijo haciendo un puchero - Ella quería venir, y sabes como son las chicas de insistentes, y no pude decirle no…lo siento.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, y como metas a alguien mas en la casa sin ¡Mi! Consentimiento te la vas a ver rudas conmigo niño. - rugió furioso por los celos que sentía y las ganas de gritarle que el no sabia de chicas...ni de chicos tampoco.

- Si señor. -dijo bajando la mirada arrepentido le había dicho de nuevo "niño". Tan bien que sonaba que el escritor lo llamara por su nombre, pensó triste.

Jensen se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de abrazar a Jared.

- Bien, voy a mi estudio. No toques nada, y si van a... -se sonrojo intentando que Jared no se diera cuenta de ello, pero notara a que se refería.

- No, no…digo, no podría, es tu casa. – tartamudeo rojo, mordiéndose el labio levemente nervioso.

Jensen se volteo, cerrando sus ojos con dolor, ¿Cómo es que un mocoso como Jared podía haber tenido sexo ya?, bueno, no es que el chico fuera feo, de echo era una de las mejores cosas que ha visto, pero, el solo pensar en que el fuera mayor que Jared y aun fuera...bueno eso, le causaba dolor, en vez de celos, como lo hacia normalmente.

Tembló ligeramente, cuando sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

- ¿Jen estas bien? - pregunto Jared angustiado por el temblor en Jensen, coloco una mano en el hombro de este.

- ¡Suéltame! - grito en algún punto aterrado del contacto, apartando la mano de un golpe y saliendo de la cocina, prácticamente corriendo a su estudio.

- ¡Jensen! - llamo este en voz alta saliendo detrás de el sin preocuparse por su novia. - Hey Jensen - toco la puerta del estudio con insistencia - Lo siento, Jensen no te pongas así, no lo vuelvo a hacer. - dijo inocentemente.

Jensen salió al balcón cerrando las puertas de vidrio para no escuchar al castaño llamándole, pateo varias macetas de flores totalmente enfadado consigo mismo. Se paso las manos desesperado por el cabello, hasta que por fin decidió sentarse en el casi congelado piso, sintiendo el frio que hacia allí se estremeció.

- Jensen, ¡Hey Jensen¡ - llamo Jared, hartándose y volteándose para sacar el juego de llaves de emergencia que sabia que el rubio guardaba en un lugar estratégico para encontrarlas en caso de emergencia, detrás de unas fotos que había en una mesita. Sabía que el escritor se enojaría, pero estaba muy preocupado como para importarle eso ahora.

Entro viendo al escritor en el balcón, casi corrió hacia este y antes de que pudiera replicar ya estaba a su lado con una mano posada en su cabello corto.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto quedito como si al mas fuerte movimiento el escritor se fuera a romper.

Jensen tembló conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con todo el odio que pudo reunir dándole una mirada enfadada al universitario.

- Estaba preocupado por ti. – explico como si fuera obvio, lo abrazo y atrajo contra su cuerpo, levantándolo del piso para hacerlo, para el esto era un contacto muy normal, mas en su familia.

A Jensen le tomo dos segundos si decidir entre quedarse a vivir allí o apartarlo de un puñetazo, afortunadamente para Jared, escogió la primera, sintiendo el calor del castaño, estremeciéndose por el cambio de temperatura.

- Se que no te caigo muy bien, pero si ocupas hablar aquí estoy. - murmuro bajito el castaño.

Jensen suspiro al sentir el aliento del chico en su oreja.

- No tengo nada que hablar. -susurro cansado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto sin saber porque estaba muy cómodo con el escritor entre sus brazos.

- Si. – contesto, aunque claro que no iba a decirle la razón.

- Vale, bajare para llevar a Quinn a su casa, enseguida regreso.- dijo separándose.

- No... - gimió desesperado por seguir sintiendo el contacto del chico.

- Oh…- murmuro algo desorientado. - Regresare pronto lo prometo. - dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

Jensen asintió, la realidad golpeándolo de pronto, el recordar que Jared no era como el, que no era para el.

- Esta bien. -dijo firme. - Voy a dormir.

- Bien ¿seguro que estas bien? - pregunto algo desorientado por no saber si el rubio estaba bien del todo.

- Si, estoy bien. -comento distante.

- Bueno… - dijo saliendo de la habitación, algo triste también aun sin saber el porque.

Jensen se limpio la cara maldiciendo por lo bajo, ¿Desde cuando el era tan jodidamente vulnerable delante de otros?, bueno que a veces Chris se pasaba con esa mierda de macho dominante y el se asustaba un poco, pero lo que había pasado aquí no se comparaba con ello, en especial por que se supone que apenas conocía a Jared, ni siquiera le caía bien del todo y va el y se deja abrazar así, suspiro cansado, seguramente se revolcaría con su novia antes de volver, así que mejor que se fuera a dormir ya.

Camino fuera de su estudio, no sin antes reparar en la perdida de sus amadas macetas, las cuales el mismo había pintado, muy gay por cierto, pero a el le gustaba, le distraía cuando no tenia inspiración para escribir.

Cuando salió al pasillo decidió que iría por un vaso de agua antes de dormir, pero aparentemente las cosas malas no se acababan tan rápido. Observo como Jared besaba apasionadamente a su novia en la puerta, sintiéndose vacío tan pronto como la imagen llego a sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta intentando no molestar para irse a su cuarto, mas destrozado de lo que pensaba estaría.

Una hora después Jared entraba algo preocupado no había podido concentrarse con su novia por su preocupación por Jensen; algo le pasaba al escritor sin duda, pensó al abrir la puerta del cuarto de este viendo con desilusión que parecía estar dormido.

Jensen intento no sobresaltarse al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, intentando tampoco temblar mientras sus ojos rojos aun seguían derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Estas dormidito Jen? - pregunto usando el diminutivo sin darse cuenta.

Jensen gimió bajito al escuchar la dulzura en la voz de Jared.

- Supongo que si… -dijo mas para si mismo que para nadie mas. - Descansa Jen. - dijo despidiéndose mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jensen abrazo mas su almohada, sintiéndose pesado, se durmió así.


	3. Nuestra Primera cita: ¡Un desastre!

Capitulo 3

Jensen salió de su estudio, eran eso de las cinco de la tarde y Jared aun no había llegado, aunque si fuera por el que no lo hiciera.

Estos últimos días había intentado evadirlo, después del suceso ocurrido en el balcón.

Se dirigió a la cocina acariciándose el cuello, el cual le dolía horriblemente de pasar tanto tiempo escribiendo en su laptop, se froto los ojos por debajo de los lentes antes de abrir la nevera con resignación, no tenia ganas de preparar nada de comer, pero también le daba flojera pedir comida.

Las llaves en la puerta del frente se oyeron, dejando unos minutos después ver al castaño entrando con un uniforme del equipo de baloncesto, el cabello que parecía recién lavado se le pegaba en la frente y la sonrisa estaba mas radiante que nunca.

A Jensen se le cayó la baba, casi literal, sino fuera por que cerró la boca para evitarlo cuando se asomo para ver quien había entrado, aunque ya supiera quien era.

Volvió a meterse en la cocina, rezando para que Jared se fuera directo a su cuarto y no se fijara que había alguien allí.

- ¡Hey Jensen! -saludo dejando un gran suspiro mientras se sentaba atrás de la barra de la cocina.

Jensen rodo los ojos.

- Señor Ackles.- gruño por lo bajo, mientras rebuscaba en la nevera de nuevo.

- Vamos Jensen, no eres tan viejo, ¿De verdad quieres que te llame así? - pregunto con un puchero.

Jensen suspiro.

- No. - contesto secamente. - Pide comida, tengo hambre. – casi ordeno, para luego sacar agua y servirse en un vaso, sin notar lo humano que sonó.

- ¿Ves? Mejor Jensen - dijo riendo. -¿Qué pido?-pregunto acercándose a Jensen.

Jensen retrocedió sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- No lo se...no se me antoja nada en especial.

- ¿Qué ves? -pregunto el castaño inocentemente mirando hacia el suelo también.

Jensen bufo.

- ¿Desde cuando practicas deporte? - pregunto sin poder contenerse.

- Ah, bueno desde la secundaria, pero, no estoy en ningún equipo por falta de tiempo, de vez en cuando el equipo me pide ayuda como relevo de algún lesionado y es buen método para bajar stress. -contesto feliz, hablando rápido como hacia cuando lo emocionaba la situación.

- Oh. – fue todo lo que dijo, observando las piernas de Jared, como de increíble eran y la forma en que le quedaba el pantalón era asombrosa.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que solo era un cerebrito? - dijo sin percatarse del escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto.

- La verdad no pensé ni eso. -comento distraído.

- ¿Ah? - pregunto un puchero. - No me consideras inteligente, Jensen. - dijo haciendo voz de drama.

Jensen lo vio a la cara por primera vez desde que entro en la cocina, quedándose tan impactado como pensó que lo haría. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vas a pedir o no? - pregunto antes de que se le saliera una barbaridad por la boca, bueno otra clase de barbaridad.

- Si, si, si, ya voy - dijo volteándose y caminado hacia el teléfono, dejando ver sin querer su trasero ante el rubio que con los pantaloncillos se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera muy precisa.

Jensen se afinco al mostrador, apretando sus piernas sintiendo la erección repentina, se sentó a la barra intentando que no se le notara para cuando Jared volviera, sintió un escalofrió al volver a ver al chico.

Sintió como sus pezones se endurecían del mismo modo que su polla, haciendo que un escalofrió de placer subiera por su espalda.

- Listo. - dijo Jared saltando desde la sala a la cocina. - Voy a cambiarme antes de comer, ya vengo – se despidió sonriendo mientras se retiraba.

Jensen suspiro aliviado recostándose de la barra con la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Maldita suerte de mierda. - mascullo con su delicada boca.

Unos minutos después Jensen escucho los pasos de Jared volviendo a la cocina.

Venia con un pantalón holgado, y sin camisa, bostezo un poco al entrar haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran un poco en su estomago. Jensen se tapo la boca para no gemir, sintiendo de nuevo el escalofrió y el jalón doloroso de su polla.

- ¿Y como estuvo tu día? - pregunto sentándose en el lado contrario de Jensen.

- Igual que siempre. -respondió aturdido por la pregunta. - ¿y el tuyo? - pregunto mas por inercia que por interés, lo único que quería era seguir comiéndose con la mirada esos musculosos brazos.

- Pues no muy bien, Quinn se enojo conmigo, quiere que practique a tiempo completo con el equipo, pero aunque me guste no quiero descuidar mis estudios. - dijo inflando los cachetes.

Jensen hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Tenias que nombrarla... -murmuro, sintiendo su erección bajar.

- ¿Ah? - pregunto desorientado. - No te escuche. - afirmo curioso.

- Eso es por que no dije nada. - dijo tratando de apartar la mirada de Jared. - No deberías entrar al equipo.

- Lo se, pero no se como quitármela de encima, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan insistentes a veces? -pregunto dejándose caer en el barra casi tocando al rubio.

Jensen se aparto tan bruscamente, al creer que Jared quería tocarlo, que cayo de espaldas de la silla alta, golpeándose el trasero contra la dura cerámica.

- ¡Jensen! -grito levantándose y rápidamente, en pocos segundos ya estaba al lado del escritor ayudándole a levantarse. - ¿Estas bien?

Jensen gimió sentándose en el piso.

- Auch. - murmuro un rato después haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto de nuevo, preocupado.

- Si...creo - dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando intento levantarse.

- Déjame te ayudo. - dijo pasando un brazo por debajo de uno del rubio y atrayéndolo hacia si para ayudarle a levantarse

- ¡NO! -grito nervioso al sentir los brazos rodearle.

- ¿Qué? – casi grito también, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de Jensen. - ¿Te lastime?-pregunto preocupado.

Jensen cerró las piernas intentando que Jared no sintiera su erección, la cual había vuelto milagrosamente. Sintió el cálido cuerpo por todas partes y se mareo, con el olor que Jared desprendía.

Intento responderle pero lo que salió fue un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano rodeaba ese musculoso brazo, estaba caliente, como todo Jared. Jensen estaba sonrojado y no sabia como salir de esa situación.

- ¡Oh dios te golpee! - exclamo asustado. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo compulsivamente, incorporándose y tomando a Jensen, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar, en brazos, llevándolo al sillón de la sala lo mas rápido que puede.

Jensen intento calmarse pero lo que hizo fue alterarse mas al sentir toda esa piel contra el. Haciéndolo quedarse mudo completamente.

Jared lo deposito con cuidado en el sillón, con una dulzura que aturdió mas a Jensen, se separo y suspiro.

- Lo siento traeré unos pañuelos húmedos. –casi murmuro con la voz arrepentida.

Jensen asintió un poco perdido aun. Jared regreso a los pocos minutos y coloco un pañuelo frio en la frente del escritor, y el otro lo paso por las mejillas.

- Lo siento. - dijo con un puchero.

Jensen solo movió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las caricias, o al menos eso eran para el.

- ¿Jared...? – murmuro.

- Si Jen, aquí estoy. - dijo asustado. - ¿Quieres ir al hospital? - pregunto levemente.

- No estoy enfermo, estúpido. -murmuro de nuevo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared. - Solo me lastime el trasero ¿sabes?

- Pero, es que parecías aturdido, y bueno ¿seguro que no te lastime cuando caí encima de ti? - dijo algo rojo.

Jensen aspiro el aroma de Jared.

- No, me gusto.

- ¿Qué te gusto? - pregunto desorientado.

Jensen abrió los ojos sorprendido por su metida de pata.

- Nada, cosas mías. - murmuro nervioso.

- Bien… - dijo curioso. - ¿Te traigo algo de tomar? - pregunto cuando el timbre hizo que ambos saltaran.

- Creo que ya llego la comida…. - murmuro separándose de Jared demasiado apenado para verlo a la cara.

- Si, no te levantes, voy por ella. - dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jensen se recostó contra el sofá sintiéndose mareado de repente, no acostumbrado a tantas emociones fuertes como esas. Desde el primer día extrañaba su tranquila vida, aunque solitaria también.

Observo como Jared iba de allá para acá moviéndose por todos lados buscando platos y eso. Jensen solo se encogió mas sobre si mismo sintiéndose triste por el hecho de saber que Jared nunca se enamoraría de el.

- Toma. - le dijo Jared sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un plato de pizza en la mano, y una cerveza abierta y fría tal y como a el le gustaba.

Jensen lo tomo sin decir nada, intentando quitar la expresión de tristeza que sabia tenia. Quien lo mandaba a ser tan torpe. Gimió dándole una mordida a su trozo de Pizza casi con rabia.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Jensen?-pregunto el castaño sentándose a su lado, con un trozo de pizza también, y un jugo.

- No, para nada. - contesto intentando conseguir su tono de voz normal.

- ¿Te parece si vemos una peli o tienes mucho que hacer? - pregunto mordiendo su pizza, y un poco de queso derretido bajo por sus labios.

Jensen levanto su mano inconscientemente al rostro de Jared acariciando el labio mientras quitaba el trozo de queso de allí, murmuro algo entre dientes que Jared no consiguió entender.

Jared se sonrojo sin saber porque.

– Jensen, ¿escuchaste la pregunta? - cuestiono mientras sentía lo cálido del toque del rubio.

Jensen volvió a mirar a su plato de comida.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?... yo no soy muy de películas...pero si tienes algo en mente. - dijo tentativamente, observando la gran tv que había allí.

- No se, ¿Qué tal si vemos una comedia romántica o algo de terror? – Pregunto alegre. - O si quieres salimos a dar un paseo, no se Jensen, relajémonos. - agrego sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. El hombre no lo había regañado ni tratado mal el día de hoy.

- ¿Salir? -pregunto un poco sonrojado e ilusionado.

- Si. - afirmo, un poco curioso. - ¿No te apetece? - pregunto levantándose por otro trozo de pizza.

- ¿A donde iríamos? - pregunto mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír como idiota de la felicidad que sentía.

- Bueno, tal vez a tomar un helado, o a caminar por ahí… - dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso con su rostro. - Es algo tarde, así que tal si vemos a ver una película al cine. - dijo con una extraña emoción que ni el mismo reconocía.

- Claro que si...me encantaría. -sonrió como Jared nunca lo había visto.

- Bien, voy a cambiarme no puedo salir sin camisa a la calle -dijo mientras corría a su cuarto con una sonrisa también enorme.

Jensen se mordió el labio para no decirle que si fuera por el salía desnudo solo con tal de salir.

Fue a su cuarto a buscar sus sandalias y a ponerse una camisa mas decente, aunque mas provocativa se podría decir, ya que el pantalón se le pegaba a su cuerpo y la camisa hacia lo mismo, dándole un aire mucho mas joven.

Jared por su parte estaba nervioso, se acababa de terminar de alistar y no sabia porque sus manos sudaban un poco, salió de la habitación quedándose parado al ver al rubio salir de la suya, no llevaba la ropa formal que acostumbraba, si no algo mas juvenil más no sabe que, pero sin duda le sentaba bien.

- Te ves bien. - elogio bajito, pero para su mala suerte Jensen lo escucho.

Jensen bajo la cabeza al suelo no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos irnos?

- Si ¿Qué veremos? –d ijo animado. - No se que película están en cartelera, ni cuales son tus gustos - dijo tomado las llaves.

Jensen se rio por lo bajo.

- Jay escribo novelas de terror con romance...creo que eso te da una idea. - Sonrió bonito sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado "Jay"

- Vale terror con romance. - dijo tomando la chaqueta.

-Oh...no tengo ninguna chaqueta informal... - recordó viendo a Jared colgarse del brazo la suya.

- Te prestare la mía si la necesitas no soy muy friolento, o ¿prefieres que te preste otra?… - pregunto deteniéndose. - Aunque puede quedarte un poco grande.

Jensen trago fuerte.

- Que no sea de color claro, por favor... -pidió un tanto sonrojado.

- Esta bien. - dijo volteando un segundo y entrando a su habitación, saliendo minutos después con una. - Aquí tienes… - sonrió algo tímido.

Jensen intento que sus manos no temblaran cuando la tomo.

- Gracias. -murmuro apenado, intentando no llevársela a la nariz para aspirar ese olor de Jared. -Creo que ahora si estamos listos.

- Si. - abrió la puerta esperando a que Jensen saliera con una sonrisa.

Ambos se metieron en el ascensor, Jensen apretando contra su pecho la chaqueta de Jared.

El ambiente se relajo en cuanto salieron, entre broma y broma el camino se hizo bastante ligero cuando llegaron al cine, Jared parecía un niño, sus ojos brillaban con los carteles de las distintas películas, aun no decidían que entrar a ver, pero el castaño había comprado palomitas y bebidas como para un ejercito.

- Espero que te comas todo eso tu solo. - señalo Jensen riéndose.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, siguiendo la broma. - Pero si esta es tu parte Jen, que aun no compro la mía. -dijo conteniendo la risa ante la cara de espanto del rubio, sin percatarse en que momento le había llamado por el diminutivo que solo usaba cuando se olvidaba que Jensen podía ser un cabron.

- ¿No hablaras en serio? Pues que sepas que si es así te los vas a comer todo tu solo por que no pienso tocar eso. -se cruzo de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿No? - pregunto con un puchero. - Ni un poquito. - dijo levantando una palomita en el aire hacia la boca del escritor.

Jensen se mordió el labio.

- Nop. -dijo evitando una sonrisa.

- Anda por favor… - pidió Jared colocando la palomita sobre el labio y haciendo algo de presión mientras con los ojos de cachorro miraba enérgicamente a Jensen.

Jensen se estremeció ante el toque, abrió la boca y tomo la palomita tragando casi de inmediato.

- Estúpido... -murmuro.

- ¿Ves? - pregunto el castaño sonriendo - La palomita no te comería Jen, en todo caso tu te la comiste. - señalo divertido.

- Igual no me gusta... -frunció los labios. - ¿Qué vamos a ver?

- ¿Podemos entrar a ver Twilight? - pregunto el castaño ilusionado.

- ¿Esa de vampiros? No la he visto...pero he escuchado de ella hasta decir ¡basta! - dijo divertido el rubio mientras se dirigía a comprar las entradas.

- Espero que eso sea un si. -dijo Jared viendo al hombre rubio levantarse.

- Es un: "Si no me gusta dormirás afuera" - le apunto con el dedo para luego soltar una carcajada sorprendiendo al castaño.

_"Le sienta bien reír"_ pensó Jared moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, definitivamente seguro que se golpeo la cabeza en el partido de baloncesto y ni si cuenta se dio. ¡Que clases de pensamientos eran esos! Se recrimino mentalmente.

Compraron las entradas y esperaron diez minutos durante los cuales Jared no dejo de comer palomitas y hablar de cualquier tontería. Cuando entraron Jensen se estremeció al ver la sala oscura.

- Vamos -dijo el castaño emocionado tomando de la mano a Jensen y jalándolo por la sala, corriendo en busca de los mejores asientos.

Jensen apretó la mano de Jared, sonrojándose, agradeciendo que estuviera oscuro, aun sin poder creerlo que alguien lo tomara de la mano.

Jared sintió el apretón y suspiro. _"Diablos ¿Qué le pasaba esa noche?" _Pensó, olvidándose de ello al ver los asientos perfectos.

- Jared ¿Cuándo nos vamos a sentar? - pregunto Jensen, intentando desviar su atención.

- Allá. – Señalo - Ahí veremos todo perfecto. - dijo feliz, jalando a Jensen de nuevo.

- Claro... - susurro.

Se sentaron rápidamente, Jared llenándole el regazo con los empaques de palomitas.

- Jared te lo digo en serio, ¿vas a comerte todo esto?.

- Si, ¿Por qué no? - dijo soltándolo y sentándose.

- Pues no comes mucho en casa, a menos de que te robes mi comida, como el otro día.

- Ah… -se sonrojo - Normalmente como así, pero en casa me da algo de pena, porque es tu comida, y no ayudo con nada del alquiler. - dijo totalmente rojo.

Jensen movió la cabeza un poco divertido.

- Me das más de lo que necesito.

- Ah -dijo sonrojándose no sabia porque eso lo hizo sentir un calorcito por dentro. - ¿Entonces no hay problema si como un poco mas? - pregunto como un niño.

- No Jared...pero solo cuando este de buen humor ¿ok?

- Vale. -dijo tomando unas palomitas y comiéndoselas - No te ofendas Jen, pero te ves mejor sonriendo que de mal humor -agrego desviando su vista a la pantalla.

Jensen hizo un sonido ahogado.

- Normalmente no es como si tuviera muchos motivos para hacerlo...eso de sonreír.

Jared voltio a verlo incrédulo.

- Estas vivo Jensen, y sano, eso es motivo suficiente para sonreír, mucha gente como mi padre hubiera ansiado eso. - dijo serio - Lo siento no debí decirlo… - se disculpo de inmediato bajando la mirada que se notaba triste.

- Jared... -murmuro. -Lo siento...fue mas como yo pensando en voz alta, no debí decirlo. - se arrepintió Jensen acariciando el hombro de Jared.

- No. Tranquilo. - dijo Jared de manera triste, poniendo su atención a la pantalla.

-¡Dios!

Jensen se levanto del asiento molesto por haber arruinado lo que podía haber sido una bonita noche, salió casi corriendo a la salida de la sala de proyecciones, buscando el baño del lugar que se encontraba desierto. Cuando entro se afinco contra el lavabo sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo? – sollozo, golpeando la cerámica sin fuerzas. - ¿Por qué no todo es como en mis novelas?

- ¡Jensen! ¡Jensen! - llamo el universitario buscando con la mirada por varios lugares sin divisar al escritor.

Rreviso en cada esquina, y antes de salir del cine completamente, no sabe que lo impulso al baño, cuando entro vio a Jensen aferrado a lavabo.

- ¡Hey Jen! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? - pregunto poniéndose a su lado asustado, colocando una mano en el hombro del escritor.

- Solo aléjate ¿quieres? - intento decirlo con toda la rabia que pudo pero solo salió en forma de quejido lastimero. Con sus lagrimas aun corriendo por su rostro.

- No, Jen, ¿Qué te pasa?, se que solo soy un niño para ti, pero quiero ser tu amigo, déjame acercarme… - casi suplico, algo triste por el dolor que veía en el otro. - No uses el muro que usas con todo el mundo para alejarlos… - esto salió de su boca sin querer, era mas como un pensamiento.

- ¡No! - exclamo Jensen con dolor. - ¿Sabes porque? Porque siempre de toda esta mierda el que sale herido soy yo, yo soy al que siempre dejan detrás.

- No entiendo muy bien lo que dices… -admitió algo desubicado el chico, mirando a Jensen un poco confuso. - Pero yo no te hare daño… - suspiro, tratando de tomarle la mano, por lo que recibió un manotazo.

-¡Todos los hacen! - su rostro estaba rojo de rabia y dolor. - Tú no eres diferente de ellos.

Jared se acaricio la mano un poco bajando su vista.

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, ¿sabes? Te leo desde tus primeras historias, desde como mis 15 años y siempre me gusto la esperanza, amor y fuerza que mostrabas en cada una de ellas, siento que eso te refleja a ti, y no a la mascara fría que intentas mostrar con todos….- explico sin dejar de acariciarse la mano.

-¡Al diablo con las novelas de mierda! ¿Crees que siquiera he sentido una mierda de lo que escribo? ¡Tu estúpido! - grito molesto apretando los puños para no golpearle.

- Yo… yo lo siento… - se excuso volteándose y saliendo del baño con la cabeza baja, no sabia que más decir, Jensen lo odiaba, eso lo podía ver cualquiera, y no tenia idea de porque le dolió admitirlo.

Jensen golpeo el vidrio molesto, su mano cortándose con los vidrios quebrados. Solto un gemido de dolor cuando vio el vidrio encajado en la piel. Puso su mano debajo del agua, lavándose rápidamente, era tan estúpido, se sostuvo la mano, intentando que no le siguiera sangrando debajo del chorro de agua. Esperando aunque sea morir por eso.


	4. Una disculpa mutua

Capitulo 4 Una disculpa mutua

Esa noche llego tarde al apartamento, no había señales de Jared; seguramente estaba con su novia, pensó con dolor.

Tomo todas las cervezas que pudo de la nevera y se metió en su cuarto, rebuscando en sus gavetas consiguiendo una vieja venda, la que se puso alrededor de la mano herida antes de tirarse en la cama, dejándose caer como un peso muerto. Hundió con mas fuerza la cabeza en la almohada, otra vez se había puesto de histérico a gritar y había alejado a Jared, pero es que todo ese niño lo confunde.

¿Por qué se sonroja con el? ¿Por qué es tan amable cuando el lo trata como una mierda? ¿Por qué es tan inocente cuando es claro que su novia es una puta? ¿Por qué siempre se hecha la culpa, y pide disculpas cuando no deber hacerlo?

Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente, lleno de ira y de remordimiento.

Comenzó a patalear en la cama furioso, ya no tenia ni ganas de llorar, ahora solo estaba molesto.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto a la nada volteándose y mirando el techo. -¿Por qué no puedo tener esa persona especial? ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL? – grito, desesperado.

Su respiración era errática, y las lágrimas parecían estar secas.

Se pregunto mentalmente asimismo ¿Qué el era lo que sus novelas reflejaban?, tenían que tener algo, para que Jared le considerara algo especial, diferente, mientras que el mismo solo se daba lastima.

Se sentó en la cama observando la pila de libros que había sacado esa mañana de su estudio. Se levanto y comenzó a recogerlos para tirarlos de nuevo de donde los habían sacado, sin darse cuenta que lanzaba en la cesta un pequeño libro verde con un candado colgando de un lado, totalmente abierto, lo lanzo sin piedad, sin notar siquiera que era de el.

Salió dela habitación y dejo la cesta en el pasillo, sintiéndose horriblemente cansado de repente.

Quizás debería ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de unas llaves lo despertó. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran mas de las doce del día. Dejo salir un suspiro resignado, estaba seguro que era Jared, _¿Quién mas?_, el no tenia ningún amante al que le haya dado la llave, estaba algo irritado. Se pateo mentalmente por el pensamiento, intentando levantarse completamente fuera de la cama.

Salió al pasillo tropezándose con la cesta maldiciendo cuando se encontró de cara al piso, en un golpe doloroso pero no tanto como lo que vino después.

Jared observo a Jensen caerse y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de ir a verlo, desde la puerta de su habitación pregunto con la voz más monótona que pudo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… - contesto este, extrañado por el tono del chico, pero luego bajo la mirada recordando todo lo que había pasado anoche.

- Bien. - Jared se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina sin mirar siquiera de vuelta a Jensen.

Jensen se mordió el labio levantándose, la soledad se había mitigado un poco desde la llegada de Jared, pero ahora la sentía amenazante a su alrededor de nuevo.

- Traje comida china que quedo de anoche. - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara Jensen. - Voy a dejarla en la nevera por si quieres un poco.

- Vale. - se sentó en el sillón algo inquieto. - ¿Donde pasaste la noche? - pregunto sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Te importa? - pregunto sacando su teléfono de el bolsillo.

- Jared... – en su voz un tono de advertencia, sintiendo una punzada de dolor ante el tono de Padalecki. - Solo lo voy a decir una vez, siento lo de anoche no debí comportarme así… - confeso, sin ver al chico directamente, preguntándose ¿Por qué demonios se estaba disculpando?

- La pase con Quinn. - respondió sentándose en el sillón mas alejado de Jensen. - No tienes por que disculparte.

Jensen gruño mentalmente, su estupidez hizo que Jared fuera a caer en brazos de esa, pensó golpeándose mentalmente de nuevo, no es como si el tuviera alguna oportunidad con Jared.

- Solo aceptas las disculpas ¿si?, se que me comporte como un idiota. - afirmo viendo al techo.

- Quinn me dijo que era mi culpa por que yo te había forzado mucho, es mi culpa, no debí haberlo echo.

Jensen enarco una ceja.

- Dime por favor que no le contaste a tu novia todo lo que paso -dijo con un tono de suplica.

Jared se rasco el cabello nervioso.

- No, solo le dije que te habías enfadado.

- Aja… - suspiro rondando los ojos. - Solo no le cuentes esas cosas ¿vale?, tengo una imagen que mantener ante las personas por mi trabajo, espero entiendas. - explico lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

- Si, claro. – respondió Jared, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿No te agrada eso? – sabia que se estaba arriesgando al preguntar.

- No me agrada que seas tres personas distintas ¿sabes? -dijo un tanto molesto. Jensen había despertado lo peor de el anoche, esa personalidad fuerte y desagradable que el ocultaba siempre de los demás.

- ¿Tres personas?-pregunto algo perdido alzando una ceja.

- ¡Si! El maldito que eres conmigo cada vez, el jodido amable y cordial escritor y el alegre hombre que me mostraste anoche, el cual creía claramente que eras tú, pero después de lo que paso anoche comienzo a dudarlo Señor Ackles. -respondió con odio, sus puños apretados y su mandíbula tensa.

Jensen lo vio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

- Yo…yo… - tartamudeo, sin saber en realidad que decir. Jared lo había descrito perfectamente y eso lo asustaba demasiado. - Lo siento. – se disculpo levemente, poniéndose de pie mientras contenía las lagrimas y caminaba a su habitación.

Jared bufo molesto consigo mismo, aparentemente lo había jodido mas, pero esta vez no pensaba seguirlo, no, esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar, pensó tristemente.

- Jensen… - murmuro.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Jensen suave, sin voltearse a verlo.

El chico levanto la mirada sorprendido de haber sido escuchado e intento conseguir algo para decir, algo para responderle y que no sonara como un idiota.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve la comida a tu habitación? - pregunto un tanto nervioso de cagarla mas, aparentemente aun le importaba Jensen, aunque no quisiera importarle.

- Vale. – respondió Jensen, avanzando hacia su cuarto.

Jared rodo los ojos frustrado. Se levanto y ando de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando el balcón, sintiendo unas ganas desesperadas de tirarse por el.

Se rasco la cabeza, jalándose el cabello y lanzando un gruñido apenas audible.

_"Bien la cagaste Jared, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?"_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y juntaba la comida en un plato, sirviéndole un vaso de jugo que había sobrado de ayer, y hablando de ayer, le echo un vistazo a la sala donde vio los trozos de pizza, movió la cabeza, hoy tenia que hacer la limpieza si no quería que Jensen lo echara por flojo y cerdo.

Se dio la vuelta para tomar una cuchara cuando vio a un gato sentado en la repisa al lado de los cubiertos, casi grito del susto, no, espera, si grito.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Grito a modo de pregunta, sorprendido al notar la ventana abierta.

- ¡¿Jared? - llamo Jensen con voz preocupada, sus ojos un poco rojos y húmedos, venia saliendo de la habitación, aumentando el paso al escuchar el grito de Jared. - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto entrando a la cocina, viendo de inmediato el gato allí. – Oh, ven Kyoto… - llamo el rubio haciendo que el gato corriera mimoso a su encuentro, como se nota que era bipolar el cabrón.

- No sabia que tenías uno... – Jared estaba totalmente sorprendido. - ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto por aquí?

- Viene por temporadas. - contesto contento, arrullando al gato en sus brazos y pegándolo a su pecho. - Y generalmente aparece cuando estas en la universidad. –explico con una sonrisa.

- Oh...en las mañanas entonces... por eso nunca lo he visto. - sonrió un poco, cortado de nuevo por la presencia de Jensen. - Parece que te alegra verlo...pensé que serias... - negó con la cabeza, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto con curiosidad.

- Nada. - contesto secamente.

- Dime. - pidió el escrito con el tono más neutral que pudo.

- Es solo que a mi me tratas como una mierda y a el puto gato lo amas. - gruño por lo bajo.

Jensen enarco una ceja suspirando pesadamente.

- Jared, si, te trate mal al principio y aun hay veces que lo sigo haciendo es porque llegaste en un mal momento a mi vida, solo sinceramente… perdóname… - una suplica estaba escondida en su voz.

Sabia que estaba mintiendo, la primera vez lo trato como una mierda, porque odiaba lo que Jared le hacia sentir, esa atracción que rallaba casi en lo imposible, como hacia saltar su corazón, todo, toda emoción que sentía, y eran cosas que jamás tendría porque Jared no era como el, y nunca lo iba a querer de la misma forma en que el estaba empezando a hacer, pensó mordiéndose la lengua.

- Ahí esta tu comida, me voy a estudiar a mi cuarto, luego limpiare un poco. - anuncio como si no hubiera escuchado la confesión de Jensen. - No te molestare, ni a ti, ni a tu gato.

Jensen suspiro pesadamente al cabo de unos minutos siguió a Jared a su habitación, toco la puerta y al escuchar la respuesta entro.

- ¿Tanto te lastime? - pregunto bajo.

Jared levanto la vista de sus libros un poco sorprendido de verle allí, escondiendo el pequeño libro verde que había tomado del pasillo cuando caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, metiéndolo mas profundo en la cama con su pie.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Estas enfadado, Jared, muy enfadado no soy tonto se que te trate como una mierda, pero una disculpa sincera no te basta ¿Por qué? - pregunto algo triste, algo desesperado.

El chico soltó una risa corta y seca, sin emoción.

- ¿Y después que? Me volverás a tratar igual Jensen, mejor no sigas disculpándote, no lo haces mejor, por que siento que lo volverás a hacer… - dijo, sintiéndose dolido. - Yo...ayer pensé que te ibas a abrir a mi, que yo podría cambiar esa fría personalidad que tienes, que podríamos ser mejores amigos Jen, pero tu solo te alejas. - Jared se levanto acercándose a Jensen quien estaba parado en la puerta aun. - ¿Por qué te alejas?

- Yo…yo… yo - tartamudeo nervioso por la cercanía y empezando a temblar ligeramente. - Tengo miedo… - susurro bajito, sintiéndose ridículo, se suponía que él era el mayor ahí, pero Jared parecía en ese momento tan imponente.

- Jen...No voy a hacerte daño...solo quiero que seamos amigos... - susurro poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jensen.

Una lagrima callo en el suelo

- Tengo miedo, porque siempre terminan haciéndolo… - su voz sonó un poco rota cuando hablo, alzo una mano blanca, un poco pálida, para limpiarse las lagrimas.

- ¿Quienes Jen? - pregunto un tanto angustiado, lo que no se esperaba era sentir un terrible dolor en su pie. - Ouch – mascullo, viendo como el gato de Jensen lo había rasguñado. - Estúpido gato. – gimoteo, sobándose el pie con dolor.

- Kyoto malo. – le regaño Jensen, agradeciendo internamente que de esa forma evadió la pregunta de Jared.

Jared siguió gimoteando como un niño pequeño mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Si que tiene afiladas las garras ¿no?

- Si, supongo que debería llevarlo al veterinario -dijo sentándose al lado de Jared.

- Deberían encerrarte por malo. - le gruño Jared al gato que solo erizo mas su pelo. - ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en la mano? - pregunto de repente.

- Oh… esto. – dijo un poco desorientado, mirándola cautelosamente. - No es nada, anoche me lastime con un vidrio… - dijo nervioso.

- ¿Qué vidrio? - pregunto serio.

- El del baño -afirmo bajando la mirada.

- ¿El del baño? ¿Tu baño? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto, tomándolo suavemente de la mano y acariciándole sobre la venda donde se veía un rastro de sangre seca que le hizo temblar.

Jensen se estremeció ante el toque.

- Si estoy bien -dijo bajito

- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? - pregunto rápidamente, sin darle mucho tiempo a Jensen de responder. - ¿Te los has curado bien?... podría infectarse.

- No se, yo, solo estaba furioso y golpee lo primero que tuve en frente… - confeso avergonzado. - Y no lo cure, solo lo vende. – termino con un leve temblor.

- ¡Oh dios Jen! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - pregunto visiblemente molesto por el hecho de que Jensen no hubiera tenido cuidado. - Vamos te lo curare, ¿Dónde tienes la caja esa...?

- Yo, es que no lo pensé… cuando lo hice… - confeso, bajando la vista apenado. - En el baño esta el botiquín. – indico poco después de su silencio.

Jared se levanto rápidamente para ir al baño, con su mente pensando en las razones por las que Jensen podría haber golpeado el espejo. Tomo el botiquín y volvió al cuarto viéndolo ahí, tan frágil, a Jensen, un hombre casi tan grande como el y que sin embargo se notaba que necesitaba su protección a leguas. Se sentó a su lado y abrió la caja para sacar un poco de alcohol y quitarle poco a poco la venda.

- ¿Te duele?

- Si... -dijo como un niño arrugando el rostro en dolor.

- Eso es por impulsivo. ¿A quien se le ocurre romper un vidrio? - reprocho acariciando la mano suavemente. - Menos mal y es totalmente superficial. Tienes las manos muy suaves... - dijo sonriendo. -como las de Quinn.

Jensen frunció el seño y se mordió la lengua para no estallar, había decidido patéticamente aferrarse al pequeño trozo de felicidad que significaba Jared en su vida y eso implicaba empezar a respetarlo.

- Perdón. – susurro, apenas audible por Jared..

- No...Tendrías tus razones. - sonrió no notando el cambio en el hombre frente a el. - ¿Sabes? Quinn usa un montón de cremas para tener las manos así, y aunque siento que es un poco maniática, cuando me toca se siente tan bien. - se sonrojo. - Lo siento no debería...hablar de ello.

- Tranquilo. - dijo con un tono muy triste, patético. - Debes estar muy enamorado ¿no es así? - pregunto.

- Bueno...ella es mi primera novia...nunca he estado con alguien mas. - murmuro.

- ¿Eso significa que no estas seguro? - pregunto Jensen terriblemente interesado.

- No lo se Jensen...solo quiero alguien que me acepte como soy...y que tenga buenas curvas. - se rio con el ultimo comentario, apenado por lo que había dicho frente a Jensen.

- Oh… - volviéndose a decepcionar, no sabe por que siquiera guarda una mínima esperanza, Jared no se fijaría en el ni aunque estuviera ciego. - ¿Ella no te acepta como eres Jared? - pregunto frunciendo el seño, Jared rivalizaba con un Ángel, como alguien no podía quererlo así como era.

- Ella es muy...bueno ya sabes es de una familia muy rica...y no le gustan los de mi clase, y siempre quiere que aparente algo que no soy... no me quiere por quien soy y eso me duele Jen...me duele mucho...

Jensen suspiro no era muy bueno en relaciones, en realidad nunca había tenido una, pero tenia como un esquema mental mas o menos de lo que debería hacer Jared, admitía que le llenaba un poco saber que la relación no estaba bien.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? La comunicación es importante en una relación. - dijo con seguridad.

Jared se rio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Solo follamos Jen, cuando estamos solos nosotros nunca hablamos, a ella le gusta mucho el sexo así que no le gusta que me enfoque en otras cosas mientras se lo hago... ¡Ya sabes como son las mujeres! Y cuando estamos con otros solo aparentamos ser una pareja feliz. – admitió sintiéndose un poco duro al recordar los calientes encuentros.

Jensen cerro los ojos con dolor, Dios definitivamente era mas bueno conteniendo sus emociones de lo que pensó, es eso, o simplemente Jared le importaba demasiado para joderla de nuevo.

- Jared me imagino que tu sabes que una relación no es solo sexo ¡Y ya! ¿Cierto?

- Bueno me gustan las relaciones que tu escribes...son tan bonitas, ya sabes amor entre tanta muerte. Me gusta Jen. - confeso mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jensen sonrió cálidamente.

- Si, a mi también me gustan, aunque no todo es así, Jay no quiero decirte que hacer o sentir, pero esa relación no te llevara a ningún lado… - casi le reprendió, mirándole a los ojos también.

- Pero...si la dejo...me quedare solo... - susurro recostándose contra el pecho de Jensen.

Jensen se moría de ganas de decirle que no estaría solo, que el estaría ahí para el, que seria la luz que alumbrara su camino, pero basto con recordarse asimismo que Jared no era como el para desistir.

- Jay, se que no es lo mismo pero tienes a tus amigos contigo y a tu madre, y espero que me consideres dentro de la lista de amigos, además algún día llegara alguien que te quiera, si te quedas con ella solo te harás mas daño. - coloco una mano en la ancha espalda, haciendo círculos con ella para tranquilizarlo.

- Te quiero Jen. - murmuro. - Gracias...

Su corazón se acelero, sabia que no era en el sentido que el esperaba pero no puede negar el tan agradable calor que le recorrió entero.

-Yo, yo también. - dijo y en su mente agrego un "no sabes cuanto", y eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el, porque ahí estaba, la verdad rondándole fuertemente: Se había enamorado de Jared.

- Eres tan lindo ¿sabes? - Jared alzo su cabeza del pecho de Jensen viéndolo directo a la cara. - La forma en la que eres, serias como el perfecto hermano mayor Jen. - Jared le sonrió feliz. - Creo que debería ponerme a estudiar...

- Si, anda, yo iré a tratar de leer algo o escribir… - se froto sus ojos cansados de andar llorando y durmiendo.

- Ok. Acuérdate de no forzar la mano. - le sonrió levantándose de la cama y tirándose en el piso cerca de sus cuadernos.

- Si… - contesto volteándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en la suya se dejo caer llorando al piso, siempre había deseado enamorarse pero si hubiera sabido que sufriría esto, hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo…


	5. De como el pasado nos llevo a esto

**( Capitulo 5: De como el pasado nos llevo a esto: Tu y yo, por fin juntos. )**

a href=".com/albums/yy113/Ibrahil_Prang/?action=viewcurrent=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/yy113/Ibrahil_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Jared se levanto del suelo cuando Jensen salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta con el pestillo, asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada. Regreso a donde estaba antes, sentándose en el suelo, sobre la costosa alfombra que adornaba el piso cerca de su cama. Saco el libro verde que había recogido del pasillo de debajo de la cama, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus grandes manos.

- Debe ser su diario… - murmuro a la nada, se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre si debía o no leerlo, especialmente después de que Jensen le hubiera tratado tan bien.

Lo abrió para leer el primer párrafo del pequeño libro, observando la hermosa caligrafía del escritor, pensando en que sus libros deberían publicarlos así, con su caligrafía en vez de ser impresos como lo eran.

_"Ha sido un largo día, aun me duelen las mejillas y mi costado, mi labio aun sangra mucho pero no creo que sea para tanto, he decidido comenzar a escribir debido a que no se a quien contarle esto, de hecho dudo que pueda contárselo a alguien. Quiero que algo sepa lo que he pasado..._

_Aun me tiemblan las manos de la golpiza que me han dado antes de huir, esto lo ha dificultado todo, no esperaba que reaccionaran así, solo tengo 15 años, así que de verdad no esperaba que lo hicieran._

_He huido de casa._

_Y no por rebelde ni nada, si no más como que me he auto exiliado del dolor constante por el que he tenido que pasar, el rechazo de mi propia familia a lo que de verdad soy. Te preguntaras por que...pues por que ellos no han podido tolerar la vergüenza de tener un hijo así, piensan que soy un engendro del mal._

_Pero no lo soy, solo soy un adolescente que merece ser comprendido. Pensé que con irme solucionaría las cosas, pero fue peor, el me descubrió, me ha golpeado como nunca, aun siento su odio por todo mi cuerpo._

_Mi labio ha dejado de sangrar, es una buena señal o al menos eso quiero creer, hace frio aquí en la parada de autobús. Deben de ser al menos las dos de la mañana. Me siento cansado y tengo miedo de que algo malo suced, espero no sea asi. _

_Con miedo…_

_Jensen, siempre tuyo."_

Jared cerro los ojos, conteniendo el nudo que sentía en su garganta y que estaba por hacerle llorar, tembló un poco cuando suspiro para calmar las ganas de llorar.

Algo había pasado en la adolescencia de Jensen que le había hecho huir de casa, y con una tremenda paliza de por medio.

_¿Qué seria?, _ Se pregunto, leyendo de nuevo, haciendo énfasis en los puntos donde el escritor hacia referencia a algún daño físico, las piezas empezaban a calzar, o eso creía al menos.

Siguió leyendo con curiosidad por saber mas de Jensen, necesitaba saber muchas cosas sobre el ahora.

_"Wow, han pasado unos dos meses al menos desde que escribí aquí por primera vez, déjame decirte que aunque se hallan ido los moretones viejos, hay muchos mas nuevos. No se si decir que prefería seguir recibiendo los mismos golpes de la misma persona, ya que ahora los recibo de mis "compañeros" de escuela. _

_En la parada de autobús me recogió un hombre, tío de una chica que conocía de la primaria, pero no éramos muy amigos, aunque hicimos algunos trabajos juntos, su nombre era Dannel, el me vio algunas veces con ella, así que me pregunto: "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" y decidí confiar en el. _

_La chica en cuestión, murió hace algunos meses, y como el hombre se sentía solo, según yo, me invito a su casa, el primer mes lo pase asustado de que intentara dañarme como aquel que me hirió mucho, pero no fue así._

_Fue muy amable conmigo, y ahora nos hemos mudado hace unas semanas a Massachusetts, bonita ciudad pero demasiado grande. Aquí cometí el error de confiar en alguien joven, contarle la verdad sobre mi y mi pasado, y eso me ha costado estos golpes, que solo han abierto nuevas heridas de rechazo._

_No se las he enseñado a Jeffrey, no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi, es un hombre muy impulsivo pero de gran corazón, hare lo posible por que no las vea._

_Espero que la próxima vez que te consiga pueda escribir algo mejor. _

_Gracias por leerme y por guardar esto._

_Jensen, siempre tuyo."_

- Dios, ¿Jensen tiene miedo de que yo le golpee también? - pregunto en un susurro a la nada, de sus ojos brotando una solitaria lagrima.

_"Pues no pensé que te encontraría tan rápido, ha pasado solo una semana desde ese ultimo día. _

_El me ha encontrado, y ha venido junto con ella a llevarme. Me han alejado de Jeff, del hombre al que he considerado mi verdadero padre, lo han encerrado alegando que me dañaba, pero no lo hacia, tienes que creerme solo tu me entiendes. El no me dañaba mas bien me reparaba._

_Reparaba lo que otros habían roto tan fácilmente en mí._

_Me han enviado a una escuela para recuperación de los de mi clase, lamento mojarte es solo que no puedo dejar de llorar y estoy muy asustado con lo que puedan hacerme aquí._

_Quiero salir._

_Me duele la garganta de tanto gritar el nombre de Jeff, lo extraño._

_Ha venido un guardia hace rato y me ha obligado a tomarme una pastilla, he vaciado el estomago justo luego de tomármela y me ha golpeado por tercera vez en el día._

_Mi nariz me duele, pienso que esta rota, pero a ellos no parece importarle._

_Mi compañero de celda se ha ofrecido a curármela, es un chico muy simpático y su cara de rebelde llama mucho mi atención, sus ojos son verdes como los míos, pero no se le ve como si sufriera, mas bien se le ve bastante bien adaptado._

_Siempre tuyo…Jensen…"_

- ¿Lugar para los de su clase? - pregunto en voz alta, las dudas llenándole con cada párrafo que leía, era como si leyera una historia de terror. - ¿A que se refiere con eso?, y ¿Quién era el que le hacia daño?... Dios no entiendo… - paso su mano por su rostro, limpiándose los ojos.

_"Otra larga semana de golpizas ha pasado, lo irónico o gracioso del asunto es que cuando ellos han venido a verme, la gente aquí me ha maquillado y curado los golpes, aunque no es como si yo les fuera contar algo a ellos, no ahora que se de lo que son capaces de hacerle a los de su misma sangre._

_Mis ojos tienes unas ojeras muy grandes y casi siempre están hinchados de tanto llorar, he bajado de peso considerablemente, ya que no puedo dejar de vomitar todo lo que me dan. Chris, mi compañero de "celda" es quien me obliga a mantener la comida en mi estomago, pero se lo estoy poniendo realmente difícil..."_

- ¿Chris? - casi grito de la impresión.

_¿Qué hacia el en ese lugar? ¿Sufrieron juntos en ese lugar?_, y a todo esto, por lo logro entender, Jensen fue lastimado por su propia familia, muy seguramente por su padre.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, no podía concebir eso, era algo que el nunca pensó que pudiera hacer un padre, no como el suyo al menos, que había sido tan bueno y cariñoso.

"…_Mis costillas se notan fácilmente, y mis dedos no hacen mas que partirse a cada rato, lo que me dificulta escribir._

_Escribir...una de las cosas de las cuales me estoy enamorando, y hablando de amor...aquí he conocido algunas parejas, muy bonitas y personas muy amables, he conocido a Janna, cuya historia es casi igual a la mía, pero ella sigue siendo muy animada. Chris esta enamorado también, pero no se atreve a confesarse, no es como si tuviera algo que perder._

_Yo, por mi parte, no me he fijado en eso, no es como si tuviera tiempo de pensar en que la vida puede ser bonita después de toda la mierda que he pasado. Me siento perdido, y según Chris no he sonreído ni una vez. Cada vez que lo intento solo me sale una fea mueca._

_Mi cabeza da vueltas, es por la inyección que me han puesto hace unos 5 minutos, Chris dice que tengo bastante resistencia, ya que normalmente funcionan al momento._

_Casi no veo muy bien lo que escribo por la oscuridad del lugar, me da miedo la oscuridad, creo que le pediré a Chris que duerma conmigo, prometo que si en un periodo de una semana pasa algo que valga la pena comenzare a comer."_

Cerró el pequeño diario con fuerza.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir leyendo nada de nada, sin duda Jensen tenia talento para transmitir tanto amor como dolor con sus palabras.

_Esto… - _pensó mientras zarandeaba el libro de una lado a otro. - _resolvía muchas cosas de la actitud de Jensen, y le dejaba ver que el tenia razón: Jensen no era un cabrón, mas bien era alguien que incitaba a protegerle, a pesar de su edad, Jared sentía el deseo de protegerle, le daba la impresión de que era una persona frágil, con un gran corazón._

Se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación como un huracán, su cuerpo se movía solo, por inercia, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba tocando la puerta del escritor, con suaves golpeteos a la fina madera.

- ¿Jen? - llamo levemente, con la voz mas temblorosa de lo que pensaba.

El escritor se levanto de su escritorio y fue a destrabar el pestillo, siendo sorprendido por un abrazo que le dejo en shock unos segundos.

Se dejo abrazar por los cálidos brazos del gigante, muy sorprendido de que Jared lo hubiera abrazado nada mas entrar., sin decir palabra alguna, quizás el chico estaba teniendo un episodio de depresión por lo de su padre.

- Jared… ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto intentando acomodarse los lentes por encima del hombro de Jared, ya que con el movimiento estos casi se caían.

- Solo déjame estar un momento así ¿Esta bien? - susurro en el oído de este, aferrándolo mas a si mismo, sin saber porque su corazón se había tranquilizado al sentir a Jensen entre sus brazos, como si de esa manera lo sintiera seguro.

- Pero... – Jensen sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al sentir la seguridad que le proporcionaba Jared en esos momentos, se recostó en el hombro del chico aun preocupado. - ¿Qué te hicieron Jay? – insistió, esta vez acariciando la fuerte espalda como podía.

- Nada, nada Jen… - susurro recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen, tal y como hizo el pecoso hace algunos segundos. - Sabes que yo no te voy a dañar, lo digo por lo que dijiste en el cine… -confeso bajito.

- Lo se Jay...tu...todo cuerpo me hace sentir seguro...pero... - aspiro ese aroma que emanaba de Jay antes de soltar un suspiro. - ¿A que viene esto ahora?

Jared sintió unas mariposas extrañas en el estomago cuando escucho lo que Jensen le dijo, pero se concentro en la pregunta, intentando no pensar en eso.

- Solo quería decírtelo, solo eso…

- Pues...muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. - Jensen cerró los ojos dejándose acunar por esos fuertes brazos, solo disfrutando la sensación.

- No te enojes Jen, pero te ves muy lindo en mis brazos…- dijo de la nada, arrepintiéndose en el acto y poniéndose rojo como un tomate, había hablado sin pensar, solo lo dijo como le salió.

Jensen abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

- Jay... - el también estaba muy sonrojado. - Yo...me gusta estar así...tu me das mas de lo que me merezco.

- Yo…yo… tu mereces muchas cosas, me refiero…- murmuro apenado, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro del pecoso.

- No Jay...no merezco que seas así conmigo...no merezco que nadie me trate así. – gimió comenzando a sollozar sin realmente desearlo, Jared le descontrolaba.

- Oh Jensen… no digas eso, tu eres una persona muy especial, mereces mucho mas, tienes un corazón tan grande que recibiste a un perfecto desconocido en tu casa, y le das de comer aunque coma como monstro, solo porque un amigo te lo pidió, eso no lo hace cualquiera ¿sabes? – Asevero, con sus brazos empezando a arrullar al rubio de un lado a otro.

Jensen rio entre sollozos.

- No es verdad... solo quieres hacerme sentir mejor para que no te eche.

Jared solo pudo soltar una enorme risotada.

- Jen, si tu me hubieras querido fuera, lo hubieras hecho desde que se me vino encima el coso de los libros.

- Eres un torpe, se llama biblioteca...pero, de cualquier manera... te quiero Jay... – susurro, con la mirada gacha y sorbiéndose los mocos, los cuales estaba dejando por toda la camisa de Jared.

- Yo también te quiero Jen, eres como un hermano mayor… - afirmo, arrastrando a Jensen consigo al sillón grande que había, un sillón largo, casi como una cama, y recostándose con Jensen en el sillón.

Jensen gimió sintiendo el cuerpo de el moreno tan cerca.

- Jay... ¿Qué haces? – pregunto, cuando el moreno lo hizo recostarse sobre el, quedando con medio cuerpo fuera.

- Solo quiero estar así un rato… - expresó inocentemente, bostezando grande y exagerado.

- Pero...tengo que trabajar Jay. -soltó esperando que su objeto de deseo lo entendiera. - Jay...

Jared se había quedado dormido, su cabello tapaba por partes sus ojos y su respiración era delicada y suave, estuvo así por al menos media hora o quizás mas, Jensen no pudo llevar la cuenta por que no podía moverse para nada en el fuerte agarre de Jared.

Se quedo allí, cerrando los ojos y relajándose, perdiéndose en la sensación de Jared contra su cuerpo, hasta que le escucho hacer soniditos, como palabras a medio decir.

- Oh mierda... - murmuro Jensen, no se podía mover por que Jared lo tenia atrapado en un abrazo.

- Jen… lindo… - murmuro entre sueños el universitario.

Jensen se sonrojo.

- Oh...no me hagas esto...- sus ojos se humedecieron dramáticamente, esto no podía estarle pasando a el. - ¡Jared! – exclamo, despertándolo tan bruscamente que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

- Ouch… - gimió incorporándose - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un gato extraterrestre?- pregunto desorientado, mientras abría sus pequeños ojos.

- ¡Jay me aplastas! – gruño Jensen, empujando el cuerpo de Jared de encima. - ¿¡Y que estabas soñando!

- Lo siento… - casi exclamo, incorporándose un poco, riéndose nerviosamente. - Que unos gatos extraterrestres conquistaban la universidad y me tiraban del tercer piso… - explico, moviendo las manos , según el, explicando el sueño.

Jensen hizo un sonido con la garganta, como un carraspeo nervioso.

– Eres un idiota también... - sus ojos, se humedecieron por que de verdad se había ilusionado de que Jared hubiera estado soñando con el, y no le importaba ser una reina del drama.

- No digas eso, el que me rescato eras tu. - afirmo sin ponerle atención al estado de Jensen. - Te ves muy bien como héroe… - apunto sonriendo grande.

Jensen le dio un empujón suave en el pecho.

- Espero por tu bien que yo no apareciera en ropa interior. – gruño, poniéndose de pie, y sentándose en el sillón desde donde se habían caído.

- Si, eras como superman, solo que de ojitos verdes. – recordó, levantándose también.

- ¡Asco! ¿Qué veías de pequeño para que seas así? - negó con la cabeza, recostándose del sillón cansado.

- Pues como todo niño veía superman, ¿Qué tu no?-pregunto riendo.

Jensen entristeció su semblante y desvió la mirada del gigante.

- Tenia cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparme.

- Lo siento. - murmuro Jared de pronto. - Creo que dije algo malo… ¿no es así? - pregunto curioso.

- No Jay...solo que hoy... ¿Me vas a decir de verdad por que te apareciste así en mi estudio? - el cambio de tema fue evidente para Jared.

- Me evadiste la pregunta con otra pregunta. - regaño con un puchero.

- Pues no voy a contarte nada de mi pasado si eso es lo que buscas, niño. - se levanto bruscamente regresando a su escritorio, o al menos intentándolo ya que Jared lo tomo del brazo.

- Jen, no levantes la muralla de nuevo, por favor… - suplico en un susurro temeroso.

Jensen se mordió el labio, se sentía tan vulnerable con Jay.

– Entonces no me hagas hacerlo...

- Si, tienes razón, perdón, no debí meterme, no es de mi incumbencia. – dijo de la nada, soltándolo y volteándose para salir de la habitación

- Jay no te vayas... – susurro, sintiéndose frio de repente, no quería que el moreno se enfadara con el, así como el no quería hacerlo tampoco.

- Olvidémoslo, ambos, ¿de acuerdo? - Hablo algo feliz de que Jensen le pidiera que se quedara. - Iré por mi laptop y te acompaño mientras escribes, ¿Qué dices? – pregunto tímido, no quería un rechazo.

- Si. - sonrió chiquito. - ¿Puedes...darme un abrazo antes de irte a por tus cosas?

Jared no respondió simplemente abrazo a Jensen por detrás dejando sus manos rodear la cintura del rubio, y pegárselo a su cuerpo.

- ¿A eso llamas tu un abrazo de hermanos? - bromeo Jensen, sonrojado has la coronilla.

- Claro… - se rio alto, haciendo que su risa vibrara en el cuerpo de Jensen.

- Estúpido...siento tu cosa en mí... trasero. - protesto.

- ¡Ahhh! – exclamo, separándose como un rayo de Jensen, rojo de pies a cabeza y sintiendo su polla vibrar sin saber el porque, pero al parecer le gustaba la idea de estar pegado a Jensen. - Lo siento, voy por mi laptop, Jen. – murmuro apenado, mordiéndose el labio.

Jensen suspiro aliviado, y casi corrió a sentarse antes de que Jared volviera y le viera la erección que se traía, parecía un adolescente, un roce y ya estaba encendido.

- Genial...otra erección mas para el día. – murmuro, algo molesto consigo mismo.

Jared entro unos minutos después con una manta y su laptop en las manos.

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? – pregunto, sentándose en el suelo con la lapto entre las piernas. - ¿Quieres que cocine? – pregunto esta vez un poco ilusionado, prendiendo la computadora.

- ¿Cocinas? - pregunto incrédulo. - No gracias, no quiero morir.

- ¡Hey! Pero que malo eres… - reclamo indignado, haciendo un puchero. - Las maravillas de Jared no las prueba cualquiera. - afirmo orgulloso, aun mirándole acusadoramente.

- ¡Pfft! Asco, seguro me da un ataque al corazón o peor me da indigestión y tengo q vivir de por vida en un baño. - señalo riéndose por lo bajo, escondiendo su risa de Jared.

- Pero, mira que eres cínico Jen, que imaginación, conmigo probarías el paraíso… - señalo aplaudiéndose a si mismo, como si fuera un niño o una foca.

Jensen trago fuerte, temblando un poco.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. - comenzó a escribir en su laptop, sin prestarle atención a la mirada oscurecida de Jensen. - Y después de eso ninguna comida más, te seria suficiente. - afirmo divertido.

- Pues aun sigo creyendo que moriré... - se rio mas fuerte esta vez, perdiendo un poco la compostura cuando se lanzo tan fuerte hacia atrás en la silla que casi se cae de nuevo como lo hizo en la cocina.

- A mi no me engañas, se bien que deseas mi comida. – se rio también, observando a Jensen. - Jen, déjame cocinar, anda… - pidió haciendo un puchero adorable.

- Ok, pero no probare bocado. - apunto mordiéndose una sonrisa.

- Si, si lo harás. – Afirmo Jared, levantándose. - ¿Por mi?- pregunto poniéndose delante de Jensen y detrás del escritorio.

Jensen vio los ojitos de cachorro perdido de Jared y gimió frustrado.

- Ok...pero no lo hago por ti...sino solo para que dejes de molestarme con tus cosas... - hizo un puchero por no poder resistirse.

Este a Jared se le antojo de lo más apetecible. Trago grueso y bajo la vista hacia los regordetes y deliciosos que se veían los labios de Jensen.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí? Por que estoy seriamente replanteándome rechazar tu propuesta de cena... - amenazo recostándose de su asiento.

Jared extendió su mano sin darse cuenta la puso sobre la mejilla de Jensen, acaricaindola levemente, todo su cuerpo inclinándose en el escritorio, su corazón latiendo de manera rápida, no sabia claramente lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Jay? - murmuro mordiéndose los labios, no dándose cuanta de lo provocativo que estaba siendo.

Jared trago grueso cuando vio el gesto del rubio y no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco mas, sus alientos combinándose, se paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos mientras Jensen abria su boca un poco nervioso, sin saber que decir, no pudiendo creer que fueran a darle su primer beso así. Jared se inclino sin pensarlo mas, su cuerpo demandaba ese contacto.

Unió su boca a la del rubio, empezando a mover sus labios con timidez, esperando ser correspondido.

Jensen gimió bajito, abriendo su boca, pero para pronunciar el nombre de Jared y recibiendo a cambio la lengua ansiosa del castaño que se introdujo dentro. Jared, por su parte, empezó a subir la intensidad del beso, el sabor, aliento y calidez del escritor, mareándole, haciéndole desear más, dándole una calidez en el corazón como nunca antes había sentido con nadie.

El otro gimió alto cuando sintió el beso intensificarse, y se separo rápidamente cubriéndose la cara con las manos avergonzado.

- Lo siento.

- Oh dios… - murmuro Jared, separándose pálido también. - Lo siento, yo no debí, es que… ¡Oh! - exclamo de pronto, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. - Dios santísimo, me gustas… - afirmo como si fuera el descubrimiento más grande del mundo, poniéndose pálido en el acto.

Jensen levanto la vista sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Es que… no me había dado cuenta, es decir, es que me sentía tan bien contigo y no se… - se revolvió el cabello, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor del escritorio. - Acabo de descubrir que me gustas, lo siento… oh dios… lo siento… - murmuro, asustado de la reacción que Jensen pudiera tener. - Debes odiarme. - escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Jared...yo...dios no se que decirte... - Era verdad, nunca en la vida nadie le habían confesado sus sentimientos así, puede que una que otra fan, pero, el era gay así que las mujeres no le iban nada. Y ahora se enfrentaba a una situación completamente desconocida para el.

Jared contuvo un sollozo, nunca pensó que estaría en esta situación, una situación de rechazo.

- Lo siento si quieres mañana mismo… me voy… - se paso las manos por los ojos, intentando que no se le escaparan las lagrimas. - No te molestare más…- agrego encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¡No Jared! Es...mas como un necesito pensarlo... – Jensen se levanto, intentando alcanzarlo para retenerlo de los brazos. - Yo...nunca...he echo esto con nadie...esto de besarse y pues nada de eso…

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto sin voltearse, si veía a Jensen a los ojos se soltaría llorar, estaba asustado, aterrorizado de unos sentimientos muy intensos, que nunca antes había tenido por nadie, y para que mentir, lo asustaba el hecho de que fuera un hombre.

- Soy como...un novato en todo esto Jay...nunca nadie antes me había besado... - su voz se volvía cada vez más bajita.

Jared se volvió sorprendido.

- Yo, Jen… tu bueno… ¿en serio? Es decir… eres un hombre muy atractivo y te juro que… - se interrumpió a si mismo - Tengo miedo Jen, esto es nuevo para mi… - confeso, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Jensen hizo un sonido de disgusto.

- Pues no hay mucho que pueda enseñarte Jared... ya que yo…no he tenido contacto con el otro sexo.

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué te gustan los chicos? -pregunto tímidamente.

Jensen asintió sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

- No...¿No te enfadaras por eso?

- Jen, me gustas y mucho, no hay mejor respuesta que la que me acabas de dar, solo que aun tengo miedo, nunca nadie me había gustado tanto, y bueno yo… será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto antes de que te suelte estupideces varias… - como si no lo hubiera hecho ya. Soltó una risa nerviosa, siempre que estaba así hablaba de más

- Espera...dijiste que harías la cena... - explico con un puchero de nuevo, definitivamente era una fase que Jensen nunca había experimentado ya hora le salía tan natural con Jared.

- Pero… ¿Seguro qué quieres tenerme cerca? - pregunto quedito, nervioso. - ¿No estas enfadado?

Jensen se rio apenado.

- Yo te pregunte lo mismo ¿sabes?

Jared tomo la mano derecha de Jensen con la suya y lo jalo a la cocina.

- Anda… yo cocino… - sonrió, apretando su agarre en Jensen.

Jensen se sentía como flotando por las nubes, lo embargaba un extraño sentimiento que no podía reconocer.

- ¿Jared? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí en la sala?...me duele la cabeza.

- Claro… - afirmo el castaño soltándolo con un puchero en sus labios.

Jensen se sentó en el sofá un poco tambaleante, su corazón latía rápido en su pecho. _"¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_ gritaba su mente. ¿Cómo todo había cambiado en esos pocos minutos desde el beso?, pensó que la vida seria mas fácil después que alguien lo besara, así como Jared lo había echo, pero ahora, ahora el solo pensar que Jared haya echo eso, y le haya soltado de sopetón todo lo que dijo, no se sentía nada feliz.

Tenia miedo, mas bien pánico ¿Cómo podía Jared gustarle alguien como el? Es decir, el era muy viejo, y gruñón y por algo ese fue su primer beso, es decir, tiene que haber algo malo en el siempre ha sido así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? El esta enamorado, hace mucho que lo supo, pero eso es lo que mas le asusta ahora

Se sujeto la cabeza con las manos y respiro hondo, intentando alejar las horribles ganas de irse corriendo de allí.

Se recostó en el sofá, un poco aturdido por el ataque de pánico que sabia podía tener en cualquier momento. Encendió la televisión un poco alterado aun y casi se muere cuando vio lo que estaba puesto en la pantalla.

Jura por dios que su cuerpo se congelo, en la nada pequeña pantalla habían dos chicos besándose apasionadamente, con poco ropa, muy poca ropa. Jura que intento cerrar los ojos cuando su mente le jugo la broma cínica de imaginarse a el y a Jared en la misma situación, y no sabe si es que esta tan mal de la cabeza, por que su corazón y amiguito brincaron ansiosos

- ¿Jensen? No te hace daño la pimienta ¿verdad? - pregunto Jared, rascándose la cabeza cuando entro a la sala. Sus ojos desviándose inmediatamente hacia la pantalla de la TV. - ¡Wow! Lo siento no sabia... - se cubrió los ojos graciosamente con las manos, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto porno.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jensen al ver a Jared. - ¡Oh dios no, no, no!, eso fue coincidencia te juro que no lo estaba viendo, no porque no me guste, ósea digo, mejor me callo. – cerro su boca de golpe, totalmente apenado.

Jared asintió nervioso y se devolvió a la cocina quedándose en la entrada y hablando de espaldas.

- No me respondiste la pregunta. - se aclaro la garganta.

-Ah ¿Cuál era? – cuestiono, sonrojándose al escuchar un gemido de la televisión

Jared sintió un escalofrió y se metió en la cocina, se afinco de la barra dándose cuenta de que tenia una erección.

Recordó el beso y el gemido que escucho de Jensen antes de que este se separara de el.

- Mierda ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Jensen bajo la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo estaba duro de nuevo, si seguía así se quedaría sin polla porque no puede ser normal que se ponga así con tan poco.

Se acomodo los pantalones, apretando su erección con su mano, intentando que se le bajara. Para luego levantarse un poco incomodo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, allí se consiguió con Jared casi tirado sobre la barra.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estas bien?

Jared quiso decirle que no, que era un enfermo, a quien le recorre un espinazo de placer por oír a otro solo hablar, porque eso es lo que le acaba de pasar, el estremecimiento que sintió solo con escucharlo no puede ser normal.

- Estoy bien, espero que tengas hambre, por que cocino para un ejercito...- respondió riendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - pregunto preocupado al ver las mejillas rojas. - Estas todo rojo...siento que hayas tenido que ver eso...es mi culpa...la tv estaba ya ahí... - se acerco a el preocupado, evitando pensar en la vergüenza que sentía.

Jared se volteo como un rayo, dejando caer el cucharon que sostenía en las manos al suelo. Tomo a Jensen de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, empezando a besarle lentamente los labios, que tal vez le correspondían solo por la impresión. Jensen se sujeto a sus fuertes hombros, abriendo su boca sumisamente, preguntándose como hacia ese chico para ser tan dominante hasta el punto de que le temblaran las rodillas con solo sentirlo.

Luego de unos segundos de estar así, devorándose el uno al otro, Jensen pudo sentir como una de las manos de Jared bajaba lentamente por su espalda, pero este se separo jadeante y puso su frente sobre la de Jensen, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Jensen, quiero que estés seguro, y dijiste que ocupabas tiempo, así que seria mejor que paráramos, aunque yo empecé… pero… ósea… tú me entiendes… - hablo nervioso, con su mano a medio camino del trasero de Jensen.

- Yo lo quiero Jay...pero me da miedo...me asusta demasiado... - se acerco de nuevo, pasando la lengua por los labios de Jared, quien volvió a devorarle la boca.

Se separaron segundos después, ambos totalmente rojos y jadeantes.

-Yo también tengo miedo, nunca me habían gustado los chicos, nunca, pero Jen me estas volviendo loco, nunca había sentido mi corazón así con nadie… - confeso bajando la vista y mordiéndose el labio.

- Pero, no eres tu el que va a recibir... – susurro bajito, ocultando su rostro con un poco de timidez en el pecho de Jared.

- Bueno, yo no sabia eso. – Hablo Jared por lo bajo. – Además, me asusta que tu no sientas lo mismo, es que eres mucho para mi. – esto lo dijo tan bajo que Jensen tuvo que esforzarse por escucharle. - ¿Sabes que? Contigo no me siento solo… - agrego suspirando.

- Yo igual...siento como si todo lo que he pasado estuviera siendo recompensado...contigo. -confeso con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que no había sentido venir. - Quiero...ya sabes...

Jared le abrazo y atrajo hacia su pecho.

- Estoy contigo Jen y si me lo permites y me correspondes, lo hare… - comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos, tal y como había hecho hace un rato.

- ¿Qué ya no te lo he dejado bien claro?, ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te lo pida así? - se burlo el escritor con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh Jen! - exclamo sonriendo tan grande como Jensen nunca antes lo había visto, se acerco al oído del escritor, un poco jugueton. - Te quiero… - se declaro bajito, para luego volteárse y seguir la cena, algo azorado, Jensen se había quedado frio en el sitio.

- Espera... -dijo después de unos minutos de pie allí en la cocina. - ¿Si tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas? - hizo una mueca aterrada.

- ¿Ah? - pregunto con un pepino en la mano, nada sugestivo. - ¿Pedirme que? - pregunto desorientado.

Jensen lo vio resentido por la estupidez del castaño, es que no podía tomarse nada en serio.

- Bien. - sentencio herido en su orgullo, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su estudio encerrándose allí.

- ¡Hey Jen!, ¡lo siento! – Corrio detrás de el y comenzó a tocar la puerta. - Soy algo lento, déjame entrar, por favor, anda Jenny… - pidió, jugándose el cuello con el apodo.

Jensen gruño enfadado.

- ¡No saldré! – grito, como si de un gato enfadado se tratara. - ¡Vete a cocinar! ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que mi comida este lista! - se enrollo en el sofá, donde minutos antes Jared y el estaban abrazados. - ¡Y hablo en serio! ¡Como me molestes me enfadare mas!

-Vamos Jen, ábreme la puerta no seas así, que es que soy lento, anda ábreme, quiero besarte… -agrego con voz de niño, de verdad deseando lo utimo. - No te enfades… -agrego con voz triste.

- ¡Dije que no! ¡Tengo hambre! - fue lo único que grito. - ¡Aliméntame! - grito con un puchero que Jared no pudo ver.

Sabia que se estaba comportando como un niño al hacer lo que hacia, pero de verdad estaba era asustado, por eso quería librarse de Jared mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que sea que viniera esa noche.

- Esta bien, pero no te salvas luego… - amenazo con un puchero, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin saber que lo que dijo podía ser interpretado de otra manera.

Jensen se recostó en el sofá. Se quedo pensativo un largo rato, solo escuchando la terrible canción que cantaba Jared desde la cocina, mientras comenzaba a sentir un aire frio que entraba por la ventana. Fue cuando Jared canto una nota aguda, con esa fuerte voz que tenia, que recordó.

Debía escribirlo en su diario

Empezó a buscar en su escritorio, sinceramente no recuerda donde lo dejo pero sin duda, siempre esta por ahí entre varios libros como asechando o esperando a tener que ser utilizado. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no estaba en el escritorio, ni en la estantería, ni cerca del computador, ni en la cajas con libros viejos, simplemente no estaba...

- ¡Oh dios mío!... no esta…


	6. Una cena maravillosa

Capitulo 6

Jared sonrió cuando coloco los platos en la mesa, a Jensen le iba a encantar su comida, ¿Qué diablos?, iba a amarla tanto que con eso estaría listo para todo, se sonrojo con el pensamiento y movió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento de el de el.

- ¡Jensen! – llamo mientras caminaba hacia el estudio. – Ya termine...

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde? – se preguntaba Jensen en voz alta, revolviendo todo el lugar, cuando escucho a Jared hablar.

- ¿Jen? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto, tocando la puerta desde afuera mientras se apoyaba para escuchar dentro.

- ¿Ah? – Jensen levanto la cabeza de donde estaba, y caminando hasta la puerta como un rayo, abrió la puerta de un tirón. - ¿Has visto un libro o cuaderno pequeño? - pregunto algo desesperado, sin importarle que Jared le viera así.

- He visto muchos cuadernos así... – respondió Jared, intentando permanecer sereno. Apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Jensen, sabia que estaba buscando su diario, eso hizo que se asustara terriblemente, si le descubría seguramente le cortaría la cabeza y lo echaría al basurero.

- Pero, ese es pequeño… y esta algo gastado, ¡Oh! Además esta escrito a mano ¿seguro que no lo has visto?

Jared negó con la cabeza.

- No... ¿Tan importante es así?

- Si, bueno no, es que…me refiero a que si se pierde me puede dar algo… es muy importante. – respondió, mordiéndose la lengua, angustiado por la perdida de tan importante objeto.

- Lo siento, no lo he visto...pero, lo puedes buscar después que comamos. - Jared lo tomo de la cintura, intentando distraerlo del asunto. - Comida para un rey. – sonrió, evitando pensar en el diario debajo de su cama.

- Pero, Jay, es que…dios eso es casi mi vida… - Hablo, poniéndose con cada segundo mas nervioso.

- Jenny… - Jared lo beso en el cuello, solo un beso suave, temeroso, apretándolo mas contra si, sus labios subiendo por la barbilla de Jensen y besándole las mejillas. - Vamos a comer...luego lo buscamos ¿si?

Jensen suspiro riendo un poco.

- Vale, pero me ayudas luego, bebe. - hablo algo más tranquilo, soltando las palabras sin pensarlas mucho, Jared sacaba esas cosas de el muy fácilmente.

Jared se sonrojo ante el mote de Jensen, sonriendo como un tonto.

- Vas a probar el cielo. - le aseguro, jalándolo al comedor.

Jensen rio, sinceramente Jay era tan, tan inocente, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo que había dicho sonaba muy provocador.

- Siéntese… - dijo con voz formal moviendo la silla para que Jensen se sentara y luego arrastrándola para dejar a Jensen bien acomodado. Luego se sentó el, sonriente. – Ok, ya podemos comer.

Jensen no pudo evitar un sonrojo, nuevamente Jay lo trataba como si fuera lo mas preciado de su vida, y por primera vez, en toda su vida, Jensen se sentía seguro y muy feliz.

Comió lentamente, divertido por la mirada ansiosa de Jared, se notaba que era como un dios en la cocina, como su dios personal, y por lo que podía deducir por la expresión de Jensen, estaba ansioso por recibir un alago de Jensen.

- Esta bueno...muy bueno. – Le alago Jensen, mordiéndose el labio cuando vio la mirada de Jared.

- ¿De veras? - pregunto ilusionado.

- Si,...muy bueno... ¿Quién lo diría? ¡No estoy muerto! - se burlo, conteniendo la risa que pugnaba por salir.

- Malo, mira que eres malo Jensen. – se quejo, para luego sonreír con malicia, tomando una de las papas con el tenedor y dirigiéndola a la boca del escritor que comía tranquilamente. – Vamos, amor. Abre.

Jensen se sonrojo, sus pecas resaltándose en su rostro.

- Jay...no...me da vergüenza.

- A mi no, anda ábrela… amor… además, te ves precioso con tus pecas sonrojadas. - señaló sutilmente, casi con temor de que Jensen se enojara.

- ¡Jared Padalecki! – exclamo el susodicho, arrojándole una papa en venganza por el alago, frunciendo sus labios-

- Bueno, pero, que si que te enoja la verdad… - Jared soltó una carcajada, viendo la molestia en Jensen.

- ¡Cállate! – Le grito, bajando la mirada, avergonzado. - Bien... - abrió su boca ante el tenedor, que Jared había puesto de nuevo frente a su boca, y tomo la papa, sintiéndose terriblemente excitado.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto, pasándose la lengua por la los labios.

- Si... -gimió bajito. - ¿Jay...?

-Si, Jen. – con una leve sonrisa respondió.

- Eres un idiota. - le dio un golpe debajo de la mesa. - Me siento…raro con esto.

- Ouch, te digo que yo también pero es que no puedo evitarlo, solo me siento bien a tu lado, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero, me la paso mejor contigo que en la universidad, no se como paso pero me enamore… -murmuro lo ultimo.

- Eres un romántico sin remedio ¿no? Deberías probar a escribir, seguro atraes muchas chicas. – dijo como si nada, mientras seguía comiendo.

Jared desvió la mirada, un poco decepcionado. Jensen no le había dicho nada , era la segunda ves que se lo decía y solo lo desviaba, en fin…

_Ocupa tiempo, Jay,_ se dijo a si mismo.

- No creo que quieras que las atraiga ¿cierto? - pregunto tratando de calmarse.

- Es tu vida Jay, seguro que a Quinn le gustaría que fueras escritor. – sonrió, una triste sonrisa. - Supongo que a ella le dices también cosas románticas.

- Ah… entonces no te importa lo que haga. - espeto algo molesto por la falta de interés del escritor, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho, apenas habían empezado esto y ya pareciera que su corazón fuera a explotar con tantas emociones.

- Jared no dije eso. – suspiro, cansado. - Cada vez que peleamos termino herido yo...pero, no puedo evitar ser así. - sus ojos se humedecieron un poco ante los recuerdos de la "pelea" que tuvo con Jared en el cine, ahora que Jared y el tenían lo que sea que fuera esto, no quería perderlo, pero no sabia como mantenerlo. - Es mi culpa ser así...ser tan malo para la gente.

- Jen, yo también salgo herido, aunque no lo aparente. – reprocho, como niño pequeño. - Es solo que… ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. – Se levanto de su asiento cuando sintió, una pequeña lagrima de frustración y dolor baja por su mejilla.

- Jay... por favor. – Jensen se levanto con esfuerzo, intentando alcanzarlo. - No te vayas ahora...

Jensen se quedo solo en el comedor, viendo como Jared se dirigía hacia su cuarto probablemente, en sus oídos escuchaba su corazón latir fuertemente, como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, como u ataque al corazón. Alzo una mano hacia su cabeza antes de ver todo moverse caóticamente, se estaba desmayando o teniendo un ataque.

Su cuerpo tieso cayo sobre el suelo, y en un vano intento inconsciente de sostenerse, Jensen sujeto el mantel de la pequeña mesa de la esquina, donde un florero verde reposaba, arrastrando así la tela con el y por consecuencia el florero también; este cayo con un estrepitoso sonido al suelo, el revuelo seguramente se hubiera escuchado en el edificio entero.

- ¿Qué demonios? - se pregunto Jared.

Se levanto de su cama de un salto, dejando la foto que sostenía de su padre en la cama, camino por el pasillo que se le hizo inmenso, demasiado largo para lo apurado que estaba.

- ¡Jensen! – fue lo que grito cuando diviso una de las manos de Jensen por la puerta de la cocina. Corrió hacia el y se arrodillo a su lado, con cuidado de no pincharse. - ¿Jensen? ¿Qué pasa?...Dios mío… despierta… - suplico, tomándolo entre sus brazos. - Jensen, despierta… - suplico de nuevo, las lagrimas comenzando a brotar de nuevo, pronto las imágenes de como su padre se había desplomado frente a el y de su madre gritando, volvieron, aterrándolo en maneras no pensó estar nunca mas, no desde la muerte de su padre… - Jensen… no me hagas esto, despierta… - sollozo, dejando caer unas lagrimas en el inconsciente rostro del escritor.

Jensen gimió, vagamente despertando, sintiendo el líquido cayendo en su rostro, esas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

- Mmm… mi cabeza...

- ¿Jensen? – susurro Jared, visiblemente aliviando, pero, aun dejando caer más lágrimas. - No me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme, no quiero estar solo…- imploro algo perdido.

- Jay... ¿Por qué estas llorando? - le pregunto, acariciándole la mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas inútilmente, ya que estas seguían brotando. - No te dejare...no lo hare... - le aseguro, aun muy confundido por lo que sea que le haya pasado.

- Pero…pero… tu te desmayaste… así empezó mi papa, y aunque le pedí que no se fuera, se fue y me dejo solo… - su confesión quedo ahogada con sus agitados sollozos, su rostro pálido, perdiendo su color casi tostado que a Jensen le gustaba tanto.

- Oh Jay... tranquilo mi niño... - le pidió, incorporándose un poco entre los brazos del mas joven para abrazarlo. - Dios...esta bien...todo esta bien...no me fui… - su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte.

Jared estaba conteniéndose para no seguir llorando, era bastante obvio, se notaba en los espasmos que su cuerpo tenía.

- Odio esto, odio sentirme débil, yo no lo soy Jen, es solo que… - decía sin entenderse el mismo.

- Todos odiamos sentirnos así Jay...esta bien...no eres débil solo, eres sensible a esto...lamento no haberme podido controlar. – sus manos acariciaron la inmensa espalda, removiéndole el cabello a veces cuando su mano subia a su cabeza.

- Mañana terminare a Quinn, pero ocupo saber de tu boca si estas dispuesto a intentarlo Jen, un si o un no, dime…-afirmo separándose con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

Jensen trago fuerte.

- Jay...yo...si. - asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Jared.

- Bien, entonces ¿eres mi novio? - pregunto limpiándose el rostro, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, un poco sorprendido por la directa pregunta.

- Bueno, digo yo, si tu quieres… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - pregunto tomándole de las manos.

- Wow...esto es tan poco romántico. - frunció el ceño con expresión confusa, como si su mente viajara a otro lado por un segundo. - Pensé que seria mas...¿bonito?

Jared lo tomo de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia si. Eso solo basto para que empezara el beso de forma fuerte y necesitada, que se remarcaba en la forma en que movía su lengua contra los labios y la lengua de Jensen. Se separo tan rápido como le beso, un fino hilo de saliva uniendo aun sus bocas, acerco uno de sus dedos y lo desprendió, sus ojos fijándose inmediatamente en la reacción de Jensen.

- ¿Quieres ser mi chico? – pregunto, acercándose a darle una lamida juguetona a la oreja de Jensen, que se estremeció contra Jared.

- Si... – murmuro, sintiéndose como si fuera a desmayarse de nuevo, se sostuvo de la camisa de Jared, para no caerse hacia atras. - Eso no es romántico, Jay. - gimió. - Es sexual.

- ¡Ups! Supongo que lo confundí, que torpe… - su voz era falsa culpa, mientras que las caricias con su lengua en la piel de Jensen se intensificaban.

- ¡Jared! No me...gustaría hacerlo aquí ¿sabes? – su voz sonó tímida, nada parecido a lo fuerte que Jensen solía ser.

Jared se separo de pronto de el, totalmente rojo con las palabras de Jensen.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante, Jensen. - confeso súper, pero, súper rojo, como si fuera a explotar.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jensen un poco nervioso, por que Jared hubiera cambiado de opinión con respecto a su sexualidad.

- Que no se nada de sexo así, es decir, no se que hacer… - revelo, bajando la mirada a sus manos.

- ¿Sexo así? - pregunto confundido. - Te refieres a sexo gay...

- Si, eso mismo - sonriendo apenado, miro a Jensen. - ¿Me explicas? - Pregunto inocentemente.

Jensen casi se desmayo de nuevo.

- ¿Enseñarte? - pregunto nervioso. - ¿Bromeas, verdad?

- Pero es que yo no se… -replico infantilmente.

- Soy virgen, Jared. – sentencio, sintiéndose un poco humillado. - Se supone que eres tu el que tiene que enseñarme, idiota.

-¿Virgen? - se estremeció con la sola mención de la palabra. - Pero… ¿Qué hago busco en internet? - pregunto moviendo sus deditos en forma tímida, enterrando en el fondo de su mente el pensamiento de Jensen virgen.

Jensen se levanto indignado.

- Se supone que eres el hombre Jay, resuélvelo. - se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos. - Y cuidado y te cortas con el florero.

-¿Con cual flore...?¡OUCH! – su grito fue enorme al cortarse con uno de los vidrios.

- ¡Jay! ¡Maldita sea! - se cubrió la boca por la barbaridad que dijo, el no era de malas palabras. - Ve a lavarte la herida…no, espera, deja ver... – tomo la mano de Jared entre las suyas, revisándole con cuidado. - No es profunda, lávate, buscare algo para curarte.

- Lo siento, soy algo torpe cuando estoy nervioso. – lamento Jay, sosteniéndose la mano en alto.

- Y yo brusco...

Jensen lo acompaño a la cocina y le puso el dedo bajo el chorro de agua. Acariciando la mano grande de Jared con suavidad.

- Me gustan tus dedos... – dijo tímidamente, al poder tocar por primera vez esa parte de Jared por la que siempre había sentido curiosidad.

- ¿De veras?-pregunto sonriendo enorme.

- Dios...soy un maldito pervertido...- susurro sin escuchar la pregunta de Jared, mientras el seguía lavándole la herida que hace rato había dejado de sangrar.

- ¡Hey Jen! ¿De verdad te gusta? - pregunto como un niño feliz, y muerto de curiosidad por saber la opinión de Jensen.

- No seas niño Jared, mira que estoy enfadado. - fingió la voz molesta.

- ¿En serio? – cuestiono bajito. - Perdón – pidió, bajando la vista al suelo.

- Pides perdón por cada cosa Jay... - le seco la mano con un de los paños de cocina que le había regalado una de sus admiradoras. - ¿Quieres una bendita? - pregunto besándole la punta del dedo.

- Si. – afirmo, asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de sonrojarse con el gesto de Jensen. -Ahora a mi eso me da pena a mi… - rio suavecito.

- No seas tonto Jared. - le regaño, tomando la curita del botiquín, que Jared no se había dado cuenta cuando lo había sacado, y poniéndosela en la herida. - Bien, ahora ten mas cuidado.

- Es que el vidrio me corto a mi, yo no me acerque el lo hizo. – se excuso como el niño que era.

Jensen lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿El vidrio te corto a ti? - repitió molesto. - Limpia la mesa, voy a sentarme me duele la cabeza. - dijo un poco enfadado, dándose cuenta que probablemente eso le doliera a su...novio. - Luego vienes al sofá ¿Si?, Y traes algo de picar... -se sonrojo cuando se alzo en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo suave en los labios.

- Vale… - fue todo lo que dijo Jared, sonrojándose para luego voltearse hacia los platos, su novio salió, y el suspiro. - Mi novio… - murmuro tocándose los labios con una hermosa sensación encima.

Jensen se tiro en el sofá abrazando un cojín. Ahogo en el, un grito de felicidad, que afortunadamente no llego a oídos de Jared. Sentía una extraña burbuja en su estomago, probablemente era lo que el describía tan bien en sus libros a pesar de nunca haberlo sentido, sentía su corazón acelerado en su pecho, retumbándole en los oídos fuertemente, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. Gimió, relajado en el sofá, cuando sintió la horrible e imperiosa necesidad de llorar de felicidad.

Jared había cambiado su vida completamente, había pasado de estar solo, e inclusive pensar en quitarse la vida, a tener una pareja y sentirse tan inmensamente feliz como nunca, Jared era todo lo que siempre quiso y representaba lo que siempre busco: un hogar, un lugar seguro y feliz.

Soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas al ver que estaba siendo débil de nuevo, derramando lagrimas así. Se sentó derecho en el sofá y encendió la TV poniéndolo en un canal de cocina, de esa manera no podía ver nada que lo hiciera entristecer. Sintiéndose seguro escuchando el sonido de los platos en la cocina.

- Hey amor… - saludo Jared, entrando a la sala de estar con un enorme plato de papitas, que quien sabe de donde habrá sacado. - ¿será suficiente para los dos? - pregunto señalando el tazón.

Jensen se sonrojo al escuchar el mote que Jared le llamo, asintió apenado, mientras se hacia a un lado para que Jared se sentara.

- ¿Qué veremos? - pregunto poniendo el recipiente en la mesa, y tomando a Jensen atrayéndolo hacia sí y haciendo que se recostara en su pecho.

Jensen gimió sorprendido, ¡Dios! Cuanto había deseado esto, que Jared le abrazara contra el, tan fuerte como para no poder soltarse. Aspiro el aroma de Jay, un aroma dulce que se ligaba con el olor a limpio de su piel.

- Se siente tan bien como me lo imagine. – susurro contra la piel morena.

- ¿Qué imaginaste Jen? – pregunto Jared, respirando también el aroma de Jensen, pero mas discretamente.

- Estar así con alguien. - respondió quedito, levantando su mirada hacia Jared.

- Yo, por mi parte, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien… - le dio una sonrisa feliz a Jensen, pero parecía algo nervioso por que el tema de Quinn reluciera.

- Pues yo nunca había sentido esto. -acaricio suavemente el pecho de Jared, un poco avergonzado por su atrevimiento.

Jared ronroneo, como un gatito ante la caricia sorprendiendo al Ackles.

- ¿Y como se siente? - pregunto quedito, deseando mas de la mano de Jared.

- Increíble...sentir este pecho caliente que me provoca tantas cosas... -susurro. - ¡Oh dios mio! - se alejo de Jared cubriéndose el rostro. - No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Jared dio una carcajada, totalmente divertido por la actitud de Jensen.

- A mi me gusta, que te guste, además te ves lindo siendo sincero, o así de apasionado más bien. – alzo sus manos para apartar las manos del rostro de Jensen.

- Nooo... -gimió alejándose de Jared. -Déjame...estoy tan avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenza Jen? No tiene nada de malo, eres mi novio… - Las palabras salieton de el, haciéndole sentir orgulloso.

- ¿Los novios se dicen estas cosas? - pregunto con la mirada baja. - Aun así me da pena que te haya dicho eso.

- Los novios se dicen muchas cosas Jen, depende del momento, y a mi me agrada saber que te atraigo tanto… – soltó una risita maliciosa, atrayéndolo de nuevo a su pecho.

- ¿Eso no solo te subirá el ego? - pregunto con un puchero. - Me gusta entonces, por que… por primera vez en mi vida me siento seguro... -su brazo rodeo la cintura fuertemente.

-Si quieres yo también te lo subo a ti… Jen. – dijo, intentado picarle. - Eres demasiado hermoso, adoro tus labios y tus ojos, no sabes lo que me provocas con ellos… - Hablo sonriendo tenuemente – Además, es la primera vez siento que estoy con la persona correcta. – dejo salir un suspiro.

Jensen escondió el rostro en el pecho de Jared.

- No hace falta que dijeras esas cosas... - sonrojado como estaba sintió varias lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué lloras Jen?-pregunto preocupado el castaño.

- No estoy llorando... no me veas. - replico.- Estoy feliz...

- Esta bien. - dijo bostezando y atrayendo a Jensen más hacia si. - nunca imagine que conocerte cambiaria tanto mi vida, para bien.

- Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar del idiota que irrumpió en mi vida tan bruscamente. - suspiro dejándose abrazar, sintiendo como una de sus piernas se enredaba con las de Jared.

- Yo nunca pensé que me enamoraría del gruñón que me recibió. – confeso en broma.

Jensen le dio un golpe en el estomago.

- Ahora no te dejo besarme por idiota, no soy ningún gruñón.

- ¡Oh vamos! Jen, admite que no fuiste el señor simpatía. – le pidió, tratando de robarle un beso.

- No soy el señor simpatía, pero me diste mucha lastima con toda esa melancolía que tenias cuando llegaste. - admitió alejando a Jared quien se recostó en el sillón.

- ¿Acaso venia tan mal? - pregunto algo distraído y triste, tono que le hizo a Jensen recordar el de aquel día.

- Lo siento...no quería recordártelo. - le acaricio el cabello, metiendo sus dedos entre las suaves hebras. - Solo que venias un poco triste y siento haberme comportado así contigo.

-Tranquilo, Chris te impuso mi presencia, es lógico que estuvieras enojado. – concordo, ronroneando ante la caricia en sus cabellos.

- Si, ese maldito...aun no me las he cobrado. - gruño recordando al castaño. - Además...rompiste mi escaparate no mucho después de llegar, y ¡Dios mío! - volvió a cubrirse la cara. - Me viste masturbándome... - susurro contra sus manos.

Jared estallo en risas sin poder evitarlo.

- Cuando estoy nervioso me pasan esas cosas ¿sabes? Tienes una polla muy bonita… - afirmo riendo aun.

Jensen lo golpeo indignado.

- ¡No me hace ninguna gracia que la hayas visto! ¡Sabes me masturbaba pensando en ti! ¡Y muchos agradecerían que cuando se masturben pensando en ti no interrumpas el momento apareciendo! - exclamo cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín mientras casi corría avergonzado a su habitación.

Jared le siguió, casi corriendo detrás de el para abrazarle, impidiendo que se alejara mas cuando ya estaban a medio pasillo.

- Con que en mi, ¿Eh? – pregunto, haciendo que Jensen se volviera, ambos un poco azorados. -¿Ya te gustaba en ese entonces?

- No me gustabas... ¡me excitabas que es muy diferente! - bajo el rostro avergonzado evitando la mirada de Jared, apretujando el cojín entre sus manos.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Me excitas y me gustas. - se mordió el labio levantando la vista hacia Jared.

Jared sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Se acerco a Jensen, dejando un beso inocente en sus labios, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo de nuevo.

- Adoro tenerte así. -agrego luego de unos minutos para luego soltar un suspiro.

- Aun sigo...estando inseguro de que no sea un sueño...es estúpido...pero después de todo lo que... - tembló un poco ante el recuerdo.

- ¿De que? ¿Qué Jen? - pregunto Jared con voz suave.

- No...no puedo... -negó con la cabeza. - No puedo decírtelo...

- Esta bien, esperare a que estés listo. – se apresuro a decir, arrullándolo.

Jared lo mantuvo abrazado hasta un buen rato después, ambos ahora abrazados en el sofa; queriendo evitar pensar en que. Probablemente, lo que Jensen quería contarle, era lo que había leído en el libro, en ese pequeño diario que... _¡Diablos!_ Jensen había estando buscándolo hoy, menos mal y logro engañarlo para que no siguiera preguntando.

Suspiro un poco, antes de bajar la mirada, escuchando como su ahora novio respiraba pausadamente. Noto que se había quedado dormido y aunque la posición era algo incomoda no quería despertarle, lo tomo entre sus brazos lo mas sutil que pudo, le escucho ronronear algo y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, le recostó en la suave cama, y parte de su conciencia le decía que se fuera, pero su cuerpo actuó por si solo, y se acostó junto a Jensen, su calor pronto envolviéndolo, haciendo que se durmiera también, feliz, como hace mucho no lo era.

FIN.

Nah…solo bromeaba xDD

Gracias a la gente que ha agregado la historia a Favoritos


	7. Pesadila

Capitulo 7 Pesadilla

_- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? - lamio el dedo mas metiéndoselo a la boca._

_- ¡JENSEN! – grito Jared como virgen escandalizada sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía._

_Jensen gimió, su lengua lamiendo más el dedo. Se lo saco de la boca y junto otro dedo para chuparlo también, sus labios gruesos estrechándose con esos dedos dentro. Jared dejo escapar un gemido. Centrándose en ver el movimiento de los labios ajenos._

_- No sabes lo que me haces… - susurro con deseo, mordiéndose sus propios labios._

_Jared saco los dedos de la boca de Jensen, y los paseo por los regordetes labios, ensalivándolos, introduciéndolos de nuevo, como si estuviera follando su boca._

_- ¿Dime Jay que te hago?-pregunto sacándose los dedos e intercalando lengüetazos mientras preguntaba, lucia realmente excitado, con una expresión que Jared no había visto nunca._

_- Me haces querer ponerte de rodillas. - afirmo sin pudor alguno, había comenzado a calentarse y lo de menos que le preocupa ahora mismo era como follarse a Jensen._

_Jensen se estremeció al parecer Jared era de los que hablaban sucio durante el sexo, y eso le encantaba _

_- ¿Eso…eso quiere decir que estas duro?- pregunto entre ansioso y asustado, Jared podía verlo claramente en sus ojos verdes._

_- Estoy más que duro cariño...mierda solo quiero que me la chupes. - trago saliva, mientras atraía a Jensen a su cuerpo, restregándose contra el mientras le mordía el cuello._

_- ¡Jay! - gimió rojo, restregándose también, al parecer con deseo contenido. – Dios Jay… que tamaño… - alago sintiendo la polla por encima de la ropa._

_- ¿Te gustan grandes? - bajo sus manos hasta agarrar su trasero y apretarlo fuerte. - Quiero follarte aunque no sepa como..._

_Jensen se rio._

_- Eres único Jay. - afirmo, restregandose cada vez con más firmeza su polla contra la contraria._

_- Chúpamela Jen, lo deseo tanto… tenerte así de rodillas con mi polla en tu boca. - le dijo suciamente, dándole un beso corto en los labios después._

_Jensen gimió sintiendo su boca hacerse agua, empezó a besar el cuello del castaño marcándolo, haciéndolo suyo, descendiendo por su cuerpo, dejando pruebas de que Jay era suyo, chupetones grandes y rojos que adornaban la morena piel._

_- Jen... - Jared se desabrocho los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo, sintiendo como Jensen lamia su ombligo._

_Jensen no contesto cuando bajo un hilo de saliva se salió de su boca, la polla de Jared era grande y hermosa, gruesa, con venas, un olor tan Jay, que le envolvía muy fuerte; lo aspiro reuniendo valor, era la primera vez que haría esto, y quería hacerlo bien. Paso su lengua degustando la punta, entre salada y esponjosa y tan jodidamente adictiva._

_- Oh Jensen...no juegues conmigo, solo quiero sentir tu boca. -gimió acelerado._

_Jensen sonrió y se la metió en la boca sin pensarlo mas, empezando a mover su boca rápidamente, haciendo presión cuando llegaba a la punta para luego dejar salir saliva cuando llegaba al fondo y el vello púbico de Jared le golpeaba, castaño, igual que su cabello. – Umm… - gimió con descaro sintiendo como se mojaba el aun mas._

_Jared gimió alto, casi gritando ante la mamada que le estaban dando, estaba extasiado._

_- Jodido virgen...eres tan caliente._

_Jensen se la saco sonriendo empezando a dar lengüetazos y tomar la punta para succionar con fuerza luego._

_Jared no pudo mas y lo tomo del cabello, tomándolo de la barbilla obligándolo a mantener la boca abierta para meterle la polla hasta la garganta, manteniéndolo así un momento._

_Jensen parecía no poder creerlo, el que Jay estaba follándose su boca, y la sensación de la polla era embriagante, entrando y saliendo, en su culo seria…"¡Oh Dios!" pensó, empezando a mover su cabeza acompañando las embestidas._

_- ¡Oh si! Tómala toda, tu boca es tan deliciosa... - siguió follandosel, sin detenerse, sin pensarlo._

_Jensen llevo su mano derecha a los testículos del moreno, empezando a amasarlos, jugueteando con ello entre sus dedos, con firmeza en su agarre y rapidez._

_- ¡Voy a correrme Jen! - gimió. -Sigue haciéndolo así..._

_Jensen jadeo fuertemente y empezó a aumentar el movimiento. Sintió la polla de Jay vibrar, y pronto el liquido se desbordaba por sus labios, espeso y abundante, trago lo más que pudo, jadeando por el sabor._

_Jay se afinco contra la barra agotado, secándose el sudor de la frente. Vio a Jen sacarse la polla de su boca y pensó que se excitaría de nuevo nada mas con la vista del rostro sonrojado de su pecoso._

_- ¿Cuanto porno has visto para que sepas chuparla así?_

_- No seas tonto, solo salió natural… - dijo degustando el semen aun._

_- ¿Natural? Ya decía yo que esos labios eran para chupar pollas...oh dios lo siento. - se cubrió la cara, avergonzado por sus palabras._

_- Tranquilo… - sonrió el pecoso. - solo no lo digas en publico - se rio nerviosamente, llevando su mano a su hinchada polla._

_- Jensen yo no se si pueda...ya sabes hacer lo mismo. - levantando a su rubio del suelo, le miro a los ojos._

_- Tranquilo… - estaba, y parecía, algo desorientado. - Se que es nuevo para ti…_

_- Yo... - le toco por encima del pantalón. - Dime si lo hago bien si...te masturbare...diablos..¿.aun estamos en la cocina? - pregunto de repente mirando alrededor._

_Jensen no contesto solo gimió llamando la atención de Jared._

_- OK bebe... ¿No quieres hacer esto en la cama? - pregunto tomándolo de la mano, riéndose por lo desesperado del gemido._

_- Pensé que no tenias ideas de cómo… -dijo bajando la mirada y deseándose guiar._

_- Podemos descubrirlo juntos ¿no? - abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jensen, sintiendo lo frio que era el lugar. - ¿Es bastante lúgubre de noche no?_

_- Jay, hablas mucho cuando estas nervioso ¿cierto?- dijo igual de nervioso. - oh me encantaría que lo descubramos juntos… - añadió, sintiendo su corazón inflarse de felicidad – Pero, apúrate por que me muero…- le alentó divertid._

_Jared se rio antes de lanzarlo contra la cama, bajándole los pantalones de un tirón._

_- ¡a ver acomódate! - le dio una palmada en el muslo, observando la polla de Jensen vibrar de ansiedad._

_- Ahhh… -gimió ante el tono y la palmada._

_Jared se metió entre las piernas del castaño mientras comenzaba a darle besos suaves por su rostro, evitando a propósito los labios, mordiendo su barbilla afeitada, y bajando por su cuello con suaves mordiscos._

_- ¿Te gusta Jen? - pregunto mientras llegaba a los pezones._

_-Hum…ahhh… sii…- Jadeo desesperado, era Jay, su primer beso, su primer novio, su... ¡Dios como ama a ese hombre! pensó revolviéndose aun mas ansioso._

_- Jensen... -mordisqueo un poco los pezones antes de seguir bajando, sonriendo cuando encontró una piel no tan firme. - ¿Panza Jen?- se burlo mordisqueando la pancita que se asomaba en el estomago de Jen._

_- Idiota. -afirmo rojo tratando de taparse con un puchero indignado._

_- Jensen. – llamo, subiendo a su cuello de nuevo y besándole. - ¿Te gusta?-pregunto mordiendo un poco más fuerte._

_Jensen se retorció bajo el toque de Jared, quien mordisqueo un poco mas antes de abrirle las piernas, mas de lo que lo había hecho, dejándolo terriblemente expuesto._

_Se acerco, rozando su polla con el culo del rubio, fascinado como encajaban, y como Jen se retorcía. _

_- ¿Te gusta?-pregunto extasiado de nuevo._

_- ¿Qué si me gusta Jay? - pregunto con voz chillona Jensen, mas especifico con una voz chillona que Jared conocía muy bien. _

_Levanto la vista encontrándose de frente con el rostro triste y medio enfadado de su novia, de su legal._

_- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Jared Padalecki? ¿Qué acaso tu amado padre no te enseño que debes a amar a una sola mujer en tu vida? Tal y como el lo hizo con tu madre, ¿O acaso crees que nunca nadie iba a descubrir esto?, descubrir esta cosa asquerosa en ti...esta suciedad que arrastras por dentro. ¿Crees que harías feliz a tu madre? Acostándote con un hombre mayor que tu…. ¿Cómo pudiste Jay? Luego de lo que te dije anoche ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Estoy embarazada Jared! _

Jared se incorporo en la cama sudando frio, temblando ante la información.

_¡Dios, Dios, Dios! _

Gritaba su mente en caos, se levanto tan rápido que casi choca con la puerta en su camino al baño. Llego al lavabo a duras penas y se hecho agua en el rostro.

- Maldita sea... - había llegado tan aturdido por la noticia ese día, pero se había visto interrumpido por Jensen, luego el diario, Jensen en sus brazos. - ¡Mierda!

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de la madre de mi hijo, no quiero pasar mi vida con ella sino con Jensen… - susurro bajito y aterrado. – Pero, el bebe no tiene la culpa… - afirmo en su monologo. - Oh dios... ¿Quién me ha mandado a esto? Soy un estúpido maldita sea... – sintió varias lagrimas perdidas bajar por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Jensen no soportaría que yo le dañara, pero no puedo dejar a mi hijo desamparado ¡Oh Dios!

Jared casi corrió a su habitación, sin mirar a Jensen quien descansaba como si nada rdtuvira pasando en su cama. Jared se metió en sus jeans y se coloco una camisa de mangas cortas; saliendo de inmediato, corriendo del apartamento.

Debía buscar una solución a todo esto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	8. Noticias desessperadas, reacciones inesp

"Capitulo 8: Noticias desessperadas, reacciones inesperadas."

Jensen caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperado, sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente, girando su vista a cada segundo hacia la entrada del apartamento, la puerta marrón permanencia inmóvil, contrario a lo que deseaba Jensen, el solo quería que se moviera.

Dio un fuerte resoplido, que movió todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba calmarse, pero aun su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia. Se giro al sofá y se sentó en el, sus ojos humedeciéndose nuevamente, como le pasaba cada vez que decidía "descansar".

De pronto, escucho un movimiento en la cerradura, sea quien fuera, no lograba atinar la llave dentro, era como si alguien intentara entrar con algo que no fuera un llave, dando golpes constantes a la madera. Quizás un ebrio, equivocado de puerta.

"_Jared no puede ser",_ se dijo a si mismo, porque el universitario no tomaba, y sin duda alguna ahora, parecía ser alguien borracho.

Se levanto del sofá marrón, dispuesto a gritarle al estúpido borracho, que se había equivocado de puerta y que se largara. Cuando la puerta se abrió, para dejar ver a un muy rojo Jared, con una expresión perdida en el rostro.

El chico entro tambaleante en la habitación, parpadeando constantemente, como si no pudiera enfocar muy bien lo que había frente a el. Se rio tontamente, azotando la puerta tras el, mas rudo de lo normal.

- ¿Jay? – pregunto Jensen, completamente atónito.

- ¿Uh? ¿Jen?... ¡Dios! Estas de lo mas follable así… - Jared alzo uno de sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, permitiéndole a Jensen oler el terrible aliento de Jared. - Podría follarte así...abrirte de piernas. - susurro lascivo pero nada atractivo.

-¿Jay? Pero… ¿Qué demonios? – Gruño Jensen, tratando de zafarse del otro. - Me estas asustando… - su voz fue un bajito susurro, lleno de temor. - Tu no tomas… ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Qué paso Jen? - repitió con voz suave, acariciando el cuello de Jensen con la punta de su nariz. De pronto, se alejo tan bruscamente del otro, que casi tumba a Jensen al suelo. - ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Todo es tu culpa por ser tan hermoso! ¡Y por ser novio de ella, Jen! ¡Ella quiere separarnos!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo quiere separarnos? ¡Oh Dios!... – una pieza encajo en su cerebro, haciéndolo retroceder. - Lo sabia, tu la quieres a ella… - expresó con voz temblorosa, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

- Claro que la quiero a ella, Jen...pero, los amo a los dos por igual...pero yo...mierda… tendré que conseguir un trabajo...por que si no… no podre mantenerla cuando venga...aquí...con nosotros. - balbuceo incoherentemente, tambaleándose en sus dos largas piernas.

-¿QUE? – grito el escritor, sintiendo como su mundo le daba vueltas, mareándolo, se sostuvo de la pared. - ¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que yo permitiría eso? ¿Ah? ¡Dime!, ¿Quién?, ¿Te estas burlando de mi?, ¿Burlándote del maldito virgen? – Toda la rabia que las palabras de Jared le habían causado, saliendo en forma de gritos y lagrimas de enojo y dolor puro.

- No Jen...no me burlo de ti, preciosura...- con un movimiento rápido, que Jensen no pudo evitar, Jared se cayo de culo en el suelo de cerámica, haciendo una mueca, el Padalecki cerro los ojos, cuando toda la habitación le dio vueltas. - Oh vamos Jen...ella va a ser tan adorable...y chiquita en mis brazos. –murmuro, haciendo el ademan con sus brazos, como si cargara algo en ellos, meciéndolo de un lado a otro. - Nos va a querer a ambos, Jen...y tu vas a ser su mami o papi...y siempre vas a amarme y amarla.

- Jared, ella no entra en tus brazos… ¿De que hablas? – su corazón estaba acelerado, y sus palabras salieron desesperadas.

- De ella Jen...de mi bebe... – gimió, un pequeño susurro saliendo de el, antes de quedarse dormido, sentado en el suelo como estaba.

El escritor se dejo caer al suelo, resbalando por la pared que apenas le sostenía.

Jared seria padre.

- Ella…ella estaba embarazada – dijo sin aliento, su voz saliendo vacía, antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazando sus piernas. -Nunca podre ser feliz ¿verdad? – pregunto a la nada, esperanzado por obtener una respuesta.

Jared se despertó un poco aturdido, comenzaba a hacerse costumbre eso y no era muy bueno que digamos. Sintió un burbujeo en su estomago y se obligo a levantarse rápidamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vacio su estomago en plena sala.

Cuando termino de vomitar todo lo que tenia en el estomago, camino con cuidado al baño, desnudándose sin fijarse mucho en su estado, metiéndose en la ducha, un poco desorientado aun, como si no supiera donde estuviera.

El agua le recorrió el cuerpo, relajándolo, sonrió para si mismo, recordando como la noche anterior, encontró la solución perfecta: pediría la custodia, y así viviría con su hija, y con Jensen, porque sinceramente no tenia sentido quedarse con Quinn, cuando sabia estaba enamorado de Jensen.

Suspiro, largo y tendido, recordando que le tomo muchas copas, llegar a esa solución, de como toda respuesta se la había dado la amable bartender, quien le había dicho también cuando había sido hora de irse, y luego el…

- ¿el? – se pregunto en voz alta, recordando que hablo con Jensen al llegar a casa, pero no estaba muy seguro de que. - Oh mierda... – murmuro, saliendo desnudo del baño.

Noto que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, que el recordara no la había encendido cuando se despertó.

Se acerco con cautela, viendo al escritor, de pie, justo en frente de donde Jared había descargado su estomago.

- ¿Jensen...? - su voz salió temblorosa, temiendo una mala reacción del hombre por el desastre.

- Limpia esto, niño. – le ordeno, con la voz mas seria y seca que Jared le había escuchado nunca. - Y no me molestes, debo trabajar. – Jensen empezó a caminar a su estudio, sin dirigirle la mirada a Jared.

- Jen, espera, por favor...puedo explicarlo, amor... - suplico, sabiendo que la había cagado, incluso antes de que Jensen hablara.

-No me llames así, es Señor Ackles para ti, tú no eres nada mío. – bramo Jensen, furioso, volteándose a encararle. – Uh, hazme el favor de vestirte. – su voz estaba impregnada de asco, y sus mejillas rojas de enojo mal contenido.

- ¡Jensen, déjame explicar! – Jared se atrevió a sujetarle del brazo, un poco nervioso de que Jensen, se alejara para siempre.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! – grito, zafándose del agarre. - ¿Qué demonios vas a explicarme?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué solo querías burlarte de mi?, como todos, diciendo que me querías, para luego divertirte, viéndome la cara de idiota mientras tu y tu noviecita serian la familia perfecta, ¿Ah? – Su rabia siendo expulsada nuevamente, mientras sus manos se movían por el aire, haciendo gestos que no alcanzaban a demostrar su indignación..

- ¡No Jensen! ¡Lo estas entendiendo todo mal! ¡Maldita sea! – Jared grito, tomando a Jensen de ambos brazos y apresándolo contra la pared. - ¡Escúchame!

-¿Qué haces? – Jensen sonó bastante aterrado. - Déjame niño, suéltame. – decía, tratando de alejarse, si tenia a Jared así de cerca iba a ceder, su olor le envolvía, haciéndole sentir tan bien, en casa, a pesar de todo, y eso le aterraba, por que no quería perdonarle.

-¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Te amo! ¡No arruines esto! Se que es muy difícil de aceptar...para mi lo fue... ¡y solo me acabo de enterar! Esa estúpida me lo oculto... - suplico abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No, no, no… - susurro, empezando a llorar. - Eres como los demás… - susurro. - no se porque mejor no me suicido…- susurro, sus lagrimas saliendo sin control.

Jared se tenso ante las palabras de Jensen. Su voz salió dura e incluso un poco oscura.

- Nunca digas eso.

- Es cierto, nunca nadie me ha querido, no se que hago aquí, me odio a mi mismo, así como me odiaron mis padres, ¡Quiero morir! – Su llanto solo hacia sus gritos mas desesperados, llenando a Jared de dolor.

- No Jen...no digas eso...yo te amo...esto es solo un tropiezo, podremos superarlo...solo dime que me amas Jensen, y hare todo por ti...Jensen, pero no digas que quieres morir. - susurro con la misma voz.

- ¿Y que si te quiero? Tú te vas a ir, yo no le sirvo a nadie, deja de decir que me amas, no mientas más. - dijo tratando de alejarse.

Jared gruño, miedo y rabia, amor, todo recorriendo su cuerpo, justo antes de desatarse en un beso rabioso, con el pegando su cuerpo desnudo al del pecoso, amasándolo con sus largas manos, por donde sea que llegara, solo quería sentirle.

Jensen le correspondió con igual violencia, estaba tan enojado, que no sabia lo que hacia, solo sentía una imperiosa necesidad de sentir a Jared, así que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con necesidad el denudo cuerpo, que le recibió gustoso.

Jared gimió cuando sintió esas preciosas manos acariciarle el trasero con tanta necesidad.

- Hazlo Jen...follame... -susurro entre besos, abusando de esos carnosos labios.

Jensen se separo, jadeando, con los ojos rojos gracias a las lagrimas.

- Pero, pero… ¿Qué dices Jay? – pregunto, sintiendo sobre su cadera la, ya nada disimulada, erección del chico.

- Follame...yo... - paso saliva por su garganta, súper nervioso, tanto así, que temblaba. - Como prueba de que te amo...de que daría todo por mi pecoso.

- Jared yo no, yo… - suspiro, excitado, cuando Jared empezó a mover su cadera contra la suya.

- Vamos... – Jared lo tomo del brazo, casi arrastrándolo a la habitación.

Cuando entraron en el lujoso cuarto de Jensen, Jared se acostó de frente al colchón, con su trasero levantado, expuesto, sinceramente la posición mas obscena en la que había estado en toda su vida sexual. Ni siquiera aquel día cuando los amigos de Quinn le descubrieron follando.

- Hazlo por favor… - dijo sin aliento, sus manos apretando la sabana.

- No, no puedo, si estas dispuesto a hacer esto, supongo que lo que menos puedo hacer es escucharte. -dijo tragando grueso, sintiendo su polla hinchada y nada disimulada, en sus pantalones.

- ¡Hazlo Jen! Maldita sea, estoy tan deseoso de esto ahora...- gruño excitado.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres? – pregunto dudoso, sus manos alzándose para tocarle las formadas nalgas, el contacto contra esa morena piel haciéndole temblar.

- ¡Si, Jensen! No me importa si me duele...ese será mi castigo... – Jared se removió deseoso.

- No. – Jensen fue firme. Separándose, con toda su fuerza de voluntad. - No vamos a hacer nada, si lo que buscas es un castigo, Te amo, no puedo hacerte eso. – Jensen se tapo la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Jared se alzo, acomodándose en la cama, feliz, le dio un abrazo fuerte, reteniéndolo así varios minutos, para luego separarse y besarlo, suavecito.

- Perdóname...yo también te amo...y necesito que entiendas.

- Esta bien. – dijo, derrotado, dando un suspiro ante el beso - Vístete y te escucho ¿vale? – pregunto, recostando su cabeza en pecho del gigante,

- No quiero. – replico, con su voz de niño pequeño.

- Jared no puedo tomarte en cuenta, si estas desnudo... y tentándome. – lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

- ¡Oh! Seguro que solo has estado viendo mi polla, Jen. – le tentó, tomando su erección en sus manos y masajeándola un poco. - ¿Seguro que no quieres bajarla?

- Jay, no me tientes. - tratando de alejarse, rogando que Jared viera que estaba igual o más de duro, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Hmmm eres malo Jen...tu estas duro...podríamos hacerlo con las manos. - pidió algo esperanzado, pero entonces, escucho una musiquita sonando de algún lado.

Era un celular, su celular.

- Deberías contestar. – sugirió Jensen, algo enojado de nuevo, cosa que el chico noto de inmediato.

- No, amor...solo nosotros dos esta vez...me vestiré, limpiare el desastre que deje en tu sala y hablaremos. - se acerco cuidadosamente a Jensen, esperando que este no se alejara.

Jensen suspiro y su cuerpo accedió, no se separo mucho, cuando sintió los brazos de Jared rodearle, inclusive apoyo su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

- Nos amamos Jen...no tenemos por que arruinarlo mas... - susurro contra el rubio cabello. - Nunca vuelvas a decir una tontería como la que dijiste allá... nunca, ¿me oíste?

- Esta bien, lo siento, no quería decirlo, es que… te quiero demasiado, como para perderte. – confeso, sintiendo vulnerable.

- Yo también, Jen. – Jared le beso la frente. - Eres lo mas hermoso del mundo...tu y tu hermoso corazón, Jen. - le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares.

- Anda, vístete. – Jensen sonrió grande, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Jared fue a su habitación, no sin antes tomar su celular y verificar que su antigua novia, era quien le había estado llamando, apago su celular y se metió a la ducha.

Se lavo los dientes, preguntándose como es que Jensen se había dejado besar así, si tenía un aliento fatal. Se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose solo un pantalón corto. Si había algo que le subía el ego, es que Jensen lo mirara con deseo.

Fue a limpiar su desastre, con una mueca de asco en su rostro, por eso mismo no le gustaba el licor, era mas lo que destruía que lo que acomodaba, roció perfume por toda la sala, de ese que a Jensen le gustaba, y que el había traído cortesía de su madre. Todo el tiempo con una sonrisa grande, ya que podía notar como Jensen no dejaba de verlo desde el sillón, en el que escribía en su laptop.

Cuando termino, fue a la cocina a sacar cereal de los estantes, que Jensen le había dejado guardar hace unos días, sirviéndose en un plato, echándole mas cereal que leche, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el mueble frente a Jensen.

- Jared. – hablo Jensen, quitándose los lentes de lectura. - empieza – ordeno, sonriendo.

Jared asintió. – Quinn, esta embarazada desde hace dos meses, es una niña. - se detuvo, esperando la reacción de Jensen.

- Desde hace dos meses, es decir, lo sabias antes de empezar lo nuestro. - acuso severamente, sus ojos mirando a Jared acusadoramente.

- ¡No lo sabia! Me lo dijo antes...de que me confesara a ti... - susurro bajito, dándose cuenta de que eso había sonado peor que lo anterior.

- Entonces, es decir ¿Cómo te me confesaste? Es decir, lo sabias, no era mas fácil simplemente seguir con ella, y no decirme nada. – asevero de manera triste, pensando de nuevo que el no valía la pena, definitivamente su autoestima era una perra.

- ¡No Jen! Ese es tu problema, amor, siempre dices "no es mas fácil esto" "no es mas fácil aquello", ¡El amor no es fácil, Jen! ¡Me di cuenta que te amaba y te lo dije sin pensar en las consecuencias! ¡Ni siquiera pensé en Quinn, o la bebe, solo en ti y en mí! - exclamo tirando unas cuantas bolitas de cereal al suelo, por el bruco movimiento que había echo.

- Jared, tal vez tengas razón, pero no estas pensando bien las cosas, ¿crees que Quinn dejara que te quedes con la bebe?, ¿Así de fácil? O, peor aun… cuando se entere que estas conmigo. Y en caso de que ella te la diera, la chica crecerá viendo a dos hombres juntos ¿eso no te preocupa?, - su voz se volvía cada vez menos seria, tornándose desesperada. – Además, ni tu, ni yo, sabemos de bebes... – dio un largo suspiro, que pareció llevarse su seguridad. – Dios, tengo miedo. – sus manos acariciaron su rostro de manera compulsiva.

Jared se levanto del sofá, acercándose a Jensen para alzarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas, tirando su preciada laptop al piso.

- Te amo...y si...no puedo quedarme con la bebe, al menos estaremos juntos, Jen... – gimió con dolor, abrazando el cuerpo tibio del pecoso.

Jensen derramo una lagrima, incapaz de evitarlo, era demasiada tensión en su cuerpo.

- Promete que no me dejaras, Jay, que haremos todo juntos, no me dejes… -decía totalmente aterrado de la posibilidad que Jared escogiera el camino fácil que el tanto le ponía en bandeja de plata.

- No lo hare...confía en mi para esto, por favor...solo...pasemos el día en casa y luego vayamos mañana a algún lado...¡Mierda! Me he saltado todas las clases de hoy...y mañana hay juego... - suspiro cansado, dejándose caer junto con Jensen, en el sofá mas grande.

- Jared… - empezó con paciencia – Cortar con una mujer embarazada se llevara más tiempo, debes explicarle por que y como si eso no fuera aun bastante complicado, también esta el hecho de lo nuestro, y peor aun, la bebe, no puedes llegar y decirle "terminamos", y luego llevarme a un juego donde ella estará, no es tan simple. – explico Jensen, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Jared.

- Tu eres el que lo hace complicado... - hizo un puchero enfadado. - ¿Y que haremos...? Bueno es mas como que ¿Qué hare? ¿Quieres mantener esto en secreto, hasta que ella tenga al bebe?

- Yo, no, no lo sé, es que tampoco creo que sea justo para ella, creer que hará una familia junto a ti y... - empezó a temblar, de esa manera que denotaba terror en su cuerpo, por estar solo de nuevo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Te pedí que confiaras en mi Jen! Hazlo! yo...ya no siento por ella nada, nunca sentí nada pero era lo mejor que había conseguido...y luego de la muerte de mi padre tu eres lo mas increíble que me ha pasado. - hablo suave mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jensen.

- Lo se, pero si se lo dices, y ella atenta contra el bebe, no quiero ofenderte Jay, pero ella esta loca ¿sabes? - afirmando lo obvio, sonrió un poco sarcástico.

- ¿Quinn? No...Ella puede ser bastante odiosa, pero no creo que sea loca... - negó con la cabeza, divertido. – Además, que no lo creo...nunca me demostró eso... ¿Por qué habrías de decirlo?

- Jared el día que la trajiste, se me insinuó. - afirmo con miedo de que el castaño no le creyera.

Jared lanzo una carcajada.

- Claro que no, Jen. - se burlo, sentándose en el sofá y desenrollándose de Jensen.

- Jared, me puso la mano cerca muy cerca de la entrepierna. – Dijo serio, mortalmente serio.

La sonrisa de Jared se desvaneció y se volvió una mueca triste.

- Lo siento. – se apresuro a decir Jensen, arrepentido de haberlo soltado de ese modo tan brusco.

Jared movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin cambiar su expresión.

- No importa...

- No debí soltarlo así ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado.

- Si, Jen...no es nada. - su voz sonó distante. - Voy a mi habitación ¿Vale? - se levanto para irse a su habitación, casi corriendo, tirándose en su cama, escondiendo su rostro debajo de la almohada, como si fuera una avestruz.

- Jay… - llamo Jensen preocupado, tocando la puerta con suaves golpecitos.

Jared se removió en su cama, un poco molesto consigo mismo, por ser tan estúpido.

- Esta abierta, Jen... - dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- Jared ¿tu la quieres? - pregunto al entrar.

- No Jen...pero me duele, cuando la gente me traiciona... - susurro triste. - No me gusta que lo hagan...

- Yo no lo hare nunca. – le aseguro, acercándose para dejarle un beso en los labios al universitario.

- No quiero que lo hagan mas... me duele tanto Jen...Es como si...alguien, me golpeara el corazón... – repetía, un poco mareado por la situación.

- Shhh tranquilo Jared, yo estaré contigo siempre, no me iré como lo hizo tu padre, ni te traicionare como Quinn, Te amo - dijo tomando valor por Jared.

Jared respiro hondo para luego soltar un suspiro.

- Yo también te amo...gracias...por escucharme.

- Cuando quieras, amor. –Jensen sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla derecha con devoción.

- ¿Dormimos Jen? Estoy cansado y no quiero alejarme de ti...- pidió tomándolo del brazo. - yo...diablos la otra noche soñé contigo... - murmuro un poco sonrojado

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Me avergüenza.

Jensen soltó una carcajada un poco ruidosa, que hizo al moreno cerrar los ojos, había olvidado completamente que tenia resaca.

- Vale, ¿Qué soñaste? – pregunto acostándose junto a Jared, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de este, su mano colocándose sobre el corazón que latía acelerado.

- Pues...me da vergüenza... – Jared maldijo mentalmente por haber soltado eso, ahora tendría que contarle a Jensen.

- ¿Qué podía darte vergüenza a ti? -pregunto divertido.

- Es que...pues soñé contigo...bastante desnudo... - dijo lento, esperando que Jensen entendiera.

Jensen se incorporo sonriendo ilusionado.

- Tuviste un sueño erótico conmigo, Jay. - señalo divertido.

- Si... - sonrió para luego ponerse serio. - Pero no lo disfrute tanto como me hubiese gustado.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? - pregunto con un puchero.

- Pues la razón por la que me fui sin despedirme esta mañana, fue por que... cuando estaba, pues...haciéndolo contigo ella se apareció...y...pues me levante bastante nervioso.

- Oh Jay… - dijo atrayéndolo hacia si para abrazarlo. – Tal vez es tu conciencia, como aun no has terminado con ella, o tal vez por la bebe… - razono quedito.

- Tengo miedo Jen...y si le pasa algo malo...y si termino con ella y pasa algo malo...y si pierde el bebe... Dios, me estoy mareando de nuevo.

- Tranquilo Jay, ya pensaremos en algo, primero dime… ¿ella te lo dijo feliz o enojada?, eso nos puede dar una pista de como se siente, y que hacer… - su brillante mente intentando trabajar, a través de todas las emociones que no estaba muy acostumbrado a sentir. - ¿Quieres un te, amor?

- Si... ¿Sabes hacer té? - hizo una mueca sorprendida. - ¡Oh tengo un novio multiusos!... - sonrió acorralándolo contra el colchón para darle un beso, acariciando sus labios con emoción, luego de unos momentos así, se separo respirando fuerte, agitado, viendo a un Jensen sonrojado. - Vamos...

-Si vamos, mejor, antes que… -decía Jensen sin dejar de ver los labios ajenos que estaban un poco hinchados y rojos de los anteriores besos.

Jared soltó una risita y se aparto de encima de Jensen.

- Un dia de estos no te soltare, amor. - levanto las cejas sugerentemente.

- Lo espero con ansias. –murmuro, levantándose también, algo duro incluso, parecía un adolescente.

Jared negó con la cabeza, divertido. Sin duda casi no podía esperar, no podía creer que hace unos días, estuviera inseguro de como hacerlo, hasta se reía de lo inseguro que había estado.

Camino junto con Jensen hacia la cocina, solo para encontrarse con el pequeño demonio allí.

- ¡Tu! ¡Gato estúpido! Aun no me la he cobrado por mi hermoso pie. - exclamo fingiendo enfado, haciendo a Jensen reír.

- No le hagas caso, mi pequeño… - Jensen hablo con una voz cariñosa, abriendo sus brazos, donde el gato salto enseguida. - solo esta celoso… - le explico al gato mientras se reia.

- ¿Celoso de que? – pregunto Jared, serio, dándose la vuelta para ver a Jensen de frente.

- De que mi gatito es más abrazable y achuchable que tú. – Jensen sonrió, viendo a Jared por encima de su nariz para luego caminar hasta el estante de la cocina y sacar una lata de atún.

- ¿Tu gato te la pone dura? - pregunto evitando sonreírse.

- ¡NO! – chillo Jensen indignado, bajando al gato y poniéndole su comida - Eso solo tu. - confeso bajito y apenado.

- Entonces no tengo por que estar celoso del monstruo ese, ¡Ja! – Jared se sentó en la barra de la cocina. - Sobre Quinn… - comenzó un poco nervioso. - Pues se le veía muy asustada...

- ¿Seguro?, no estaría fingiendo o algo así…- se aventuro Jensen a decir, sus manos trabajando en la preparación del te.

- Su familia es muy conservadora...pienso que por eso estaba asustada...no se Jen...siento como si no conociera a nadie... ¿Por qué creerías que esta fingiendo?

- No digo que finja el embarazo, es solo que… Jared casi se me lanza encima, que te garantiza que… bueno, tu sabes que... sea tuyo… - dijo bajito.

Jared golpeo furioso la barra pero no dijo nada; no quería ni imaginarse si ella se habría acotado con alguno de sus...amigos. Aunque también lo enfurecía que siquiera se hubiera atrevido a tocar a Jensen.

- Solo tenlo en cuenta, es una posibilidad, creo que lo mejor es no ilusionarla explicarle que la ayudaras con todo, pero que no puedes estar con ella, bueno… eso es lo que opino. – su voz salió un poco asustada..

Jared negó con la cabeza.

- Hablare con ella después de clases...supongo que debería hacer eso. - se froto el rostro, algo exasperado, para luego acariciarse la barbilla. - Quiero que estés cerca de allí Jen, no se si pueda hacerlo yo solo.

- Te acompañare, aunque si le dices lo nuestro, dudo que quiera verme, eso claro, si quieres decirlo, no te lo estoy pidiendo, es decir, yo…, mejor me callo. – cerro su boca abruptamente, poniéndole el te a Jared en frente.

- Jen... – Jared le tomo de la mano que sostenía la jarra, jalándola hacia si, dándole un beso. - Si quieres que se lo diga esta bien...pero, seguramente ambos saldremos perdiendo...solo quiero tenerte allí, apoyándome. Yo no tengo muchos amigos que no sean los mismos de Quinn, por eso no tengo nadie en quien confiar.

- Esta bien, mientras nazca el bebe, lo mantendremos en secreto es lo mejor, no sabemos con quien lidiamos, pero si ella te pregunta por que la dejas ¿Qué dirás?... tranquilo nos apoyaremos el uno al otro Jay.

- ¡Oh créeme que se que le diré! Ella siempre me ha dicho que toma pastillas y pues yo siempre uso condón así que...si se pone nerviosa con eso...pues tu teoría será verdad... - se encogió de hombros acariciando aun la mano de Jensen entre las suyas - ¿Le parece bien señor Ackles?

- Si - asintió sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció. – ¡Ah! Oye Jay me ayudas a buscar el libro que te mencione el otro día, de verdad lo necesito. – le pidió, frotándose las manos contra el pantalón.

- ¿Qué libro? - pregunto tomando su taza de te, debía pensar en algo rápido para distraerlo, con lo torpe que era, seguramente le descubria.

- El pequeño, el que te describí el otro día, si alguien lo lee, no se… oh dios, no se que podría pasar, es algo muy personal ¿sabes?

Jared bajo la mirada triste.

– Me dirías que dice.

- Yo, supongo que sí, pero más adelante, es algo que nadie sabe, algo de cuidado, necesitaría tiempo para decírtelo… ¿Me ayudas?

Jared sonrio, asintiendo. – Claro, Jen. - aunque sonrió, por dentro se moría por que Jensen se lo contara; pero ya sabia que iba a hacer, lo iba a ocultar y leerlo todo… o al menos hasta que Jensen le contara.

- Jay, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no se que hice para merecer. - dijo acercándose a abrazarlo por detrás.

Jared se sintió tan culpable, que estuvo apunto de decirle todo, pero se contuvo, por que estaba seguro de que a su rubio le daría un ataque al recibir tantas malas noticias ese día.


	9. Un nuevo camino, ¡Juntos!

Capitulo 9 "Un nuevo camino, ¡Juntos!"

Jensen se abría paso torpemente entre la gente, se había llevado varios golpes en sus costados, debido a la multitud de chicos y chicas que se abrían paso de forma mas brutal de la que el lo hacia. Gimió sorprendido, cuando alguien le apretó el trasero fuertemente, como si intentara probar que era verdaderamente redondo, se volteo molesto, y algo avergonzado, buscando con la mirada al pervertido, pero no vio a nadie.

Mas irritado aun, se abrió paso a empujones como nunca lo había echo, perdiendo toda la compostura que tenia como escritor, llegando al fin a las putas gradas subió como pudo.

Sintiendo, de nuevo, varias nalgadas en su delicado trasero, ya demasiado abusado, mientras caminaba entre la gente de las gradas. Se sentó, como pudo en un espacio entre una chica rubia chiquita, la cual casi podía jurar que era una adolescente, y un chico alto y rubio de hermosos ojos azules. Jensen trago saliva, al ver al apuesto hombre mirarlo fijamente, sonrió, volteándose hacia adelante, para ver la cancha.

Trato de enfocarse, además si alguien lo reconocía, el famoso escritor Jensen Ackles, debía hacer acto de presencia, tiene la impresión que a Jared no le gusta que actué así, aunque es un reflejo, como una protección o algo así, en fin hablando de su… [I]_¿novio?_ [/I]_, _pensó sonriendo, [I]_¿Dónde esta?_ [/I]

Las luces se apagaron de la nada, solo para comenzar el espectáculo previo al juego, luego de que termino, al fin terminando la desesperación de Jensen, salieron los titulares y de pronto Jared apareció entre los chicos que se sentaron en la banca.

Se veía alto y feliz.

Volteo como buscando algo, a Jensen se le iluminaron los ojos, pensando en que podía ser el. Negó con la cabeza, habían acordado que seria un secreto hasta el nacimiento de la pequeña, así que no podía ser el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando vio a su castaño sonriendo en su dirección para luego guiñarle un ojo, volteo viendo a su lado esperando ver a Quinn, pero no, era el.

Su corazón salto.

Sabia que estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado. Levanto la mano tímidamente y saludo a Jared, viendo como este se llevaba la mano al corazón sonriéndole mas grande. Escucho a la chica de al lado reírse, y bajo la mirada un poco apenado.

[I]_ "Dios"_ [/I]_- _pensó sintiendo como se le secaba la boca al ver ese cuerpo tonificado y fuerte, y ahora no solo podía verlo, podía tocarlo, Jared era suyo, su novio, su pareja.

[I]_"Nunca encontraras a nadie que te quiera, eres un monstro, una aberración"_[/I]

Escucho en su mente, recordando las palabras de su padre, sintiendo el miedo recorriéndole, pero, a su vez un alivio, porque había encontrado a alguien que le amaba, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Intento evitar un estremecimiento, sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón. Con Jared a su lado, nada podía dañarlo. Nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El juego fue rápido, algo aburrido para Jensen, claro, eso fue antes de que su moreno entrara a jugar, y allí se dio cuenta por que lo querían tanto en el equipo, era mucho mejor que los otros jugadores, encesto varias pelotas haciendo que Jensen victoreara emocionado. Incluso cuando ganaron el partido, termino abrazándose a la chica de la emoción, como si fueran niños.

Solo cuando la soltó, fue que se dio cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Jo! ¡Oh dios mío...no te había conocido! - exclamo apenado. - ¿Como esta Steve?

- Con que me reconociste Ackles. - dijo la joven, ella era mas o menos de la edad de Jared, y llevaba de novia de Steve unos tres años, era mona e inteligente y según Steve le dijo a Chris y a el, aquella noche, la mujer de su vida. - El esta bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto divertida, sin reprocharle nada mas.

- Oh...pues acompaño a un amigo...no se si Chris le habrá dicho a Steve ,sobre la mala jugada que me hizo... - explico divertido, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras, llenándose de la cerveza que lanzaban al aire.

- Lo del Padalecki, Dios si le conto, espero que no te molestara mucho, Chris solo quería ayudar, Jay es un buen chico pero lo daño mucho lo de su padre, y buen peor aun con su madre. – señalo con expresión triste.

- Si...bueno, gracias al cielo que pude llevarme bien con el. - _demasiado bien._ - Oye, podías decirle a Steve que se pase uno de estos días por la casa, siempre esta tan ocupado que no se cuando llamarlo. - mintió un poco avergonzado.

- Claro, se lo diré… – en el medio de sus palabras soltó un gruñido. - Ahí va esa pequeña zorra… -señalo viendo a Quinn abrazar a Jared, enfrente de todos. – No se como Padalecki no se da cuenta que solo lo usa… - dijo con disgusto, rodando los ojos.

Jensen miro en la dirección en la que la chica señalaba, y su corazón se hincho de celos.

- La odio... - gruño irritado. - ¿Así que lo usa?, ya nos hemos dado cuenta de eso...

- ¿En serio? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Si...por eso necesito hablar con Steve... - hablo bajito viendo como Jared se llevaba a Quinn afuera, buscando con la mirada a Jensen.

Jensen asintió y sonrió.

- Esta bien, yo le avisare. - escucho que la chica le decía, pero el ya se encaminaba en dirección al castaño, con su corazón saliéndose de su pecho.

Camino detrás de el, apurado, viendo como Jared metía a Quinn en un pasillo, lejos del campus. Se detuvo al llegar a la esquina y vio como se detenía y encaraba a la rubia.

- Hey, Hey ¿Qué sucede Jay? – pregunto Quinn, zafándose del agarre, con el que Jay la llevaba afuera.

- Tenemos que hablar. - apuntó con voz seria, mirándola fijamente desde su altura.

- Ahora no Jared, el equipo esta celebrando por su victoria, gracias a ti, somos la pareja más popular y debemos mantener una imagen, así que compórtate. – lo regaño simplemente, tratando de irse.

- Pues ya no lo somos Quinn, se acabo esa mierda de pretender que somos una pareja feliz ¿sabes? – reclamo, tomándola por el brazo, de manera suave, sabia que debía tener cuidado con ella.

- ¿Perdona? – Grito de sorpresa, mirándole incrédula.- ¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo, idiota? Te recuerdo que espero una hija tuya. - sintiéndose importante, le reclamo.

Jared soltó una risa larga, oscura, que le puso la piel de gallina a Jensen.

- ¿Mía? – pregunto, de una manera bastante cínico. - ¡Wow Quinn! ¡Un bebe mío! ¡Que mejor manera de retenerme!, Sabes que puedo decirte, zorra. - escupió las palabras con desprecio. - ¡No puedes tener ese bebe! ¡Sea mío o no! Tus padres nunca lo permitirían, que tengas una hija fuera del matrimonio, ¿De verdad creías que podrías retenerme con eso?

Jensen observo extrañado a Jared, es como si fuera un persona distinta, alguien cruel y despiadado, alguien que no sentía remordimientos.

Tembló asustado, ¿Qué pasaría si Jared dejaba de estar enamorado de el? ¿Acaso lo trataría así?, gimió llevándose la mano al pecho intentando calmar su angustia.

- ¿Como te atreves? Pedazo de estúpido. - bramo la chica cacheteándolo. - Me tratas de decir… que no es tuya la pequeña bastarda, claro que lo es, y mis padres no permitirán que nazca fuera del matrimonio, ¡Cierto! Por eso considérate comprometido conmigo, amor, y más vale que me respetes, a menos que quieras que las cuentas, que se cancelaron con la muerte de padre, aparezcan nuevamente, misteriosamente, por supuesto, y bueno… tu madre iría a dormir a la calle, y como eres un maldito muerto de hambre que no tiene ni donde vivir, no podrás hacer nada. – su voz estaba llena de odio, y se le notaba que había perdido la compostura. - Sino fuera por ese atractivo, y caritativo escritor, estarías comiendo mierda Jay, así que cálmate, porque el matrimonio te funciona a ti y a mí. – termino de hablar, alzando su mano para acariciando la mejilla que acababa do golpear.

Jared tembló ante la mención de su padre.

Por la esquina del ojo, pudo ver como la sombra de Jensen, desaparecía.

[I]_ "Mierda"_ [/I]pensó.

- Se acabo Quinn - dijo sin fuerzas, intentando mantenerse fuerte. - ¡Ese bebe no es mío! No puede ser mío... - se separo de ella, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, casi corriendo.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver, fue a una figura corriendo por el campus. No debió dejar que Jensen viniera. Sintió a Quinn acercársele y gruño, esa zorra tenia razón, si su madre estaba implicada en la situación lo tenia claramente comiendo de su mano. Pero quizás si pedía ayuda a Jensen...

- ¿A donde vas Jared? - bramo la rubia. - No he terminado contigo. – le grito furiosa.

- No, Quinn, a ver como le explicas a tus padres tu embarazo. - se separo de ella. - Puedes irte a la mierda, bastante ¿escuchaste?, Mi madre no se quedara en la calle, yo trabaje para pagar las deudas. - dijo sin pensar. - No te necesito, tengo a Jensen ahora.

-¿Jensen? –Grito con desconcierto. - ¿Me estas dejando por un hombre?... ¿Por un gay, por un anciano de cuarta, que ni siquiera tiene pareja a 1os treinta?, ¿¡Como puedes humillarme así! – estaba roja de la rabia, aguantándose las ganas de matar a Jared.

Jared casi se dejo, por la rabia que lo lleno, cuando la escucho llamar a su novio así, pero respiro calmado, sabiendo que no podía exponer a Jensen.

- ¿A quien coño llamas gay?, Jensen es un buen amigo Quinn, claro que tu ese concepto nunca lo entenderías. - casi escupió comenzando a caminar antes de que cometiera un crimen.

De la nada, se imagino teniendo sexo con Jensen, en una de esas celdas oxidadas, donde dejaban a los prisioneros tener relaciones con sus esposas. Se estremeció de pensar siquiera, en que Jensen tuviera que perder su virginidad en una cárcel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen buscaba las llaves del auto, entre todas las que tenia el llavero, con desesperación, cuando escucho al Jared llamarle por su nombre. Sus piernas no le sostuvieron más, y callo al suelo, empezando a llorar, sin poder impedirlo.

- Oh Jen... – soltó Jared desesperado cuando le vio. – Amor, lo siento no debí dejar que escucharas eso. - intento tomarlo por la espalda para levantarlo.

Pero, Jensen hizo una de las cosas mas estúpidas que había visto, sostenerse de la rueda de la camioneta, estaba seguro que se hubiera muerto de risa, si no fuera por lo angustioso de la situación.

-Vamos Jen, Jen… - Le llamo, acariciándole el rostro que el rubio intentaba alejar. – Jensen, nada nos va a separar, tranquilo. - hablo desesperado.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Me das miedo! - gimoteo escondiendo su rostro del Padalecki.

- Pero, ¿de que hablas, amor?, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto, con mucha angustia en su cuerpo, deseando saber que pasaba con Jensen.

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo, Jared! ¡Vas a casarte con ella! ¡Y eres aterrador cuando te enfadas! No quiero que me hagas lo mismo. – exclamo todo de corrido, haciendo que Jared tuviera que tomarse unos segundos para entender.

Cuando lo hizo, Jared gruño y volteo a Jensen tomando su boca de improvisto, empezando a besarlo con pasión, solo labios contra labios, lo que en un beso con Jensen era tan caliente como hacerlo con lengua.

- Te amo. - le murmuro al separarse, bastante seguro de si mismo. - Jamás te trataría así, además ¿Quién dijo que me casaría? – pregunto, viendo con una sonrisa como Jensen se pasaba la mano por los labios.

Jensen bajo los ojos tristes.

- ¿No lo harás? - enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared para que este lo levantara.

Jared lo levanto sonriendo.

- Nunca Jensen, eres más importante que mi vida misma.

- No digas eso... - regaño sin soltarse de Jared. - Me diste mucho miedo...me recordaste a el...dios, últimamente pienso en el mucho. – susurro triste, sumido en el horrible recuerdo.

- ¿En quien, Jensen? - pregunto Jared, teniendo una ligera idea de quien hablaba Jensen.

- Yo...no puedo hablar de eso ahora, Jared. - se disculpo, un poco apenado por haber confesado eso frente a Jared. - Podemos... - se rio de repente sorprendiendo al castaño, que le miro extrañado, totalmente alucinado con el cambio. - ¡Estuviste fantástico! ¡Dios...eres...grande! ¡No te imaginas lo orgulloso que me sentí, viéndote desde las gradas! Las jugadas que hiciste fueron... - alzo los brazos como si intentara abarcar algo gigante, dándole a entender lo grande que fueron.

- Jensen, eres demasiado lindo. – exclamo Jay, abrazándole feliz. – Gracias, por quererme. – le aseguro, radiante de felicidad.

Jensen sonrió entre los brazos del castaño, sintiéndose un poco estúpido, por el hecho de haber pensado que ese gigante podría hacerle daño, no cabía posibilidad de que Jared pudiera hacerlo.

- Mmm...¿Novio? – llamo a Jared, mordiéndose el labio.

- Si, querido novio. - contesto Jared, suspirando en el abrazo. - ¡Oh Jen!, estoy todo sudado, ¿no te da asco? - pregunto inocentemente, como si de un niño se tratara.

- Si me diera asco, te hubiera golpeado desde hace rato, ¡idiota!. – Le dio una sonrisa irónica. Además, olvidas que te bese, justo después de que rociaras con tu estomago mi sala... - le reclamo dándole un golpecito con el puño en el pecho.

- Euuu…si, no se como lo hiciste. - dijo apenado, bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Fue asqueroso pero...supongo que eso se puede superar... - dijo bajando la voz, acariciando con un dedo el pecho de Jared, haciendo círculos sobre el. - no se con...alguna... - su voz se volvió tan bajita, que Jared no escucho lo que dijo.

-¿Ah? ¿Con alguna que? - pregunto Jared curioso por saber que era lo que Jensen quería.

Jensen volvió a mover los labios pero Jared no pudo escuchar.

- Jay... – gimoteo, apenado, con un puchero.

- Jen, no te entiendo. – negó con la cabeza el Padalecki, con la expresión mas inocente el mundo, como solo el la podía tener.

- Quiero... comer algo...así como...en una...ci.. - escondió su cara en el pecho de Jared, no quería que lo viera tan sonrojado.

- Una ci... ¿Qué? – pregunto, acariciándole el cabello corto.

Jensen lo empujo y se cruzo de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido, como una chica.

- Eres un lento de mierda, no te soporto.

- ¡Oh amor! – exclamo Jared, atrayéndolo hacia si, pegándolo a su cintura. - no te enojes por que sea lento, ¿Por qué no me dices las cosas un poco mas claras? – sugirió, comenzando a dejar besos suaves sobre el cuello de Jen.

- Jay...tramposo...es que quiero que me lo digas tu...eso que siempre hacen los novios... – dio un pequeño gemido, dejándose besar, arrugando la camisa de Jared con una de sus manos.

Jared sonrió y siguió besándolo con devoción.

- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo Jensen? - pregunto dejando de besarlo para verlo a los ojos, con devoción reflejada en ellos.

Jensen se estremeció con esa mirada.

- Si...quiero...nunca nadie... - rodo los ojos al recordarse. - si no contamos al idiota de Kane.

- ¿Tuviste una cita con Kane? - exclamo Jared celoso. - ¿debería sentirme celoso?- pregunto con un puchero en sus rosados labios, era todo un niño.

- No tuve una cita con el, me lo pidió en broma, yo acepte, y el se acostó con el camarero y tuve que regresarme a paticas a mi casa. – explico, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que tu amigo te dejara plantado. - Por eso no me gusta salir con el o con Chris...

- ¿Y quien es el? – pregunto celoso, un poco brusco, dándose cuenta de su error decidió corregirse. – Bueno, Jensen… - comenzó, acercándose al oído de este. - Tu eres mi novio ahora, ¿entiendes?, Solo mío. – afirmo, dejando entrar su lengua al oído contrario.

- Ah Jay... - gimió Ackles, sintiendo como temblaba ante esto, una simple caricia. - celoso...hablaba de Steve... - gimió de nuevo cuando Jared acaricio su cuerpo con esas grandes manos. - tiene novia...

- Ummm vale… - asintió, pasando las manos por los costados del rubio. – Jensen, te quiero. - le dijo, empezando a besar su cuello de nuevo.

- Pensé que me amabas...y no olvides que estamos en un lugar publico...no estoy acostumbrado a esto, Jared.

- Te amo, Te quiero, Te adoro, y bueno… - dijo soltándolo, liberándolo de sus brazos. - En público no. – soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Pero...aun así si vas a... ¿ya sabes, invitarme...? - pregunto ilusionado por que Sam no se negara a ello.

- Claro. – afirmo, juntando las llaves del auto de su chaleco. -Déjame ir por mis cosas, me cambio y salimos. – afirmo, dejando ver ala luz de la farola, su mejilla roja y aruñada, donde Quinn le había pegado.

- ¿Te duele? - pregunto acariciándolo suavemente en ese lugar.

Jared se estremeció ante el toque.

- Un poco, no mucho. – contesto sereno.

- Oh...mi bebe... - susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se alzo un poco y le beso la mejilla.

- Me gusta que me digas así. - confeso sonriendo feliz, como cada vez que Jen le decía algo lindo.

Jensen le sonrió, aun acariciándole la mejilla.

- No te lo creas mucho, que te digo bebe por lo lento que eres.

- ¡Vamos Jen!, que malo eres, tu si sabes como matar el espíritu romántico. – se quejo, pero aun así se estaba riendo suavecito, al igual que Jensen.

- Anda, buscas tus cosas y así nos vamos. - su voz sonó muy ansiosa, con un tono de desesperación que ensancho la sonrisa de Jared.

- Claro, ¿me acompañas? o ¿me esperas aquí?

- Me quedo...no… - movió la cabeza. -…no quiero encontrarme con ella.

- ¡Oh si!, mejor no vengas conmigo, además, creo que ella sospecha… - susurro entristecido, recordando cuan delgada era la línea para que la carrera de Jensen cayera.

- ¿Lo hace? - pregunto Jensen interesado. – Bueno… mejor vas antes de que se haga mas tarde...no me gusta mucho la oscuridad.

- Si, puede que yo se lo insinuara sin culpa, me voy… - anuncio, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- Cuídate Jared... - le despidió, viéndolo marchar un poco nervioso sin saber por que…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos segundos después Quinn decidió salir de su escondite.

- Me quitaste a mi novio. – dijo con ira mal contenida.

Jensen se volteo asustado, viendo a la chica rubia, quien estaba roja de furia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto por inercia, mas que por querer saber, ya que el sabia perfectamente que hacia ella allí.

- ¿Qué hago?, pues veo como convertiste a mi novio en un marica y tu puta. – dijo, con asco, totalmente asqueada.

Jensen sonrió, un poco temible.

- Primero que nada, el termino es Homosexual, segundo es psicológicamente imposible convertir a alguien en Homosexual en solo un mes y medio... Ah...y tercero no es mi puta, ni tu novio. - respondió con su voz cortes, sorprendiéndose asimismo de lo tranquilo que sonó, cuando por dentro estaba casi haciéndose en los pantalones.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es el? ¿Tu novio? - pregunto ella con burla impregnando su voz.

- Si, Quinn, un novio al cual no engaño con nadie, ni le digo que estoy embarazado de el para que se haga cargo de un bebe, que ni es suyo. – apunto lo ultimo con decisión. – Otra cosa mas, no me atrevo a cortejar a nadie delante de el o a sus espaldas.

- Insolente. – Rezongo furiosa -eso es mentira, Jay es el padre, y tú solo le metiste eso en la cabeza para alejarlo de mi, además dime… ¿Qué harás Jensen?, tienes una imagen publica que mantener, ¿a tu editor le agradara un escritor gay? Podrías perder toda tu carrera por un inútil como Jared ¿estas dispuesto a eso?

- Solo quiero que sepas, que la comunidad homosexual es muy grande en el mundo Quinn, puedo conseguir con mi talento fácilmente una compañía de literatura homosexual que apoye mis libros, y puede que comience a publicar para gente como ellos...pero…creo que eso es lo de menos que me importa de tus palabras. - negó con la cabeza, limpiándose la frente con gesto presuntuoso. - Jared no es ningún inútil, es una persona que se gano un puesto en una universidad tan prestigiosa como esta. – señalo alrededor con sus brazos. - sin el dinero de papi, como otras personas.

- Escúchame bien maldito marica, aléjate de Jared, si el no es mío, no será de nadie. – le soltó con voz aguda, volteándose para alejarse furiosa.

- ¡Es mío ahora Quinn! - le grito, sin dejar de mirarla retirarse.

Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se dejo caer pesadamente contra la camioneta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[I]_"¿Que mierda he hecho?"_ [/I] grito en su mente, ¿de que coño había hablado?, se había terminado de exponer, eso le causaría mas problemas a Jared de los que el joven ya tenia, mierda, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido cagarla así?, Seguro que ahora le hacían la vida imposible a su novio, a su novio maldita sea, su vida era lo de menos que valía en esos momentos.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y gimió desesperado, aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Unos minutos después, Jared salía del edificio, con su ropa normal y completamente duchado, era un maestro de las duchas rápidas, venia con el paso acelerado, cuando diviso a Jensen sostenerse la cabeza, preocupado troto hasta donde estaba su novio, totalmente preocupado.

- ¿Amor, que sucede? – le pregunto al llegar a su lado.

Jensen se incorporo rápidamente, no podía decírselo a Jared, no quería arruinarle la noche mas de lo que habían hecho, así que respiro hondo y hablo.

- Creo que escuche algo por ahí… y me asuste... - su voz salió asustada, y se felicito por ser tan buen actor.

- Oh… - Jared le abrazo, feliz por lo tierno que se veia. –Vamos, mi pecoso, te invito a cenar. – se acerco para robarle un beso.

- Ok... – Jensen se mordió el labio, saboreando donde Jared le había besado.

Tomaron el auto, y después de varias risas y besos robados, llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana, Jared pidió una mesa alejada, para tener algo de privacidad.

Ambos estaban sentados tranquilos, pero Jared andaba en el plan de novio enamoradizo, y como por quinta vez, levanto su tenedor con unos fideos en el.

- Abre la boca, Jen. – le dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

- Estas mas fastidioso de lo normal ¿no? - le pico, pero aun así abrió la boca para tomar la comida. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, y le dolían de tanta risa con Jared, como nunca lo habían hecho.

- Es que te ves demasiado lindo cuando comes… - Hablo, tomando un bocado de fideos para el.

- No soy lindo... - suspiro. - Es mas...es mi primera cita...estoy muy emocionado. – confeso, escondiendo su verde mirada de Jared.

- Eres hermoso, entonces, ¿te esta gustando la cita…? - pregunto ilusionado, como si fuera un niño.

Jensen asintió sonriendo.

- Si, Jay...

Después de terminar de comer, salieron en el auto nuevamente, Jared lo llevo a un mirador donde se podía ver toda la cuidad iluminada, en toda su inmensidad, demasiado gigante, los árboles los rodeaban de manera agradable, no aterradora como Jensen había pensado que seria, un encantador frió rodeaba el lugar, dándole una atmósfera extraña al lugar, gracias a la baja neblina.

- ¿Tienes frió? - pregunto Jared, dando un suspiro al ver la cuidad en toda su extensión.

- No necesitas una excusa para abrazarme, Jay...- le dijo irónico, pero regalándole una de esas sonrisas coquetas que causaban arruguitas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Jared, genuinamente sorprendido, y apenado por ser descubierto, atrayendo al escritor hacia sí, haciendo que se recostara entre sus piernas, casi ambos sentados en el suelo.

- Por que desde hace rato me estas mirando... – suspiro, pasando sus manos por ambos brazos, frotándose, intentando infligirse calor. - Aunque la verdad es que hace bastante frió aquí, nunca había venido.

- Aquí trajo mi padre a mi madre, cuando supo que era el amor de su vida… - se apresuro a decir Jared en un susurro a su oído. - Aquí no he traído a nadie, menos a Quinn… solo a ti.

- ¿Soy el amor de tu vida? - pregunto completamente inquietado, sus ojos se habían humedecido con esas palabras, como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento.

- Lo eres, estoy seguro de ello. – afirmo, quitando una lagrima de la mejilla de Jensen.

- Esto es mas romántico y emocionante de lo que esperaba... ¿Cómo...como puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

- Por que mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, porque nunca me había sentido tan completo, tranquilo, feliz, porque nunca había tenido esta sensación de que... podía estar dispuesto a morir por que tu sonrieras, eres mi ángel. – soltó una risita nerviosa, como si el mismo no se creyera lo que decía.

Jensen sonrió, sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba de la emoción.

- Tu también Jay... - respondió feliz. - Tú también eres mi ángel. . - su voz se rompió por las lagrimas.

- No llores. mi pecoso, al fin nos encontramos el uno al otro… - susurro, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, entre sus brazos.

Jensen gimoteo dejándose hacer. No podía controlarse, era lo mejor que le había pasado después de todos esos años alejándose de todo. Jared, ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de Jensen, empezó a besarle el cuello, sabia que Jensen era sensible ahí, y le encantaba sentir contra sus labios como el escritor, se estremecía.

- Jay... – La voz de Jensen tembló al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, sujetándose de los grandes brazos de Jared.

- Umm ¿si?, tienes un delicioso sabor, Jen. – pregunto, verdaderamente no interesado, el mismo temblando, y no solo por el frio.

- Eres un cochino...no voy a dejar que... ¡Jay!- gimió en voz alta, cuando este metió sus dedos por debajo de su sweater.

- Estas calientito…- sus manos pellizcando la piel que se encontraba a su paso, poniéndola roja además de pecosa.

- Padalecki... no... – gimió Jensen, su cuerpo temblando de deseo por esas manos que lo recorrían, como nadie nunca le había tocado.

- Shhh esta noche es para ti, vas a disfrutar… - le dijo en el oído, mientras bajaba a jugar con su lengua en un pezón por encima de la ropa de rubio.

Jensen soltó un gritico, sintiendo su miembro ponerse duro. Jared estaba siendo erótico y eso lo volvía loco. Su mente perdida en los la noche anterior, que al parecer no había perdido su oportunidad de follarse a Jared, o al revés, por que la estaba teniendo hoy.

- Mírame, Jen. –le ordeno.

Tomando el pezón ya erecto entre sus dedos, y retorciéndolo un poco disfrutando el espinazo de placer que se reflejo en la cara del hombre mayor, Jared repitió el movimiento, mientras empezaba a chupar al otro pezón sobre la tela, si había algo que le gustaba al Padalecki era jugar.

- Jay...es demasiado. – gimoteo Jensen, sujetándose de la camisa del universitario, se mordió el labio inferior, apenado por los soniditos que estaba soltando con cada toque.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto con malicia, soltando el pezón que había estado chupando como niño pequeño, para llevar su mano a la entrepierna del otro, dando apretones rápidos para luego frotarlo con codicia, mordiéndose su propio labio por lo hermoso de la vista.

Jensen se revolvió en sus brazos, casi rompiendo la camisa de Jared de apretarla tan fuerte, era demasiado intenso. Estaba seguro de decir, que nunca le habían tocado allí.

- Joder, que duro estas…- susurro contra la caliente piel de Jensen, metiendo su mano entre los pantalones y dando un gemido al sentir entre sus manos el duro, caliente y húmedo miembro del escritor.

Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, viendo como Jensen se llevaba la mano a la boca para evitar el grito de placer que casi escapo de sus labios, cuando Jared comenzó el movimiento sube y baja. Inclusive, el escritor derramo varias lagrimas por la intensidad de la situación.

Jared llevo sus manos a sus propios pantalones, dejando salir su polla grande, con muchas venas y desmesuradamente dura, saco la de Jensen y las junto con sus manos, provocando que ambos gimieran de placer al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a mover su mano, restregando su pulgar de una punta a otra, mezclando ambas blanquecinas esencias. Con Jensen sujetándose de los hombros de Jared, dejando caer su frente contra el también, ahogando gritos de placer, sin dejar de mover constantemente sus caderas contra la mano que lo acariciaba.

- Oh dios… - susurro Jay, al sentir el movimiento de Jensen, alzo su boca un poco, chocando contra la de Jensen, comenzando a besarlo con intensidad.

Sus lenguas se uniéndose, enredándose entre ellas, con la saliva recorriendo sus bocas, acompañando los ruidos de fricción con ruiditos muy pecaminosos provenientes de ambos.

Jensen se dejo devorar por la boca experta de Jared, tomando todo lo que el chico tenia para enseñarle, sintiendo, totalmente avergonzado, los hilos de saliva que recorrían su mandíbula, haciéndole sentir totalmente perdido en lo que Jared le hacia.

- Jay… voy… a venirme... - logro decir dentro del beso.

Jared no le respondió, el solo apretó su polla contra la ajena, recostando a Jensen contra el auto, para así comenzar a frotarse de forma mas ruda y desesperada contra Jensen, haciendo que su novio gritara largo y lánguido, mientras se sentía vaciar sobre la mano de Jared, su cuerpo temblando sin cesar.

Pensó que todo acabaría, pero siguió gimiendo a través de su orgasmo, cuando sintió que su castaño no paraba de masturbarlo, bajo su mano derecha, empujando con la izquierda la de Jared, para así tomar su polla entre sus manos.

Se coloco sobre sus rodillas, tragando saliva cuando vio el tamaño de Jared, era como una jodida película porno, con esa polla circundada y jodidamente hinchada. Pero, justo cuando iba a metérsela, Jared se corrió en su cara, manchándolo todo.

- Ahhh…Jense… - gimoteo el chico, mientras se corría espeso y afanoso. - Oh dios… lo siento. – se disculpo cuando su mirada enfoco lo que había hecho, el mismo era un tomate, mientras sus ojos verdes no dejaban de observar como su semen bajaba por el rostro de Jensen. - Lo siento, lo siento.

Jensen solo tenia sus ojos abiertos un poco sorprendido, ignorante de lo que había ocurrido. Trago el poco que le había caído en la boca, y se paso la mano por el rostro, limpiándose así.

Cuando termino de adecentarse, subió su vista hacia Jared, que seguía disculpándose como poseso, Jensen le dio una mirada extrañada, no entendiendo el porque de su queja.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Yo, yo… no se, tal vez no te guste o te de asco… - decía totalmente ruborizado. - Lo siento.

- ¿Es raro hacer eso? - pregunto Jensen, un poco abochornado de que lo fuera. - ¿No es bueno?

- No es que sea raro, creo que lo que me hizo correrme fue ver… lo que ibas a hacer, me gusto mucho…, pero, ¿a ti te gusto? - su voz sonó totalmente nerviosa, sus fuertes brazos levantando a Jensen del suelo, quitándole aun un poco de semen del cabello.

- Pues...sabe raro, si eso es lo que preguntas. Pero, estuvo... – de la nada se cubrió el rostro avergonzado. Dios, si había estado gimiendo como una puta frente a Jared. - Lo siento por haber echo todos esos sonidos...

- No te disculpes por los sonidos, te escuchabas muy sexy. – le halago con una sonrisa coqueta mientras le ordenaba la camisa, poniéndolo decente, aunque su inseguridad volvió de nuevo. - ¿Pero estuvo? – pregunto, instándole a seguir con su frase, realmente necesitaba saber si le había gustado

- Mmm… fue muy bueno, Jay...nunca me había sentido así...ni cuando me tocaba yo solo...

Jared sonrió grade, con hoyuelos y todo.

- Feliz primera cita, querido novio… - le felicito, y tomando la polla del rubio como si nada, para guardarla en su lugar, dentro de los pantalones.

- ¡Jared eso lo hago yo...! – Chillo el escritor, escandalizado por la acción de su novio. - Y se supone que en las primeras citas no se hacen estas cosas... – le reclamo, dándole un empujoncito.

- Lo siento, es que eres muy sexy como para contenerme. – soltó una risa corta, rascándose el cuello con su mano derecha. - ¿vamos por un helado? – pregunto sin aviso, arreglándose la camisa a cuadros que traía.

- ¿Tan tarde? ¿Es una especie de compensación por haberme manoseado? - se burlo, inclinándose para besarlo.

- Puede que si. – Jared se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole la broma, se acerco a abrazarle, apretándole contra el de nuevo, no soportando estar lejos de su cuerpo. - No me dejes. - le dijo al oído.

- No lo hare...te amo mucho Jay. – concedió, palabras de amor que salían desde el fondo de su corazón. - Solo...espero que esto que estemos haciendo...sea lo mejor.

- ¿De que hablas? -pregunto Jared, separándose para abrirle la puerta del auto a Jensen.

- Es que...me da miedo que... - cerró los ojos, pensativo por unos segundos. - ¿Por qué no vamos a casa si?, Estoy muy cansado.

- Esta bien, vamos, no tienes porque tener miedo de nada, nada nos va a separar. – la seguridad en su voz hizo que Jensen sonriera, pequeño, dulce.

- ¿Duermes conmigo? - pidió bajito.

- Claro, siempre. - contesto enérgico y alegre.


	10. Agresión del Corazón

Capitulo 10 Agresión del Corazón

* * *

Jared se despertó con Jensen entre sus brazos, totalmente dormido, se volvió a ver de manera perezosa reloj, eran casi las siete y media de la mañana, lo que le indicaba que ya debía estar preparándose para ir a clases.

Como pudo, maniobro para quitarse de encima a Jensen, dejándole un beso en los labios, causando que este se removiera adormilado

- Me voy a clases, Jen. Regreso a eso de las dos de la tarde. – le recordó, esperando una respuesta de su adormilado novio.

Jensen se removió inquieto y tomo la almohada de Jared, abrazándola fuerte.

- No me molestes...niño. - gruño adormilado.

- Oh, veo que sin cafeína el Jensen gruñón hace acto de presencia, bueno…no importa, adiós cariño. – se despidió, bajándose de la cama.

- Adiós Jay... – suspiró.

Jared se baño rápidamente, escogiendo una camisa de manga larga y unos pantalones apretados, con unas sandalias. Tomo su bolso y metió algunos cuadernos, no sin antes dejar todos los cuadernos del suelo sobre la cama, escondiéndolos debajo de la colcha, para que Jensen no le regañara por el desastre.

Metió el diario de Jensen debajo del colchón, cubriéndolo de una camisa vieja, y rezando silenciosamente para que su novio no lo consiguiera.

Salió sonriendo ampliamente, a pesar de todos sus problemas, la vida le sonreía, estar con Jensen era genial. Anoche durmió como un angelito, rodeado de Jensen por todas partes, y por supuesto que cada vez que recordaba su pequeño escarceo, pues su cuerpo se estremece de emoción.

Llego al campus emocionado, olvidando todos los problemas, que probablemente, a partir de hoy tenia que solucionar; era sorprendente ver como el campus seguía igual, a pesar del gran cambio que Jared sentía, había dado su mundo.

Entro a la primera clase, la cual fue tan aburrida como siempre y eso lo ayudo mucho a concentrarse a donde llevaría al escritor hoy, Jensen probablemente no le importaría a donde lo llevara, con tal de que lo invitara como una cita, pero aun así estaba indeciso.

Al salir de la primera clase, observo a Quinn a lo lejos, hablando con algunos chicos del equipo de football, arrugo la nariz en una mueca de desagrado, en su mente no pudiendo evitar pensar en el hecho de que algunos de ellos podría ser el padre de ese bebe, se dirigió a los baños un poco inquieto, con un mal presentimiento cuando la mirada de Dennis se fijo en el.

Se mojo el rostro, suspirando ante el contacto con el agua, el día de hoy hacia mucho calor, demasiado, y el no lo había notado hasta que había salido del salón de clases, levanto la vista del lavabo, mirando no solo su reflejo en el espejo, sino que se vio rodeado, y no exageraba por que formaban un circulo, los chicos de años superiores, algunos de su altura, otros no, pero lo compensaban con musculatura.

- ¿Perdieron algo? - pregunto volteándose hacia ellos, encarándolos, lo mas calmado que pudo.

- ¿Quién lo pensaría? Nuestra estrella de básquet esta hecho toda una marica. - hablo Dennis, el capitán de los idiotas que rodeaban a Jared. - Creo que deberíamos enseñarte lo que es un hombre de verdad, Padalecki.

- ¿Disculpen? – pregunto, tratando de no acobardarse, aunque si le dio una mirada nerviosa, cuando uno del equipo indicaba a otro que mantuvieran guardia fuera de la puerta.

- Sujétenlo. - ordeno Dennis.

Dos chicos tomaron a Jared de los brazos, este se soltó fácilmente de los dos chicos pero no pudo evitar el gancho que le dio directo en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder, mareándolo. Sintió una patada en sus piernas que lo hizo caer de rodillas aturdido, un fino hilo de sangre caía de su barbilla. Hizo un sonido ahogado cuando sintió una cuerda rodearle el cuello, apretándole dolorosamente.

Dennis se acerco a el mientras sentía como le amarraban las manos detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Crees que eres fuerte? Imbécil. - le escupió la cara. Jared intento moverse pero la cuerda alrededor de su cuello se lo impidió.

- Vamos a meterte en un pote de basura Padalecki y veras como sales de allí.

Uno de los tipos que había cerca le puso una mordaza, Jared la mordió intentando desesperadamente soltarse, pero no pudo, así amarrado y amordazado como estaba. Sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo hizo golpear su cabeza contra el piso, grito fuertemente pero lo único que se escucho fue un gruñido lastimero cuando sintió una patada en sus costillas. Uno de los muchachos de su propio equipo se acerco con asco pintado en el rostro y lo volteo, empezando a golpear su estomago con odio.

- No puedo creer que alguien como tu tenga una beca completa, y sea la admiración de muchos, me das asco. - escupió mientras dejaba un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo.

Otro animado, del que Padalecki no podía defenderse, se acerco hincándose frente a el, dejando varios puñetazos seguidos sobre su rostro, uno tras otro, el castaño solo podía gritar y al hacerlo sentía como se ahogaba mas, en su propia sangre, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y tuvo miedo de no volver a ver a Jensen nunca, miedo que aumento cuando su capitán de equipo cogió un cuchillo y se lo clavo en la pierna con fuerza.

- Veamos si después de esto puedes volver a jugar marica - le dijo restregando el cuchillo entre los tendones de la pierna, acariciándoselos lentamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kellan iba caminando con sus libretas debajo del brazo; estaba muy cansado. Su trabajo en la facultad había sido agotador, eso de dar clases y estudiar era súper agotador. Pasó enfrente a los terceros baños de la faculta de ciencias en el piso tres, y vio a dos chicos de pie frente a puerta, lo miraron nerviosamente, eso inmediatamente lo hizo sospechar.

Se detuvo y se giro. Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo del lugar, se acerco a la puerta del baño, escucho unos gritos animados, muchas malas palabras y un extraño sonido como de dolor.

Azoto la puerta contra la pared y vio a un chico en el suelo sangrando, amordazado como si una victima de un secuestro se tratara, lo reconoció de su clase de Energías. Sintió como su sangre hervía por sus venas. Levanto la mirada y observo a todos los chicos que había allí. Reconociendo casi todos los rostros.

Observa a Dennis molesto, furioso.

- ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo en esta universidad?

Denis se voltea, algo asustado, pero sonríe de inmediato, todos se levantan dejando el cuerpo inerte de Jared, quien parece haber perdido el conocimiento.

- Nada. – se encoge de hombros, quitándole mella al asunto, mientras camina con petulancia afuera del baño, junto a los otros.

El capitán del equipo de baloncesto, ese con el que Jared y sus amigos iban de fiesta, y se emborrachaban, guardo el cuchillo ensangrentado en su chaqueta, algo nervioso de que lo descubrieran, siguiendo a los demás, esperando pasar desapercibido, Pero aun así, Kellan lo tomo del brazo y lo estampo contra la pared.

Quizás no pueda tocar al estúpido de Dennis, pero a este chico planea darle un poco de su medicina.

- ¿Quién te crees que soy imbécil? - gruñe furioso. Le obliga a quitarse la chaqueta un poco apresuradamente. - No te salvas de esta, Magellan. Te destrozare. - Le gruñe empujándolo fuera del baño, no por nada fue uno de los mejores del equipo de boxeo en la preparatoria.

Luego de que los estúpidos, aprendices de matones, se han marchado, se acerca a Jared, asustado de que el chico este muerto, por que se realmente tieso. Kellam tiembla cuando toca su cuerpo, esta quieto, pero vivo, aun respira, pero hay mucha sangre en el piso, y eso hace brincar su corazón.

Saca su celular del bolsillo y llama a una ambulancia, sus manos tiemblan mientras lo hace, casi temiendo que sea demasiado tarde. Luego marca el numero de su novio, es lo segundo que se le ocurre y esta demasiado asustado como para pensar en algo mas, además de que es una gran ventaja tener a un estudiante de enfermería como su novio.

- ¿Rob? Puedes venir al tercer baño del piso tres. Tengo a un chico aquí… Padalecki. - escucha la voz agitado de su novio contestarle. - Solo apúrate, ¿ok?

Intenta mover al chico, cuando ve su mochila. Se acerca y recoge el celular, rebuscando en sus contactos de emergencia ve el número de Christian Kane.

- Contesta… contesta... - murmura nervioso.

- Aquí el hombre más rico del mundo, osea Kane al habla. - respondieron al otro lado.

Kellan hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Escuche señor Kane, el señor Padalecki lo tiene como contacto de emergencia.

Chris hizo una mueca de preocupación.

– Si, así es, ¿le sucedió algo? -pregunto con un mal presentimiento.

- El...lo golpearon uno chicos, no se la gravedad de su situación pero me gustaría que fuera al hospital, la ambulancia llegara en cualquier momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía un programa basura en la tv. Estaba un poco ansioso, por que necesitaba terminar su libro lo mas pronto posible, publicarlo, venderlo y cobrar su dinero, antes de que a Quinn le diera por soltar la verdad, el no estaba seguro si eso causaría un revuelo en su editorial.

Se afinco contra el sofá y sintió su celular vibrar en sus pantalones de traje, los cuales llevaba puestos desde hace unas horas, cuando una repentina necesidad de salir y buscar a Jared se había apoderado de el.

- Ackles. – respondió el escritor.

- ¡Hey Jenny boy!, solo llamaba para avisaste que Jared no llegara a dormir. - explico rápido el músico, pensando que al Ackles, no le importarían mucho los detalles.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto mas rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. - El sabe que no me gusta que no pase la noche en casa, y menos ahora.

- ¿Menos ahora? - repitió algo perdido, pero en seguida le quito atención. - En fin… - continúo sin poner atención al tono de miedo del rubio escritor. - Tuvo un accidente en la universidad, mas bien lo golpearon entre unos seis chicos va camino al hospital. – termino de explicar.

Jensen vibro ante la mención de la palabra "hospital", el odiaba los hospitales, desde el día que nació.

- ¿Un accidente?... ¡Oh dios mío! - se sujeto la frente con la mano. - Fue ella Chris...es su culpa...ella dijo, que si ella no lo tenia nadie mas lo haría...mierda… ¿Por qué le pedí que terminara con ella por mi...? Soy un estúpido maldita sea. - hablaba apresuradamente, las palabras saliendo atropelladas de su boca, mientras tomaba la chaqueta que Jared le había prestado la primera vez que habían salido al cine, la cual le había terminado regalando.

- ¿Ella? ¿Dejar? ¿De que hablas Jensen? - pregunto perdido en el limbo totalmente, no sabiendo de que diablos hablaba su amigo.

Jensen se detuvo frente al ascensor, sus rodillas temblando.

- Oh Chris... - susurro triste. – Jared y yo...estamos tu sabes. – las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Jensen entro, presionando compulsivamente el botón del aparcamiento. - ¿Estas enfadado? - pregunto cuando no recibió respuesta. - Por que si es así es tu maldita cul-

- No estoy enojado Jenny. – interrumpió, rascándose la nuca. - el puede darte amor, sabes muy bien tanto como yo, que yo solo quería una noche contigo, y eso tu no lo querías, además, desde que lo viste te gusto ¿cierto? – pregunto, con una extraña voz que Jensen no le había escuchado muchas veces.

Jensen respiro hondo, limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

- Gracias...pero aun así... ¿el...esta bien?, ¿no va a morir? – la pregunta salió con voz quebrada, por la terrible angustia que tenia, ni siquiera dándose tiempo a pensar que diablos pasaba con Chris.

- No lo se, Jen, el chico que llamo estaba muy asustado, me dijo que murmuraba tu nombre cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia. – Dijo, con un poco de broma en su voz, molestando a Jensen, después de todo acababa de confesarle que había encontrado lo que tanto escribía en sus libros: un amor puro y sincero.

- Oh dios...Jay... - Jensen corrió a su auto, un poco errático. - ¡Mierda! - grito aun con el celular en la mano mientras abría el coche. - Fue ella Chris, su novia… fue la que le hizo eso. Es su culpa, ella es muy...mala con Jared...tienes que creerme...necesitas llamar a Steve...

-Tranquilo, ya hablaremos los detalles, conduce con cuidado, necesito que llegues en una pieza, el te necesita… - le dijo, preocupado por que Jensen en su desesperación se matara manejando, y mas aun por lo extrañamente conmovido que estaba con toda esa angustia en la voz de Jensen.

Jensen asintió y colgó el celular, tirándolo en el asiento. Encendió su camioneta, apretando el acelerador pero sin arrancarlo. El sonido del motor lo hizo quedarse helado, habían herido a Jared, a su Jared, al recién estúpidamente descubierto amor de su vida correspondido, y todo por su culpa, por su estúpida ilusión de tener una relación con un chico que debía estar con su novia, así esta fuera una zorra.

Apago el motor y se quedo viendo el volante, con la mirada perdida, su nariz goteaba aun, pero ya no había lagrimas cayendo, solo el rastro mojado que habían dejado. Sus manos temblaron indecisas, sabiendo que si iba al hospital Jared podía acabar peor, peor en el sentido de muerto; Quinn seria muy capaz de eso por proteger lo que es suyo, ¿y el que? solo era un famoso escritor, con dinero claro, pero con solo dos amigos.

En cambio ella, probablemente, controlara toda la facultad, quien sabe si toda la ciudad gracias al dinero de su padre.

Con un movimiento repentino, comenzó a golpear su rostro contra el volante, cada vez haciéndolo mas fuerte, hasta que sintió como casi no podía respirar, se aparto y vio que había un rastro de sangre en el volante.

- Mierda... - murmuro, su voz saliendo en un para nada gracioso sonido nasal.

Se bajo del auto, cerrando la puerta con una inusual calma. Caminando tan pacíficamente que nadie pensaría que acaba de sufrir un ataque de pánico, que le había llevado a casi romperse la nariz.. Llamo el ascensor con un solo toque, y espero a que las puertas se abrieran.

No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle mas daño a Jared. No podía hacerlo pasar por lo mismo que el haba pasado. Rechazo, odio, soledad.

Sintió el líquido caliente, casi seco, que bajaba por su labio, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de levantar la vista al espejo del ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, camino por el pasillo, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el golpe, pero su cuerpo, estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos, no por nada se graduó de saco de boxeo.

Maldijo por lo bajo abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, la cual había quedado mal cerrada, eso si le extraño, aunque en otro momento se hubiese tomado el tiempo de revisar la cerradura, pero ahora solo quería llegar a su estudio, donde entro, en encendiendo la luz y tirándose en su sillón de cuero. No era la primera vez que estaba así.

Quinn sonrió y salió de su escondite, estaba en una de las esquinas mas oscuras del estudio, cerca del balcón.

- Jared, amor… - comenzó a hablar, fingiendo que hablaba con Jared, en un tono dulzón que mas bien daba asco. –Tranquilo, no llores, el solo te uso, ni siquiera fue al hospital, seguro solo quería follarte y luego botarte, pero, aquí estoy yo, yo si te quiero. – termino, con una risa cínica pintando sus labios cuando el escritor salto en su lugar al verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz salió mas gélida de lo que hubiera esperado, era como un mecanismo de defensa cuando se sentía terriblemente amenazado.

- Solo compruebo que eres un cobarde, y me das la excusa perfecta para recuperar a Jared, sabes muy bien que el odia estar solo, cuando tu no estés, y solo yo quede, regresara a mi. - afirmo moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, como coqueteándole.

Jensen alzo las cejas.

- Solo volví por esto. - mintió, sacando el cuadernito verde de una gaveta del escritorio, su diario. - Pensé que lo necesitaría para escribir, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no confiesas todo?, supongo que ya has planeado que le vas a decir a la policía cuando les diga que te has metido a mi apartamento.

La chica se puso seria de repente.

- Empezare a gritar que me estas violando y asunto arreglado -contraataco furiosa.

- ¿Eso es un chiste verdad?, es de mi conocimiento que los "maricas" no violamos zorras. - replico divertido, aunque podía sentir sus piernas temblando un poco.

-¿Y quien te va a creer que eres gay?, si ahora mismo me golpeo contra la pared, y dejo otros claros indicios de violación -agrego divertida.

- Wow, ¿te has dejado coger antes de venir aquí, Quinn?, ¿Quien ha sido?, ¿el padre de tu bebe?, ¿O te ha abandonado por zorra? - Se pone de pie, sentándose en el escritorio.

- No he caído bajo, marica, solo protejo a mi hombre, en fin, cuídalo, porque no sabes si uno de esos médicos puede estar a contrato con mi padre. - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¿Sabes que Jared, nunca me dijo que me amaba? – Casi susurro, con ira volviendo a su cuerpo, mientras miraba a Jensen de reojo. - Y a ti, no solo te lo dice, si no que afirma que eres el amor de su vida, yo no permitiré eso ¿entiendes?, el es mío.

- No es tuyo. - se mueve rápido y la sujeta de los brazos, golpeándola de la pared. - No es tuyo. - escupe las palabras con rabia, como esa joven rabia que hace tiempo no era despertada. - Nunca lo fue...y no importa cuantas veces lo hieras, siempre me amara. - Va diciendo las palabras mientras la arrastra fuera del apartamento, no sin antes forcejear con ella para quitarle la llave del apartamento que había copiado para Jared.

La rubia no tiene fuerza para replicar, ni tiempo, pronto se ve fuera del apartamento, en el largo pasillo.

- ¡Maldito marica! – le grita desde afuera, mientras baja por las escaleras, furiosa.

Jensen se dejo caer contra la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En menos de quince minutos, Jensen Ackles estaba en el hospital, casi media hora, desde que Kane lo había llamado, lo cual era bastante, y sabía que su amigo estaría fuera de sus casillas cuando le encontrara.

En la sala de espera del hospital, hallo a Chris, sentando al lado de una mujer redondita y pequeña, con el cabello castaño largo, y sus facciones tenían algo que Jensen no podía describir. Chris lo vio con el enfadado esperado por Jensen, cuando este se acerco.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le espeto, levantándose de la silla azul de plástico. - Casi llamo a la policía, idiota. - bramo siendo oído por todo el hospital, para vergüenza de Jensen, quien tembló un poco, bajando su mirada, Chris sabe cuanto asusta a Jensen verle furioso, justo como esta ahora.

- Lo siento, yo... ¿podemos hablar?

Chris dio un corto suspiro.

- Los siento, se que odias que grite… - Le dijo, un poco arrepentido. – Si. – asintió, alejándose de la mujer, que solo le sonrió a Jensen cuando este levanto la mirada, no podía ser la novia de Chris, era demasiado mayor. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados.

Jensen se dispuso a hablar, contándole todo, desde el como empezaron su relación hasta lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en su lujoso apartamento; evitando, por supuesto, la escena de sexo.

- Por eso... es que tarde...y no se que hacer Chris, soy un estúpido débil que no sabe... - su voz se quebró por las lagrimas, que sin quererlo brotaron de sus ojos.

- Jensen, si tu amas a Jared, debes luchar por el, protegerlo, aun es solo un niño, no permitas que el pase por todo lo que tu, amigo. - le dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras, colocando una mano en el hombro del Ackles.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? - sollozo abrazándose a Chris, en un gesto desesperado, buscando su protección.

- Jen, juega con todo adelántate a ella, si ella te va a descubrir con la editorial hazlo primero, de una forma sutil y casual, eres el mejor actuando, usa eso, busca testigos del ataque de Jared, busca aliados. – como si fuera tan fácil para Jensen, quien pocas veces había sacrificado algo mas de lo normal. - míralo de esta forma, esta chica debe tener enemigos dispuestos a ayudarte, se que sonara feo, pero para luchar contra una perra ocupas otra, defiende a tu hombre, Jenny. – Le alentó, besándole en la frente, más contento de lo que debería estar, debido a la cercanía de Jensen.

Jensen asintió, se encontraba un poco afectado aun.

- Yo...tienes que ayudarme Chris... Yo... ¿el esta bien? - el miedo se noto demasiado en su voz, pero eso no le importo, después de todas las veces que se había roto frente a Chris, sabia lo mucho que este estaba acostumbrado a verlo así.

- Yo te ayudo, siempre. – le aseguro, limpiándole las lagrimas de las mejillas. - Lo esta, tiene varias costillas rotas y moretones, si el chico no llega a tiempo se hubiera ahogado en su sangre. – menciono, lo mas sutil que pudo. - Necesitara rehabilitación… para volver a mover su pierna, al parecer los tendones sufrieron…rasguños, no es nada grave, pero, dicen que lo mejor es que no camine, por que puede que el tendón se rompa…y perderá la pierna. – tuvo que decirlo, aun al ver el pánico en los ojos de Jensen.

Jensen se llevo las manos a la boca, evitando que un grito de dolor escapara de su garganta. Comenzó a llorar, nuevamente, como una dulce mujer, pegándose a Chris de nuevo, sintiéndose seguro allí, como si no todo fuera tan malo, convenciéndose asimismo que Jared estaba vivo.

- Mi Jared... – sollozo.

-Tranquilo, Jen. – le dijo angustiado, al notar todo lo que el escritor era capaz de sufrir por Jared, sin duda el chico era un suertudo. - Jared estará bien, es fuerte y contigo a su lado todo saldrá bien. – le dijo consolándolo.

- Disculpen. – la voz de la enfermera, les hizo separarse de inmediato, bajo la mirada insegura de la chica de cabello rojo, que resaltaba de manera grosera con su uniforme. – El señor Palecki, despertó, y pregunta por su novio. – lo ultimo lo susurro insegura, mirando la carpeta que tenia en las manos.

- Padalecki. – corrigió Jensen de inmediato. – Y soy yo... – asintió, separándose completamente de Chris.

- Bien. – ella lo observo curiosa. –Sígame. – dijo, comenzando a caminar.

Jensen soltó la mano de Chris, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el.

- ¿y su madre?

- Ella esta aquí…ve.

Jensen asintió, incapaz de digerir las palabras de Chris a tiempo. Camino detrás de la enfermera, mirando el pasillo eternamente blanco y con olor a alcohol, y a extremadamente limpio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Jared, la enfermera le sonrió, incitándole a pasar. Jensen respiro hondo, pensando en el hecho de que el no tenia planeado venir, pensando en la forma en la que quería abandonar a Jared, dejarle solo con sus problemas, que el mismo Jensen había ocasionado, por dejar que ese niñato se acercara a el.

Entro lentamente, llevándose la mano a la boca para no comenzar a gritar como un histérico, al verlo allí todo vendado, y con morados en su rostro.

- Jensen… - llamo el chico, con la voz débil y apagada, volteando la cabeza hacia la puerta. – Amor… - repitió, viendo como Jensen se acercaba a el rápidamente, abrazando su cuerpo, como pudo, con sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te han hecho esto? – pregunto, su voz ronca y herida. - Oh Jay...

- Jensen… - susurro, llevando sus manos, que parecía ser lo único no vendado en su cuerpo, y tomándolo de la camisa, aferrándolo contra el. - Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pensé que no volvería a verte… - esta vez si sollozo, como un niño pequeño, herido y asustado; como Jensen no lo había visto nunca, ocasionando que el mayor, derramara lagrimas también, cayendo estas en el cabello enmarañado de su amor.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No debimos hacer esto Jay!

- ¿Hacer que? – pregunto el pequeño, sus fuertes manos aferrándose mas a Jensen, como si temiera que este se desvaneciera.

- Ella nos vio Jared...ese día, cuando fuiste por tus cosas...no quise decírtelo, y mira lo que he causado.

- Jensen, esto no fue tu culpa, no es tu culpa que ella este loca. - se separo de Jensen, tomando su cabeza con amabas manos. - ¿Escuchaste? - pregunto dejando un beso en los labios contrarios, beso que le dorio un poco, por sus labios rotos. - No se te ocurra pensar que es tu culpa, ni muchos menos pienses en dejarme. – era una amenaza, desinflada y cansada, pero lo era. Después de ver el entendimiento en los ojos de Jensen, el joven le abrazo de nuevo.

- Lo pensé...pero...no pienso hacerlo nunca mas...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Jay...no dejare que…

- ¡Jared! - la voz angustiada de una mujer se escucho en la habitación, Jensen se volteo y observo a la mujer que estaba allí de pie, era la misma que estaba sentada con Chris.

- ¿Mama? – llamo Jared, separándose un poco de Jensen.

Jensen se puso recto y se alejo rápidamente de Jared su mirada desviándose a Chris, quien había entrado en la habitación, dándole una sonrisa divertida, al ver el rostro asustado de Jensen.

- ¡Oh mi niño!, mira como te han dejado, sabia que esa víbora no era buena para ti, pero nunca escuchas a tu madre, Jared Padalecki, igual de terco que tu padre. - decía la mujer, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Mama, mama, me duele suéltame, me duele y me avergüenzas delante de mi novio, mama.

Jensen se tenso, no pensó que Jared fuera tan estúpido como para delatarlos a los dos, y va el muy… y lo hace, así sin mas, como si Jensen no se hubiese llevado suficientes sustos ese día.

- ¡Oh! – exclamo Sherry, separándose de su hijo. -No me digas que uno de estos dos, es el que le robo el corazón a mi pequeño. – dijo, su voz sonaba ilusionada, a diferencia de lo que Jensen y Chris se esperaban, ella se volteo hacia ambos hombres. – No creo que sea Chris, así que tú debes ser mi yerno. - afirmo señalando a Jensen.

Jensen se aclaro la garganta.

- Jensen Ackles, señora Padalecki. - dijo con tono cordial, aunque le temblaba la mano cuando la extendió hacia la mujer.

Sherry tomo la mano con las suyas y con una sonrisa cálida, le hablo. - Debo confesar, que nunca pensé que mi hijo se fuera a enamorar de un chico, y menos de uno tan apuesto. -dijo guiñándole el ojo. - Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida de que estés en su vida, se ve que eres responsable, espero que lo cuides, tenle paciencia aun es un niño.

- ¡Mama! – chillo el aludido desde la cama, ofendido por lo de "niño", recordando que así le decía Jensen, quien en respuesta asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Si lo se, es todo un desastroso cuando se lo propone.

- Si, quiebra todo lo que tiene a su alrededor. – respondió Sherry, llevándose la mano a la boca par ahogar una risita.

- ¡Holaaaa!, ¡Estoy aquí! – exclamo Jared, con un puchero en sus labios, tratando de llamarles la atención.

- Y es muy patoso a la hora de comer y cocinar, afortunadamente es muy bueno en los estudios, sino no lo hubiese aceptado en casa. – sonrió, un poco feliz de haber encontrado a alguien quien hubiera pasado por las mismas penurias que el.

- Siempre, y cuando se corta, que es casi siempre, lo hace después de que se le dijera que tuviera cuidado- continuo la madre de Jared, divertida.

- ¡Ah!... ¡si lo recuerdo!, hizo lo mismo cuando le dije que tuviera cuidado. ¿Esta segura de que no lo hace a propósito? - pregunto sorprendido, de coincidir en eso también.

- No, créeme lo hace desde que era un pequeño bebe. – afirmo, sonriéndole, haciendo a Jensen y a Chris sonreír también.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Es un desastre! - Jensen se llevo la mano a la frente, genuinamente sorprendido.

- Lo es. - concordó ella, volteando a ver a su hijo, que estaba con un puchero en su rostro. Chris soltó una carcajada, y Jensen se rio por lo bajo.

- Me alegra saber que no soy el único que tuvo que lidiar con ello. - se acerco a Jared, esta vez con mas confianza, y le peino el cabello hacia atrás.

-Tonto. - murmuro el chico, mirándole mosqueado.

- Oh vamos, niégame que todo lo que dijimos es mentira. - Le pico divertido, acariciando un poco su pecho vendado.

- Pues no. - dijo suspirando, haciendo sonidos como los de un gatito ante la caricia.

- Jared... - regaño apenado, por que su novio hiciera esos sonidos enfrente de su madre. - ¿Que ha dicho el doctor?

Jared le vio en una mueca que claramente decía la venganza es dulce, pero luego sonrió.

- Pues nada, que ocupo descanso… - susurro, aburrido, recostándose de nuevo.

- Bien, llamare a un amigo que es abogado y te sacaremos de este hospital, no es seguro dejarte aquí. - dijo con voz firme, apretando la mano de Jared.

- ¿Jared? -llamo la mujer viendo como su hijo se había quedado dormido mientras Jensen hablaba. Jensen bajo la vista a el, pero el sentir su respiración lo calmo un poco.

- Esta...dormido. - murmuro. - Justo ahora tenía que hacerlo.

Ella suspiro aliviada.

- Iré a hablar con el medico -dijo saliendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared murmuro su nombre en sueños, cuando Jensen se separo un poco de el, ocasionando una sonrisa en el. Jensen se acerco, recostando su cabeza del pecho de Jared, escuchando con alivio, como el corazón de Jared late en su pecho; desde allí observando la expresión de Chris.

- Vaya se enamoro de ti, y mucho… - susurro con una sonrisa.

- No se como lo hizo...soy patético. - habla en voz baja y pausado.

-No digas eso, Jensen, si antes no habías tenido pareja es porque no dejabas entrar a nadie a tu corazón, me pregunto que hizo Jay para que lo dejaras.

- Ser el idiota de siempre...acercarse sin importarle que lo mordiera...y leer mi diario. - concluyo con un poco molestia en la voz, pero sin decir nada mas.

- ¿Leyó tu diario y no te enojaste con el? - pregunto sorprendido, sus ojos grandes.

- Lo descubrí hoy en su cuarto...y pensar que pensaba matarlo cuando llegara a casa...ahora la idea me da escalofríos. – susurro, acariciándole el cabello a Jared.

- Seguro lo hizo sin mala intención. - aseguro Chris.

- El no hace nada con mala intención Chris...a excepción del sexo. – confeso dándole una de esas sonrisas que arrugaban sus mejillas, dándole ese aspecto de ángel que enamoraba a muchos.

- Oh dios, Jen, no quiero detalles de como perviertes al pobre niño. – Le dijo, provocándole a contestarle.

- ¡Hey!, mira quien habla de pervertir gente. - exclamo Jensen indignado.

-Oye, yo no fui el que casi se lo come con la mirada la primera vez que lo vio. - contraataco el músico, conteniendo una risita.

- Seguro ya lo habías echo antes idiota.

- En realidad, me le insinué -dijo esperando la reacción de Jensen

Jensen hizo un puchero, molesto.

- No lo hiciste.

- Si, si lo hice. – afirmo con seriedad.

- No, no lo hiciste. - sus manos se aferraron al pecho de Jared, como cubriéndolo de la vista de Chris.

- Si lo hice…-dijo serio sorprendido de la reacción de Jensen decidió ir un poco mas allá- Como no hacerlo, el chico es endemoniadamente violable

- No te atrevas, Chris. - dijo furioso. - No te atrevas hablar de el así a menos que quieras que comience a recordarte quien pensaba así también de un niño que se veía violable también.

-Tranquilo tigre. -dijo sonriendo, ocultando la mueca de dolor en la que se había tornado su rostro momentáneamente. - ¿Ves como si puedes cuidarle?, si estas dispuesto a hacerlo de mi, imagínate con esa perra

Jensen abandono su pose defensiva por una desganada.

- A ti se como joderte...pero ella necesita mucho mas que eso. Solo quiero llevármelo a casa.

* * *

Continuara...

**Ok no habia publicado, obviamente por el problema de FF, que no habia logrado descubrir como resolver sino hasta una semana hahahaha pero bueno aqui estoy n-n**


	11. Malos recuerdos de una noche de verano

**Capitulo 11 Malos recuerdos de una noche de verano**

* * *

Esta luchado duro para no dormirse, pero la respiración acompasada de Chris, recostado en la cama libre de la habitación privada, y el sonido de la maquina que Jared tiene conectada a su corazón, le están provocando una somnolencia casi irresistible, pero no puede dejarse perder esa batalla, por que necesita escribirlo todo, antes de que Jared regrese a su vida diaria, antes de que toda esa angustia mal sana desaparezca de su sistema.

Así que se fuerza a escribir, intentando no mirar a la figura durmiente en la cama, a Jared, quien se le ve tan frágil, con todas esas feas vendas recién cambiadas. Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, con el pensar de que pudo haberlo perdido.

Sus manos empiezan a moverse solas, empuñando con fuerza el bolígrafo, letra tras letra, sentimiento tras sentimiento. La felicidad, esa que siempre añoro, podía llegar a ser tan distante e imposible para él en aquella época, que el miedo de perderla ahora es verdaderamente abrumador en estos momentos, con Jared, quien por supuesto es _Su felicidad _ahí, indefenso y herido. Todo por culpa de esa mujer, que al igual que sus padres, piensa que el no merece ser feliz.

Las palabras de Chris retumban aun en su mente, esta en sus manos esta vez, esta en sus manos proteger lo que mas quiere en este mundo, porque es suyo... Jared es suyo y la intensidad de sus sentimientos junto con las palabras de Chris le asustan un poco, porque no sabe que es capaz de hacer si esa mujer se acerca de nuevo a lo que es suyo...

Las calientes lagrimas ya no bajan mas de sus ojos, solo la rabia es lo único que siente, cuando recuerda cuanto la odia, incluso mas de lo que en una época odio a su familia, su _"gran familia feliz"_, esa que lo ocultaba de las miradas indiscretas, esa que le tiro por la borda cuando supo que no podrían cambiarlo.

Por eso, no es increíble observar como esa zorra de Quinn, quiera tomar a Jared por la fuerza, quiere hacerlo suyo aunque sepa que no pueda. Pero, Jensen, es muy egoísta ahora, y no se atreverá a compartir a Jared, con nadie. _"Si todo fuera así de fácil"_ su mente le susurra, haciéndolo decaerse de nuevo, recostándose en el sofá donde lleva todas esas horas y días sentado.

En momentos como esto, se siente una mujer, y no por fetiches raros ni nada, sino porque es increíble la intensidad con que cambian sus emociones, aun esta la ira, sí, pero también esta su parte racional, es decir; _¿Que se supone que hará? ¿Dispararle a la mujer? ¿Darla de comida a perros entrenados para matar?_

Gruño un poco, llevando sus manos a su cabeza sin poder evitar que una sonrisita irónica salga de su boca... siempre fue un escritor muy creativo pero mira tú por donde los celos aumentan su creatividad... y no precisamente de forma saludable. Las llevaría todas a cabo, esas macabras ideas que cruzan su cerebro, atormentándolo.

Definitivamente la falta de la voz de Jared le esta haciendo daño.

Cierra con un suave sonido el cuaderno de color verde, metiéndolo dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. El sol esta comenzando a salir, puede ver el naranja adornar el vidrio de la ventana del hospital, y solo ruega que no tenga que pasar otro día allí en ese lugar.

Los recuerdos que le traen no son nada buenos, nunca lo son respecto a hospitales.

* * *

_El termino hogar nunca le pareció que pudiera entrar en la lista de términos que su profesor considera como "relativos", tal vez porque hace unos meses el suyo era como cualquier otro, pero, ahora que camina con dificultad hacia su casa, gracais a su adolorida pierna izquierda, comprende un poco mas la relatividad del termino._

_Unas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, la pierna le esta matando, puede sentir como donde los moretes se juntan, es casi imposible de mover y es difícil decir donde duele mas, ya que casi toda su pierna esta llenas de estos. _

_Da un gruñido herido, cuando en un movimiento involuntario, su pierna envió una corriente de dolor al resto de su cuerpo, que sinceramente es bastante menos terrorífico, respecto a la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona, cuando ve que su padre ha vuelto a casa luego de su ultimo viaje de negocios._

_Mientras este no estuvo, su madre se encargo de recordarle el engendro que es, pero es mucho mas temible la fuerza e ira de su padre. _

_Sus manos se cierran con fuerza sobre su mochila, quiere retroceder cuando oye gritos, los gritos de el preguntando por el._

_Las palabras de afecto, "mi ángel, campeón, rey", que aun escucha en su cabeza, se cambian por "monstruo, engendro, basura, pecador...maldito marica", todo con la misma voz, ira y, sin duda alguna, desprecio._

_Los sollozos de su madre se escuchan de fondo; y no son pena o preocupación de lo que le espera si pasa esa puerta, sus sollozos son de ira, reclamándole a dios, porque le dio un hijo marica, un hijo maldito._

_Cruza la puerta de la casa, su cuerpo tembloroso, tanto que se le nota de lejos lo nervioso que esta, no es para menos, por que el va a golpearle, no importa que la boleta que arruga en sus manos tenga puros dieces, eso es lo de menos que a el le importa, por que en lo que a su padre respecta, no le mata por que iría así a la cárcel._

_Levanta sus ojos verdes hacia la sombra de oscuridad que se cierne sobre el, mirando directo a la furia que impregna los ojos de su padre. Le grita, puede sentir sus gritos en su rostro, su aliento, su saliva, pero no dice nada._

_Sinceramente no lo ve, quizás porque no quiere, quizás porque aun mantiene a su padre idealizado en su cabeza, y no es aquel que acaba de golpearlo brutalmente en el estomago, respira hondo, sintiendo sus manos temblar, mientras trata de protegerse inútilmente, siente que de un tirón su padre le toma el brazo con fuerza, casi deprendiéndolo, o al menos asi lo siente, consiente que todo dolor provocado por esa mano, con su pánico puedo incrementarse._

_Esta seguro que ya ni siquiera esta de pie, los golpes y patadas que siente deberían doler, pero mas duele las palabras que acompañan a cada uno._

_"Maldita la hora en que naciste maldito engendro"_

_O quizás duela mas ver, como su madre lo ve todo impasible, tranquila, ahí sentada con su rostro ya seco de las lagrimas de rabia que antes derramo, con una expresión de rigidez pura, como si al que estuvieran golpeando frente a ella, no fuera el mismo hijo que llevo en su vientre nueve meses._

* * *

Sus sollozos silenciosos y gemidos de dolor, que son un poco mas audibles que los primeros, arrancan el sueño de Jared, haciéndolo abrir los ojos desorientados, para luego fijarlos en el bulto pequeño que es Jensen en el sofá, le ve moverse, sollozar, cada segundo, pero no puede ponerse de pie, y su voz es demasiado ronca para llamarle.

Afortunadamente para el, Chris parece notarlo también, por que se sienta en la cama, echándose hacia atrás el cabello castaño para poder ver mejor la habitación.

- ¿Jensen? - escucha Jared como Chris llama a su novio, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Se acerca a Jensen con cautela, inclinándose hacia el, su mirada se fija en Jared un momento y luego en Jensen, zarandeándolo.

- ¿Hmm? - Jensen abre sus ojos verdes, desorientados.

-Solo fue un sueño... un mal sueño. – Le dice Kane, mientras su mano frota levemente la espalda de su amigo. - Es pasado. - agrego en voz baja, como si supiera exactamente que decir, como si no fuera la primera vez que sucedía.

- Lo siento... - se disculpa Jensen, alzando una mano para tomar la que Chris le extiende. - Solo estaba pensando en ello...lo siento.

- Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero… - se mueve a un lado, dejando en el campo de vista del escritor a un ojeroso y preocupado Jared. -Tienes mejores cosas en que pensar... y que proteger. - agrega Chris sonriendo un poco.

Jensen alzo sus ojos a Jared, sonriéndole.

- Lo se. - susurro, sentándose derecho, para limpiarse las lagrimas. - Lo siento, Jay, - susurro levantándose, cuando se sintió fuerte para hacerlo. - No te preocupes, solo una pesadilla.

Jared le vio incrédulo unos segundos, y estiro sus brazos para que el rubio se acercara.

- Jen… - susurro aliviado cuando este se acerco. -Te extrañe.

- Yo también, cariño. Pero necesitas descansar. - susurro, besándole la frente, escuchando el suave sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras el.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto extrañándose de su propia voz, algo ronca.

- De mañana...creo... - Jensen miro su reloj, dándose cuenta que casi era mediodía ya, había dormido bastante, aunque lo sorprendente es que Chris también., - No te preocupes por la hora. Duerme todo lo que quieras.

- No quiero… - dijo como un niño. – Además, tengo hambre…

- Siempre estas hambriento. - se rio Jensen, acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas. - Te traeré algo de comida, no seas testarudo y descansa mientras vuelvo.

-Pero… Jen… - se quejo - He dormido mucho, creo... bueno, me siento como si lo hubiera hecho... es decir... ¿Me entiendes?

- Te entiendo. - Jensen rodo los ojos. - Pero aun así, no es como si fueras a levantarte y caminar o correr, así que no tienes mas opción que quedarte aquí, como el buen niño que eres.

- Pero Jen... ¿Soy un buen niño, Jen? - pregunto con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

- No lo se, ¿lo eres?, no se confiar en mi juicio...puede que seas un pervertido. - Jensen sonrió de lado, alzando sus cejas sugerentemente.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes. - menciono Jared subiendo su mano acariciando la mejilla de su novio - Puedo ser un buen niño... y pervertido a la vez. – le dijo al ver como Jensen se sonrojaba ante la caricia

- Seguro me gustaran ambos. - se sonrojo un poco, intentando esconder su sonrisa, apenado por el halago que Jared le daba.

- Bésame. - pidió en un susurro.

- No. - negó Jensen, acercándose a Jared. - ¿Por qué debería besar esos hermosos labios?

- Porque se mueren por sentir los tuyos. - contesto sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Jensen, perdiéndose en ese profundo verde.

Jensen tomo el cuello de Jared, enterrando sus dedos en sus finas hebras, antes de inclinarse y eliminar toda la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, uniendo ambos labios, con una necesidad increíble. Jared gimió dentro del beso, no pudo evitar eso, ni mucho menos el que su lengua se encontrara ansiosa con la ajena, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, con sus manos que se enredaban en el cabello rubio, forzando a Jensen a profundizar mas el beso. El escritor se separo suavemente, mordiendo los labios de su novio suavemente.

- Te amo... - susurro.

- Yo también. – le susurro también, acariciando un poco el cabello de su chico. - Te amo Jensen, siempre

La respuesta de Jensen fue un beso cálido sobre su frente.

- Me muero por hacerte el amor... - soltó débil incapaz de mantener el sentimiento mas adentro.

- Lo se, yo también.- dijo con una sonrisita. - Lo siento…

- No lo estés, esta bien, esperare...he esperado demasiado, puedo esperar un poco mas. - susurro contra su mejilla.

-Estoy aquí, Jensen,... no te dejare nada va a separarnos… - le susurro abrazándolo. -Una de esas esperas termino

* * *

Continuara muahahah


	12. Pensamientos entre la esperanza y la

**Capitulo 12 Pensamientos entre la esperanza y la desesperanza**

* * *

_La patética luz del sol, que se filtra por los sucios vidrios, ilumina tenuemente las hojas amarillas, donde el aprendiz de escritor plasma sus sentimientos con rabia. Es audible, y algo asqueroso, el sonido "crack" de sus dedos, cada vez que uno de ellos se disloca._

_Chris casi no puede soportarlo, pero no tiene otra opción, ha peleado con Jensen tantas veces, y siempre termina mas herido el que cualquiera a su alrededor. El afanado joven, a pesar de la deficiencia de sus dedos, sigue escribiendo, plasmando en un libro sin nombre, sus sentimientos, pero especialmente lo sucedido hace unos días en el patio._

_Suceso que marco a muchos del lugar, y traumo alguno, hasta el punto que terminaron cometiendo suicidio._

_- No aguantara mucho... - susurra Steve a su oído, abrazado a su brazo izquierdo_

_- Tiene que hacerlo... - devuelve en un susurro._

_Jensen trata de no oír los murmullos de sus amigos...sus palabras son como las dos caras de una moneda, como dos caminos, dos destinos..., no importa como los denomines sus palabras se transforman en esperanza y desesperanza._

_El joven dio un suspiro y movió la cabeza, negando ante la ironía de sus comparaciones pero es que así lo siente su maltrecho corazón, Steve, es lo que muchos calificarían como negativo, ¿para él?, es realista._

_Steve sabe que está a punto de romperse, que la tentación de seguir el camino de aquel pobre diablo, que decidió que la muerte era un destino más dulce, que seguir en aquel lugar, es mucho, después de todo… ¿De qué sirve seguir viviendo? ¿Qué evita que se ahorque?_

_¿Qué evita que busque el dulce alivio, que al parece la muerte puede darle?_

_Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza, en su cabeza las palabras vienen y van, son gritos de odio que retumban con fuerza: enfermo, anormal, basura…_

_Y murmullos inaudibles, que son las palabras de afecto que alguna vez escucho de los que fueron sus padres._

_Por eso y más, Steve sabe, sabe la verdad, ve las señales: Nota su cuerpo temblar de angustia, buscando una salida, ve como sus ojos solo parecen brillar ante la posibilidad de librarse de todo, aunque sea con la muerte, aunque le espere el infierno…_

_¿Es que acaso ya no está en él?_

_Se pregunta mentalmente, en el mismo instante que uno de sus dedos parece desmontarse de nuevo, gruñe de dolor… pero, no por eso deja de escribir, es su único consuelo… es su ancla a la cordura, y a la vez, la misma ancla, que al aumentar de peso con sus memorias y medios… terminara por hundirle._

_Ahora que lo piensa, Chris es el soporte del grupo, el fuerte, el duro, el que todo lo puede, y noches como esa se pregunta si no será el mas dañado de los tres…_

* * *

- Pueden llevárselo. - sonrió la enfermera entrando, su traje ajustado un poco suelto por el calor. Jensen suspira aliviado con las palabras de la mujer; girando su rostro a donde esta Jared en la cama de sabanas blancas. - Esta estable, y necesita unos días de descanso...de toda actividad extra. - dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Actividad extra? - pregunto Jared desde la cama. - ¿Qué clase de actividad, Jen?

Jensen le dio una mirada incrédula, casi no creyéndose lo que el idiota le decía.

- Jared...actividad extra, esa en la que eres experto. - le espeto, casi como un regaño, mientras escuchaba la risa de Chris y el toser de la mujer.

- ¿Baloncesto? - pregunto mas confundido, haciendo que su madre quien acaba de entrar a la habitación, soltara una risita entre incrédula y de cariño.

- Cariño, sexo, sexo. - dijo sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, haciendo a Jensen casi encenderse en llamas de lo rojo que se había puesto. Chris teniendo que morderse el puño parar no carcajearse.

- ¡Mama! - chillo avergonzado. - No tienes que decirlo así, es que... no había entendido - se excuso viendo como Chris casi ya no se aguantaba.

Jensen le vio con reproche. - Eso es por ser lento. - La enfermera hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le dio la carpeta a la madre de Jay, quien la firmo rápidamente.

- Entonces ya puedes irte a casa cariño, ¿Vas a ir con tu novio? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si mama, quiero pasar tiempo con mi novio. - dijo orgulloso incorporándose en la camilla, realmente parecía un niño con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien, entonces asumo que Jensen te llevara a casa... lleva esto. - sonrió, dándole una bolsa. - Era tu comida, pero ya que estas por irte…

Jensen se acerco a ellos, apoyándose en el hombro de Jared levemente, su mano acariciándole distraídamente el cabello al Padalecki.

- Gracias, mama. - contesto casi saltando de la alegría en la camilla - Ah, y tenias razón. - dijo sonriendo, de manera cómplice hacia su madre.

- Lo se, hijo, las madres tendemos a siempre tenerla. - contesto dejando a los otros en la habitación algo desubicados de la conversación.

- Jensen. - llamo la mujer viendo al joven con cariño - Gracias por entrar en la vida de mi hijo, bienvenido a la familia

El aludido bajo la mirada, algo avergonzado. Familia, las palabras resonando en su mente, de manera agónica encogiendo su corazón.

- Gracias. - asintió, sus ojos evitando lo de los demás, incluido los de Chris, quienes le miraban con pena, que Jensen no era capaz de cargar en esos momentos.

La mujer sonrió con nostalgia y se acerco, abrazándolo de manera maternal, como Jensen casi ni recordaba, alguna vez hizo su madre.

- No se que es lo que paso, Jensen, pero no te cierres a la felicidad que la vida te esta dando, se feliz. - le susurro en el oído, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de continuar. - Sean felices.

- Gracias... - repitió, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su suegra. - Muchas gracias.

Cuando se separaron lo primero que vio el rubio fue la sonrisa de Jared, dirigida a el... solo a el.

- ¿Listo para ir a casa, Jen?

- Si...mejor nos marchamos… - dejo salir un suspiro, con su corazón aun agitado en su pecho.

* * *

Unos días después, cuando Jared se encontraba en mejor forma, en realidad casi mejor forma, por que aun se le veía cansado, y estaba en la silla de ruedas que usaba para no cansarse, donde Jen le llevaba con el, aunque realmente no habían hablado de nada.

Jensen suspiro, cuando Chris entro en la habitación con una sonrisa y la toalla a la cintura; Kane iba a quedarse en la casa por unos días, debido a que Jensen se sentía demasiado inseguro el solo, cuidando de Jared.

- Te buscare un pantalón para que te pongas. - le dijo Jensen metiéndose a las habitaciones y volviendo rápidamente, no queriendo dejar a su niño con el idiota de Kane. - Ten. - dijo un poco apresurado.

- Jensen, tranquilo no le hare nada. – le dijo Kane, a punto de morir de asfixia, gracias a la risa mal contenida.

Jared los miro a uno y a otro extrañado.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Nada. – contesto con una carcajada Kane, para salir de la habitación sin dejar de reír, encaminándose a la habitación de Jared donde dormiría esa noche.

Jensen lo vio irse un poco desconfiado, más bien demasiado, pero no quería demostrarlo frente a Jared.

- ¿Quieres que te de algo de comer?, ¿O solo quieres dormir? - pregunto acercándose a Jared, acariciándole el cabello castaño desordenado.

- Durmamos, Jen… - le respondió algo distante.

Jensen asintió, de alguna manera más triste, llevándolo en la silla de ruedas a la cama. Hizo que el chico se colgara de sus brazos para colocarlo en la cama, haciendo fuerza para levantar ese pesado cuerpo.

No tardo mucho en cambiarse de ropa, casi con desesperación, debido a esa necesidad imperiosa de recostarse junto a Jared, de sentir que lo protegía; así que una vez estuvo en bóxers, se regreso a la cama, nivelando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

- Se que no estas bien Jay...pero... ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo tonto, ¿Cómo es que no vi como era ella cuando le pedí que fuéramos novios? – pregunto en voz alta, como esperando una palabra mas de aliento, antes de suspirar. - Algo asustado también. - confeso bajito.

- No eres tonto, eres la cosa más linda y tierna que existe. - murmuro contra su oído Jensen, para luego besarlo. - Quizás ella no era así, Jay...no creo que te hayas fijado en una persona tan mala así.

Jared sonrió ligeramente ante el beso. – Tal vez… - contesto pensativo. – Jen, prométeme que no vas a dejarme. – susurro, aferrándose al pecho de Ackles.

- Te hecho prometérmelo un montón de veces, nunca voy a dejarte...- le sonrió, la verdad el también estaba un poco asustado, pero no quería que Jared notara eso.

Jared asintió. - Te amo. - dijo empezando a besarle por debajo de barbilla.

- Hey, pensé que estabas cansado...

- Necesito sentir que estas conmigo, que cuando despierte estarás aquí. - contesto siguiendo su camino de besos, dejando unos cada vez mas intensos.

- ¿Que puede hacerte sentir eso, Jay?, la enfermera dijo claramente, _nada de actividades extras…_ - le regaño alejándose un poco, advirtiendo como el castaño hacia un mueca de dolor al intentar alcanzarlo. - ¿Dónde te duele?

- En ningún lado, olvídalo. - dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero aun así dejando escapar unas lagrimas, que rompieron el corazón de Jensen, haciéndole sentir miserable.

- Jay...lo siento... - se disculpo acariciándole el pecho vendado suavemente. - ¿Quieres que te mime un poco?, entonces lo hare... – respondió el mismo, para luego agregar con voz preocupada. - Solo no quiero que fuerces tu cuerpo.

-No, tranquilo, es solo… que tengo tanto miedo de perderte, y ahora siento que soy una carga. – le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No lo eres...al menos yo no lo siento de esa manera. - Lo beso en los labios con cuidado de no lastimarlo. - ¿Cómo es que han podido tocar a tan hermosa criatura? - murmuro haciendo una mueca de incomprensión mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos los golpes de la cara de su novio.

Jared ronroneo ante el mote y la caricia, como un gatito, mirando a Jensen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Adoro que me toques, Jen.

- Y yo adoro hacerlo...aunque aun me de vergüenza. - sus mejillas se sonrojaron. - Todo esto...es como si fuera una historia de amor en cámara rápida. - murmuro contra la piel que las vendas del pecho de Jay dejaban al descubierto.

- Ummmm…- gimió sintiendo el aliento de Jensen en esas áreas tan sensibles ahora. -¿Crees que vamos muy rápido? - pregunto con voz quedita.

- Jay...las parejas normales no hacen lo que tu hiciste en el mirador, apenas y llevábamos dos días saliendo, eso sin contar esta pesada semana. - acaricio la cintura por encima de las vendas, bajando su mano lentamente hasta sus muslos.

- Lo siento, es que siento como si toda mi vida hubiera estado esperando por ti, y no podía esperar más por ti… - la confesión la hizo en casi un susurro, completamente apenado, al ver que su miembro ya vibraba gracias a la mano que jugaba cerca de ella

- Desesperado. - pronuncio la palabra por silabas mientras pasaba su dedo por encima de la turgente erección que era cubierta por el boxer.

- Ummm… - gimió al notar el dedo, estremeciéndose entero.

- No se si deba hacerlo Jay... - su voz sonó un poco angustiada.

La cadera de Jared se movió un poco hacia adelante, mientras su dueño extendía su mano, delineando con su pulgar la polla contraria, que resaltaba debajo de la fina tela del bóxer de Jensen.

- ¡Quita! - dijo Jensen, tomándole la mano y alejándosela con cuidado. - Ya me encargo yo. - bajo los boxers de Jared, solo lo suficiente como para dejar su polla afuera, notando el pequeño hematoma en la esquina de la cadera. - ¿Seguro que no te creció la polla en un día?

- Puede que creciera… - respondió inocente, viendo sorprendido como su polla palpitaba ansiosa, no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojo.

Jensen se mordió el labio, evaluando las posibilidades que tenia de negarse, aquel día había tenido el coraje de querer hacerlo, pero ahora le daba miedo tragarse ese mostro, y por supuesto el miedo de hacerle daño a su novio.

Se agacho un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de ella.

- Jensen… - murmuro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver lo que su novio estaba apunto de hacer.

- Ok, no quiero criticas de nada, ¿ok? -respiro hondo y dio la primera lamida, desde la base hasta la punta, chupando luego suavemente la cabeza de la polla de Jay. Haciendo jadear al castaño, a quien comenzaba agitársele la respiración.

Jensen dio una lamida a la punta, acariciando el orificio repetidamente, haciendo que el universitario soltara exclamaciones de placer; lamio rodeando la cabeza mientras lo masturbaba firmemente, dejando caer un poco de saliva en la punta y paso su pulgar por ella.

- Relájate Jay, recuerda que no puedes tensar la pierna. - pidió, comenzándose a sentir mareado por el excitante olor de Jared.

- Vale. - dijo mordiéndose el labio. - Oh eres bueno… - siseo mientras su polla dejaba salir mas liquido pre seminal.

Jensen gimió en respuesta a las palabras de su novio. Se metió la punta en la boca succionando fuertemente, sus mejillas estaba hundidas debido a la succión, la cual hacia mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua una y otra vez, rodeándolo, lamiéndolo, tragando el liquido que sacaba de el.

Se separo un momento, un ruido obsceno saliendo del roce de la piel, se inclino a lamerle el tronco de arriba abajo varias veces, para luego intentar meterlo un poco mas allá de la punta mientras acariciaba los huevos de Jared, rozando con la yema de su dedo de vez en cuando la oscura entrada.

Jared sintió un agradable escalofrió cuando el dedo le rozo, era extraño, pero un gemido bastante apasionado se formo en su garganta, ya que sentir a Jensen juguetear con su entrando, había sido delicioso, mas bien era delicioso.

Chupo un poco mas, mientras masturbaba la parte que no podía meter en su boca. Se saco el miembro y bajo dando besos suaves hasta llegar a los testículos de Jared y chuparlos mientras lo masturbaba fuertemente, sintiendo como su castaño estaba por venirse debido a la forma en la que se había tensado.

Jared jadeaba seguido, buscando aire, un gemido tras otro, sintió a Jensen chupar sus testículos, con su orgasmo casi llegándole, abriéndose paso de forma deliciosa ,sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, mientras disparo tras disparo, salían los chorros de semen, y el solo podía contener las lagrimas de tan impresionante orgasmo.

El escritor vio como su novio se convulsionaba sin dejar de acariciarlo, subió a la punta y limpio la polla de los rastros de líquido seminal que habían quedado en ella.

Tomo la sabana y le limpio lo que se había regado por su pecho. - ¿Mejor? - pregunto acariciando las piernas de su novio, tratando de quitarle la tensión, ya que no quería que se fuera a lastimar.

- Hmm…eso fue increíble – suspiro, aun jadeante, con su cabello pegado a la frente y una sonrisita de alivio en el rostro; extendió sus mano a la polla del rubio y la tomo por encima de la ropa empezando a acariciarla tan lento que parecía que quería recrearse en ella.

- Jay...yo hare eso... ¿Por que no duermes? - pidió estremeciéndose ligeramente.

* * *

Continúa…


	13. Sucesos que marcan el dia

**_¡Lamento la tardanza! Aqui va el siguiente capitulo_**.

**Capitulo 13 Sucesos que marcan el dia.**

* * *

Sus ojos verdes se dejaron hundir en los avellanas de Jared, quienes a esa altura de la noche, con la lámpara de noche iluminando suavemente sus facciones, se veían mas grises que nunca.

- No. – Jared negó con la cabeza, casi haciendo un puchero. - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré, si mi novio tiene que hacerlo solo? – pregunto, alzando una mano a la cintura de Jared. - Ya no estas solo, Jen. - le dijo atrayéndolo hacia el, y sin mas empezando a desabotonar el pantalón.

- Pero… si te lastimas... - comento sonrojado, tratando de enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Jared bajándole el boxer. - No quiero que... ¡Ahh!

- No me voy a lastimar, Jen. – le aseguro, tomando la polla de Jensen, empezando a masturbarlo con toda su mano, mientras con la otra subía a los delicados pezones pellizcándolos entre sus dedos.

Jensen cerro su mano en el cabello de Jay, gimiendo bajito, a la par que Jared tomaba entre dos de sus dedos la punta de la polla, algo asombrado por las sensaciones, realmente que aquella vez en el faro había sido un poco atrevido, pero ahora, que podía observarla mejor, el deseo comenzaba a tomarle de nuevo.

Empezó a rotar sus dedos, removiéndolos en esa sensible parte de Jensen, pasándose la lengua por los labios al ver como el líquido pre seminal brotaba aun más.

Se inclino hacia delante, tomando entre sus labios tomo el pezón y lo chupo enérgicamente

- ¡Jared! Es muy bueno...eres ¡Dios! - gimió aferrándose mas a el.

Jared dejo salir una risita, tomando al escritor desprevenido al empezar acariciar el suave trasero con su mano libre, incrementando el ritmo de la masturbación, con sus labios chupando el erecto pezón, que ya surgía rojo e hinchado.

Jensen dio un grito ahogado, al sentir esas manos en su trasero. Sintió que sus pies se encogían al sentir como Jared volvía sus caricias mas rápidas, para luego cesar del todo, con Jared dejando de chupar.

- Jen, mírame. – le pidió, casi una orden en su voz.

Cuando el escritor poso su mirada en el rostro de Jared, este saco su lengua, lamiendo eróticamente el pezón, dando varios lengüetazos, conjugando todo con unos pellizcos a ese suave trasero, pasando por la punta de la polla, su pulgar con ímpetu.

Las manos blancas se aferraron de los hombros lastimados de Jared, y presionaron fuertemente. Jensen echo su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando alto y apasionado mientras se venia en la mano de su novio, sintiendo como su semen caliente caía en sobre las caderas de ambos.

Jared soltó un leve quejido de dolor, pero se deleito viendo como su novio se corría de una manera tan apasionada.

El hombre mayor se desplomo en la cama, jadeando dificultosamente, con las fuerzas totalmente fuera de su cuerpo.

- Te amo tanto en estos momentos... - dijo sin aliento.

- ¿Eso quiere decir? - pregunto curioso el joven. - ¿Antes no me querías? – volvió a cuestionar inseguro.

Jensen se rio suavemente. - Mmmm no se...

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – reclamo con un puchero.

- ¡Ton-to! ¡Anda a dormirte! - le pico empujándolo contra la cama y dándole besitos por toda la cara, teniendo cuidado con las zonas hinchadas de su rostro.

- Jensen… - llamo, jalándole de la camisa cuando el escritor estaba a punto de alejarse.

- ¿Qué Jay? - pregunto acomodándole el cabello.

Jared bajo la mirada - ¿Me quieres?-pregunto bajito, tímido.

- No, no te quiero. – respondió, totalmente serio.

- ¿Ah?- susurro, levantando la mirada con el labio temblándole, recordándole a Jensen un niño a punto de llorar, aunque también a una dulce jovencita ultrajada.

- Te amo Jay, no te quiero. - Le beso los labios hinchados y agrietados.

- Tonto. - contesto gimoteando al borde de las lagrimas, como solo el podía ponerse. -Me asustaste…

- Oh eres como un lindo bebe... - dijo besándole cada cachete. - Claro que te amo, te amo tanto Jared.

-También te amo. - contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes de emoción. - Es como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado conocerte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jared tenia que ir al hospital por revision, asi que Jensen se ofrecio a llevarlo, un poco molesto por tener que volver a ese lugar; y aunque l viaje fue rapido, y Jensen agradecio eso, que solo le dieran pastillas y una pequeña inyeccion "para el dolor"; a la que Jensen no presto mucha atencion, ya que estaba demasiado interesante el piso.

Por suplicas de Jared, Jensen termino cocinando para los tres, ya que Chris se iba a quedar otra noche mas; Jared ceno como siempre, comiendo de todo un poco, la verdad sorprendiendo a ambos mayores.

Cuando Jared comenzo a quedarse dormido, Jensen se acaricio el cabello, un poco aterrado de la idea de que su novio se fuera a dormir, y la verdad no sabia por que.

- Te amo Jen. – le dijo Jared con una sonrisa cuando estuvo acostado en la cama con Jensen al lado.

El rostro del escritor se entristeció. - Yo también...

- Jen, no te pongas triste, ya me encontraste y no me voy a ir nunca. – le aseguro, con preocupación en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba en la cama mejor.

- Eso no lo sabes... - respondió bajándose de la cama, dejando al castaño sintiendo un frio terrible.

- Jensen. – llamo. - ¿De que hablas?

- Hablo de todo esto. - exclamo moviendo sus brazos compulsivamente. Apoyándose contra la ventana que iba hacia el balcón.

- No te entiendo… - susurro, totalmente perdido en esa conversación.

- Quinn...hablo de Quinn, Jay – dijo, realmente cansado. - Ella...siempre va a estar en el medio de los dos, hasta que te mate o me mate a mi.

- ¡Ella no va a hacer nada! -grito golpeando el respaldar de la cama en un gesto de rabia. -De eso me hago cargo yo, si ella quiere jugar duro yo también puedo. – Cuando termino de hablar, soltó un quejido, llevando sus manos a la cintura.

Jensen se acerco a el velozmente, sus manos posándose donde Jared había llevado las suyas.

- No te desesperes, esta bien, no debí sacar el tema. - hablo rápido y nervioso, acariciándole la cadera, tratando de calmar su dolor.

- Lo siento, es solo que… ¡Ouch! – Exclamo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. - Estoy mareado… - le dijo algo extrañado, con la mirada un poco borrosa.

- Eso es por todo eso que hicimos hoy. – Trato de calmarlo, pensando que quizás había sido demasiado pronto para moverlo de casa.- Deberías haber descansado...ven, deja ayudarte.

- Jensen. - dijo respirando agitado, parecía realmente asustado. - No me siento bien…

- ¿Qué es Jay? - pregunto con temor recordando las palabras de Quinn.

- Jensen. – soltó en un gemido doloroso, empezando a jalar aire, llevando su mano al pecho.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡CHRIS! – grito volteando hacia la puerta., sosteniendo a Jared, sentándolo en la cama mientras le daba palmadas en el pecho, tratando de calmar su dolor. - ¡Chris! ¡Maldita sea!

Jared empezó a cerrar los ojos parpadeando, se estaba quedando dormido, incluso aun con el intenso dolor en su pecho.

- Jensen. – murmuro débilmente.

- ¡No! ¡No te duermas! Despierta… - gritaba sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, con lágrimas calientes resbalando de sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Chris, se notaba que había estado durmiendo, debido a su rostro totalmente desorientado.

La cabeza de Jared cayo como un peso muerto sobre el hombro de Jensen, totalmente inconsciente, su respiración se notaba débil, su cuerpo intentando obtener aire desesperadamente.

- No lo se...Jay...El esta... - no pudo seguir hablando, no podía controlar su impulsivo miedo, que le llevo a dar un grito agónico, totalmente absorbido por su caótico pasado; dejándose caer al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Jensen tranquilo! – exclamo Chris, acercándose a el y pasando su mano en una caricia rápida, para luego fijarse en Jared, tomándolo en brazos para sentir el pulso en su muñeca. - ¡Jensen, necesitas llamar a la ambulancia!

- ¡NO! ¡NO MAS HOSPITALES! – Su grito fue mas que doloroso para Chris, el podía recordarlo aun, los gritos en el hospital, el miedo en los ojos de Jensen. - ¡NO QUIERO MAS HOSPITALES! ¡ELLOS VOLVERAN, CHRIS! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE LLEVEN…A JARED…! - gritaba con la frente apoyada en el suelo, golpeándolo con cada palabra.

- ¡Jensen maldita sea! – Casi rugió Chris, viéndole impotente por no hacer nada por el, por ese dolor que volvía como una vieja enfermedad; pero ahora lo que importaba es Jared. - ¡MUEVETE O JARED VA A MORIR! – Le grito en un fuerte bramido, que hizo el cuerpo de Jensen reaccionar. - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tan poco te importa?

- No... - sollozo.

Respiro hondo intentado dominarse, tenía ya varios años sin tener un ataque de pánico así, afortunadamente, había aprendido como calmarse.

Gimió de dolor mientras se levantaba, sus rodillas temblaban compulsivamente, tanto que casi se cae tomando el teléfono de la mesita de noche.

Solo recuerda haber pronunciado las palabras "No se lo que tiene" , antes de calmarse totalmente.

- Dios... – gimió conteniendo las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, no queriendo ver a Jared.

-Tranquilo, aun esta respirando. – trato de calmarle Chris, sin percatarse que la forma en que lo dijo asusto mas al rubio, quien se cubrió los oídos temblando.

- No... no va a morir. - repetía como un mantra en voz baja.

- Ven para acá, Jensen -llamo Chris, alzando su mano.

- No quiero...no quiero verlo así. - gimió sin querer darse la vuelta, temblando cuando escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia.

-Jensen, mi-ra-lo. – le ordeno con decisión. -Tal vez así agarres la fuerza que necesitas para plantearle cara a esa perra.

Se volteo lentamente, observando como Chris sujetaba a Jared contra su pecho, viendo la forma errática en la que se movía el pecho de Jared, con sus mejillas blancas, y sus labios entreabiertos.

- Jay...

- Jensen, se que eres un hombre tranquilo, pero mira lo que le hizo esa perra a tu chico, a lo mas bueno que te ha pasado desde que paso todo el infierno con tus padres y el centro y el hospital…

- No puedo Chris...me prometí no sentir mas odio, no desde lo que paso la ultima vez. - se estremeció, recordando lo que hizo con sus padres luego de que consiguió librarse. - No..., - suspiro. - OK... yo...lo intentare Chris...pero por Jared...

- Jensen, no lo intentes, ¡HAZLO!, porque si esta vez no lo mato, la próxima vez lo hará. –le aseguro, con preocupación en su rostro, tratando de hacer entender a Jensen.

Justo en ese instante el timbre sonó varias veces, afuera se podía escuchar el murmullo de los vecinos.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer, eh? ¿Ir a su casa y matarla a ella? – pregunto, nervioso y fuera de sus casillas como estaba. - ¡Steve esta trabajando en la demanda, y eso tomara meses! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Amenazarla?

Chris dejo a Jared en la cama, y camino hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose a abrirla con prisa, pero antes de hacerlo se giro a Jensen, quien le miraba desde el cuarto.

- Jensen, ¿sabes? Jared gime de una manera increíble, con gusto lo defiendo yo, con tal de follarmelo, por supuesto. – le dijo provocando al escritor.

Jensen gruño por lo bajo. - No te estoy escuchando y deberías ir a por la ambulancia. - se acerco a Jared, tocándolo con temor, se volvió hacia Chris. - Si tanto quieres follartelo hazlo, después de todo eso es lo que siempre haces Chris; voy a defenderlo, pero no si pueda hacer algo mejor que quedarme aquí cuidándolo.

- Ja, Jensen lo único en lo que yo creo es un en un buen polvo, nada más -dijo saliendo.

- ¡Por eso perdiste a Steve! - le grito. Se giro hacia Jared viéndolo ya un poco mas tranquilo. ¿Que diablos le había pasado?, Solo tenia heridas no graves, a excepción de su pierna; se acerco a abrazarlo, reteniendo su peso entre sus brazos, siseando por lo pesado que era.

- ¿Que puedo hacer, Jay? - pregunto al cuerpo inerte. - ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo resolver esto? -tomo su mano entre las suyas y la beso. - No se lo que hare pero lo resolveré por ti.

* * *

Jensen movía su pie nerviosamente contra el suelo, golpeándolo fuerte, con el tacón de sus zapatos resonando en todo el pasillo, los dedos de sus manos estaban entrelazados entre ellos, presionados firmemente, su cuerpo tenso a mas no poder.

Cuando el paramédico lo reviso, dijo que solo se había desmayado por un principio de ataque cardiaco que no se llego a dar, afortunadamente.

Levanto los ojos del suelo para ver a Chris apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación. Tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras vigilaba muy de cerca a un enfermero que acomodaba unas cosas cerca de allí. Jensen rodo los ojos molesto, Chris siempre seria así, no sabia ni por que sus palabras lo afectaban tanto.

Respiro hondo, recordando las palabras de Jared sobre los distintos tipos de Jensen, rememorando que en ese momento se le olvido corregirlo de que le había faltado el Jensen histérico.

Vio a una enfermera acercarse y se levanto rápidamente.

- ¿Esta bien?

-Si. - contesto con una sonrisa. - Pregunta por su novio. - afirmo divertida, si, definitivamente era la misma chica que la otra vez.

- Siempre lo hace. - se burlo Chris, ganándose una mirada enfadada de Jensen.

- Soy yo... ¿El...esta totalmente fuera de peligro? ¿Sabe que lo provoco? - pregunto nervioso por saber la respuesta.

- Si, esta totalmente saludable y fuerte, y fuera de peligro. - la enfermera suspiro. - Creemos que fue provocado intencionalmente.

- ¿Por quien? El estaba bien cuando salió de aquí... - murmuro mas para si que para la enfermera.

-No lo sabemos, le recomendaría que lo cuide mas de cerca. En fin, vamos el le espera…

Jensen asintió, siguiendo a la mujer, un poco triste de tener que repetir la escena en menos de un mes.

Entro a la habitación y vio a Jared igual que la última vez, solo que esta vez en su rostro solo había culpa.

- Jensen… - llamo extendiendo su mano.

Jensen se acerco algo indeciso y tomo la mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Qué sucedió amor? - pregunto tratando de acercarse a besar el pecoso

Jensen se alejo soltando la mano de Jared.

- La enfermera dijo que alguien te hizo esto, probablemente fue ella quien lo hizo, me refiero a Quinn.

- Oh Jensen… - suspiro, pasándose la mano por la frente. - Ya lo resolveremos. – le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de acercarse al hombre que se había alejado un poco.

- ¿Por qué no descansas?...le preguntare a la enfermera si puedes pasar la noche en el hospital... - dijo mientras intentaba alejarse, pero Jared lo sujeto fuerte del antebrazo.

- ¿Por qué me huyes?- pregunto mortalmente serio, con un poco de enfado.

- No te huyo, Jared. - respondió sin verlo.

- Claro que si, me evitaste el beso, mi mano y ahora la vista. - afirmo serio.

Jensen abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo. Suspiro y se volvio hacia Jared, sin verlo a los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

- Claro que no... solo que...no quiero dejarme llevar...por que estas...desnudo... -Mintió suavemente, sabiendo que Jared lo notaria rápidamente.

- Si, claro. – dijo Jared irónicamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Es verdad! Mírate se te ve todo fuera de esa bata. - replico ofendido mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado, antes de dar un adolorido suspiro. - Solo...estoy algo asustado...

-Yo también -dijo cubriéndose mas, algo rojo. - pero no me rehúyas, si lo haces me siento solo…

- No te has cubierto nada... - murmuro aun sonrojado. - Y no te dejo solo, además ahora si vas a hacerme caso y te vas a dormir, no quiero que te pase nada.

- Esta bien, amor… - murmuro, pero luego sonrió traviesamente. - ¿No será que tienes ojos de rayos x?

- ¡Jay tu polla es como la jodida trompa de un elefante!... ¡Oh dios mío! dime que no dije eso. - se cubrió con las manos el rostro mientras sollozaba dramáticamente.

Jared estallo en risas con eso. - ¿Acaso mi polla te parece tan grande? – pico completamente feliz de las reacciones de su novio, quien parecía relajado.

- Ya te he subido el ego, no es tan grande es chiquita como la de un insecto. - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sentía como Jared lo arrastraba hacia el. - No fuerces la pierna. - regaño.

-No me lo subiste, solo me gusta que te guste -afirmo dejando un besito en la mejilla del rubio.

-Yo quiero ver esa polla -dijo Chris recostado en la puerta sonriendo.

Jensen se movió tan rápido que ni el mismo lo creyó al principio, abrazo a Jared, pegándose contra su cuerpo así como estaba Jared, sentado en la orilla de la camilla.

Jared le abrazo un poco confundido.

- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunto bajito.

- No voy a dejar que la veas, así que mejor te atienes a provocarme. - gruño viendo a Chris.

- Gruñón, ¿acaso es tan buena asi, que solo la quieres para ti? – pregunto con malicia, Jared los veía el uno al otro, totalmente perdido en la conversación.

Jensen alzo las cejas, sin perder su pose defensiva dijo.

- Si, es deliciosa Chris, tan deliciosa que no podrías con ella.

Chris abrió la boca sorprendido -Wow, mejor me quedo callado. – dijo algo sorprendido.

Jensen se sonrojo.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Ves las cosas que me haces decir...? - gruño zarandeando suavemente a Jared.

Chris rio divertida, su risa aumentando con la mueca de confusión de Jared.

- ¿De que hablan? - pregunto Jared perdido.

- De tu polla Jared. - se mofo Chris

- ¡Chris! No le digas eso...

- ¿De mi polla? - pregunto súper rojo volviendo a ver a Jensen con una expresión de vergüenza que no le cabía en el rostro.

- ¿Ahora si te avergüenza que hable de ella? - pregunto achicando los ojos.

- Claro, estas hablando con tu amigo de ella -afirmo tapándose la cara.

- No seas marica Jared. - se burlo Chris lo que provoco una risita en Jensen.

- Ah ya… - contesto tratando de acostarse sin ver a ninguno de los dos.

- Oh Jay... - replico con tono dulce. - Esta bien...no hablare con Chris más de eso si, no te enfades. Sabes que te amo.

-Vale -dijo más tranquilo -Tengo sueño, Jen… - anuncio dando un bostezo.

- Bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe esta noche? - le acaricio el pecho arropándolo con la delgada sabana.

- Si, no te vayas.

- No va a pasarte nada amor. Ya no dejare que te pase nada...

* * *

Jensen se levanto a eso de las cinco, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, el olor a café lo hizo buscar a Chris, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

- Hey. ¿Cuándo volviste? - pregunto adormilado viendo su reloj, las diez de la mañana.

- Hace al menos una hora, escucha Jensen creo que te debo una disculpa. - dijo entregándole uno de los cafés.

- No empecemos con esto Chris... - gimió cuando le dio una probada a su café.

- No déjame hablar, es tan solo… que creo que te tenia un poco de envidia, porque, el que empieces esta relación con Jared, significa que estas superando el pasado que nos unía, cosa que es claro que yo no he hecho, solo salto de cama en cama, y yo... perdóname. - termino por decir, bajando la mirada al suelo.

- El pasado no nos unía Chris, nos une la amistad que tenemos, y pues...supongo que es algo que te llevara tiempo, ¡nada mas mírame! tengo todos estos años...y ahora es que lo encuentro, ya encontraras a alguien a quien no quieras alejar por que temes que no te comprenderá.

- Gracias Jensen, y por cierto, nunca hablamos de esto. - dijo haciéndose el rudo como siempre.

- Marica, eres un marica. - dijo firmemente. - Lo que tienes que hacer es volver a llamar a uno de los números que guardas en tu gaveta de noche.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? - empezó preguntando sorprendido para luego sonreír. - Idiota -murmuro.

Jensen bebió mas de su café hasta terminarlo. - Lo descubrí hace un tiempo, deberías intentar hacerlo de verdad. Quizás consigas a alguien...

- Ya veré Jenny, a ver cual idiota esta dispuesto a intentarlo, y estar dispuesto a tener mucha paciencia conmigo… ¿Jared la tuvo contigo? - pregunto casualmente dándole a Jensen la oportunidad de responder o no.

- Se leyó mi diario, y me ha estado insistiendo mucho en que le hable de ello, pero...tengo miedo que me juzgue...después de tantos años sigo teniendo miedo de ello.

- No creo que lo hagan Jen, mas si se leyó tu diario entenderá la situación, ya veras que si.- le tranquilizo dándole unos bocadillos que compro en la entrada

- Lo amo Chris, es la primera vez que me enamoro, lo espere tantos años y cuando menos estaba preparado paso, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste...sobre que debo protegerlo. - observo a Jared mientras comía algo, notando la terrible hambre que tenia.

- Debes, pero también tienes razón en que no puedes tomar las cosas a la ligera. – afirmo casi atiborrándose la boca de comida.

Jensen comió un rato mas en silencio, casi devorando todo lo que había traído Chris; no por nada últimamente no había estado comiendo bien.

- Creo que iré a reunirme con Steve, ¿Crees que puedas quedarte? Es sábado y no trabajas. - pidio poniendo su mejor cara inocente.

- Maldito. - dijo Chris rodando los ojos. -Vale, pero no dures creo que tu chico esta algo incomodo conmigo, - dijo divertido.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo. - dijo con voz amenazante acercándosele a Jared, le acaricio el rostro con ternura, se agacho y dejo un beso en sus labios. - Descansa.

* * *

**Continua.**

**_Si...si fue culpa de la perra esa xP_**


	14. Anhelos de una muerte olvidada, miedos

_**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo contiene una escena bastante fuerte, por favor si este tipo de escenas no es de su agrado y no desean leerla pueden saltarla no afecta la trama en si, digamos que es un complemento ... muajajaja...btw, es solo la cursiva**_

**Capitulo 14 Anhelos de una muerte olvidada, Miedos de un corazon roto (nombre de capitulo cortesia de destielwinchi)**

* * *

_Empezó por que se negó a hacerlo, estaba en los huesos, y no muy lejos de su meta de suicidarse, estaba tan cerca, que ellos comenzaron a notarlo, después de todo no era el primero que lo intentaba, así que, lo hicieron, le forzaron a comer, y por supuesto que el se negó._

_Su cuerpo se puso rígido, totalmente rígido cuando escucho los fuertes pasos acercarse a lo que ellos llaman habitación, pero que el y sus compañeros denominan prisión._

_Estaba solo en ese momento, Chris y Steve estaban fuera en una de esas sesiones de corrección, así le llaman también, pero realmente, esta comenzando a pensar que el uso de adjetivos de esa gente es muy pobre, o que creen que las palabras les permiten tapar las atrocidades que comenten disfrazándolas de frases inofensivas, después de todo el ser humano es así, siempre oculta lo que sabe que esta mal..._

_Sus pensamientos se disipan tan rápido como empezaron, cuando oye la puerta rechinar al ser abierta, un quejido infernal que solo le recuerda, de forma irónica, que esta encerrado como una rata en una trampa._

_Le dio un vistazo al suelo, donde hay rastros de esa mugre que ellos llaman comida, el mismo fue quien la esparció allí, después de todo la odia, la detesta, no quiere comer eso, además eso solo le atara mas a la vida, a esta vida que el ya no quiere._

_- Maricon de mierda ¿no has comido? -pregunto un hombre con voz aguda y cuerpo impresiónate, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos._

_Haciéndole temblar y encogerse contra la pared, después de todo este tiempo, el miedo a ellos se ha ido convirtiendo poco a poco en odio, odio que comienza a comerse su maltrecha conciencia._

_- No quiero, no lo hare._

_- Tienes que comer pequeña mariposa. - se burlo el hombre con tono condescendiente. - Me pagan por mantenerte vivo y quitarte lo marica, así que ¡COME! - grito caminando hasta el pequeño rubio, que se encogió de tal manera que parecía querer desaparecer._

_Llevo su mano al rubio cabello y tiro hacia arriba con increíble fuerza, el chillido de dolor de la victima, solo opacándose por las risas de otros dos hombres que estaban en la puerta, observando y riendo, como si el fuera su propio circo._

_Jensen fue lanzado al piso con brutalidad, cayendo sobre sus codos, mientras se arrastraba inútilmente por el suelo, intentando escapar de esas violentas manos que no buscaban mas que herirle._

_- ¡Déjame!_

_- ¿Pero porque mariposita? -pregunto el mismo hombre, al momento que subía su pierna la dejaba caer, junto con su enorme zapato sobre la espalda del rubio haciéndolo de dolor. - ¿Quieres comer para regresar con tus papas? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que eres?, ¿No los amas para intentarlo por ellos? -pregunto repitiendo el movimiento por cada pregunta que hacia, y en su nube de dolor Jensen pudo escuchar, o tuvo una ligera impresión, de que las risas de los espectadores habían pasado a aplausos._

_Mientras comenzaba ahogarse en su propia sangre, que comenzaba a brotar sola de su boca, luchaba inultamente, intentando que las lagrimas no siguieran brotando, por la humillación a la que se veía sometido._

_- ¡Tu eres quien debería tener vergüenza! - le escupió Jensen, en un lastimero gemido._

_- ¿Yo? -pregunto entre risas -¿Por qué? ¿Por ayudar a una basura anormal como tu? - volvió a preguntar, llevando su pie a golpear al joven en el rostro; rompiéndole la nariz a Jensen, quien sollozo de dolor, llevando una de sus manos a ella._

_- Estúpido... - contesto débilmente, pero sin perder todo ese odio en sus ojos._

_- Pero la mariposita se cree muy valiente… - hablo una segunda voz, un poco mas áspera, que se agacho a su lado, cogiendo entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una papa llena de tierra, aplastada, llevándola de inmediato contra el rostro ensangrentado. - Come puta, come…_

_- ¡No! -Jensen grito, apretando sus labios en una fina línea, mientras sentía la comida mezclarse con la sangre._

_El mismo hombre gruño y esa misma mano que mezclaba la comida con la sangre en el pequeño y aun infantil rostro, se cerró en un puño, que empezó de inmediato a impactarse contra aquel rostro, la nariz principalmente siendo golpeada una y otra vez._

_- Come maricon de mierda, es por tu bien._

_Jensen se atraganto, entre los gritos de dolor que pugnaban por salir, y la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta, se desmayo._

* * *

_Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, todo era blanco, y por un momento pensó, que estaba muerto, pero el sentimiento de alivio fue reemplazado de inmediato por uno de miedo, al ver a Chris a su lado, con un ojo morado y el labio partido, mirándole con preocupación._

_- ¿Esperabas un ángel?, Jensen- pregunto entre broma pero con precaución._

_Jensen intento hablar, pero fue cuando noto que tenia un respirador en la boca, así que lo único que hizo fue ver a Chris, con una expresión entre molesta y herida; al momento de verlo por segunda vez, reparo en las abrasiones del rostro de su amigo, y le dio una mirada interrogatoria._

_- Digamos que ricitos y sus amigos no les gusto que me metiera entre ellos y su bolsa de boxeo. - contesto intuyendo los pensamientos de su amigo. - osea tu._

_Jensen negó con la cabeza, alzando su mano con dificultad al rostro de Chris, acariciando las heridas de este con delicadeza, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, y sus labios formaron la palabra "Gracias"._

_- Siempre estaré contigo y Steve, Jensen, ahora ustedes son mi familia. - contesto ocultando su mirada._

_Jensen le sonrió, su corazón acelerándose con esas palabras, "¿Como había pensado en escaparse de eso solo, en dejarse morir, y abandonarlos?" ese pensamiento calo en sus huesos como un balde de agua fría._

_Chris sonrió bajo, claramente algo incomodo, pero correspondiendo el sentimiento._

_- Jensen, Steve y yo estuvimos hablando, no podemos seguir aquí debemos, debemos irnos ¿entiendes?_

_Jensen negó rápidamente, llevando una mano al respirador y destapando su boca. - No...no quiero que te hagan mas daño... - dijo con voz ronca y desgastada._

_Chris sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza._

_- Yo... yo no se... pero esto, esto terminara matándonos Jensen o cambiándonos, Steve no, no aguantara mucho en ese sentido y sabes lo que siento por el, y no quiero verte mas así, joder que cuando llegue pensé que te habías ahogado en tu propia sangre, debemos irnos darnos la oportunidad de vivir, nosotros estamos bien Jensen ellos están mal, dime, por favor que lo entiendes. - pidió algo desesperado_

_Esa desesperación haciendo a Jensen doler demasiado en su interior. - Lo hago...pero debemos tener cuidado Chris...debemos tenerlo... - tosió, volviendo a colocarse la mascarilla por falta de aire._

_- Kane. - grito uno de los hombres entrando en el pequeño e improvisado hospital. - A tu habitación marica, no me hagas repetir esa orden. - advirtió bajando su mirada a Jensen, sonriendo un poco. - Despertó la mariposita, que bueno._

_Jensen tomo de la muñeca el puño de Kane, dándole una mirada de advertencia, que indicaba claramente que se quedara tranquilo. Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre, una vez sintió a Chris relajarse, mirándole con odio._

_- ¡Ahora¡-repitió el hombre empezando a alzar su voz._

_Chris salió de la habitación, sin dejar de ver con esos ojos retadores al bastardo abusivo; dejando a Jensen solo en la habitación, quien se encogió inconscientemente en su cama._

* * *

Jensen cruzo la calle rápidamente, viendo el gran edificio de oficinas en la acera a la que se dirigía; la observo un momento antes de entrar al edificio, adoptando su pose de superioridad, esa que venia sola al estar frente a otras personas, mientras subía en el ascensor de cristal.

Sus pensamientos pasaron tan rápido como subían de piso, y al bajarse del vacio ascensor, se sentía un poco mas despejado que antes.

Toco apresuradamente la puerta que daba al buffette Carlson; que ocupaba el piso entero donde estaba, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y una chica esbelta le recibió.

- Señor Ackles. - dijo con voz insinuante, que a esas altura no hacia nada por Jensen. - ¿A que se debe su visita?

- Vengo a ver a Carlson, me dijo que estaría aquí. - hablo calmadamente, ignorando las descaradas insinuaciones, que solo parecían comenzar.

-Claro, señor, ¿tiene una cita?-pregunto ella acercándose insinuantemente

Jensen tembló en su esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. - Si, tengo una cita, probablemente.

La chica jalo un poco su falda mientras abría el comunicador, presionando el botón de la oficina de Steve.

- Señor Carlson. -llamo con voz insinuante, provocativa. - el señor Ackles le busca.

Jensen alzo una ceja, sintiendo una terrible lastima por la novia de Steve, ya se encargaría el de decirle a Chris que le partiera la cara al tramposo.

Su mirada se desvió de la mujer a Steve, quien salía de su oficina al final del pasillo.

- ¡Hey!

-Hey, Jenny, ven hombre, ¿Cómo sigue tu chico? - pregunto mientras entraban en la gran oficina.

- En el hospital, otra vez. ¿Y tu?, y no me digas Jenny...ya tengo bastante con el imbécil de Chris. - gruño sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. - y mi novio...

- ¿Con que novio Jenny?, ya estaba pensando que morirías solo y amargado. – Sonrió tentadoramente, viendo como Jensen se enfadaba por el uso del nombre.

Jensen rodo los ojos. - Veo que eso lo pensaban todos, ¿no? Cabrones, además no se de que coño hablas, si tu estas con alguien desde hace no mucho y el idiota de Chris ha estado solo desde siempre.

- Pero tu no tenias ni sexo, ni novio Jen, nos ganabas por mucho. -contesto con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, sin importarle aparentemente.

- En fin. - casi grito crispando sus manos en un movimiento rápido. - ¿Qué tienes? Porque me siento totalmente enfermo con esto.

- Jensen, primero que nada hay buenas y malas noticas, ¿Cuál quieres? - pregunto riendo un poco mientras removía las carpetas en su escritorio.

- Pues primero las malas... - hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la odiosa decoración de la habitación.

- Dennis, uno de los que dirigió el ataque contra Jared esta siendo respaldado íntegramente por la universidad porque es hijo del rector. – explico dando un suspiro, como si no fuera obvio la impotencia que sentía l decir esas palabras. –la segunda es, ¿te gusta como decore mi despacho?

- Es un asco, no quiero hablar de ello, así que este ¿Dennis? tu crees que...pues ¿Crees que sea el la mente maestra detrás de todo esto? - pregunto enderezándose en la silla, sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable.

- No, exactamente el chico no tiene motivos para hacer lo que hizo, además Jared era muy respetado por ser el "As" bajo la manga del equipo del baloncesto, ya sabes como son las cosas entre deportistas, así que, el chico fue motivado en mi opinión. – afirmo con seguridad, mordiendo la cabeza de su lapicero en un gesto pensativo, mientras Jensen miraba al suelo. - Ah y tu no tienes gusto para decorar. – le replico con una sonrisa.

- Hombre mis gustos son mejores que tu por naturaleza. - responde señalándose a si mismo. - Así que supongo que estas pensando en Quinn ¿no?

- Si claro, te fijaste en un niño que debe ser flaco, con espinillas y feo. - se burlo haciendo recordar a Jensen que Steve aun no conocía a su novio. - Así es, ella tiene en su frente un gran letrero de culpable, míralo de esta forma, ella solo jugo con esa homofobia que tiene "todo hombre súper macho deportista"-dijo con tono de burla.

- Entonces esa es la buena noticia, que puedes culparla de ello. - suspiro. - Pues...es más atractivo que Chris.

- Las palabras de un hombre enamorado no cuentan. - dijo cantando las palabras. -Si, pero Jensen para poner una demanda de este tipo, sin que esta llegue a los medios es imposible, así que tu secreto se descubrirá. - afirmo esperando una reacción de pánico.

Jensen se encogió de hombros. - Llevo día y medio esperando una llamada de mi Editor, aunque seguramente Singer no dirá nada y si lo hace, buscare otro trabajo.

- Hace algunos meses, te hubieras negado en rotundo ¿tanto significa este chico?- pregunto curiosamente serio.

- Si no me importara creo que ya lo habría echado de mi vida ¿no?, pero...lo amo Steve, y por mas que intente alejarme de el para que no siga sufriendo no puedo.

-Esta bien, celebrando el hecho de que mi Jenny al fin conoció el amor, te defenderé a ti y a Jared gratis en el juicio.

- Seria lo menos que podías hacer. ¿Cuál es tu problema con la secretaria? - pregunto sin poder contenerse.

- Ella, pues que eres algo así como su fantasía erótica. - afirmo riéndose -Un día hubiera jurado que la encontré con una foto tuya ... to-can-do-se. – recordó con diversión, viendo la expresión en Jensen.

- ¡Asco! - gruño molesto, pateando a Steve por debajo de la mesa.

-Auch, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de eso?, para que me patees, además a un hombre normal le agradaría eso ¡ANORMAL! - acuso acariciándose la pierna

- ¿Un hombre normal?, no sabia que los hombres normales tenían sexo con hombres anormales. - se burlo sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- No se de que hablas. - dijo sin prestarle atención, o intntndolo.

- ¿Ahora nos hacemos los ignorantes, Steve? - pregunto poniéndose serio. - Nunca me importo lo que hacían con sus vidas, pero no niegues algo de lo que sabes no te arrepientes.

- No me arrepiento, pero esa etapa de mi vida quedo cerrada, estoy con alguien ahora. – se encogió de hombros, centrando su atención en su maraña de papeles.

Jensen lo vio durante unos minutos, meditando sus palabras, aunque al final decidió no decir nada.

- ¿Me llegaste a decir cual eral era la buena noticia?

- Si. - sonrió con picardía. - Mi despacho, se ve hermoso con mi decoración nueva.

Jensen rodo los ojos. - Eres un imbécil... ¿Cuando crees que será el juicio? Si es que hay juicio claro.

- Dentro de unos dos meses, creo que basta decirte que seria recomendable que no dejes a Jared solo, y tendrá que dejar el semestre, bueno, Jenny tranquilo, yo siempre gano. - expresó arreglándose la corbata

- Mas te vale Steve, si no te tocara pagarnos el pasaje a Costa rica para que nos vayamos a vivir a ya con tu prima loca... - dijo Jensen pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Si, si, si, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Chris? - pregunto desviando la mirada.

- Bien, enamorado. - contesto con una sonrisa.

- Oh, en serio, que bueno. - dijo con tono triste mu mal disimulado por su parte. - ¿De quien?-pregunto mientras se removía inquieto en la silla, mirando a la gran ventana que se extendía a su derecha.

- De el mismo, ¿de quien mas? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Ah, claro, si por supuesto. – Tosió varias veces, aclarando su garganta.

- Como dije eres un imbécil... - negó con la cabeza. - Algún día deberías decírselo ¿sabes?...

- ¿Para que? – cuestiono, bajando la mirada a sus manos, que estaban sobre su regazo. - Kane solo se ama a si mismo, es solo una noche y lo demás a la mierda, yo no puedo con eso, no otra vez al menos. – respiro profundo, calmando su repentina ansiedad.

- Chris ha cambiado mucho Steve, sabes que cuando vayas a ver a Jay, tendrás que hablar con el de eso, no voy a dejar que la amistad de ustedes siga con esa mierda de charlas cortas y situaciones incomodas, al menos hazlo por su amistad.

-No, Jensen, sabes tan bien como yo, que dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho, cuando al le importo una mierda herirme, así que no me pidas imposibles.

Jensen bufo molesto. - Te levantaste esa mañana después de hacerlo con el, ¿Y que fue lo primero que hiciste Steve?, ¡Seguiste adelante! ¡no te preocupaste en hablar con el! ¡Reclamarle! y ahora se ha jodido todo y aunque no lo creas, no es muy tarde para arreglarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios querías que le reclamara?, ¿ah? Cuando el dejo muy claro que era genial… - dijo imitando el tono de voz de vaquero de Chris. - …poder tener un polvo sin compromisos, con amigos que no acabarían metiendo estúpidos sentimientos. Ni una mierda Jensen tengo orgullo. – Sentencio, golpeando el escritorio, para luego tratar de respirar, para tranquilizarse.- Te avisare cualquier novedad, puedes irte. – prácticamente fue una despedida forzada, mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a Jensen.

- Bien.

Jensen se levanto y salió de la habitación, manteniendo la calma, sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera despedirse de la lanzada recepcionista, salió del edificio.

Cuando llego a la calle estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en como había sido tan inocente como para creer que Steve iba a ser mas fácil de controlar, pero aparentemente no, solo era como una bestia herida defendiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

* * *

Continuara..

_**Adore el nombre del capi sugerido por desti**_


	15. ¡Al fin completamente juntos! 1 parte

**Capitulo 15**  
**¡Al fin completamente Juntos!**

* * *

Unas semanas después del accidente en la Universidad, Jared estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, estudiando, "Para no perder el ritmo Jensen" le había afirmado al escritor, cuando ese curioso pecoso le había preguntado que hacía rodeado de tantos libros y cuadernos.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la presencia de su novio, hasta que sus cálidos brazos rodearon su cuello desde atrás, pegándolo contra el pecho desnudo de Jensen.

- Hey... ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el recién llegado.

- Nada – respondió suspirando ante el abrazo. - Es solo que... olvídalo.

- Dime... - pidió el rubio besándole detrás de la oreja, dejando que el castaño temblara en sus brazos

- Hum- gimió suavecito con la caricia. – Jensen, ¿Qué viste en mí?

- Pues...lo primero que vi...fue esa hermosa sonrisa, luego esos fuertes brazos...mmm luego esa extraña calidez que sentía cuando te tenía cerca...y pues... ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Bueno, es que, ¿no te enojes? ¿Vale?-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

- OK, no me enojo... ¿Qué es? - pregunto soltándolo y sentándose a su lado.

- Ella, ella me llamo, y me dijo que… es decir, que yo era muy poca cosa para ti –explico decaído, escondiendo sus ojos de Jensen.

- ¡Oh...dios...Jay! ¿Cómo pudiste contestarle el celular? - le regaño. - Sabes que no puedes hablar con ella.

- Lo siento, no me fije estaba pensando en otra cosa, cuando llamó -dijo como jugando con sus dedos.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo quieres...me preocupa lo que pueda hacerte hacer. – le regaño, levantándose del suelo mientras limpiaba sus pantalones.

- Si… – contestó bajando la mirada, tomando de nuevo el libro que leia antes de la interrupción de Jensen.

Jensen lo vio mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose culpable de repente. Bajo su mano acariciándole el hombro sobre la camisa blanca que tenia, se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre su cabello.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? – preguntó con una sonrisa. - Ya sabes, para demostrarte que no eres poca cosa para mí.

Jared sonrió tímidamente. – Esta, está bien ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó jalando su muleta para levantarse.

- No se...mis diversiones implican demasiada lectura...así que esperaba que me dieras una idea. - se acarició la barbilla. - Podríamos ir al parque...no...mejor al cine...podríamos compensar la ultima vez o podríamos ir al Mall o a la biblioteca, o a almorzar, o podríamos ir al zoo, nunca e ido al zoo. - todo eso lo dijo mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba hacia la sala, con Jared siguiéndolo con un poco de dificultad.

- Mejor no -susurró tratando de darse vuelta.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? - preguntó cortando su monologo de repente. - ¿Que pasa Jay?

- Es que, primero ni siquiera puedo caminar bien, y no tengo dinero, oh dios soy un fracaso -dijo caminando a la habitación de nuevo.

- Oh vamos no seas así... - Jensen lo sujeto del brazo con cuidado de no hacerlo caer y se puso delante de el. - Sabes que el dinero no importa... - lo tomo de las mejillas intentando que lo viera a los ojos. - Y menos tus piernas...podemos no se pasear en el auto…

- Pero, prácticamente, me estas manteniendo Jen, y yo, me gustaría invitarte como aquella vez en el cine, fue muy lindo, bueno no el final pero… ¡Tú me entiendes!

- Jared no soy tu novia, no soy una mujer y me vale mierda ese discurso de "No quiero que me mantengas" - dijo imitando la voz de Jared. - En toda mi vida no he movido un centavo por nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera por Chris cuando se queda sin dinero, pero ahora te tengo a ti y te amo, y quiero hacerlo Jared.

- ¿No te incomoda entonces? - preguntó sonriendo tímidamente

Jensen rodó los ojos ante la pregunta - ¿Quieres que te escriba un libro para explicártelo?

- Gracias Jen -afirmó dándole un beso en los labios leve -¿A dónde vamos, entonces? - preguntó siendo el mismo de nuevo.

Jensen achico los ojos, sonriendo con malicia. - Te lo dejo de tarea voy a bañarme -susurró sensualmente mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose como había tenido las fuerzas para hacer eso.

Jared, por su parte, tragó grueso -¿No me dejas bañarme contigo? –preguntó con sus ya clásicos ojos de cachorro.

Jensen hizo como si se lo pensaba. - No se, Jay... ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

- Oh dios, ¡sí! -contestó ansioso viendo a su novio de arriba a abajo con una clara mirada de deseo.

- Mmmm...Veamos a ver si llegas a tiempo al baño para hacerlo - se burlo un poco del chico incapacitado, casi corriendo a su habitación y desnudándose impaciente, oyendo las pisadas y el "tap, tap" de las muletas acercarse.

Se quito el bóxer, bastante deseoso, esa había sido su idea cuando decidió visitar a Jared en su habitación, y ahora iba a llevarla a cabo. Se sentó en la cama, más nervioso, tomando el bóxer y metiéndolo debajo de la almohada mientras tomaba un almohadón y se lo colocaba sobre su entrepierna, dando la impresión de que aun tenia el boxer puesto se sentó mas atrás de la cama, con sus piernas colgando de está y espero a que su novio apareciera por la puerta.

- ¡Jenseeeen! – Canturreo entrando a la habitación, pero se quedo mudo al instante -¡Oh!... Jensen… - balbuceo empezando a caminar hacia su novio con mirada pensativa.

Se sentó al lado de Jensen, pasando su mano por su cintura, lo atrajo hacia él, empezando a besarlo de manera salvaje sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, de forma firme, precisa, con mucha lengua, robándole el aire totalmente al escritor.

Jensen gimió enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Jared, mientras se dejaba besar por el, sintiendo sus manos acariciar sus caderas. Esas semanas no habían hecho más que eso, besarse hasta el cansancio, y masturbándose cada uno por su lado. Pero, Jensen no iba a permitir eso esta noche.

- Jay...

Jared empezó a besarle el cuello, con ansias dejando chupetazos a su paso con sonidos obscenos de succión que encendían más al rubio -¿Si, Jen?-preguntó ansioso.

- Ya no puedo esperar más... te he estado deseando tanto... - logró decir entre gemidos, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Jared mientras lo recostaba en la cama. - No muevas mucho la pierna... - pidió acomodándose encima del joven estudiante, poniendo una pierna a cada lado.

Jared gimió levemente y se sonrojo. -¡Te deseo, Jensen! – exclamo en un susurro, poniendo su mano en el rostro del rubio acariciando levemente.

- Yo...no quiero que me veas... - dijo tímido abrazando de pronto la almohada que había quedado apartada en un lado, cubriéndose, como si fuera una niña y no un hombre maduro, musculoso y con un montón de años encima.

Jared estiro la mano a la almohada, y la jaló sonriendo con picardía –Yo, sí quiero verte Jensen-afirmó pasándose la lengua por los labios

- Nooo me da vergüenza, nadie me ha visto desnudo...ni siquiera tu aquella vez... - dijo temeroso. - Mi cuerpo es feo...

-No es feo, eres la cosa más hermosa que pueda haber en este mundo. – Jared sonrio, infligiéndole confianza a Jensen, dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de la almohada y dando un apretón a la polla del rubio.

Jensen grito de inmediato estremeciéndose, haciendo que Jared aprovechara ese momento de debilidad para tomar la almohada y ponerla debajo de su cabeza. El escritor se cubrió con sus brazos su pecho, sintiendo sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba. - Tramposo... - murmuro sin verlo.

Jared lo atrajo hacia sí mismo un poco mas- Jensen, quiero que me folles-susurró palabra por palabra en el oído del rubio metiendo su lengua en este cuando termino de decirlo para agregar luego de un gemido del rubio.

–Follame, por favor -pidió apretando de nuevo la polla del rubio, justo en la punta.

- Jay...ok...pero...no se como hacerlo... - gimió besándolo suavemente.

- Yo te guio-dijo riendo -He estado investigando estos días-afirmó restregándose contra su novio tomándolo del trasero y haciendo que sus erecciones se restregaran.

- ¿Investigado? - tragó saliva sosteniéndose de los casi curados hombros de Jared.

- Si, en internet hay muchas cosas-soltó suspirando

- Eres un cochino...viendo esas cosas… ¡Jared!... - gimió acomodándose mejor para quedar frente al pecho duro de su novio. Pasando su lengua suave por los pectorales de esté, saboreando la piel sudada, llegando como por casualidad a uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo tímidamente.

-Oh, mmm dios que bueno -su cuerpo casi saltando al sentir la lengua de Jensen en su pecho y luego, aunque tímidamente, en su pezón- No soy cochino Jen, solo investigo para nuestra primera vez -contestó gimiendo más alto cuando sintió otro lengüetazo

Jensen, a su vez, tomo el pezón entre sus labios, chupando con necesidad mientras con sus manos bajaba acariciando el pecho de Jared hasta las caderas, usando su mano derecha para acariciar la polla de su novio aun sobre su pantalón.

- Oh, oh…- jadeó el castaño al sentir como su pezón era succionado. – Jen…- llamó entre suspiros cuando sintió la mano acariciar su polla. – Juega con mi entrada, tres dedos, ocupamos…ah… lubricante o crema… - explico entre jadeos excitados, totalmente deseoso.

Jensen lo vio de inmediato con una mueca de fastidio. - Ya...se supone que tenias que hacerlo sexy... ¡Ahora no te follo! - dijo haciéndose el indignado y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No es sexy que me este muriendo por tener tu polla dentro? ¿¡Follándome!, ¡entrando y saliendo! - sus palabras cada vez más leves y sensuales- ¡Llenándome! -dijo mientras estiraba su mano y retorcía ambos pezones del rubio.

Jensen le golpeó en un costado abochornado. Aparto las manos de Jared quien antes de soltarlo apretó fuertemente sus pezones haciéndolo jadear de gusto. Dio, entonces, dos besos rápidos en el pecho de Jared bajando por las marcadas entradas de las caderas, mordiéndolas, con sus manos bajando el pantalón, sintiendo como la polla de Jared golpeaba su pecho.

Se arrodillo entre las piernas de universitario y sujeto entre sus dedos la polla de Jared, chupó la punta, jugando con el orificio por momentos. - Abre...

Jared obedeció y abrió la piernas jadeando y tomando aire -Jensen -llamó levemente -¡Soy tuyo! -dijo bajito esperando que el rubio lo escuchará.

- ¡Y yo tuyo Jay!... - gimió ante la vista, respirando, intentando mantener la calma, sintiendo su miembro pulsante entre sus piernas. Se agacho a chupar uno de los testículos de Jared, manteniéndolo en la boca un momento antes de sacarlo y meterse el otro. Eran grandes como todo Jay, y eso lo hacia pensar en si le dolería metérsela toda, completa, en su culo, llenándose con ella. Se separo y escupió un poco avergonzado sobre la entrada de Jared, metiéndose entre las piernas de esté, enterrándose allí, lamiendo lentamente la entrada.

-Ahhh… ahhh, ahh… –medio gritó Jared al sentir la humedad caricia -Mas, Jen más -pidió revolviéndose cada vez que sentía esa lengua cerca de su virginal entrada.

Jensen se separó relamiéndose un poco, abriendo a un mas las piernas de Jared, con cuidado de no lastimarle el muslo aun vendado, tan ansioso estaba que intento meter sin previo aviso uno de sus dedo dentro de Jared, pero la mueca de este y lo estrecho de la entrada que pudo apreciar solo con rosarla le hizo detenerse - ¿Crees que aceite funcionara? ¿Aceite de comer?

Jared sonrió y asintió con el pelo totalmente pegado a la frente -Si -agrego al ver la sonrisita divertida de Jensen al verle. Este casi voló a la cocina, abriendo y cerrando cajones y cuando por fin lo encontró casi gritó de emoción.

Volvió corriendo y casi se tiró sobre Jared. - Abre. - pidió sintiéndose nervioso mientras golpeaba el muslo no herido de Jared, incitando a que se abriera de piernas rápido, y así lo hizo volvió a abrirse de piernas, la entrada se mostraba mínimamente abierta por el dedo que el rubio había metido antes –Jensen, Te amo - le dijo para después gemir al sentir los dedos rondando nuevamente su entrada.

- Me amaras mucho mas después de esto... - gruñó derramando el aceite sobre la polla de su amante, el líquido resbalo por el tronco mojando los testículos, masturbo a Jared llenándose los dedos de aceite, acariciando la piel morena bajando a la entrada de nuevo, metiendo un dedo dentro de su novio lentamente.

Jared vibro ante la intromisión de ese primer dedo, sin darse cuenta empezó a mover sus caderas ansiosas hacia esté, follandose a sí mismo, dejando a Jensen quieto en el sitio… ni siquiera movía la mano, Jared se empalaba a si mismo. El rubio metió otro dedo animado de la sexy visión que tenía enfrente - joder- pensó mientras sentía a su polla estirarse, ¡Jared estaba apretado!, muy, muy apretado.

El escritor gruño de placer con solo pensar en lo que se sentiría estar en ese interior.

- Eres mío Jared... - gimió casi sin voz. - Solo mío... - al decirlo en voz alta sintió un raro sentimiento subiéndole por el cuerpo, ¡celos! , celos de que alguien haya siquiera tocado ese cuerpo que era solo para él, que fue echo para él y nadie más. Metió un tercer dedo comenzando a moverlos el mismo, haciendo que Jared se estrechara aun mas, que gimiera y se retorciera en la cama.

-Si, Jensen, solo tuyo, solo tuyo de nadie más -dijo sintiendo como su polla se ponía mas dura, y como su pecho se llenaba de dicha al saber que Jensen era su dueño, su novio, su amante, el amor de su vida, su universo, y él con gusto lo aceptaba -Jensen -gimió empezando a moverse contra los tres dedos el mismo.

Jensen sonrió, sintiendo el poder que tenia sobre Jared, saco sus dedos del interior de esté y levantó la pierna no herida de Jared, colocándose más cerca de él, afincando la punta de su polla contra la entrada del castaño. - Oh por... -gimió con el corrientoso de placer que le recorrió al hacer ese simple movimiento.

-Jensen, métela, por favor -jadeó moviendo sus caderas insinuante.

- Quiero que me digas Jay...me digas si duele...ugh... -hizo un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta mientras introducía la punta dentro de Jared, sintiendo todo ese interior cálido rodearle.

-Oh ¡mierda! -maldijo Jared tomando con fuerza la sabana entre sus manos, mordiéndose el labio al sentir como Jensen empezaba a llenarlo

Jensen se introdujo lentamente, sintiendo a Jared relajarse o tensarse por momentos, maldiciendo también por lo bajo lo jodidamente estrecho que era. - Dios Jay... - casi sollozo al notarse completamente dentro.

Jared casi grito al sentir las pelotas de su novio chocar contra su culo -Jensen esta dentro mi- pensó jadeando mientras se entretenía en ver como una gota de sudor que bajaba por los pezones del rubio, que estaban duros y salidos como invitando a ser chupados, se paso la lengua por los labios y susurro -Jen muévete, muévete

- No...Seas...impaciente... - gimió aferrándose fuertemente a la pierna de Jared. Salió pocos minutos después casi por completo del interior de su novio dejando solo la punta dentro de la estrechez, sintiendo como Jared lo apretaba deliciosamente. - ¿Listo? - pregunto con voz agitada.

- Si -respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras veía como su polla estaba prácticamente en dirección al techo de lo duro que estaba.

Jensen siguió los ojos de su amante y sonrió con malicia, mordiéndose el labio. - No puedes tocarte Jay - le dijo antes de dar una fuerte embestida, metiéndose duro en ese estrecho interior.

Jared gimió sujetándose de los hombros del rubio con fuerza, tanto así que probablemente dejaría marcas. El escritor se dejo caer hacia adelante afincando su frente sudada contra la de Jared quien no dejaba de gemir. El universitario en efecto se oía por toda la habitación, era increíble sentía perfectamente con la fuerza que Jensen se lo estaba follando y cada vez que entraba, sus ojos se ponían casi blancos al sentir esa dureza golpeando ese "punto" en su interior.

Se abrazó a Jensen mientras este empujaba cada vez mas seguido, como un acto reflejo para acallar un poco sus gemidos de placer tomo la oreja del rubio y empezó a chuparla con fuerza, pero aun así sus jadeos se oían, conforme sentía a su novio aumentar el ritmo.

El escritor araño el muslo de Jared, estremeciéndose doblemente por sentir como el castaño lamia uno de sus puntos más sensibles; podía sentir como el interior de Jared se estrechaba fuertemente, atrapando su polla en una deliciosa tortura, se movió buscando una mejor postura para golpear repetidamente la próstata de Jared, dando tres embestidas fuertes dejando a su novio sin aliento. Estaba por correrse, su virginidad recién pérdida no le iba a permitir durar mucho más, y menos con su novio jadeando y gruñendo de esa forma.

¡Jared se corrió!, de pronto tan rápido y tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar tirar su cuello hacia atrás, mientras los gemidos con el nombre de Jensen y los disparos de semen salían potentes y con gran fuerza de él, a su vez sin darse cuenta contrajo sus músculos con más fuerza sintiendo su culo arder de pasión conforme Jensen seguía embistiendo mientras su polla, increíblemente parecía que nunca se hubiera corrido porque no dejaba de salir semen, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza de pronto llenándole de más placer -me corrí sin tocarme .

Jensen no duro ni dos minutos más luego de que Jared se desbordara de placer, o al menos esa fue su impresión mientras se vino dentro de él, embistiendo un poco lento conforme los espasmos disminuían; cayó sobre el castaño sintiéndose terriblemente pesado en ese momento.

- Jay...fue...Wow. - suspiro contra su cuello sintiendo su polla aun dentro de la… ahora súper humedad entrada.

Jared se rio un poco y abrazo a Jensen atrayéndolo hacia su pecho -Eso fue genial Jen, y creo que esa palabra le queda corta -dijo bajito mientras se acercaba a besar con pasión a su novio, recreándose en sus labios

-Nunca he sido tan feliz, como lo soy contigo -confesó cuando se separaron.

Jensen bajo de inmediato la mirada triste. - Yo nunca he sido feliz...nada más contigo. - ronroneo bajito enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Jared.

-Acostúmbrate Jensen -dijo suspirando al sentir el aliento en su cuello - porque de ahora en adelante siempre serás feliz a mi lado

- Eso espero Jay, y que sepas que tenias que hacérmelo tu primero tramposo. - reprocho bajándose del castaño con cuidado y tomando un pañuelo de la mesita de noche para pasárselo a Jared por el pecho limpiándolo.

* * *

_**Continuara**_


	16. ¡Al fin completamente juntos! 2 parte

_**Capitulo 15**_  
_**¡Al fin completamente Juntos! Parte 2**_

* * *

Con la toallita mojada, Jensen siguió limpiando al joven Padalecki, quitándole el semen de su cuerpo, el cual ya casi se secaba completamente, todo parecía ser culpa de los besos ardientes que se habían estado dando por varios minutos.

- Nunca había visto que te corrieras tanto. – dijo un momento después Jensen, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. - Aunque no es que lo hayamos hecho mucho….para que afirme eso.

- Bueno, pronto no tendrás que esperar más para que yo te lo haga. - afirmo Jared, realmente feliz.

Soltó un gemido bajito al sentir como Jensen se deslizaba fuera de su mojado interior, que quedo abierto y palpitante. En un descuido, aprovecho que Jensen le limpiaba para tomarle del brazo y jalarlo hacia el, susurrándole en el oído de la forma más sensual que pudo.

- Jensen, apenas me recupere, te toca, por cierto solo contigo me he corrido así de fuerte. - admitió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. - Mira que me hiciste correrme sin tocarme. - agrego divertido, queriendo ver la reacción del escritor.

- ¡Ah no! - le golpeo en el costado mordiéndose el labio al sentir el duro cuerpo bajo el. - Necesitas descansar la pierna Jay, además que no creo que podamos salir de aquí ya, así que mejor que me ponga a hacer la cena, también necesito hablar con mi editor... - y así siguió hablando, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba limpiando la entrada de Jared con el pañuelo, de la cual salía un poco de semen, y Jared gemía para provocarlo.

- Vamos, Jen, segunda ronda. – le provoco usando su mirada de cachorrito, gimiendo un poquito cuando sentía el pañuelo rosarle. -Mira esta abierta y ansiosa. -canturreo con toda la mala intención.

- ¡Jared! – El regaño vino de inmediato después de esas sugerentes palabras, con Jensen gritándole, mientras sentía el mismo un jalón doloroso en su entrepierna. - ¡Eres un...degenerado! - le insulto sin conseguir una palabra mejor.

- Si, si, si, soy el mismísimo papa de la iglesia católica si quieres, pero… yo ¡Solo dije la verdad!, mírala como esta por ti Jensen, solo por ti. – El chico se mordió el labio, medio sonriéndole a Jared.

- Eres un jodido anticristo. – gruño enfadado, pero luego, pareció pensárselo mejor, metiendo un dedo, y escuchando a su vez un leve jadeo de Jared. Colocó luego el paño sobre la polla de Jared, cubriéndola en su totalidad, como si la ocultara de su vista. - Pues aun la siento húmeda y abierta...no se si ansiosa.

- Créeme está muy ansiosa… - casi soltó en una exclamación, contrayéndola un poco, de manera que envolviera el dedo de su amante.

- Bien pues va a quedarse así. - se burlo, totalmente orgulloso de su propia maldad, dándole un apretón en la polla a Jared y levantándose de la cama, olvidándose de su timidez inicial por mostrar su cuerpo.

- ¡Anticristo! - refunfuño Jared, incorporándose con ayuda de sus brazos -El anticristo eres tú -afirmó divertido mientras jalaba sus muletas.

- No, yo soy ángel. - dijo a la vez que levantó graciosamente una pierna hacia atrás, como imitando a una de esas estatuas de angelitos que habían en las plazas, debía de estar un poco idiota aun por el sexo.

- Hum… - Jared se bajo de la cama, haciéndose el pensativo, como si meditara lo que iba a decir a continuación. – Pues, yo quiero pervertir a ese angelito. – Le dijo con voz ronca, alcanzándolo para tomarle de la mano. - ¿Qué dices angelito?, ¿te bañas conmigo? - preguntó pasando su lengua por detrás de la oreja a la que antes había chupado, sosteniendo su peso en la pierna buena.

- Ese es el plan. - susurro, luego agregó con voz más fuerte. - Como me digas otra vez angelito, te golpeare.

- ¿Golpearías a un niño como yo? - preguntó con un puchero adorable en su rostro, haciendo a Jensen sonreír con arruguitas incluidas, Jared realmente removía muchas cosas en el.

- El que me folle no era un niño ¿o si?

- Hmmm, no. – Asintió con reticencia, pero divertido por la pregunta tan directa de Jensen. - Pero si quieres jugar a papeles la próxima, puedo ser el niño inocente -dijo provocativamente.

- El único papel que te sale es el de torpe. - se burló sin anestesia, alzándose para dejarle un mordisco suave en su prominente barbilla. - Pero yo preferiría ser el niño inocente...

- Malo, pero… espera ¿de verdad? - inquirió ilusionado de que de verdad Jensen quisiera jugar con el.

- Si, mi Jay... - sus ojos verdes parecieron volvieron más claros, apartando la lujuria que aun rondaba en ellos.. - Me gustaría que me enseñaras todo lo que un hombre como tu sabe... – Sus manos traviesas bajaron por los pectorales del Padalecki, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa piel, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, la polla mas que dura de Jared, paso la punta de sus dedos por donde Jared ya chorreaba liquido transparente, mojándose.

- ¿En serio?, pequeño… - su enorme mano de inmediato se coloco sobre las nalgas de Jensen, atrayéndolo hacia si, para hacer que sus pollas empezaran a rosarse de nuevo juntas. - Entonces, pequeño Jensen, ¿sabes que estamos haciendo? - preguntó moviéndose más, de arriba abajo, rozándose sin vergüenza con Jensen.

Jensen gimió y se estremeció casi queriendo terminar el juego.

- No, no lo se.

- Pero ¿te gusta? - preguntó alzándole la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. -¿Te gusta pequeño? - preguntó de nuevo y sin dejar de moverse.

- ¡Ahhh! - Jensen jadeo, casi un gemido lastimero saliendo de sus labios, sintiendo otra corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo. - Si, me encanto… mucho.

- Entonces, como te gusto, voy a hacerte algo que te gustara más, pequeño. –Jared realmente parecía serio en este juego. Le tomo de la mano y le guio, como a un verdadero niño, a la cama, recostándolo sobre la superficie mullida, sus manos acariciándole las mejillas. - Ya veras como te gusta… - prometió con voz baja y oscura, empezando a besarle el cuello, sus manos bajando a retorcer de nuevo sus pezones, haciendo a Jensen gemir de inmediato.

- Me gusta...pero tengo miedo... - dijo con voz aguda el escritor, metido en su papel, no por nada siempre le había gustado el teatro.

No pudo evitar alzarse, intentando rozarse con Jared, buscar mas contacto del que este le daba, que era casi nulo a excepción de sus manos y labios, que recorrían su piel.

- Tranquilo, pequeño, si te gusta no debes tener miedo. – hablo en un misterioso susurro, soltando el moreno pezón y bajando por un costado, mordiendo la blanca y de a ratos pecosa piel, sus labios sintiendo los estremecimientos que sus caricias provocaban en el escritor, llego al fin al manar principal, al cual le dio un lengüetazo sin dudarlo.

Jensen puso las manos en su pecho, en un gesto de timidez fingida, pero que a esta altura Jared no podía diferenciar, ya que los gemidos altos que Jensen daba, mientras escondía su polla entre sus piernas, era totalmente arrasador.

- No... Por favor.

- Tranquilo. - contestó simplemente, abriéndole las piernas, sus labios de inmediato enrolándose en la esponjosa punta de la adolescente, solo en mentalidad, polla de Jensen, extrayendo líquido pre seminal que le llenaba a Jared los labios completamente de blanco.

-Sabes delicioso pequeño -dijo con sus labios repletos de esa dulce dureza.

- Yo...por favor no me diga esas cosas... - su voz llena de timidez, totalmente real.

- Mmmm tu sabor es tan bueno, me pones más duro, Jen. -dijo metiéndose la polla en la boca empezando a bajar y a subir sobre esta, de manera lenta saboreando cada rincón de esta.

Jensen se obligo a tomar la sabana entre sus manos para evitar tomar la cabeza de Jay entre ellas, maldijo al Padalecki por ser tan bueno y pervertido, obligándole a seguirle el juego. El universitario empezó a moverse más rápido, lo sacaba de su boca solo para envolver de nuevo, chupando la punta con ahincó, se entretuvo en la hendidura mientras llevó su mano izquierda a jugar con la entrada del rubio.

Jensen encogió sus pies, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar el grito, que peligró con salir y término como un sonido forzado gracias a su mano. Se obligo asimismo a abrir más las piernas, dándole mas espacio a Jared, quien se llevo el dedo a la boca para chuparlo, acción de la que Jensen no pudo separar la vista, Jared le acaricio de nuevo el arrugado musculo, e intento meter la punta del dedo, haciéndolo gemir de incomodidad contra su mano.

- ¿Te gusta pequeño? - repitió Jared malicioso pasando su pulgar por la punta, y con su otra mano metiendo n poco mas el dedo.

- Se...siente extraño...- respondió Jensen apartando un poco su mano.

- ¿Cómo ..como piensa meter eso tan grande en mi? Soy tan pequeño...

-Hum ¿Cómo sabias que planeo eso?-preguntó encontrando al fin la próstata del rubio, embistiendo con su dedo de inmediato contra ese punto.

Jensen araño la almohada, quedándose con la boca abierta en un grito que nunca salió, le costó unos minutos darse cuenta que Jared le repetía la misma pregunta mordiéndole el muslo.

- Yo...no lo se...pero lo deseo...

- ¿Lo deseas pequeño? ¿Qué deseas exactamente?-preguntó con malicia mientras succionaba la punta de nuevo, y daba tres golpecitos seguidos a la próstata. Jensen lanzo tres gritos ahogados seguidos a juego con el movimiento de Jared.

- Lo quiero...quiero...te quiero Jay...te quiero dentro... ¡Maldita sea! - gruño jalando al castaño por el cabello y besarlo rudamente, mordiendo sus labios. - Ya no juegues conmigo. - sentencio acariciando la musculosa espalda, dejando arañazos sobre esta.

Chris entró con un cigarro en la mano, sabía que Jensen odiaba que lo hiciera, el fumar, pero le apetecía joder un poco, escucho ruidos extraños, o ¿gritos?, de la habitación de su amigo, y no dudo en encaminarse allí, algo asustado de que pudiera ser la perra de la ex del grandote.

No se le ocurrió llamar, ni nada mas, simplemente abrió la puerta, y lo que se encontró lo dejo muy sorprendido, y por que no, caliente.

- ¿Chicos? -solo eso, logró decir, antes de que ambos pegaran un bote del susto y cayeran al suelo en un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mi pierna! - siseo Jared con dolor, encogiéndose sobre si mismo.

- ¡Mierda, Chris! - gritó Jensen, rojo no solo de rabia, si no de vergüenza también, así desnudo como estaba, sobre Jared, quien casi parecía apuntó de llorar. Jalo la sabana de la cama, cubriéndose con ella. - ¿¡Ves lo que haces! – le espeto a Kane, quien permanecía de pie en la puerta; se inclino sobre Jared, acariciándole la pierna con cuidado.

- ¿Dónde te duele?...a ver deja que busque tus boxer... - murmuro barriendo la habitación con la mirada, fijándose en que Chris miraba con la boca abierta el cuerpo de Jared. - No te quedes ahí parado, pervertido- chilló tomando una almohada de la cama y lanzándosela con fuerza.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - se disculpo mientras soltaba una carcajada, cerrando la puerta en el momento en que la almohada se impactaba contra ella.

- Debajo de la rodilla… - contestó Jared con unas lagrimillas contenidas, le dolía tanto que ni atención le había puesto a Chris.

- Shhh… - Jensen le coloco como pudo el bóxer, haciendo que se levantara un poco para terminar de arreglarlo en su cuerpo, ahora Jared parecía volver a ser el niño. - Ok... - paso sus manos por debajo de la pierna, recordando como el médico le había enseñado a masajearla cuando Jared sintiera esos tirones, lo bueno era que iba a recuperarse, lo malo es que iba a tardar un poco. Pero, Jensen prefería a Jared así… que ningún Jared. Estiro la pierna hasta donde pudo y la contrajo hacia el pecho de Jared, despejando esos pensamientos - ¿Mejor?

- Si -contestó bajito limpiándose los ojos.

- Voy a matarlo... - gruño por lo bajo. - Vamos a ver como te levantamos.

-Si. – volvió a contestar tratando de apoyarse en sus brazos – Jensen. -llamó volteando hacia el rubio

- ¿Que mi vida? - preguntó respirando con dificulta mientras trataba de levantar ese pesado cuerpo, con su nula fuerza.

- Te amo. - dijo sin mas apoyándose en Jensen y estirándose a por las muletas.

Jensen soltó una risita suave. - Yo también Jay... creo que mejor te sientas en el sofá un rato a ver tv con Chris mientras yo me baño. - le dijo buscando un pantalón largo de deportes que Jared había dejado en su cuarto y poniéndolo en su cama. - Y Ponte eso...no quiero que Chris te vea. - gruñó acercándose para darle un beso.

- Chris me está empezando a dar miedo -afirmó divertido -Creo que si quiere algo conmigo -dijo un tanto aterrado.

- Solo le pareces sexy. - le dijo levantándole la barbilla dulcemente. - Prométeme algo ¿sí?

- ¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido y curioso.

- No me engañes con Chris...todas las personas que me han gustado, siempre terminan haciéndolo con él y no quiero que tu también lo hagas... - pidió un poco afectado.

-¡Oh, Jensen! -dijo tomando la mano que estaba en su barbilla - Yo me enamore de ti, soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, adoro que digas que te pertenezco, y ¿sabes porque?, porque tu también eres mío, esto no es solo sexo, es amor y no te traicionaría por nada del mundo –le aseguró dejando un beso en los regordetes labios.

- Solo...que pues...esto es nuevo para mi...y me aterra la idea de que termines conmigo. - termino la oración con un suspiro largo.

- No terminare contigo Jensen, siempre tuyo ¿recuerdas?-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Jensen asintió apoyándose en el toque del castaño. - Siempre tuyo, siempre mío. - luego de decirlo golpeo a Jared suavemente en la mejilla. - Deja de citar mis libros y vístete, voy a bañarme, total ya se me ha bajado la erección del susto.

Jared estallo en risas y cuando logro calmarse dijo: - Y a ti que te ofendió, que te digiera que los leía, cuando nos conocimos –contraatacó.

- Me sorprendí, no me ofendió. - le corrigió riéndose. - ¿Sabes que sentí en el momento que me dijiste que leías mis libros Jay?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Sentí como mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho y pensé que seguramente me enamoraría de ti - sonrió de lado. - Aunque me satisfacio muchísimo tratarte como una mierda.

-¡Oye! - reclamó con un puchero -Me hacías sentir mal, pero como no tenia a donde ir debía aguantarte. - afirmo con un puchero.

- Eso es por que eres un torpe... - le sacó la lengua.

- No seas mentiroso Jensen, no solo por eso me tratabas mal ¿Te caía tan mal?

-No me caíste mal – le aseveró sentándose al lado del castaño. - Era una mascara...

-¿Una máscara?-preguntó confundido.

- No quería que me creyeras débil, ni sensible, ni nada. - negó con la cabeza - Fue una manera estúpida para que me respetaras.

- ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de imponerme tu respeto?, es decir sabes yo venia bastante asustado y jamás hubiera irrespetado tu casa o algo, aunque ahora que lo pienso ahí no me conocías -afirmo rápido y luego suspirando.

- Pues quería que te sintieras inferior a mi, y por mas que intente evitarlo no pude, sabes por ratos me sentía muy mal de tratarte así, por lo de tu padre, pero... no podía evitarlo...hasta que tu decidiste meterte en mi espacio personal - respiro hondo. - Pero yo...creo que ese gesto de que te preocuparas por mi me mato Jay.

- Aun no me queda claro porque querías hacerme sentir así -rebatió triste desviando la mirada.

- Jay...no eras tú, con las personas que irrumpen en mi vida así de repente las trato mal - dijo suavecito, dándole besos por la mejilla –Es como un mecanismo de defensa.

- ¿No lo volverás a hacer? - preguntó suspirando por cada beso.

- Sabes que no... - le regaño pellizcándole una de las tetillas duramente.

- Auch, lo siento, es que mi vida por aquel entonces era una mierda, y bueno empeoro cuando te conocí y me confundía mucho tus cambios de personalidad.

- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso. - dijo arrepentido. - Es que me sentía tan bien contigo, y luego me enfadaba por que pensaba en que tu no eras gay...y eso me hacia ponerme furioso o triste.

- ¡Y no lo era Jensen! -afirmó abrazándolo -Antes de ti, nunca me había fijado en un hombre, fuiste el primero y serás el ultimo -dijo arrullándolo.

- ¿Jared...? - pidió un poco apenado.

- ¿Si, bebe? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedes...puedes decirme pecoso? - pidió enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

- Claro, pecoso -dijo abrazándolo más contra sí.

- ¿Ya terminaron con sus cursilerías? – preguntó Kane con la puerta entreabierta.

- Jensen, sé que es tu amigo pero si sigue entrando sin tocar. -dijo Jared en el oído del rubio a modo de advertencia.

El escritor soltó una risita por lo bajo. - Kane, Jared va a golpearte la próxima vez que entres sin tocar y yo seré el siguiente - dijo en voz alta.

- Pues la verdad necesito a mi mejor amigo ahora. - gruño retrocediendo un poco.

- Bien, entonces voy a bañarme primero. - dijo Jared dejándole ir.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


	17. Entre Recuerdos y Malentendidos

**Capitulo 16**  
**_Entre Recuerdos y Malentendidos_**

* * *

El que Jared se levantara de la cama, hizo al escritor quejarse, de verdad que quería irse a bañar con su novio, pero suponía que debía ser un asunto serio como para que Chris no pudiera esperar. Jared se levanto y entro al baño sin decir nada mas, cubierto con la sabana de la cama.

Mientras, Jensen se vestía los pantalones que había dejado tirados en el suelo con todo el arrebato de pasión que ambos habían tenido, y seguía a Chris en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

_- Muévete, enano, ¡Muévete! - rumio un hombre robusto, de escaso cabello irrumpiendo el sueño en que se encontraba Christian Kane, desde hace horas, en su dura y mullida cama._

_Con desinterés, levanto la cabeza un poco para ver como el hombre luchaba con un chico un poco mas bajito que él, su rostro estaba rojo del esfuerzo y pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por el, dándole un aspecto muchísimo más juvenil casi, casi, parecía un niño._

_- Noooo, ¿Dónde me lleva?, ¿Dónde están mis padres?, ¡Noo! ¡Suélteme! – chillaba el niño, revolviéndose en los brazos del hombre, quien se detuvo delante de la "habitación" de Chris, tratando de abrirla._

_- Quédate quieto, joder… - gruño de nuevo, abriendo la puerta y empujando al chico con colosal fuerza hacia dentro haciéndole caer en el suelo._

_Christian se levanto por inercia, acercándose apresuradamente al chico que yacía sollozando en el suelo; le observo bien, notando su cabello largo, castaño claro, que caía sobre el duro cemente bajo su cuerpo. Se arrodillo a su lado y le toco con precaución en la espalda, curioso por ver si el chico se encontraba bien._

_El niño, porque sin duda era menor que el le devolvió una mirada que le dejo sin habla, sus hermosos ojos azules le miraban con miedo y algo de desconfianza._

_- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto curioso frotándose los ojos y maldiciendo bajito por el golpe, para luego tratar de levantarse sin mucho éxito_

_- Soy Christian, puedes llamarme Chris. - intento sonreírle, pero su sonrisa se había desgastado hace tiempo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Steve… - contestó sonriendo. -Te ves enfermo, ¿estas bien? - preguntó sinceramente._

_- Estoy bien. - Le aseguro, no queriendo desalentarle siendo tan nuevo. - Ven, ¿Por qué no te recuestas?, ese idiota te golpeo duro... - observo, como las magulladuras se formaban en la lisa e inmaculada piel de Steve._

_- Ese orangután, me saco del auto de mis padres, y ellos no hicieron nada… - se quejó levantándose. - ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- Lejos de casa. - respondió, limpiándole el rostro con la delgada sabana, que hacia mas horrorosa su estancia allí. - Ellos no hicieron nada por que así lo querían..._

_- Me dejaron aquí porque querían... – repitió, como estudiando cada palabra. - ¿Tus padres también, Chris? - pregunto asustado._

_- Si. - respondió amargamente, recostándose de la pared al lado de Steve, observando ese rostro de ángel que el chico tenia. - Ellos no me querían cerca, se olvidaron de mi hace mucho._

_- Eso no puede ser, eres su hijo… - reprendió algo enojado. - Se suponen que son nuestros padres, deben protegernos y no entiendo que es este lugar, no se nada… - gruño cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos._

_Sus confusiones ponían a Chris en una situación realmente difícil, no sabia como explicarle a ese ángel lo complicado que toda la situación era, en cambio, coloco su mano sobre los hombros del chico, queriendo traerle comodidad, que ni el mismo tenia._

_- A ellos no les importa Steve, pero...si no piensas en ellos eso lo hará mejor._

_- ¿Ellos no me quieren?- preguntó conteniendo las lagrimas - seguramente me odian por eso… - murmuro recostándose entre los hombros de Chris._

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunto, alentándole a seguir, aunque ya supiera a que se refería el pequeño._

_- El otro día... ellos, me encontraron… - guardo silencio de pronto, mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Si te digo, me odiaras también._

_- No lo hare, lo prometo pequeño, tampoco me reiré de ti..._

_- Me encontraron besando a uno de mis amigos, hombre… - aclaro bajando la mirada. - En el momento no me dijeron nada, nada de nada, pensé que ni les importaba._

_Chris quería besarle también por ser tan hermosamente inocente, pero se contuvo, no quería confundirle más de lo que el pobre ya estaba, en cambio, le acaricio el largo cabello, y le regalo una sonrisa._

_- Ellos no pueden entender que fuimos hechos para amar, Steve...nunca nos entenderán._

_-Entonces... ¿no es malo?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa – Espera, ¿A ti también te trajeron por eso? - señalo asustado_

_- Me trajeron por hacer cosas peores que besarme con mis amigos; lo entenderás cuando crezcas. - Le aseguro, mirando directo a sus ojos azules._

_- Aha… - murmuro no muy convencido. - No me quiero quedar aquí, Chris, quiero irme, pero si mis padres no me quieren supongo que no tengo a donde ir, mierda - dijo apretando los puños - estoy solo... -lo dijo en un tono tan derrotado, como si apenas callera en cuenta de la realidad_

_- Ahora me tienes a mi... - fue su triste respuesta. - No estas solo, si piensas eso...será realmente malo para ambos, quizás tus padres aun te quieran, y estén esperando por ti... - ni siquiera supo, por que le dio esperanzas, cuando una allí todo estaba perdido._

_- Tal vez. - dijo sonriendo un poco. – Pero, por ahora, creo que seré feliz contigo... ¿somos amigos? - preguntó moviendo su mano al frente._

_- ¡Somos buenos amigos! - Sonrió, esta vez genuinamente._

_-Tienes una linda sonrisa. - dijo el pequeño sin apéndice de mala intención en el comentario._

* * *

Comenzó a mover ollas y todos los utensilios que planeaba utilizar, abriendo y cerrando la nevera también, recogiendo las cosas que necesitara para preparar un almuerzo decente para Jared, esperando que Chris hablara.

Pero al parecer su amigo estaba perdido, en otro mundo, por que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto no interesante de la pared blanca.

El escritor de novelas románticas, le miro curioso, algo perdido, por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Chris... - le llamo. - Hey...Chris...Tierra llamando a Chris..., ¡Kane!

-Tengo que recuperarlo. - murmuro apenas audible. - Jensen, tengo un problema… - comenzó, esta vez con un tono mas alto pero se le notaba bastante ansioso. Se sentó en el sillón mas cercano a la cocina, y abrió la boca como buscando las palabras correctas. - Quiero que Steve corte a esa noviesucha, que tiene – afirmó, tomando el control remoto de la televisión, buscando por todo los medios evadir.

Jensen soltó una carcajada alta, rodando los ojos ante las bolas que tenia Chris para decirle eso.

- No se de que mierda hablas. - dijo irónicamente.

- No te hagas, estuviste con ella en el partido del gigante, esa chica pequeña poca cosa, fea y enana, ¿Cómo puede gustarle a Steve?, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué a los hombres heterosexuales le gustan mas pequeñas que ellos?, mira a tu chico, tenia una novia muy enana, y para colmo psicópata ¿Por qué los hombres heteros son tan raros? -repitió de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué son heteros en primer lugar? - pregunto Jensen en voz alta, rodando los ojos de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, con el recuerdo del dedo de Jared, que había estado en su interior. - Aunque eso debiste haberlo pensado en primer lugar.

- Buen punto, ¿Qué demonios le ven a las chicas?, lo que me lleva al punto de ¿Si Steve es bisexual, porque prefiere a las chicas?

Jensen se rio. - Esas son las preguntas existenciales mas maricas que he escuchado.

- No me jodas Jensen, es en serio, osea, ¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo? – cuestiono, como si fuera una de esas preguntas existenciales que no tendrían respuesta nunca en la vida.

- Pues, no es una idiota que se acostó con Steve y lo dejo solo al día siguiente por que tuvo una crisis de perder a su mejor amigo, que a la final perdió por ser tan estúpido.

- Ouch – soltó en un quejido Christian, apagando el televisor y levantándose. - Dime Jensen… - dijo acercándose por detrás, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, inclinándose a dejar suaves besos en el cuello del escritor. - ¿Crees que si me acuesto de nuevo con Steve, seduciéndolo así… -dijo dando mas besos. -Y no huyo al siguiente día, me perdone o al menos me hable normal?

El joven Padalecki salió de la habitación, con la piyama puesta y bastante relajado gracias a la ducha, giro hacia la izquierda del pasillo que daba a la cocina, suspirando feliz como nunca, cuando vio a Jensen de espaldas con Chris pegado a esta y dejando besos por el cuello de su... ¿novio?, sintió que todo le daba vueltas, lo que para el mundo eran segundos, para el fueron horas interminables.

_Solo te usa._

Escucho decir en su cabeza a Quinn.

_Después de que te folle te dejara._

Solo quiere follarte.

Escucho nuevamente, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y sencillamente se dio la vuelta, caminando lo mas apresurado que pudo a su habitación, claro sus muletas hacían bastante ruido cuando emprendió la casi inútil huida, cosa que le delato fácilmente.

El molesto golpeteo de las muletas de Jared, obligo a Jensen a codear al hombre detrás de el, casi de forma desesperada.

- ¿Jay? - pregunto dirigiéndose al pasillo del cuarto. - ¿Jay? - volvió a preguntar cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto de Jared cerrarse con el pestillo. - Oh dios no... – se acerco, corriendo el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de la puerta de madera, que no dudo en golpear, moviendo la manilla compulsivamente. – ¡Jared, abre por favor!

- No molestes Jensen, dame una hora empaco y me voy… - respondió lo más serio y frio que pudo desde adentro,

- ¡Jay no! ¡Fue un malentendido! ¡Chris solo estaba con sus estupideces! No me hagas esto… - Estaba gritando, sin dejar de golpear la puerta. - ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Lo prometiste! - comenzó a sollozar, el miedo de que Jared le abandonara aflorando dentro de el.

- No me jodas, Jensen. – contestó, las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos también, parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de soportar la idea del abandono o la traición. - Si es una estupidez, porque demonios la permites. - acuso gimoteando.

- ¡Pero si estaba por golpearlo! ¿¡Por que no sales tu y lo golpeas tambien! ¡Te amo Jared! - grito con rabia contra la puerta, se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas cuando escucho la rota voz de su novio. - Nunca en mi vida he amado a nadie como a ti...por favor... – Suplico sin fuerzas.

El seguro cedió, y la puerta se abrió lentamente, para dejar ver a un muy afectado Jared.

- Jensen… - llamo hipando.

- Lo siento, Jay... - sollozo abrazándose a las largas piernas de su novio. - No me dejes...mata a Chris pero no me dejes... no lo hagas. - sollozo afligido.

Jared se inclino un poco y jalo a Jensen hacia arriba. - Lo siento, debí confiar en ti, es solo que últimamente me siento muy inseguro, yo pensé… yo… - expresó llorando como un niño pequeño mientras abrazaba a Jensen.

Jensen sollozo abrazándolo. - ¡Nunca digas otra vez que vas a dejarme!...No quiero estar solo...no de nuevo...

- Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que solo… solo, no voy a dejarte. – le afirmo aferrándolo a el. - Te amo, Jensen.

- Yo también te amo...- sollozo enterrando su rostro allí en la curvatura del cuello del mas alto. - No te hare mas daño Jay...es solo que...no se como me pasan estas cosas.

- Lo siento tenia miedo que estuvieras jugando conmigo, lo siento pensé…, Te amo…

- Me provoca golpearte también...nunca jugaría contigo...escucha. Si esto es por algo de lo que Quinn dijo en su llamada, creo que ya te ha quedado claro que ella quiere separarnos.

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitar, tener miedo, Jen eres…, solo no quiero que me dejes… -confeso bajito.

- Entonces no me dejes tu tampoco, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos. - pidió acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas.

- Perdón… - murmuro por lo bajo, mareándose un poco, cosa que Jensen noto.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es hambre? ¿Necesitas las pastillas? - pregunto preocupado sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

-No se, supongo que necesito las pastillas y es que me asuste mucho y bueno, yo, soy asmático. - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jensen se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta. - ¿Qué?

- Padezco de asma, Jen. - confeso bajito.

- ¿Y como carajos no me lo habías dicho antes? - espeto algo enfadado. - ¿Y si te daba un ataque y yo pensaba que te estaba dando un ataque al corazón? ¡Dios Jay! ¡esas cosas se dicen!

- Lo siento, lo siento no me dan ataques a menos que me asuste o algo, puedo jugar normal al baloncesto, inclusive sin presentar ningún cambio en mi salud, pero el asma solo bueno tu sabes, se presenta cuando me siento mal. -afirmo haciendo un puchero.

- Jay...a eso se le llama ataque de pánico no asma...si tuvieras asma no podrías jugar baloncesto... - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Si tenia al menos, de pequeño, inclusive tenia un inhalador o pero lo perdí una vez que fui a la playa. – confeso divertido, sonriendo. - En fin… sea lo que sea creo que ocupo descansar, y evitar a Chris un rato -afirmo con una mueca.

Jensen suspiro. - No se si reírme o llorar de tu torpeza...Chris ya debe haberse ido...escuche la puerta sonar cuando vine a buscarte...el...quiere volver con Steve, pero siente envidia de lo nuestro ¿sabes?... Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, será mejor que descanses. Ya hablaremos mas tarde. - dijo limpiándose la cara llena de mocos y lagrimas.

- No sabia que Chris se sentía así… - susurro mientras dejaba un beso en la frente del rubio y se volteaba hacia su cama donde una maleta con un par de cosas estaba en el centro de esta.

- Creo que... - Jensen comenzó a oler el aire, olfateando el familiar olor de algo quemarse. - Que mierda... - corrió a la cocina a apagar el súper quemado bistec. - ¡Noooo! – Exclamo de forma graciosa, al menos para Jared, que sonrió al oír a Jensen desde su cuarto.

El escritor renegando de esa manera Jared sonrió desde el cuarto al oír al rubio, renegar se escuchaba tan lindo, pensó tirando la maleta al suelo y recostándose en la cama, donde se quedo dormido poco a poco.

- Estupido karma... - gruño Jensen en la cocina, echando la comida por el lavamanos.

* * *

_**Continuara**_


	18. Feroz como un León, así es nuestro amor

**Capitulo 17**

**_Feroz como un León, así es nuestro amor_**

* * *

Fueron tres semanas las que necesito Jared para recuperarse, entre terapias y berrinches cuando tenia que hacer los ejercicios, aun recuerda cuando se logro poner de pie de nuevo sin ningún apoyó, lo primero que hizo en ese entonces, fue tomar a Jensen con sus grandes y firmes manos, y besarlo, mordiendo, lamiendo sus labios y sus dientes, chupando su lengua; pegándolo a su cuerpo, hasta que su pierna, no resistió y ambos acabaron en el suelo.

Jared con una mueca de dolor, y Jensen con una sorprendida, pero estallando ambos en carcajadas poco después.

Y es que así había avanzado su relación, adoraban pasar el día juntos, sus actividades iban desde comerse la boca por horas, perderse en los ojos del otro, ataques de cosquillas ( en los que Jensen siempre perdía), sexo desenfrenado en alguna habitación de la casa, hasta ver simplemente la televisión juntos, juntos y abrazados.

Justamente así, su castaño, tuvo la idea única de ir al zoológico, todo por un anuncio que vio, fue que decidió que deberían ir.

Haciéndole ojitos de cachorro y... cosquillas, dado que él siempre perdia, termino aceptando.

Justo en este momento, Jared estaba saltando por toda la casa, guardando lo necesario en su mochila, mientras corría de aquí para allá, con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hermosos hoyuelos.

- Jared, no es como si fueras un niño pequeño que necesite llevar sus pañales a todos lados. - se burlo Jensen, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Jared, con unos vaqueros sueltos, y una camisa de tela impalpable, blanca, de botones y mangas largas que solo harían a cualquiera pegar sus ojos a ella, llevaba los lentes negros sobre la cabeza, totalmente sexy para Jared.

El aludido rio irónico, sacándole la lengua a Jensen.

- Muy gracioso, pecoso, pero uno nunca sabe que puede necesitar, mejor salir preparados. - asintió quedándose quieto a ver de arriba a abajo al escritor, con una mezcla de deseo intenso en la mirada, el por su parte vestía vaqueros igualmente sueltos, desgastados en sus muslos, con la camisa azul que se había doblado en los codos hacia arriba, en un leve pliegue, sus zapatos eran los mismo que usaba para jugar al basketball, lo que hacia sonreír a Jensen.

- Estamos sexys hoy ¿no? - se rio Jensen, alzando sus cejas, jugando al interesante. - Pero nunca le vas a ganar a esto. - le pico dándose la vuelta y enseñándole su apretado trasero.

Jared camino lentamente y con fuerza, sin previo aviso, le tomo de las caderas, pegando el trasero del hombre mayor a su polla.

- Insuperable. - murmuro en el oído contrario.

- Jay... - gimió frotándose contra la ahora semi erecta polla de su Jared.

- Hmm… será mejor que nos vayamos, o terminaremos en la cama, pecoso. - asevero Jared divertido.

Jensen gruño frustrado, separándose a regañadientes.

- Vamos apúrate, no es como si fuéramos de camping. - dijo caminando a la sala, encargándose de servirle comida a su gato y dejándola en el suelo, recordando que cuando tienes un gato tienes todos los del mundo, así que probablemente todos los gatos del edificio comieran un poco. - Jared. - volvió a llamar al ver que este todavía no salía.

- Ya voy, ya voy, mama pecosa. - dijo divertido saliendo de la habitación con la mochila. – Jensen. - llamo haciéndole señas para que se acercara a el.

Jensen se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado, haciéndose el ofendido por el mote con el que el gigante tan descaradamente le había llamado.

- Ven, Jenny - pidió con un puchero. - No me hagas ir hasta allá.

- No. - dijo con esa voz odiosa que ponía a veces, cuando al bien conocido "escritor cabrón" le daba por aparecerse.

- Bien. - dijo sonriendo travieso.

Camino hasta el escritor, y le tomo de sus costados, empotrándolo contra la pared, pegando sus labios al perfumado cuello de Jensen, que se revolvió en sus brazos.

- Jensen, quiero follarte, ¿Quieres que te folle? - pregunto rozándose un poco mas, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. - Esta noche, Jen, solo dime que si y esta noche tendrás mi polla en tu culo, llenándote.

El Hombre entre su cuerpo solo soltó un ronroneo. - Si...quiero tenerla, Jay... - gimió metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jared, dejándose llevar por el deseo, y olvidando el miedo.

- Jen, si sigues haciendo eso la tendrás ahora. - dijo jadeando ante la mano que acariciaba ahora su pecho.

- Puedes dármelo ahora, Jay, follarme hasta que no pueda mas, llenarme con tu esencia como yo lo hice. - gimió al oído de su pareja, la lujuria desprendiéndose de cada fibra de su ser.

- Después Jen, después -dijo separándose de el, tan rápido como se junto. – Vamos. -indicó tomando al escritor de la mano arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

- Pero Jared... - gimoteo molesto. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre provocarme así? - le reclamo cuando estuvieron en le ascensor.

- Es divertido. – respondió sin mas.

* * *

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, dejándoles salir, empezaron a caminar al estacionamiento con paso lento, Jensen no pudo evitar percatarse que muchos se les quedaban viendo desaprobatoriamente, y el motivo era que estaban caminando agarrados de la mano.

- Es como volver al pasado... - murmuro por lo bajo, no esperando que el castaño lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué sucede, pecoso? - pregunto deteniéndose frente a Jensen. - ¿Qué es como volver al pasado?

- Esto...el rechazo...las miradas... – respiro hondo, apartando los recuerdos de su mente.

- Jensen… - susurro tomando su rostro. - Tu solo concéntrate en mi, cada vez que alguien nos mire mal, tu solo mírame a mi ¿vale? Déjame ser tu salvavidas ante esos recuerdos, aférrate a mi, pecoso. - expresó con suavidad pero firme, dejando un beso en la mejilla sonrojada del escritor.

- Esta bien... gracias...ayudas mucho mas de lo que mucha gente intento hacerlo. - lo tomo del cuello, besándolo, un poco mas apasionadamente de lo que hubiera querido en publico.

Se separaron jadeando, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos subieron al auto, Jared ofreciéndose a conducir, y haciéndolo por primera vez desde el accidente; o eso creía Jensen, estaba realmente ansioso, tanto asi, que cometió mas de un error al volante sacando de quicio a Jensen rápidamente.

- Vas a matarnos... - dijo un poco más alto esta vez. - ¿Nunca has manejado un auto? - gruño aferrándose a su cinturón.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda? – respondió a modo de pregunta, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Jensen lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Nada, pecoso, nada… - respondió riendo ruidosamente.

- ¿Tienes licencia? Dime que tienes licencia o voy a empezar a gritar y te juro que no va a ser nada agradable. - dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- Claro que tengo licencia, pero se venció hace algunos meses. - dijo preparándose para los gritos.

Los labios de Jensen temblaron peligrosamente, Jared vio como Jensen se ponía rojo, conteniéndose de gritar hasta que no pudo mas.

- ¡JAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿Como siquiera puedes…? ¡Arghhh! - movió las manos enfadado. - ¡No se por que acepte salir con semejante irresponsable! ¡Olvídate de follarme! - sentencio cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana.

- Oh vamos, Jen, ¿no crees que exageras? - pregunto con un puchero.

Jensen no le contesto de inmediato, se pensó su fina respuesta por unos momentos.

- No saques la vista del camino.

- No, pecoso. - afirmo divertido.

- No me llames pecoso. - rezongo. - Estoy enfadado.

- Bueno, pero si te llamo pecoso porque tu mismo me lo has pedido, y porque eres mi. -dijo dándole énfasis en "mi", mientras sonreía orgullosamente. – Pecoso.

- No soy tu pecoso... - contesto estirándose en el asiento. - No soy pecoso de irresponsables.

- Oh, Jensen, no he tenido tiempo, amor, entre llevar mis clases por tutorías electrónicas, la recuperación, la paranoia de Steve porque no salgamos, olvide la licencia prometo renovarla pronto ¿vale?

Jensen lo vio achicando los ojos. - Bien...podrás follarme cuando la saques. - le sonrió sujetándose el cinturón.

- ¡Jeeeeeen! Pero eso tomara mas tiempo, mejor luego, prometo sacarla, no seas… - se quedo callado al notar donde el rubio tenia las manos.

- Claro que si, lo hare así para que aprendas a ser responsable. - gimió tocándose encima del pantalón, masajeando su polla a través del pantalón.

- Seré responsable, lo prometo. – le aseguro llevando una de sus manos a su polla haciendo lo mismo que el rubio.

- Pues empieza por no sacar las manos del volante. - le regaño, tocándose la polla, bajándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas; tocándose sobre el boxer.

- Oh dios, pero Jen, tu te estas tocando esa deliciosa polla delante de mí… - Fue casi como un gimoteo de niño pequeño lo que salió de su boca, acompañado de leve gemidito al final.

- Eso es por que yo puedo, además esta es mi venganza. - se mordió el labio bajándose el boxer también, dejando su polla al descubierto, comenzando a masturbarse fuerte.

- Oh joder… - suspiro Jared, pasándose la lengua por los labios, las ultimas semanas se había percatado que amaba y le encantaba chupar la polla de su novio, era como una terrible obsesión, Jensen se burlaba diciéndole que eran sus deseos reprimidos, pero Jared no le prestaba mucha atención, no cuando le tenia hasta la garganta.

- ¿La quieres Jay? - gimió acariciando con su otra mano sus testículos. - No la vas a tener hasta que yo lo diga, ¿sabes?

- Oh si, sí la quiero… - se apresuro a asentir, dando un jadeo. - ¿Cuando podre tenerla? - pregunto como un niño preguntando por un dulce.

- Cuando pares la maldita camioneta. - gimió masturbándose mas rápido.

Jared jadeó todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer, sentía su propia polla encerrada entre sus pantalones, caliente y ansiosa como todo su cuerpo, trataba de no apartar la mirada de la carretera, pero se sentía como una polilla siendo atraída por la luz, y la luz en su vida sin duda era el hombre que estaba masturbándose a su lado... tentándolo,

_Y vaya que le salió perfecto._

Pensó acelerando, cuando vio un lugar perfecto para estacionarse, se mordió el labio, y freno, aparcando la camioneta a un costado del camino, esperando que su nublada mente hubiera elegido un lugar seguro.

Aparto la mano de golpe del volante, sintiendo su boca hacerse agua de la anticipación, por lo que se novio rápidamente, pero para su boca fue una eternidad hasta que estuvo mejor sobre dicha polla, dejando salir su aliento sobre esta para luego simplemente metérsela en la boca, empezando a subir lentamente por esta primero, los sonidos de placer y succión llenando el auto pero conforme sentía el liquido preseminal brotar y esparcirse por el fondo de su garganta, aumento el ritmo, casi como si cabalgara la polla de su novio, que gemía alto y lánguido, al verse absorbido así, Jensen coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Jay, haciendo un esfuerzo por que durara, pero estaba tan cerca que no tardaría en venirse.

- Es demasiado Jay...

- Ummm – fue la única respuesta del castaño, que sin atender al llamado del escritor, empezó a chupar con más ímpetu, hundiendo sus mejillas conforme lo hacia, mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos en los testículos.

- Jay... - Jensen lanzo un grito ahogado, convulsionándose en el asiento mientras se corría en la boca del chico sin avisar, sin siquiera tener tiempo para ello.

Jared trago todo, jadeando en el proceso, sus labios se mancharon al igual que su barbilla, al no poder con todo el semen de su novio.

- Jay...siento haberme venido así... - gimió alejándole el cabello de Jared hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo - sonrió chupando con su lengua el semen que aun tenia en sus labios - He descubierto que me fascina chupar tu polla, Jen. – Confeso con simpleza, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza que si se reflejo en Jensen, que no pudo impedir cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

- Pervertido...

- Lo se – Sonrió Jared, regresando a su asiento con un enorme bulto entre las piernas, que parecía crecer mas cada día, al menos en opinión de Jensen.

- Bien pues no me enorgullezco de eso, y no te pienso bajar la erección hasta que lleguemos a casa. - dijo un poco sonriente. - Te dejare correrte en mi pecho.

- ¿Hasta la casa? - pregunto con un puchero. - Ni loco, me espero, me la bajo yo solito - afirmo empezando a tocarse.

- ¡No! ¡Quita esa mano! - dijo golpeándosela. - Maneja o no te dejo follarme.

- Pero Jen, me duele -dijo bajito.

- No me importa, nadie se ha muerto por eso.

Jared no contesto, prefiero quedarse callado antes de que Jensen recordara nuevamente lo de la licencia; encendió la camioneta y empezó a conducir con un puchero en el rostro. Jensen se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír.

* * *

Llegaron unos minutos mas tarde al zoológico, Jensen compro las entradas, mientras Jared observaba el mapa del lugar, tomando nota mental de adonde quería llevar a Jensen primero. El rubio se acerco y le puso la mano en la cadera.

- ¿A donde quieres ir primero? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Con los monos, son agiles. – Exclamo, contento consigo mismo, casi brincando en su lugar.

- Jay tu no eres un mono, al menos no uno salvaje... - se rio caminando adentro del lugar.

- Ja-ja muy gracioso, pecoso. – Bufo, algo molesto, tomándole de la mano sin el menor vestigio de vergüenza en el rostro.

Jensen no replico, pero aun así se pego un poco mas al castaño.

- Ok, pero solo decía que te tengo domesticado... - dijo sensualmente acariciándole la barbilla cuando pasaron por un callejón solitario.

- ¿Hum? ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto perdido.

Soltó una risa larga. - Eres un tontito, ¿sabes? Lo digo por que te controlo.

- ¿Controlarme? ¡Ahh Jen! ¡No entiendo! - dijo dejándole ver al rubio que Jared era mas inocente de lo que pensaba, _Tal vez por esa razón termino de novio de esa_, pensó el escritor.

- No importa.- decidió zanjar el asunto, dándole un besito en los labios, que hizo que varias personas soltaran exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunas de asco, pero que Jensen intento ignorar. - Mira ahí están tus monos.

- Mira Jensen -afirmo feliz jalándolo para verlos mas de cerca. - Ese se parece a Steve. - señalo divertido.

Jensen soltó una carcajada. - ¡Y el que lo fastidia es Chris!

- Si eso mismo.

* * *

El día estaba bastante caluroso, pero eso no parecía importarle a Jared, que arrastraba a Jensen por todas las jaulas del zoológico, y tomando tantas fotos, que sinceramente estaba mareándolo de tanto flash, pero era sin duda un pequeño precio por ver la sonrisa y la ilusión de Jared con cada animal, parecía un niño ahí tan... inocente, tan puro era casi como un ángel y justó en momentos como esos Jensen se preguntaba, Si Jared era lo bueno que siempre afirmo Jeffrey que llegaría a su vida, diciéndole que el sufrimiento no era para siempre.

Sale de sus pensamientos, cuando ve a Jared como ve fascinado a las jirafas, hipopótamos, mono y demás animales del lugar.

Todo es perfecto, hasta que el jodido karma les hace llegar a la Jaula de los leones, y lo peor es que su novio solo se pone mas eufórico, totalmente feliz de ver tan peligrosos animales.

Siempre había sido como un trauma para el, recuerda una vez en la que su padre lo trajo aquí y lo acerco mucho a la jaula de los leones y el pensó que se moría ahí mismo. Apretó mas la mano de Jared tratando de alejarlo de la jaula.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi pecoso? - pregunto el castaño.

- No te acerques...muerden. - dijo sintiéndose la cosa mas tonta del mundo.

- Claro que muerden, son leones, Jensen. - respondió riendo, sin saber el efecto que causaba eso en Jensen. - pero están en sus jaulas, nada pasara.

- No me gustan, visitemos a las nutrias... - gimió alejándolo pero Jared no se movió un centímetro.

El león se lanzo contra la valla, rugiendo fuerte dejando fascinado a Jared, y aterrorizado al escritor.

- ¡Jay no! - gimió tapándose los oídos, caminando lejos de allí, lo mas lento que podía, un poco aturdido aun.

Jared volteo al escuchar el grito del rubio, Apresurándose a llegar a su lado para tomarle en brazos, arrullándolo contra su pecho.

- Jensen, Hey Jensen, estoy aquí, tranquilo amor, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto algo asustado de que todo esto fuera un recuerdo de su tormentosa adolescencia.

- Tengo miedo... me dan miedo... - sollozó aferrándose al castaño, agradeciendo que no hubiera casi gente por allí.

- No te van hacer nada Jen, vámonos, me hubieras dicho y ni siquiera venimos a zoológico. – fue casi un regaño hacia el, pero sin mas, comenzó a alejarse de las jaulas, con Jensen envuelto en sus brazos.

- No...me gusta el zoo...pero no me gustan los leones... - gimió cuando Jared lo sentó en una banca que había un poco lejos de allí.

- Tranquilo, amor, todo esta bien. - dijo atrayéndolo hacia si.

- Tengo miedo que te haga daño... - sollozo, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando por primera vez, como si fuera un niño pequeño, aterrado, ahora entendía el por que de la inmensa preocupación en el rostro del castaño.

- Jensen, amor, mírame. - le dijo tomándole el rostro. - Estoy bien, no me hará daño, nos iremos a otras exhibiciones, tú y yo juntos, ¿siempre juntos? ¿Vale?

- Juntos...si. - se paso las manos por el rostro, limpiándose las lagrimas. - Ok...no dejare que te haga daño.

-¿Vale? Sir Ackles me protegerá entonces. - afirmo divertido.

- Si... -dijo con voz bajita.

- Bien, me siento seguro. – le aseguro dejando un beso en los labios ajenos.

- ¿Puedes comprarme un helado?

- Claro – asintió, poniéndose en pie y saliendo en dirección al heladero, corriendo rápidamente ya que su pierna se había recuperado casi totalmente y quería demostrarlo.

Jensen se limpio las lagrimas de la cara, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haber reaccionado así, Dios no se como me soporta ese niño.

Se levanto de la banca, fue cuando lo vio, un pequeño atisbo de una melena rubia caminando hacia Jared, sus corazón se acelero, sintiéndolo casi en la boca de su garganta.

Observo como en cámara lenta como Jared se volteaba y venia caminando tranquilamente, sonriéndole al rubio, que esperaba con temor la reacción de su novio, pero este siguió caminando, sin ver a nadie, igual la rubia que se abrazo a un chico joven que venia hacia ella.

Jensen dejo salir el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo.

- Jensen por dios estas pálido ¿estas bien? - pregunto llegando con los dos helados.

- Si estoy bien, estoy loco, paranoico. - negó con la cabeza tomando el helado que le ofrecían. - ¿Por qué el tuyo es mas grande?

- ¿Por qué naci más grande? - pregunto feliz.

- Estúpido... - gruño. - te amo.

-Yo también te amo -contesto tomándole del brazo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó entre broma y broma, entre animal y animal, entre algunos murmullos que el rubio empezó a ignorar muy pronto, solo concentrándose en su novio

- ¿A donde me vas a llevar? - soltó de repente.

- Con los monos, quiero despedirme antes de irnos. - contesto feliz, como todo el.

- ¿de tu familia? - se burlo.

- Bueno, Míster graciosillo, regreso ahora. - imito el castaño a Jensen, tornando su voz en un tono que hizo reir a Jensen.

- Si, amor, pero el también te ama. - se rio besándolo

- ¿Todos tus tú me aman? - pregunto rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

- Mmmm - Jensen se coloco la mano en la barbilla. - No lo se...quizás te falten algunos por convencer.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?

- Como...El cabrón Ackles o el escritor Ackles. - le susurro cerca de los labios.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que debo hacer para que el cabrón o el escritor me acepten?- pregunto estremeciéndose ante el aliento del rubio.

- Ya te dije...debes idear una manera de convencerlos de que solo tu puedes complacerlos... - Jensen mordió la barbilla, chupando un poco el mentón.

-Ummm…- jadeo bajito - creo que los monos deberán esperar me muero por irnos a nuestra casa y follarte hasta que jadees mi nombre

- ¿Estas seguro? Por que también tendrás que convencerme para eso...para que me deje. - dijo divertido separándose de el y comenzando a caminar a la salida de nuevo.

Jared corrió detrás de su rubio, le tomo la mano por atrás.

-¡Ya veremos pecoso, ya veremos!

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo único que el escritor quería hacer era tomar un baño. Jared se había empeñado en detenerse en media ciudad y todo por una estupidez como comprar Chucherías por montón, cerveza, gaseosa, comida para gatos. Y pues ya era casi entrada la noche cuando llegaron.

- Voy a bañarme, Jay, ¿Por qué no acomodas eso? Ya sabes mientras me baño.

- ¿Y no prefieres que te acompañe al baño y te de un masaje?

- Suena tentador. - Sonríe aunque Jared no puede verlo por que esta de espalda. - ¿De que tipo de masaje hablamos? - pregunta entrando en su habitación

- Ja, no se, te apetece ¿De boca? ¿De polla? ¿De manos?

- Eres un cerdo. - susurro mordiéndose el labio para no reír. - La verdad me gustaría mucho todos esos masajes. - Le dice, un poco sonrojado, entrando al baño, seguido de la atenta mirada del Padalecki. - Ya sabes, ¿crees que podrías dármelos en la tina? - habla mientras destapa la llave de la tina.

- Claro, pecoso mío. - afirmo siguiéndole al baño, justo cuando Jensen se alzaba para enderezarse, Jared lo empotro contra la pared, sin tener consideración alguna con el. - He andado todo el día con un dolor de huevos, mirándote y deseándote, pecoso. - le dijo mordiéndole la oreja luego de lamerla. - Me vuelves loco… - susurro a la altura del cuello, para luego morderle, sus manos apretándole las caderas.

- Jay, ¿así que todo el día? - temblando de placer en los brazos del castaño, le pregunto, con voz temblorosa. - ¿Qué has querido hacerme Jared?

- He querido chuparte esa polla tan deliciosa que tienes, hasta que te vengas en mi boca, jadeando, suplicando por mas, llorando por mas… - dijo de forma sucia, con mucha saliva en el cuello de Jensen, empezando a mover las manos por los costados de este. - He deseado meterte mi polla en el culo, hasta que llores de placer y te hagas adicto a ella, y no puedas dejar de pedir por ella todos los días. – murmuro, apretando los pezones que había conseguido al subir sus manos.

Lo único que podía hacer Jensen era gemir con cada palabra que Jared susurraba, abandonándose a las caricias y al sentimiento de calidez, sintiéndose terriblemente virgen. Abrió las piernas dejando que Jared le desabrochara el pantalón, que dejo a la vista su manchado boxer, allí de donde su polla comenzaba a derramar liquido, caliente por las caricias de Jared.

- ¡Hazlo Jay, Hazme tuyo! - Jadeo contra el oído del mas alto.

Este gimió cuando sintió como se abrían las piernas de su novio, deleitándose con lo sumiso que Jensen se mostraba ante el.

- Eres jodidamente caliente, pecoso. – hablo sin aliento, dejando que sus manos resbalaran por la figura de Jensen, hasta su polla erecta, acariciándola por encima del pantalón con una mano mientras la otra se metía entre el pantalón por detrás, acariciando las nalgas redondas del rubio.

- Puedo ser mas caliente, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - hablo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, jadeando por las sensaciones, dejándose llevar por ese fervor que sentía al por fin poder completamente de Jared.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo pecoso? – pregunto con curiosidad inusitada, dejando su dedo jugar en la entrada oscura a ese cuerpo, rodeándola con gracia y presionando la yema de su dedo contra ella.

- ¡Así, Dios! - casi grito, lanzándola cabeza hacia atrás, pegándose contra la pared pero no importándole en lo absoluto.

-Joder… - siseo Jared, alejando el dedo de Jensen. – Jensen, mírame… - pidió con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, después de la orden, justo cuando Jensen volteaba hacia el, el universitario dejo su dedo entrar en su boca, gimiendo mientras lo chupaba entre sus labios rojos.

- Jodido pervertido... - sonó un poco necesitado para como de verdad quería sonar. - Solo métemelo… - gruño soltando uno de los brazos que se agarraban del cuello de Jared, dejándolo resbalar de improviso por el cuerpo del alto, hasta llegar a su cremallera, bajándola y metiéndolo su mano dentro.

- ¿Te gusta? – jadeo, llevando su dedo a la entrada de Jensen mientras disfrutaba de la dulce caricia que Jensen le propinaba, dejo la punta de su dedo entrar, haciendo que Jensen sintiera la húmeda de su saliva.

- Me encanta... -siseo acostumbrándose a la sensación, todo ello sin dejar de masajear a Jared. - Pero lo quiero mas mojado...

- ¿Mas? – pregunto, mordiéndose el labio a la par que sacaba un torre de lubricante de la chaqueta que aun tenia puesta, sin mas, se ayudo con su otra mano, espaciando un poco por su entrada.

- Mas. - contesta levantando una pierna y pasándola por la cintura de Jared, dándole mas espacio, dejando que Jared le tome de la cintura, levantándolo totalmente, el movimiento causando que el dedo entre mas profundo, y aprovechándose de eso, metiendo otro. - Jay...me prometiste un masaje de polla, ¡lo quiero! Ya te has hecho desear mucho... - protesto excitado llevando sus dedos allí donde los de Jared se movían serpentinamente.

- Claro, pecoso. – El universitario resoplo con la vista, tomando en sus brazos a Jensen y recostándolo en el embaldosado del baño, descendiendo a donde la polla de Jensen se alzaba, hinchada y roja, sin hesitación Jared la introdujo en su boca, absorbiéndole hasta la mitad con impulso al mismo tiempo que introducía su tercera falange.

No sabiendo muy bien que hacer, el escritor de ojos verdes y pecas manchando su piel, enterró sus dedos en la larga melena de su novio, gimiendo alto, sin importarle realmente ya hacerlo.

- ¡Jay! ¡Me encanta lo que haces! - resoplaba un poco fuera de si, sintiendo los dedos del Padalecki penetrarle, estos comenzaron a moverse con mas rapidez al escuchar la voz rota de placer de Jensen, que gimió de forma aguda cuando Jared se centro en la cabeza de su polla, Jared podía sentir a Jensen revolverse bajo el, todos sus sonidos yendo directo a su polla que estaba mas que deseosa bajos sus boxers, que la apretaban sin piedad. Lamio toda la extensión de Jensen de arriba abajo, probando ese delicioso y algo extraño sabor que tenia.

Jensen casi grito cuando sintió los dedos golpear vigorosamente su próstata, y como el virgen que era, comenzó a moverse desesperado, esperando encontrar mas de ese roce con esos grandes y deliciosos dedos que hacían su cuerpo perlarse de sudor.

- ¿Eres todo un virgen desesperado, no? - hablo metiendo la lengua en el ombligo de Jensen, subiendo a medida que iba dejando besos de mariposa contra la piel banca y pecosa de Jensen, hasta llegar a su boca. - ¿Quieres perder la virginidad en el baño, Jen?

- Idiota… - jadeo golpeándole levemente en el hombro. - Llévame a la cama, Jay, llévame como si fuera tu mujer. – Le dijo, en una broma sin sonrisa, pero la reacción de Jared le hizo sonreír, este le observo, con una corriente extraña de placer recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

- ¿Mi mujer, Jen? – Susurro con voz seductora. - ¿Quieres que te trate como a una?

- Oh si. – respondió de inmediato el escritor, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio.

Jared soltó una risita antes de ponerse de pie arrastrando al rubio con el, que apoyo sus pies en el suelo, dejando que Jared le levantara con un brazo detrás de sus rodillas, alzándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Que sepas que si te caes no me culpes, Jen. - se rio besándole las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Tonto. - contesto en un jadeo de sorpresa al verse alzado de esa manera, recostó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Jared, que le recibió gustoso.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que me recosté así, tu olor me mareo… - susurro sin dar cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

- ¿Cuando te abrace aquella noche...? – sonrió el Padalecki, un poco mas enamorado que antes, dejando a Jensen sobre la cama una vez entraron en la habitación, este parecía avergonzado de haber sido escuchado, y no tardo en esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

- Si, tonto, me confundías con esas muestra de cariño, y tu olor era agradable.

Al alzar sus ojos, Jensen no pudo evitar avergonzarme mas, al ver la mirada de deseo que Jared le dedicaba mientras se lamia los labios.

- Tu me confundías, Jen. – susurro unos segundos después el alto. - Incluso ahora lo haces.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto curioso de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Jared. - ¿Cómo te confundía?

- Jen...se supone que era...heterosexual... - murmuro recostándose al lado del rubio. - Me sentía extraño por que me encantaba...sentirte entre mis brazos.

- ¿Te gustaba mucho? - pregunto el escritor con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Jared.

- Mas como me atraías demasiado...y pues me confundías como ya dije. - susurro, acercándose al cuello de Jensen para besarlo, sus manos comenzando a acariciar la piel, que volvia a escaladar bajo sus dedos.

- Me gusta haberte confundido. – Era la verdad, estaba realmente agradecido de haberlo hecho, por que Jared solo necesitaba un empujoncito; se acerco a el, para profundizar el beso, pero Jared no le permitió aumentar en ritmo.

- ¡No tenia gracia Jen! Fue muy difícil aceptar que era lo que sentía y tu no ayudabas nada. - para complementar su todo disque enfadado, Jay mordió uno de los pezones del rubio, que se quejo con la rudeza en que había sido tratado.

¿Como crees que era para mi?, darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de un heterosexual que nunca me pondría atención… - se inclino sobre Jared, besando la piel de su cuello que quedaba cerca de sus labios.

El castaño se alzo apoyándose en sus brazos, para separarse de Jensen y poder mirarlo a los ojos. - Seguro que te ponía mucho que te follara Jensen y ahora mírate... - hablo bajo y sensual.

- Apunto de ser follado por ese monstro de polla. – termino Ackles ocn una sonrisa, atrayendo a Jared para morder sus labios. -¿Te he dicho que te amo?

- Yo también te amo. - se saco la camisa de un tirón, levantándose para sacarse los pantalones y boxers que aun traia puestos, lo que era un tanto extraño, considerando que con todo lo que habían avanzado no había tomado tiempo para desnudarse. - Eres un fácil, Jen. - se burlo viendo como el escritor se terminaba de desnudar quitándose la camisa que resbalaba por sus hombros.

- Solo contigo.

Un grito ahogado se escapo de sus labios al sentir como Jared le mordía el pecho, dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua hasta su cuello, donde dejo mordiscos que enrojecían la piel pecosa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Harías todo por mi? - pregunto acariciando los muslos de Jensen, que tembló con esas palabras, esperando que lo que le pidiera Jared pudiera ser algo que se atreviera a hacer.

- Todo y más. -dijo estremeciéndose ante la caricia.

- ¡Ábrete...necesito verlo! - ordeno un poco desesperado.

Jensen obedeció luego de un momento de hesitación, estremeciéndose ante la orden y la fuerte voz que se la daba, su mente se revolucionaba con la idea de llevar a cabo sus fantasías con Jared; se separo un poco de Jared, dejando ver su agujero que se contraía ansioso, se acaricio con dos dedos, provocando un gruñido ronco en Jared.

- Mételos Jen... - con uno de sus dedos hizo presión en el orificio de Jensen, dejando ir su largo dedo todo el camino hacia dentro... - Anda hazlo...quiero verlo así...abierto por mi.

Jensen jadeo metiéndose los dedos rápidamente y empezando a mover se penetrándose a si mismo - Jared, te necesito…

- No te lo daré aun...Necesito esto Jensen, saber cuanto me deseas. - se lamio los labios, preguntándose que sentiría al comerse ese delicioso trasero.

-Te deseo mucho, necesito tu polla dentro de mi -dijo revolviéndose en la cama, impulsándose hacia adelante y dejándose caer de golpe sobre los dedos.

- Ya lo veo Jen. - introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Jensen. - voy a follarte tan rudo Jensen, va a ser muy bueno para los dos. -

- ¿Rudo? - pregunto embelesado y aturdido por el placer que sentía por unos simples dedos, no quería imaginarse, aun, lo que le haría Jared cuando se la metiera. - Oh mi dios…Jay, tus dedos… -jadeo embelesado.

- Mas grande es mi polla Jensen. - De repente se sintió un poco tonto, estaba por follarse a Jensen y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el echo de que luego de que lo hiciera no sabia con exactitud que pasaría. - Dios Jen...te amo... - saco sus dedos y jalo la mano del rubio para que retirara la suya.

-Yo también, follame Jared, follame -repitió al sentir como sus dedos eran sacados con fuerza.

La cama chirrió bajo el peso de Jared, quien se acomodo entre las piernas de Jensen, que se sujetaba de uno de sus brazos, algo temeroso del dolor que estaba por sentir, y Jared lo sabia, el escozor que provocaba sino se preparaba bien, aunque una vez superado la primera vez, ese escozor se volvía adictivo.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por el puente de su respingona nariz, su piel un poco pálida, resaltando un poco mas sus lunares, cuando apoyo la punta de su polla contra la humedad entrada, preparada solo para el, Jensen jadeo sorprendido, al sentir como Jared hacia mas presión, dejando que solo la punta entrara en lo que el afamado escritor consideraba un muy estrecho agujero.

Jared gruño sintiendo la presión dolorosa sobre su miembro, era placentera si y daba gracias al Dios que lo escuchara, por no haberle pedido a Jensen que se la chupara, si no se hubiera corrido desde que le toco; se fue introduciendo poco a poco, apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Jensen, que no dejaba de sujetarse de su cuerpo.

- Es mucho mas grande… - susurro, removiéndose como un gatito bajo su cuerpo.

- Pues tu eres jodidamente estrecho - siseo lanzando una especie de rugido al sentir sus caderas chocar contra el culo de Jensen. - Oh mierda...es demasiado.

- Estas tan duro, muévete…por favor…- lloriqueo abrazando a Jared, pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Impaciente... - se estremeció al salir del interior de Jensen suavemente para luego meterse de golpe.

- ¡Ohhh si! – Aulló de placer, al sentir que la polla dura y babeante rosaba el lugar correcto. - Dios creo que si me hare adicto a esto… - confeso con voz rota, al sentir como Jared volvía sus embestidas lentas, tomándose su tiempo luego del brusco comienzo.

Dejo que Jensen se acostumbrara a la sensación, lo que parecía estar haciendo rápido, debido a las exclamaciones y quejas de placer que lanzaba contra el hombro de Jared, que rio, dándole al fin un poco mas de velocidad con sus caderas, saliendo lento casi acariciando el interior de Jensen como si quisiera recordarlo, para luego meterse duramente, haciendo un sonido delicioso que inundo la habitación, y los oídos de Jensen.

- ¡Yo también, Jen, me hare...adicto a tu culo!

- ¿Te gusta mi culo? - pregunto malicioso apretando a la polla de su castaño el mismo, contrayéndose sin piedad sobre el.

- ¡Ahhh Joder! – profeso con un grito, cerrando los ojos mientras hacia el esfuerzo para no correrse. - ¿Eso quieres? ¿Jugar sucio?

- Claro, recuerda que debes satisfacer al Jensen cabron, o al escritor… - Debía estar bromeando pensó Jared, satisfacer a todos esos Jensen juntos era un locura; mas cuando el agarre sobre su polla se cerraba como un puño.

- ¿Cual de los dos eres? - gimió penetrándolo un poco mas fuerte y mas rápido, intentando no joderse la polla con esa estreches, era como un vicio que no quería detener.

- El escritor, el que finje ser heterosexual ante todas sus fans. – respondió entre gemidos entrecortados.

- Y disfruta que le den por el culo, ¿verdad? - termino Jared, mordiéndole el labio, colocándole las piernas sobre los morenos hombros para abrirlo aun mas.

- No, no se… - lloriqueo, al sentir como las penetraciones se recrudecían, haciendo mas profundas por la posición en que se encontraba, estaba tan abierto que no sabia si sentir vergüenza o abandonarse completamente al placer que hacia temblar sus muslos.

- Si lo sabes Jen, ¡te encanta esto! - reforzó con sus palabras dando una embestida que fue directo a la prostata del rubio. - ¡Te gusta sentir tu culo abierto enfrente de todas esas mujeres, chorreando mi semen depositado en lo mas profundo de tu ser!

EL grito de Jensen fue tan agónicamente placentero, que Jared podía ver solamente la vena que brotaba del cuello bañado en sudor de su esposo, que se contorsionaba bajo el.

- ¡Joder si! ¡Si, si, me encanta! – Bramo extasiado, llevándose las manos, que habían dejado marca en los antebrazos del universitario, a los pezones, estrujándolos dándose mas placer del que ya sentía.

Jared rodo los ojos y se mordió el labio, viendo lo caliente que podía ser el rubio de ojos verdes bajo el. - Jodido escritor...aparte te gusta que te traten como mujer..

- Solo tu, Jared, porque así como eres mío, yo soy tuyo… - Una sonrisa perversa se formo en su rostro, que volvía a estar fijo en Jared, llevo sus manos a los pezones de este, y dejo que sus uñas, algo largas, rasguñaran esos fuertes pectorales frente el.

- Si... - gimió casi al borde del orgasmo. - Voy a correrme Jensen...oh dios... - sus gemidos se volvieron tan altos como los de Jensen.

- Mas, Mas duro, Jay dame más… - sintiendo aproximarse su propio orgasmo, Jensen se sostuvo de los hombros de Jared.

- Ohhh.,,. -su gemido se alargo, sintiendo como sus testículos se vaciaban dentro del rubio, sintiendo su propio pecho mojarse por el semen de Jensen, que estaba corriéndose al mismo tiempo que el, como un cuento muy pervertido de amor.

- Oh te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo… - susurro Jensen contra su oído, mientras sentía su interior pegajoso y caliente.

Jared se salió de el, un poco mareado por las sensaciones, dejándose caer al lado de Jensen que gimió sintiendo frio en su cuerpo aun caliente.

- Dios...que caliente eres.

- ¿Jay? - llamo algo resentido por no escuchar el "te amo" de su gigante.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto intentado recuperar la respiración.

- Nada. – respondió el otro, volteándose al lado contrario.

- ¿Jensen? - hizo una mueca de extrañeza acercándose al rubio. - ¿Te duele algo?

- No. - contesto con la voz algo quedita y rasposa como a punto de llanto

- Hey... - Se acerco preocupado, abrazándolo por la espalda. – Amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hice mal?

- No me contestaste. – sollozo empezando a llorar, aunque se sintiera tonto ello, pero no pudiendo evitarlo.

- ¿Que no te conteste? ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunto besándole el cuello.

- Tonto. - afirmo tratando de separase del gigante que le apretaba contra su pecho. -Te dije Te amo, y me contestaste que era caliente, nada mas. – acuso.

- Jensen si no te quisiera ni me hubiera acercado a ti...tienes que dejar esa inseguridad de lado ¿sabes? - pidió un poco triste.

- Lo siento. - expresó tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y acariciándole las mejillas. - Perdóname, se que me amas, solo que no lo pude evitar, eres mi primer novio y espero que el ultimo, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, como si antes hubiera estado incompleto, y ahora no lo este, ¿sabes porque? Porque estas conmigo…

Jared se mordió el labio divertido por lo que diría a continuación. - Deberías escribir eso Jen, ya sabes hacer un libro sobre lo hermoso y caliente que es tu novio.

- Tonto. – pero estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**_Gracias por la espera, mis problemas personales me impidieron actualizar *llora* y pues anduve un poco deprimida como para ponerme a acomodar todo para publicar_**


	19. ¿Mi sueño? Mi sueño eres tu

_**Capitulo 18 Parte 1 ¿Mi sueño? Mi sueño eres tu.**_

* * *

Frente al espejo, reflejando su esbelta figura, que a estas horas de la mañana se ve imponente, tal y como el se transforma cuando sabe que será un día duro, un día en el que deberá luchar por seguir adelante, un día en el que Jensen Ackles, decidirá a donde le llevara esto con Jared, una relación surgida de la nada, o quizás de su propio sufrimiento, que no tardo en ser opacado por esa atracción hacia ese jovencito de gran sonrisa, de cabellos castaños largos, esos en los que le gustaba enredar sus dedos cuando este le besaba lentamente.

Con un suspiro, algo cansado, y en algún segundo halagado, Jensen se termino de colocar la chaqueta negra de seda, iba vestido casi formal, con una camisa negra de tela casi transparente, y con jeans descoloridos, que recientemente había comprado, le quedaban por las caderas le daban un aspecto irresistible, tanto que el universitario que tenia por novio no había dejado de besarle el cuello, mas bien devorárselo como si estuviera hambriento de su sabor, desde que se despertó y lo vio arreglándose, encendiéndose de inmediato.

Lo que le demostró a Jensen lo apasionado que el jovencito podía ser, a pesar de todo lo sensible y afectivo que ha sido casi toda su vida, o al menos por lo que Jensen tiene constancia a lo largo de su relación.

- Jared...me vas a dejar marca...y te huele el aliento. – se queja, por que su fuerte personalidad como el Jensen que es ahora lo obliga.

- Amargado. – murmuro, mientras besaba con mas fuerza el cuello. - Solo quiero que le quede claro a todo el mundo que tienes dueño, pecoso.

- Ya me queda claro a mi, ¿no es suficiente para tu ego? – pregunta con una media sonrisa, abrochándose el cinturón que Jared le había desabrochado varias veces en el transcurso de los minutos que lleva despierto.

- No, mi ego requiere mucho. – respondió riendo mientras se levantaba y caminaba desnudo al baño, insinuantemente, solo para que Jensen le observara.

- ¡No voy a seguirte Jared! - le grita saliendo de la habitación, abandonando ese tentador lugar, donde Jared hace no mucho le ha tomado, haciéndole sudar las sabanas.

Llegando a su estudio, se da cuenta de que ha perdido su hilo de pensamientos, el mismo con el que se ha levantado, y que se ha perdido entre las caricias obscenas que Jared le ha dedicado desde que el mocoso abrió los ojos.

Se agacho al lado de su escritorio de iracunda madera, el cual necesita pulir en el trascurso de la semana, quizás ponga a Jared a ello; con sus delicadas manos, debajo de las cuales aun puede sentir la piel caliente de Jared, comienza a recoger los papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo.

- ¡Jared! ¿Has visto los libros que deje aquí ayer? – Pregunto en un grito, revolviendo los libros apilados encima de una estantería, verificando que no estuviera allí lo que buscaba.

- ¡Siiii! – Contesto desde el baño, frotando su cuerpo rápidamente con la esponja. -Están debajo del escritorio, los movimos ayer mientras te la chupaba. – Agrego lo ultimo con malicia en la voz.

Esto ocasiono que Jensen se palmeara el rostro. _Ese mocoso provocador,_ gruño por lo bajo, dando un suspiro antes de agacharse, buscando a ver si lo que decía Jared era cierto, los recogió un poco sonrojado, ya que su mente le recordaba lo que habían echo ayer, Jared y sus perversiones.

Luego de recuperar unos papeles que había dejado entre paginas del ultimo libro que había leído, _La luna en las estrellas, _acomodo su traje, limpiando cualquier rastro que arruinara su impecable imagen; se dirigió a la cocina, sus zapatos haciendo ecos en las paredes del silencioso apartamento, eso si sacábamos la voz estruendosa de Jared, tarareando una mala canción de ese grupo que tanto le gustaba, _Paramore._

_Estos universitarios_.

Se dirigió a las estanterías y saco de ella una caja de cereal, de esos que Jared se burlaba por que a su edad aun los comía; Jensen no pudo mas que rebatirle con un beso, que silencio al Padalecki.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - le pregunto a Jared cuando este entro en la cocina, con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, dejando ese hermoso torso al descubierto.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamo, sonriendo como un niño demasiado grande, con sus hoyuelos al descubierto, solo para Jensen tal como a este le gustaba. - ¿Hay leche? – Jared se coloco detrás de la barra, su lengua acariciando sus labios, como si saboreara algo delicioso.

- Si, Jared, si hay. - respondió el escritor, rodando los ojos, a la vez que se dirigía al refrigerador para tomar lo que su novio le pedía, sin prestar atención a las insinuaciones. Coloco la leche y el cereal con dos platos frente a Jared, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa satisfecha. - ¿Por qué no me sirves la leche so pervertido?

- Te la puedo sacar, si deseas. – respondió con voz seductora el chico, sirviendo cereal en ambos tazones.

- ¿Del cartón? – Jensen alzo una ceja hacia el, mirándole irónico.

- No, de tu polla. – Indicó sin vergüenza, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo, con la clara intención de distraer a Jensen.

- Pues me gusta mas la leche... - Se acerco a Jared, silencioso, observando sus labios. - del cartón, Jared. - sentencio pellizcándole la pierna. - Ahora sírveme que tengo que irme, y no puedo llegar tarde.

- Amargado. – se quejo, haciendo uno de esos pucheros que a Jensen le encantaban. -Que sepas que mas tarde no te salvas. – le amenazo, sirviendo la leche en ambos boldes y empezando a comer a destajo.

- ¿No me salvo de que? ¿De las flojas mamadas que das?. - le pico, divertido por la reacción que sabia tendría su novio, realmente estaba intentando no carcajearse frente a el; pero no podía negar que Jared se veía adorable indignado.

- ¿Flojas? – inquirió indignado; mirándole incrédulo y luego sin mas aviso que el sonido de la silla rayando el mármol que recubría el piso, tomo a Jensen de las solapas de la chaqueta, aplicando fuerza suficiente no como para herirle sino para controlarle; aventándolo contra la barra de la cocina.

Esto provoco un juramento en los labios de Jensen, que se transformo en gemido cuando el desesperado de Jared comenzó a besarle el cuello, amoldando ambos cuerpos, el suyo por ser mas grande, cubriendo a Jensen en casi toda su totalidad.

- ¡Jared! ¡Basta! ¡Vas a arruinarme el traje! – Por mas que intentaba escapar de sus brazos, parecía no haber manera de hacerlo, no cuando Jared era tan fuerte. - ¡Jared, por favor! ¡Sabes que bromeo!

El gigante se separo con sus labios fruncidos en un mohín gracioso, indignado aun como el niño que era, pero también comprendiendo la situación.

- Vale, ya come, que te agarra tarde. – advirtió, tomando su tazón y saliendo de la lujosa cocina, para dirigirse a su habitación, a la que había ocupado luego de su llegada. Jensen suspiro divertido con la actitud del universitario, en serio, que aun parecía un adolescente al cual se le castigaba.

- ¡Llegare tarde! - le grito acercándose a la puerta para salir del apartamento; pero se detuvo antes de siquiera abrir la puerta, girando su mirada hacia el pasillo. - Si quieres podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar… - sugirió con una sonrisa pequeña, sintiéndose un poco mal por dejarlo solo.

Aunque Jared hubiese empezado la universidad otra vez, a Jensen no le gustaba dejarlo solo por ningún motivo, parecía su madre, acompañándole en cada paso que daba, casi de forma compulsiva.

- Nahh tranquilo, nos vemos en la noche, pecoso. – respondió Jared sin asomar la cabeza por la habitación, ya de fondo se escuchaba la televisión encendida, esa misma que Chris había robado de su estudio solo para poder ver porno.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunto mordiéndose el labio de lo necesitado que sonó, regañándose de inmediato por ser tan blando.

- Si, esta bien pecoso.

- ¿No me das mi beso? ¿O se lo tengo que pedir a mi sexy vecino?

El rostro de Jared se asomo por la puerta, enarcando una ceja, mirándole de esa manera que decía claramente, _¿A que no te atreves?_

- Adiós, pecoso. – anuncio, caminando hacia el, todo el tramo que los separaba, hasta llegar a Jensen que frunció los labios, esperando un beso sobre ellos, pero en cambio recibiendo uno en la mejilla.

- Eres un estúpido... – Jensen se volteo haciendo un puchero raro en el.

Últimamente estaba en ese humor de que solo quería ser el centro de atención de Jared _(Quien no)_, pero que cuando este lo acariciaba mucho pues se ponía antipático, debería ser bipolar o algo.

- Si, pero soy tu estúpido. – Respondió tomándolo de la cintura, volteándolo para poder dejarle un beso suave sobre sus mullidos labios. -Te amo, pecoso, nunca lo olvides, nos vemos en la noche.

- Ya no quiero ir a ningún lado. - gimió como un niño pequeño abrazando al castaño.

- Oh mi Jenny. – susurro abrazándolo también, apretándolo contra su pecho. - Solo serán un par de horas, prométeme que te cuidaras.

- Lo hare...pero te extrañare tanto. - murmuro al oído de Jared, que quedaba cerca de sus labios.

- Yo también. – respondió con una sonrisa. - Tengo miedo… - confeso por lo bajo, alertando a Jensen de inmediato. - Por eso trataba de convencerte de que no te marcharas, perdón.

- ¿Miedo de que, mi amor?

- Quinn ha estado muy tranquila, desde mi incidente y que Steve puso la demanda, no hemos vuelto a saber de ella, y ella no es mujer que se rinda…

- ¿Quieres que llame a Chris para que se quede contigo? Es normal que tengas miedo de que aparezca.

- No, esta bien hoy vuelvo a la uni, y no quiero que Chris me cuente una historia tétrica de como se follo a un travesti, me da mas miedo eso. – anuncio con un temblor de por medio, recordando cuando Kane se sentaba a relatarle sus aventuras solo para distraerle.

Con eso provoco una carcajada en Jensen, que rio contra el cuello del mas alto.

- OK... - se separo algo nervioso, aunque no sabia muy bien por que, quizás solo era un mal presentimiento. - Me iré entonces, y me llamas cuando puedas ¿ok?

-Igual, cuídate.

* * *

Estaciono el auto lo mas cerca que pudo del gran edificio de cristales verdes, que se podía observar claramente desde su apartamento; aun no tenia muy en claro que aun con todo el dinero que le había dado a la editorial con sus libros, esta aun no tenia un estacionamiento particular; en algún lado de la mente de Jensen, este lo consideraba un insulto a sus esfuerzos.

Sin más pensamientos negativos, se bajo del auto, aun con el miedo de dejar a Jared solo rondándole la cabeza, era cierto, Quinn llevaba sin dar señales en un buen tiempo, y eso le preocupaba, si se atrevía a tocar un solo pelo de su castaño de nuevo, la mataría, de eso estaba seguro.

Observo la gigante editorial que se alzaba frente a él, pensar que pronto podría que ya no trabajara más allí. Cruzo la calle sintiéndose extraño, como fuera de lugar. Cuando entro saludo a la recepcionista quien le dio una mirada como avergonzada. Pero se mentalizo no pensar en ello, ni en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Continuo caminando por los pasillos, saludo amablemente a Sasha, la chica de la limpieza y se empezó a preocupar cuando esta le volteo la cara soltando un farsante que ella cree que el no escucho

Busco de desajustarse la corbata recordando que no tenia una, y eso lo hizo sentir mas nervioso, aunque su rostro no había movido ni un musculo, en la misma mueca de indiferente felicidad que siempre apostaba. Observo la oficina del que era su jefe editor con un poco de aprensión sobre que encontraría detrás de la puerta.

Tenía una ligera impresión de que era el asunto, pensó en su castaño para tomar fuerza, y toco la puerta esperando respuesta del otro lado.

- Adelante. - se escucho la voz de Weatherly del otro lado.

- Buenos días. - Anuncio educadamente, colocando su expresión de perfecta arrogancia y supuesta felicidad que había usado tantos años antes de conocer a Jared, y descubrir que era mucho mas fácil sonreír que fingir.

- Buenos días, señor Ackles... ¿o debería decir Señorita? - pregunto recostándose en su sillón el altivo editor, ese que se había llenado los bolsillos a su costa.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto, haciéndose el desentendido, empezando a sentir un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda.

- No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Jensen, ¿Cuando coño planeabas decírmelo, eh? - le espeto golpeando el escritorio con su puño, inclinado hacia delante y con una mirada de por mas amenazante.

- ¿Decirte que? - dijo tomando fuerza para no retroceder, aunque su cuerpo temblaba hasta la mas mínima muestra de violencia, por mas que el no lo deseara así.

- ¡Que eras marica! ¡Ha salido por toda la maldita prensa! ¡Welling esta caminando por las paredes por que ni todo el dinero del mundo detendría a esos jodidos periódicos! - aulló visiblemente molesto.

- Mi vida personal nunca importo. – respondió, comenzando a enfurecerse, ante las palabras ofensivas del ahora irreconocible editor. - ¿Por qué ahora te importa? ¿Por qué tienes en tus filas a un escritor marica? ¿Es eso?

- ¡No soy yo! Tu imbécil, ¡Es la gente! ¿Crees que por que a mi o a el jefe le importen una mierda si eres marica o un alíen a la gente le va a dar igual? - gruño cruzándose de brazos, mirándole desafiante, como si esperara una negativa de parte de Jensen.

- Pues despedirme, no te vayas a hacer algo de mala publicidad, si quieres ahora mismo doy una conferencia aceptándolo públicamente, porque no lo voy a negar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ¡SOY FELIZ!, y no dejare eso por mi trabajo.

Michael abrió la boca como buscando las palabras que responderle pero la cerro de nuevo, para luego decir.

- Habla con Welling...no se que coño piensa hacer...probablemente te recomiende a alguna editorial menos conocida.

- Esta bien, pero cuando este de nuevo en la cima. – siseo poniendo su puño en la mesa de forma ruda, sobresaltando al otro hombre. - No me culpes por hundir la editorial, les he dado los mejores años de mi vida y así me pagan, no me culpes por que disfrutare ver como se hunden.

Michael negó con la cabeza. - Yo no soy tu enemigo, Jensen, si fuera por mi el mundo seria una jodida tienda de porno, la secretaria tiene la recomendación de Welling. - lo ultimo lo dijo viendo su celular. - Estas despedido, eso es lo que dice el jefe.

- Ya lo sabia -expresó sonriendo arrogantemente. - Mi abogado hablara con los suyos, creo que es ilegal despedir a alguien por alguna condición diferentes, en fin deberías empezar a mandar currículo a otras editoriales amigo, porque esta yo la hundo.

- Veo que ya no tienes nada que ocultar ¿no? Pues aquí están las fotos de tu y tu novio besándose en el zoo, las ha traído una chica esta mañana. - le lanzo un sobre negro que Jensen atajo al vuelo.

- ¿Una chica? - dijo arqueando una ceja, tomo el sobre y la ira le recorrió entero al ver las fotos de todos los ángulos, de cada uno de lo beso que se dieron en el zoo, inclusive había una de cuando Jared le consoló por su miedo a los leones.- No tengo nada que ocultar, también dejare de jugar al niño bueno, esa chica y esta editorial sabrá que conmigo no se mete nadie.

Michael sonrió. - Bien, creo que puedes irte, recomiéndame a donde sea que vayas Ackles, ya que piensas hundir esta compañía no pienso hundirme con Welling

- Claro, amigo. – asintió irónicamente, tomando el sobre y saliendo con la frente en alto, por mas mal que se sintiera, Jared no tenia miedo de gritar lo suyo al mundo, el tampoco.

* * *

Salió como un huracán del edificio, a pesar de que su expresión no cambio nada. Ni se molesto en saludar a nadie de vuelta, y ciertamente no le presto atención a ninguna de las mujeres quienes comentaba cosas a sus espaldas.

_"Que perdida" _

_"Pensar que le gusta hacerlo con hombres" _

_"Que decepción" _

Su corazón palpitaba enérgico, todos parecían girarse a verlo, y Jensen casi se sentía insultado por ello, pero solo podía fijar sus pensamientos en una cosa, Jared, en lo que le gustaría estar entre sus brazos en este momento, alguien tan puro que no le importo enamorarse de un chico, y lo grito a los cuatro vientos cuando logro que el y Jensen por fin estuvieran juntos.

Se detuvo y jalo aire sintiendo como una chica le escupía a los pies cuando paso por su lado.

Cerro los ojos, _"No vas a llorar, no lo vas a hacer" s_e repitió cruzando la calle, se metió a su camioneta, recostando su cabeza contra el asiento. Sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla. Tomo el celular y marco el discado rápido para Jared, quería escuchar su voz lo más rápido que pudiera, saber que estaba bien.

- Hola pecoso mío - contesto el castaño sonriente al otro lado, ni un segundo después que había marcado, realmente parecía animado por hablar con el.

- ¿Jay? ¿Estas bien? - pregunto intentando evitar el temblor en su voz; el siquiera pensar en el mundo exterior, pero era demasiado difícil.

- Pues sip amor, como siempre han habido malas miradas y malos comentarios, pero como saben que mi pecoso tiene un buen abogado, no se atreven a nada mas. - contesto riendo alegremente, Jared parecía haber superado eso rápidamente, a diferencia de el, quien aun sufría con la sombra del desconsuelo.

- ¿Entonces lo sabes? Que ellos...dios Jay...me despidieron.

- ¿QUE? - Exclamo, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro, sobresaltando a mas de uno de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado.

- ¿Por qué Jen? ¿Por mi culpa? - pregunto casi inaudible para Jensen, quien apoyo su cabeza en el volante.

- No es tu culpa idiota...te necesito tanto. – termino dejando salir un sollozo, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos, y que su nariz comenzaba a sentirse congestionada, como si lo que viniera fuera a ser un llanto descomunal.

- Oh dios, Jensen voy para allá, ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto, tomando su mochila de la banca donde había estado sentado todo el rato, su compañero viéndole de forma interrogante, cuando Jared tomo los cuadernos que permanecían sobre el frio cemento, apresuradamente introduciéndolos en su mochila.

- ¡No! No quiero que me veas así... – fue lo ultimo que Jared escucho, antes de que Jensen colgara el celular, lanzándolo al asiento del copiloto, con mas remordimientos de los que había tenido en su vida.

Ni siquiera con lo que le hizo a sus padres.

Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos, pensando el error de llamar a su novio, se supone que tenia que superar esto de alguna forma solo, ser fuerte por los dos pero no podía evitar sentirse tan pesimista acerca de toda la situación.

Estaba despedido.

Fuera del trabajo de sus sueños, como le gustaba llamarlo.

Fuera del lugar que lo acogió, de los brazos de Welling, el hombre quien le había acogido solo con leer una historia, que nunca fue publicada.

Su propia historia.

Encendió el auto, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, trato de contenerlas, realmente lo intento, pero cada pensamiento parecía llevarle por un camino mas tortuoso que el anterior.

Chris se lo dijo una vez, si el no era fuerte, valiente, arriesgado, la próxima vez matarían a Jared - se estremeció solo al pensarlo - el no podría vivir sin Jared, no ahora que sabia lo que era realmente estar vivo.

Manejo sin rumbo por al menos unas dos horas, pasando arboles y edificios, incluso el viejo zoológico, y las zonas mas bajas de la ciudad, pero no estaba prestando atención a las señales, o eso era lo que el creía, cuando de la nada, de forma inconsciente, se estaciono frente a la facultad de ingeniera, sabiendo que sus pensamientos sobre Jared eran lo que seguramente lo habían hecho llegar allí.

Se bajo de la camioneta, sintiéndose mareado por la sensación del sol en su sensible piel, y un ligero temblor en sus piernas, protestándole el que hubiera estado sentado tanto tiempo en el auto.

Un suspiro audible salió de sus labios, pero no completamente, ya que un sonido de sorpresa se atraganto en su garganta, cuando se vio firmemente rodeado de una grande montaña humana de piel morena, que casi le aplasto contra lo que parecía ser su pecho.

- Tonto. – escucho la voz ahogada de Jared susurrar, justo antes de que su llanto inundara sus oídos como la mas triste melodía que había escuchado; siempre era lo mismo con el universitario, se convertía en un pequeño en el momento exacto que algo malo pasaba entre los dos. - Me asustaste…

Jensen suspiro, algo entrecortado por la falta de aire, pero gracias al cielo mucho mas aliviado, al sentir esos brazos calmar mucha de las dudas que su mente gritaba a todo pulmón.

- Lo siento Jared, estaba...necesitaba tranquilizarme.

- Tonto, no sabes todo lo que me paso por la cabeza, estaba tan asustado. – lloriqueo, al fin dejándolo respirar, limpiándose la lagrimas, dándole ver a Jensen que debía llevar un tiempo llorando. - ¿Estas bien?

El rubio le acaricio el rostro, antes de meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo, ayudándolo a limpiarse, y sonándole la nariz.

- Estoy bien, ya no llores. - pidió terminando de limpiarle con una sonrisa pequeña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto de inmediato, queriendo mas respuestas de las que recibía, aun gimoteando tratando de calmarse para no parecer un bebe.

- Solo...la verdad pensé que estaba muy preparado para lo que pasara...pero creo que no era así, creí que lo afrontaría mas fácil, quiero decir me sentí tan poderoso cuando estaba dentro y luego solo quería sentirte cerca...es tan confuso como me siento. - termino un poco sin aliento.

- Tranquilo, amor. – lo decía quien había estado inconsolable en esas horas, aun meciéndolo en sus brazos. - Lo superaremos juntos y si quieres puedes ser un cabron con ellos, que yo te ayudo. – Sonrió, pequeño pero aun así allí estaban esos hoyuelos preciosos.

- Pues tú siendo un cabrón das miedo...y no quiero ver eso. – Susurro, algo apenado y sintiéndose tonto, por estar tan rodeado de Jared, aunque la _Chevy_ le daba un poco de privacidad, se sentía observado, y eso solo le daba escalofríos.

- Esta bien, pero si alguien te toca un pelo o te trata mal no me pidas que me contenga.

- Solo no lo hagas frente a mi si...no quiero...no me gustaría ver esa actitud de ti. - movió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. - Alguien ha tomado fotos de nuestras salidas...

- Esta bien lo intentare... ¿fotos? ¿Cómo que fotos? – cuestiono de inmediato, al mismo instante que su mente se dio cuenta d lo que eso podía significar para ellos.

- Fotos Jay...de tu y yo ya sabes en el zoo, de todas las poses posibles...

Jared gruño conteniéndose. - ¿Fue ella verdad?

- No lo se... - mintió sintiéndose un poco inseguro de decir la verdad.

- ¿Por qué me mientes? - pregunto el joven, dándole una mirada intensa.

Jensen alzo las cejas sorprendido. - No miento, ¿Por qué crees que miento?

- Cuando mientes tu respiración se acelera un poco… - afirmo encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero tranquilo, si no quieres que haga nada no lo hare, solo prométeme que no nos va a separar. – exigió, con un apretón en el antebrazo de Jensen, pidiendo, mas bien clamando, con sus ojos multicolores, que esta vez el escritor no mintiera.

- No lo va a hacer...ya no puede hacerlo, no dejaremos que nos haga mas daño. - hablo con voz baja, pero sonó algo cansado. - Me toca buscar un lugar donde publicar mi último libro, Dios va a ser tanto papeleo...de nuevo.

- Lo siento. – dijo de inmediato Jared, las palabras de Ackles cayendo con pesadez sobre el.

- Ya dije que no es tu culpa y no me hagas golpearte. - le amenazo, aunque le dio un beso corto en los labios cuando el menor hizo un puchero.

- Pero Chris dijo que si hubiera sido mas discreto con lo nuestro, osea con cosas como tomarte de la mano y eso, no te hubiera metido en problemas.

- ¿Chris te dijo eso? ¿Cuando te dijo eso? - un sentimiento de rabia hacia su mejor amigo se encendió en el de repente, _"¿Como ese estúpido se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a su gigante?"_

- Hace como dos horas, cuando no aparecías le llame para ver si sabia de ti, y bueno el me dijo eso… - termino, avergonzado por haber sacado el tema a relucir, sin duda debería controlar mejor su boca.

La reacción de Jensen fue golpearle el rostro sin fuerza alguna, solo palmeándole la mejilla, como se le hace a alguien dormido para despertarle.

- ¿Sabias que pocas personas saben que Chris es gay?

- ¿En serio? - pregunto sorprendido, con las cosas que le contaba Kane, no era de extrañar que el tipo fuera conocido por todo el mundo, pero que Jen le dijera eso, bueno cambiaba un poco su percepción.

- Si, ¿y que solo ha tenido un novio en la vida? ¿Y que se cogió a su mejor amigo por que estaba enamorado de el pero no supo decírselo? Es un cobarde Jared...nunca tendrá algo como lo de nosotros por que aun le tiene miedo al rechazo, como yo lo tuve.

- Entiendo… - respondió Jared, sonriendo seguro de nuevo. - ¿Vamos a nuestra casa? – parecía no caber en su felicidad, al menos hasta que Jensen abrió su boca para molestarle.

- ¿A mi casa? – fue lo que pregunto sarcástico el escritor de novelas románticas, observándole con una ceja alzada.

-Tonto. - dijo soltándose, o al menos tratando de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? Tienes que aportar algo mas que mamadas al jefe de la casa, ¿sabes? - se rio sosteniéndolo de la cintura, impidiendo que se escapara.

- Tonto no me molestes con eso, sabes que no me gusta el tema. – reclamo inflando sus cachetes. - Haces que recuerde que me siento mantenido.

- ¡No estas mantenido Jay! Solo tienes que dar algo a cambio. - lo atrajo hacia abajo poniéndolo hacia altura, para dejar besos sobre toda su barbilla, babeándole el rostro, como Jared solía decir. - No me molestaría hacerlo tampoco, eso de mantenerte.

- Antes me dejabas hacer la limpieza, pero ahora ni eso. – le recrimino, dejando de luchar por escapar. - ¿Cómo que no te molestaría? – cuestiono cuando recordó la frase de Jensen, algo sorprendido, enarcando una ceja.

- Pues no me molestaría, me alegra saber que aporto algo para esta relación. - susurro contra el cuello del alto.

- Jensen, tu aportas mucho, ¿me escuchaste? – le aseguro, estrechándolo mas contra su cuerpo, demostrándole todo lo que sentía con ese toque. - Mucho, mi pecoso.

- Tu también. - sonrió. - Eso era lo que estaba tratando de escuchar, tu también aportas mucho a esta relación y quien mantenga a quien no tiene nada que ver, además que tu eres muy bueno en lo que haces.

-Tonto. – Reclamo, pero riendo fuertemente, todo su cuerpo vibrando de felicidad contra el del escritor, que le miro satisfecho, visiblemente mas calmado.

- ¡Uyyy Jared!, cuando me contaste que te habías enamorado de un chico, no me la creía. – Una voz los hizo separase, solo para encontrarse de frente con un chico de ojos azules y mirada traviesa, como esos niños malos de las películas.

Jensen se tenso de inmediato, pensando en que podía ser uno de los idiotas que había dañado al Padalceki hace ya un tiempo, por eso lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, incluso si el era mucho mas pequeño que Jared, cuando sintió como este pensaba lanzarse contra el chico, lo que no se imaginaba es que Jared no pensaba pelear.

- Sera mejor que dejes de molestar mocoso. - Uso la voz mas fría que pudo sacar.

- ¿Mocoso? Que carácter tiene tu chico, JT. – El joven alzo sus manos en señal de paz, retrocediendo un poco intimidado.

- ¡CHAD! Si te presentaras como una persona normal, seria diferente. – Jared no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, pero con ganas aun de lanzársele encima.

Jensen frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si clasificar al chico como malo o bueno.

- ¿Chad? - repitió.

- Si el mismo que viste y calza, único en su especie, la cosa mas rica que veras, pero lo siento rubio jamás le quitaría el novio a mi mejor amigo, así que no puedes tener un pedazo de este chocolate blanco.

Jared solo soltó una risa bajita, al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, sabiendo que eso enervaría a Jensen.

- Pues no estoy interesado, serias mas como demasiada vainilla, yo ya tengo mi chocolate y puedo tomar de el cuando quiera. - contesto tan rápido y firme que sorprendió a los dos chicos, en especial a Jared, que se sonrojo en sus brazos.

- ¡WOW! Me agradas, Jensen ¿cierto? Jay solo habla de ti. -dijo ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada - Soy Chad su mejor amigo, estaba haciendo una pasantía en el extranjero y acabo de regresar, mucho gusto.

- Pensé que...habías dicho que no tenias amigos… - señalo Jensen un poco confundido, mirando a Jared, como si este pudiera ocultar algo de el.

- Asi es, ninguno en la universidad, Chad fue mi mejor amigo en la secundaria, pero el muy idiota gano una beca extranjera y se fue hace cinco años. - explico rápidamente, no queriendo que Jensen comenzara a desconfiar de el.

- ¿Y volvió para quedarse?

- Solo volví, porque escuche que Jared salió lastimado, por una perra, que me encantaría degollar. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, zanjando el asunto.

- Oh, pues nos serás de mucha ayuda aquí. - dio un largo suspiro apoyándose de Jared. - ¿Quieres venir a casa? Supongo que tu y Jared tendrán de que hablar.

- Claro, pero será en otra ocasión esta noche tengo un trió con dos pelirrojas de la universidad de este. -dijo señalando a Jared- Solo venia a avisarles que hay unos periodistas buscando a Jay, en la entrada de la universidad, no creo que quieras que lo acorralen ¿cierto Ackles?

Jensen cerró los ojos con disgusto por el exceso de información, suspiro y observo al castaño. - Creo que será mejor que nos vayas, no quiero exponerte a esto, mi apartamento debe estar igual.

- ¿Entonces a donde vamos amor? - pregunto escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del escritor, que se le antojaba cálido y protector.

- ¿Quieres ir a un hotel? - pregunto. - Podríamos ir a casa de Chris pero solo conseguiríamos que lo matara...o podríamos ir a casa de tu madre en el campo.

- Vamos a un hotel, en casa de mi madre, no tendría valor de tocarte, sabes que ocupo tocarte mucho. - dijo malicioso mientras Chad soltaba una carcajada sonora, que alerto a mas de uno a su alrededor.

Jensen hizo un puchero en dirección a Jared. - Me usas.

-Tu también me usas a mi pecoso. - afirmo sonriendo, intento alcanzar los labios de Jensen.

- ¡Tu me usas mas! ¡Abusivo sexual! - volteo el rostro indignado al otro lado, apartando el de Jared.

- ¿Sexual? - se acerco a su oído en un segundo, susurrando con voz cargada de lujuria y otros deseos. - Ahora dices eso, pero con mi polla en el culo dices otra cosa.

Jensen lo golpeo separándolo de el, escuchando las carcajadas de Jared y Chad, seguramente por lo sonrojado que estaba. - ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Y tu mas! ¡Ya vas a ver que no te dejo tocarme!

- Nooo Jen, perdóname, amor – Suplico, tratando de acercar al otro, que no se dejo tocar ni un momento mas, volviéndose el tosco escritor.

- ¡No! ¡Deja de molestar! ¡Vámonos al hotel de una vez! - intento escapar del brazo de Jared, que le atrapo por su cintura, apretada por sus pantalones, pero le fue imposible; el niño tenia fuerza cuando quería.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones pecoso? - pregunto con ojos de cachorro extraviado.

- Nada. - respondió enfurruñándose. - No me avergüences frente a otros...

Sus palabras causaron mas efecto del que había esperado, no las había mencionado en broma, pero tampoco era para ponerse serio, no como lo hizo Jared.

- Vale. - contesto soltándolo algo resentido. - Chad después hablamos ¿si? -dijo estrechando la mano de su amigo.

- Claro, Jay. - afirmo notando el ambiente tenso, y retirándose como apareció: súper rápido y de la nada, como un fantasma.

- ¿Quieres manejar? Podemos ir al Royal, no esta lejos de aquí. - pregunto un poco mas calmado, aunque Jared no lo parecía mucho.

- No, maneja tu. - contesto tomando la mochila que había dejado en el suelo, olvidada por tanta desesperación de abrazar a Jensen.

- Bien... - soltó un largo suspiro metiéndose en la camioneta, encendiéndola cuando Jared se subió. - ¿Quieres comer en el hotel? o Prefieres comer afuera?

- Mejor en la habitación del hotel, asi no te avergüenzo en publico. – no hubo realmente un reclamo en su voz, pero las palabras parecían desprender por si sola cuan mal le había sentado que Jensen dijera algo como eso, a el, quien no podía entenderlo.

Jensen golpeo el volante un poco molesto. - ¡Sabes que esa no era mi intención!

- Vale. – Susurro, tratando de apaciguar las cosas y no hacerlas peor de lo que ya eran, conteniendo las lagrimas de vergüenza, Jensen le había gritado, y no lo hacia desde que empezaron su relación, no significaba que estuvieran volviendo atrás, pero las palabras aun estaban allí. Latiendo con vida propia.

* * *

**_Continuara_**


	20. Preguntas que no pueden ser contestadas

_**Capitulo 19 Preguntas que no pueden ser contestadas**_

Jensen no dijo nada, dio un profundo suspiro y manejó al hotel. El camino fue eterno, tan eterno e incómodo, el silencio que se había instaurado en el auto. Jared veía por la ventana con los ojos algo llorosos aún, claramente molesto, y él no podía hablar, sólo mirarle y enojarse un poco más, pero también arrepintiéndose otro poco, sin duda en momentos como estos se sentía una mujer afectada por las hormonas, pero es que había sido un día duro y… fue duro, simplemente eso – pensó afligido - entrando en el estacionamiento del hotel.

Se bajaron en silencio y caminaron un poco alejados el uno del otro hacia la recepción, cosa que molestó aun más al escritor, él solo quería disculparse… pero era un poco difícil.

Pagó la habitación, y estuvo tentado a pedirla camas dobles, pero la verdad lo único que quería era abrazarse a ese gigante, y sinceramente haberlo pedido hubiera sido como una declaratoria de guerra, como empeorar la situación y no le apetecía, en realidad, le parecía absurdo seguir alargando un pequeño mal entendido como ese… no cuando eran contadas las situaciones en que ambos peleaban.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jensen sonrió, un poco aliviado, al escuchar el grito ahogado de Jared.

- ¡WOW esta cama es enorme y es matrimonial! -gritó el castaño, corriendo hacia ella y dejándose caer de manera que hasta rebotó, una visión digna de ver, ese hermoso cuerpo rebotando, su cabello castaño moviéndose por todas partes dándole un aspecto salvaje.

- No la tumbes con tu peso... - se sacó la chaqueta, colocándola sobre una pequeña mesa, viendo como el castaño seguía revolcándose en la cama, parecía casi un pequeño perro. - ¿Quieres darte una ducha?... ¿Conmigo? - agregó nervioso, rogando que ese repentino buen humor fuera una señal de que el enfado del universitario hubiera mermado.

Jared paró y se incorporó. – Si. - contestó sonrojado.

- Pensé que estabas enojado... - dijo como de pasada. - Mierda… ¿Qué se supone que nos vamos a poner de ropa? - preguntó en voz alta.

- Lo estoy. - contestó serio. - Pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón te desean demasiado para seguir molesto. Llama a Chris y que pase por algo de ropa a tu casa.

- Lamento eso... ¿me perdonas? Sé que a veces tengo estos cambios de personalidad...pero no es mi intención herirte. - habló con voz bajita, ignorando la sugerencia de Jay.

- Si. - contestó sonriendo comprensivamente levantándose y abrazando al rubio con fuerza. - Reaccioné exagerado, perdóname tú también.

- Que cursi eres... - se río apretándose más a Jared, sintiéndose muchísimo más tranquilo al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo, protegiéndolo, acunándolo.

- Mira quién habla. - dijo bajando sus manos a pellizcar las nalgas de su novio.

- ¡Ajá! Me perdonaste por que estás deseoso de follarme, ¡pervertido! - se movió para pegar sus caderas con las del más alto.

Éste gimió al sentir la cadera contraria, en un movimiento terriblemente erótico, que le hizo estremecerse de arriba a abajo - ¡Ups! Me descubriste. - bromeó empezando a besarle el cuello.

- Pues...vas a tener que convencerme de que me deje follar. - le susurró al oído.

- ¿Que deseas que haga amo Jensen? - preguntó serio pasándose la lengua por los labios

- Oh no... - lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo, perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios.- ¡No juego de roles Jay! Sabes que no los aguanto, nunca puedo mantenerlos.

- Vamos Jensen, no es precisamente juego de rol, tu sólo ordéname y yo cumplo. – dijo coquetamente depositando un beso en la mejilla de su novio, repartiendo otros más, dejando un rastro hacia el cuello de éste.

- OK...lo intentaré...quiero...que...me chupes los pezones, sí, me gusta mucho Jay... - pidió sonrojado, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

- Como quieras, pecoso. – afirmó tranquilamente empezando a abrir la camisa de su novio, con cada botón rozando la piel sutilmente con malicia, deseando desesperar al rubio escritor. Se agachó y con sus labios tomó un pezón chupando con fuerza, para luego soltarlo y pasarle la lengua por encima, sintiéndolo endurecer.

- Si...así lo quiero... - gimió sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la sensación.

Jared sonrió y moviéndose levemente hacia la derecha empezó a chupar con fuerza de nuevo y haciendo ruido, esta vez, el otro pezón, quería verlos a ambos rosados y parados, excitados por él.

- Hmmm... Jen, sabes delicioso

- Nunca...lo había sentido así...es tan diferente de cuando lo hacía con mi saliva... - susurró aunque Jared lo escuchó.

- ¿Te chupabas tú mismo los pezones? - preguntó ingenuo sintiendo un tirón en su miembro.

- No soy tan flexible Jay... - soltó una risa cargada de todo lo que sentía ahora. - Lo hacía con mis dedos...pero nunca fue tan bueno.

- Jensen. - llamó viéndolo con deseo. - me encanta ver como tus pezones se erectan deseosos. - señaló inclinándose nuevamente, cerrando sus labios alrededor con más fuerza, succionando e incluso rozándolo con sus dientes, soltándolo con un "chup…" obsceno. - Ahora, que estás conmigo, todo será bueno, créeme. - mencionó arrogantemente mientras empezaba a chupar con su lengua el otro botón que clamaba también atención.

- Jay... - sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante el placer. - Vamos a la cama, voy a desmayarme.

- Como órdenes. – Indicó, con una sonrisa de medio lado _adorable_ - pensó el rubio - sintiendo como era tomado en brazos como si fuera una princesa, siendo llevado a la cama con cuidado.

- Si me caigo...te mataré. - advirtió aferrándose a su novio con temor.

- No me mataras. - mencionó seguro. - Tal vez sólo me arranques la cabeza. – bromeó. - y además… admite que te gusta que te lleve así. - afirmó divertido depositándolo con cuidado en la cama como si fuera un precioso regalo e inclinándose envolvió el pezón izquierdo de inmediato, lamiendo levemente.

- Sabes que si me gusta...pero...dios Jay... -gruño excitado. - Vas a desgastármelos...creo...que es suficiente...

- Es que saben bien. -se excusó hasta subir y quedar a la altura de los ojos de su novio -¿Qué mas deseas, Jen?

Jensen se mordió el labio, pensando que podría pedirle, cuando recordó que Jared se suponía estaba enfadado con él, se sintió un poco mal porque su novio siempre hacía eso, tratar de olvidar sus propios sentimientos para no herirlo.

- ¿Qué me perdones?

Jared se sorprendió y se quedó serio unos momentos, como pensando que responder.

- Ya te dije que si, sólo, yo... -dijo quedándose callado de pronto

- ¿Te duele demasiado? - preguntó bajito.

- Si, y no me gusta… que me grites, yo recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y me duele.

Jensen le apartó el cabello del rostro como pudo, aunque por la posición éste volvía al mismo lugar. - Perdón...es que sabes que me da vergüenza...y no me sentía cómodo, pero prometo no gritarte...mientras pueda evitarlo.

- Esta bien, yo trataré de no abrazarte mucho en público.

- No es que me abraces, Jay...es que me digas cosas sucias enfrente de otras personas. - dijo con un puchero, para después agregar con una sonrisa. - A mi me encanta que me abraces.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó recostando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

- De verdad, ahora quiero que me folles, mmm... como quieras hacerlo tú. - sonrió acariciándole la espalda. - Pero te quiero desnudo. – se quejó graciosamente.

Jared se apartó levantándose lentamente, una sonrisa muy inocente, para alguien de su edad, en sus labios solo le hacía mucho más atractivo. Empezó a quitarse la camisa lentamente ante la vista de un atento rubio que se relamía los labios conforme veía más piel morena al descubierto, con cada botón fuera sentía un delicioso espasmo en su polla.

El escritor acaricio con sus dedos las caderas del menor, subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar los pectorales, casi saboreando los suspiros que soltaba Jay por las caricias, tan pequeñas pero tan intimas que recibía.

- ¿Cómo es que eres tan jodidamente perfecto? - murmuró al llegar a los fuertes hombros y acariciar la quemada piel. - Eres toda una delicia de morenazo.

Jared se sonrojo, su corazón casi desbocándose por las palabras de su novio que no era muy dado a expresar cosas así en voz alta, el suponía que siempre quedaban en sus pensamientos

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Jen? Porque todo esto, es tuyo y de nadie mas.

- ¿Mío? - habló viendo directo a los ojos a Jared.

- Si todo tuyo. - afirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza, terminando de quitarse la camisa, para bajar a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones.

- ¿Eso también es mío...? - preguntó dejando una caricia entre el bóxer y el pantalón.

- Hummm... - gimió restregándose un poco contra la mano que le acariciaba. - También Jen. – respondió ávidamente, con la necesidad de entregarse a ese placer.

-¿Seguro? Porque tengo un par de ideas para ella - se relamió sintiéndose terriblemente duro.

- Si, muy seguro - reiteró sintiendo como se endurecía más, la mirada del rubio perdiéndose en su cuerpo le encendía mas que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

- Quiero verla Jared...quiero verte todo... - susurró sentándose en la cama, pegando su boca de inmediato a los duros músculos que había delante de él, sin sacar sus manos del pantalón del chico, disfrutando de su calor, de su sabor y sin duda de su firmeza.

- Como órdenes. - repitió ingeniándoselas para quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers quedando desnudo delante de su novio, su polla gruesa y babeante se irguió fuertemente, causándole un sonrojo al verse a sí mismo tan ansioso y al escritor tan ensimismado observándola.

- Es tan... - se estremeció observándola. - Dios quiero...que me la frotes por todo el cuerpo Jay.

Jared jadeo, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás empezó a frotarla por las piernas, cuando escuchaba a Jensen suspirar con tan mínimo, pero intimo roce, subió un poco empezando a frotarla contra la polla contraria con ímpetu.

Jensen subió sus piernas, una sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro al mismo tiempo que le daba más espacio al estudiante, que ansioso sujeto las piernas en el aire, empezando a restregándose contra la entrada de Jensen, colmando sus nalgas de pre semen, dejándolas mojadas.

- Joder Jen. - siseo soltando las piernas y bajando, empezando a succionar el cuello apenas lo tuvo enfrente, lentos pero hambrientos besos que estremecían al afamado escritor. - Eres tan jodidamente caliente.

- Lo sé...- gimió - Me encanta que me lo digas. Que me abras así- - siseo sintiendo como Jared lo mordía en el cuello, cada vez con más pasión que seguramente le dejaría marcas sobre las que ya le había dejado en la mañana.

- Jensen lámelo. – ordenó travieso poniendo uno de sus dedos enfrente de la boca del rubio.

Este gimió antes de sacar la lengua y metérselos a la boca lentamente, salivando sobre ellos, sintiendo el sabor salado y fuerte de los dedos. Ronroneo cuando sintió a Jared acariciar su miembro contra su entrada y se forzó a ensalivar los dedos más rápido, sin apartar la vista de los ojos avellanas de su novio.

Jared jalo el dedo de los regordetes labios, seguro de que no resistiría más y sin dejar de mirar a su novio lo dirigió a la entrada, metiéndolo de golpe -Te amo - susurro mientras se inclinaba un poco y tomaba entre sus labios nuevamente uno de los pezones del rubio; comenzando a lamerlo a la vez que empezaba a mover el dedo.

Jensen abrió la boca en un grito mudo, apretando el dedo que se movía insistentemente dentro de él. - Es como si me estuvieras follando.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó alzando la cabeza un momento, y justo cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Jared saco su lengua y acaricio el rojo y erecto botón.

- Vas a desgastármelos te lo juro... - gimió. - Cuando me la vayas a meter seguro y ya me habré corrido.

- Me gustaría probar si te corres solo con que te chupe los pezones, pero hoy no… estoy demasiado deseoso de esto. - explicó alcanzando el lubricante del pantalón que se había quitado antes. - Por follarte. - concluyó metiendo el segundo dedo, y empezando a hacer tijeras dentro del rubio.

- Créeme que solo con saber que eres tu el que me está haciendo sentir...Ahhh...todo esto...Jay... - dejo de hablar para ponerse a gemir por que Jared le estaba acariciando la jodida próstata.

- Jensen, joder, eres delicioso. - afirmó metiendo el tercer dedo empapado en el frío lubricante

- Me haces sentir tanto...- movió la cabeza excitado sobre la almohada.

- ¿Cómo te hago sentir Jen? - curioseó el alto metiendo más fuerte los dedos.

- Me haces sentir completo...como si después de todo... - no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaran por sus mejillas. - Como si después de todo si pudiera ser feliz.

- Yo voy a gastar cada momento de mi vida haciéndote feliz, porque tu felicidad es la mía Jen. – le aseguro, rozando su próstata de nuevo, como si no se cansara de ello.

- Ah... ¿estás seguro que lo merezco? - preguntó apretando los hombros de su novio.

-Sí Jen, tú te mereces el cielo – sacó los dedos y poniendo su polla en la entrada, le acaricio amorosamente la mejilla.

- Pues...esto es el cielo. - dio un gruñido dolorido, como siempre que pasaba cada vez que Jared se la metía.

- ¡Oh dios Jensen! , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - dijo enfundándose por completo y empezando a follarlo golpe tras golpe, sus pelotas también golpeaban con fuerza el trasero del rubio, dejándolo rojo.

Jensen apoyó sus talones contra los glúteos de Jared, empujándolo aun más contra él, queriendo mas, pidiendo más. - Bésame Jared...necesito que me beses. - suplico desesperado.

Jared río, y no fue necesario que se inclinará mucho para atrapar los labios ajenos entre los suyos, sus lenguas se encontraron, se frotaron y se chuparon mutuamente, Jared se recreo en los dientes contrarios y pasaba su lengua ansiosa por estos y los cachetes internos, se separaron una fracción de segundo que Jared uso para morder el labio ajeno, y empezar el beso de nuevo.

El cielo era lo que el rubio sentía con ese gigante encima de él, siempre se sorprendía de lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo cuando hacían esto, como si por primera vez en la vida se sintiera querido, como si nada más las palabras no bastaran, como si esto fuera la demostración física del amor que sentía Jared por él, no pudo evitar llorar mientras sentía al castaño besarlo tan desesperadamente.

- Te amo. - jadeo el castaño al separarse un poco, y aumentar un poco más el ritmo contra la próstata de Jensen, sintiendo como éste en reflejo le apretaba aún más.

Jensen grito, de esos gritos que le erizaban los vellos a Jared y a cualquiera en realidad, porque sabes que lo está haciendo mientras siente todo el placer del mundo. Lo único que siente aparte de la polla palpitante es el corazón de Jared contra su mano, dándose cuenta que la había puesto allí por primera vez.

- Jen, me voy a correr, me voy a correr. – Gimotea, bajando a tomar la boca contraria de nuevo, obligando al rubio a corresponder, sus lenguas se encontraron afuera, enredándose mientras el semen se desbordaba de la entrada del rubio ante la corrida del castaño

Cuando Jared rompió el beso, Jensen sollozo al sentir la mano de su novio masturbándolo, corriéndose el también casi al instante sobre el pecho de ambos. - Te amo Jay...Te amo...

- ¿Te gusto mi pecoso?- inquirió recostando la cabeza en el pecho del contrario, mientras se salía con cuidado.

- Estoy demasiado cansado...creo que eso te lo responde todo... ¿Cómo estas tu? - jaló aire sintiendo un terrible peso en su pecho, como si no pudiera respirar.

- ¿Peso mucho? - pregunto divertido. - Algo cansado, pero con hambre. -dijo con un puchero.

- Pesas como una morsa... Porque no te pides algo que comer... -bostezo cansado.

- Vale ¿tu quieres algo?- preguntó levantándose y tomando un pañuelo de la mesa húmedo limpiándose primero, y luego al rubio, con bastante cuidado recogiendo los restos de semen.

- A ti... - le respondió sintiendo a Jared limpiarle el pecho.

Jared enarco una ceja. - Ya me tienes. – contestó sonriendo.

- No tengo hambre... - murmuró acomodándose mejor en la cama, pero su estómago dio un gruñido que lo hizo sonrojarse. - Creo…

- Tu estómago opina diferente amor, anda dime que ordeno. - pidió empezando a limpiar las piernas del rubio.

- Jared...no quiero comer...pienso que si lo hago vomitaré... - Cerro las piernas cuando vio las intenciones del castaño de meter la mano dentro de sus piernas.

- Pero tu estómago hace ruido, Jen. – se quejó sin borrar el puchero de su rostro, más cuando observó que Jensen cerraba las piernas. – Tramposo. - murmuró recibiendo en respuesta una risa del otro. - Bien pediré algo, date una ducha si quieres pecoso. – Asintió decidido, levantándose y brincando por toda la habitación, dirigiéndose al teléfono como un niño, a pesar de estar desnudo.

Jensen se levantó de la cama, evitando pensar en el semen que chorreaba por sus muslos, era una sensación a la que aún no se acostumbraba, no… que le disgustara que va… -pensó sonriendo para sí mismo.

Cuando se metió al baño observo la tina con gusto, había pedido una habitación justo con una de esas hermosas y grandes tinas que tanto disfruta, abrió el agua, metiéndose de una vez, dejando que la tina se llenara, lo cual hizo considerablemente rápido, y para cuando Jensen comenzaba a sentir el agua por su pecho y la sensación relajante del agua y la espuma… Jared se metió como si de una piscina se tratara.

- ¡Jared!

- Lo siento. - medio dijo entre las risas que dejaba salir por la cara de su novio -es que es como una piscina, ¿no es genial? -dijo dejándose caer de nuevo, esta vez de espaldas.

- ¡Jared! - gruño lanzándole la esponja - No es una piscina y si la rompes tendrás que follarte al gerente para que no te la cobre - se río por su propia broma.

- ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? - preguntó asustado asomándose por encima del agua.

Jensen le dio una patada suave en sus genitales. - ¡Claro que no!

Jared río, o al menos lo intentó, olvidó que estaba medio sumergido y trago un poco de agua, empezando a toser de inmediato cuando se incorporó.

Jensen si pudo, en esos momentos soltar una enorme carcajada viendo como el tonto de su novio se ahogaba. - ¡Eres un tonto dios!

- No me digas así, cuando casi muero. – se quejo con un gruñido de disgusto de por medio, aun tosiendo.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Tontito! ¡Anormal! - se siguió carcajeando sin cesar.

- Huy si… eso es amor del bueno. -dijo volteándose haciéndose el resentido

- ¿Lo ves? Tu si te puedes burlar de mi en PÚBLICO y… ¿yo no de ti? - le regañó acariciándole la espalda con la planta del pie.

- Malo. – Rumio resentido, levantándose al oír el toque en la puerta dejando al rubio una perfecta vista de sus nalgas.

Jensen se mordió las ganas de darle una nalgada, sus manos temblando y con una sonrisa traviesa de por medio no pudo resistirse, y las golpeó, sintiendo lo firmes que eran.

- Por malcriado.

- ¡Auch! ¡Jen! – Se quejó con un puchero -Ya, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo como un niño

- Pues te voy a dar otra por quejarte. - reafirmo sus palabras golpeándolo de nuevo.

-¡Auch Jen! A ti ya te gustó golpearlas, eso no es un castigo ni nada, admítelo -dijo enarcando una ceja, a lo que el rubio contestó con otra pero esta vez mas fuerte.

- Tráeme la comida sirviente. - le dijo riéndose por lo bajo y recostándose en la tina, sin responderle a la pregunta.

- Mandón. - dijo sonriendo y siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Jared había acomodado el desorden de habitación que tenían en cuanto volvieron: las prendas por todas partes, los zapatos, el lubricante, todo, dobló algunas cosas y otras las guardó.

Se encaminó hacia la mesa y sirvió en dos platos la comida, alistó a su vez unas dos cervezas que sacó de la pequeña refrigeradora de la habitación; para luego tocar levemente la puerta del baño.

- Ven Jensen, ya está servido. – anunció asomándose feliz, como era usual en él.

- Cárgame, me duelen las piernas o se me durmieron. - dijo alzando los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Claro amor - dijo terminando de entrar en el baño, tomándolo con cuidado y cariño, arreglándoselas para colocarle una toalla, lo cargó y lo llevo hasta la mesa donde la cena ya estaba lista.

- Ni mi madre me cargo cuando era pequeño. - habló mientras se secaba el cabello.

-¿En serio? - cuestionó con tono de preocupación mientras cortaba un pedazo de papa asada y levantaba el cubierto hacia la boca de su novio.

Jensen tomó la comida, evitando la mirada de Jared y maldiciéndose por la metida de pata; Jared lo supo cuando tomó la papa sin quejarse

- Si, no le gustaba mucho…

- No quiero presionarte, pero podrías decirme ¿Por qué? -dijo cortando esta vez un pedazo de pollo…

- Ya deberías saberlo. - contestó poniéndose firme y comiendo de su plato, una ira bastante indomable recorriéndole.

- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto sorprendido

- Ya sabes de que hablo, y no te hagas el idiota.

- No, no sé de que hablas Jen… y no me digas así -pidió respirando, un suspiro cansado.

- Hablo de mi diario Jared, ¿recuerdas? el que te pedí que me ayudaras a buscar - alzó una ceja viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¡Ohhhh! - dijo abriendo su boca grande, soltó los cubiertos. - Lo siento, yo solo quería saber más de ti, sé que no debí, lo siento…

Jensen negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, solo volvió la atención a su plato, tratando de no explotar y gritarle a Jared que nada le daba derecho a haber leído algo tan privado, tan suyo.

- Jensen, amor perdóname, no lo leí todo, sé que no es excusa. - aclaró cuando escuchó un bufido del rubio - pero perdóname, no fue mi intención, es decir no lo hice con malas intenciones, lo juro, sólo… yo sólo… perdóname

- No quiero hablar de ello, ni de nada de lo que está escrito allí. - sentenció serio, preguntándose cómo diablos Jared sabía que le gustaban tanto las papas, ya que su plato estaba repleto de ellas.

- Jensen… ¿por qué no confías en mí? – le cuestionó triste, bajando su mirada al plato.

- No quiero hablar de ello Jared. - dijo más fuerte pero sin gritar.

- No Jensen, creo haberte demostrado que Te amo, no importa lo que me cuentes, no dejaré de hacerlo, ¿por qué no confías en mí? ¿Es que acaso me crees un mocoso tonto que no podría entenderte? - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a ponerse ropa, sus puños apretándose casi solos.

- No creo que seas solo un mocoso, solo que no estoy listo para esta mierda. - lanzó el tenedor en el plato y se levantó, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas en un suave movimiento.

-¿Y cuando lo estarás? ¿Cuando me muera? -dijo con ironía – Saldré… regreso más tarde-dijo con la voz rasposa.

- Nunca entenderías nada...nunca nadie lo hará - sollozó escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada

-¡Ves! ¡Si piensas que no puedo entenderte Jensen!, me consideras tonto, pero te amo joder, confía en mí, si me trataras como a un igual y no como si fuera inferior, me contarías.

- ¡Pero no quiero! ¡No sabes lo asustado que estoy! ¡Nunca nadie ha sabido tanto de mí! ¡Y ahora vienes tú y me quieres forzar a hablar de algo que pasó hace milenios! - se había sentado en la cama y le gritaba a Jared con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Sabes por qué? - preguntó un poco derrotado. - Porque si no lo hablas nunca lo vas a superar, Jensen, está bien si no quieres decirme. - dijo bajito. - No llores, por favor. –agregó afligido, el detestaba ver a Jensen llorar. - No te molestaré más con ese tema

Jensen se dejó caer en la cama, viendo como Jared seguía vistiéndose, con un tonto alivio recorriéndole por las palabras de su novio pero aún demasiado aterrado para cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto abrazando la almohada.

- No sé. – contestó. – Necesito pensar. -agregó tomando aire que le faltaba demasiado para calmarse.

- ¿En qué? - cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo al castaño.

- No quiero hablar de ello. -replicó encogiéndose de hombros como si eso zanjara el asunto.

- Ten cuidado... - se aguantó las ganas de volver a echarse a llorar. - Y no vuelvas muy tarde.

- Como sea. -contestó tomando las llaves y saliendo sin despedirse, el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada resonando en la ahora, solitaria habitación.


	21. ¿Es verdad que?

_**Capitulo 20 ¿Es cierto que Ackles le pago para que fuera su puta?**_

* * *

Jensen suspiró aún entre sueños, gruñendo o suplicando algo, _el mismo no lo sabe_, se despertó cuando un rayo de sol le dio directo en los ojos, que tenía algo hinchados de llorar luego de que Jared, se fuera la noche anterior, _era tan susceptible últimamente._

Se incorporó, sus lágrimas amenazando con salir de nuevo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. _Cómo hace mucho no se sentía,_ triste y algo solitario, cuando al alzar la vista, sus ojos verdes se toparon con su novio recostado a su lado, con la misma ropa con la que salió de la habitación, y con ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos también, pero estaba ahí con él...

_No, no me dejó, _se dijo a si mismo sonriendo como tonto por ser tan inseguro, su corazón sintiendo un terrible alivio al verlo ahí, tan inocente y perfecto como siempre.

Jared suspiró cuando notó como le acariciaban sobre su mejilla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero ahora los dedos largos y suaves, un poco fríos, recorrieron sus labios, terminando de calmar su atormentado corazón que recientemente despertaba.

Abrió sus ojos avellanas, a esa altura de la mañana verdes. - Jen... - habló con voz ronca.

- Jay. - llamó el escritor, sintiendo como Jared cubría la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla con la propia, creyéndose estúpidamente completo con un roce tan pequeño. – Volviste. - señaló como si no fuera obvio.

- ¿Pensaste que no lo haría? - bostezo estirándose en la cama, alejando la mano de la mejilla contraria, cerrando y abriendo los ojos varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz.

- Si…-confesó bajito, casi con miedo. - Parecías muy enfadado anoche…

- Lo estaba...pero no como para quedarme afuera. – rezongó con algo de ironía, mientras se sentaba y se sacaba la camisa, llevando su mano derecha a su hombro, masajeando un poco para tratar de despertarlo.

- ¿Aún lo estás? - inquirió con algo de temor a alguna represalia.

- No lo se... - se volvió a recostar, sintiendo una mano de Jensen sobre su pecho, haciendo círculos pequeños, en un toque tímido.

- Jay… - tomó aire, calmándose para lo que iba a decir. - Yo no creo que seas inferior, perdóname, si… yo alguna vez te he hecho sentir así, pero dame tiempo, te prometo decírtelo. – le aseguró, dando un suspiro, sus ojos suplicando a los otros. - Cuando esté listo, lo haré, lo prometo, yo… – hizo otra pausa, era increíble que a pesar de ser escritor lo mucho que le costaba expresarse en voz alta. - Entiende, que es la primera vez que alguien llega o está tanto tiempo a mi lado, solo… ¡tengo miedo! – Exclamó algo molesto consigo mismo. - Dame tiempo, por favor…

Jared suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo de abrirse como su novio lo estaba haciendo.

- Sólo...quiero escuchar...sentir que no me guardas ningún secreto, porque a mí no me gusta que me oculten cosas, es decir. – Masculló por lo bajo, mordiéndose los labios antes de continuar. - ¡Nada mas mira a Quinn! Un montón de gente en la universidad… me han dicho que ella lo hacía… prácticamente con todo el equipo de básquet ¿Puedes creerlo? –cuestionó algo indignado.

- Está bien, Jay. - sonrió pensando en la ingenuidad de su novio, todo el mundo lo veía pero él no; _¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenuo?_ – pensó ampliando su sonrisa y jalándolo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo. - Trabajaremos en eso, sé que no te gustan los secretos y nosotros no los tendremos. -aseguró acariciándole la cabeza. -Te amo - agregó al oírlo suspirar por su caricia.

- Yo también te amo...pero...sólo dime que nunca lo harás con nadie mas...yo...confió en ti Jen, pero no puedo evitar este terrible temor – sollozó, pequeñas lágrimas golpeando el pecho del mayor, encontrado un poco mas de lógica a la actitud del menor respecto al tema.

-¡Ohhhh Jay! ¿Eso es lo que te tenía tan asustado? -cuestionó, viendo como el menor asentía simplemente. - Te le prometo Jay, sólo soy tuyo y de nadie más, nunca me acostaré con nadie que no seas tú. - susurró en el oído de éste abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué...qué haremos hoy...? ¿Llamarás a Chris..? - preguntó respirando en el cuello de Jensen, sonriendo un poco, los miedos disipándose en ese abrazo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí atormentándolo, y en su lugar la calidez llenaba su corazón- volvió a suspirar- haciendo reír a Jensen.

- No lo sé, Chris no es una de las personas que quiera ver en estos momentos. – mencionó con recelo hacia el tema, suspirando a sentir el aliento de Jared en su cuello, su cuerpo como siempre reaccionando al castaño en el más mínimo toque.

- ¿Molesto? - preguntó el universitario mordiendo la suave piel.

- Hummm..., si… estoy enojado aún por lo que te dijo….- se arqueó un poco buscando más contacto con la boca que lo torturaba.

- Lo siento, no debí escucharlo, y… -sonrió travieso. - No pienso darte sexo mañanero. - se río separándose. – Por cierto… pase por la casa a buscar ropa.

- Tranquilo, pero creo que deberé parar a Christian una cosa es estar algo celoso, a tratar de sabotearnos… – pero antes de que terminara la frase se detuvo, mirando a Jared con expresión severa. - ¡Jay! ¿No te encontraste a los periodistas? –cuestionó preocupado y molesto a la vez, con ganas de morderlo por todos lados.

- Soy muy ágil, Jen. - dijo orgulloso de si mismo. - Me escapé, por la puerta trasera y use las escaleras del edificio… – relató como si fuera una película de acción, todo sonriente y ansioso. - Y me encontré con tu gato - la sonrisa se borró. - el cual me rasguño de nuevo. - gruño acariciándose la mano.

- Jay… - comenzó, con ganas de regañarlo, hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su mente, _Jared es un niño, mi niño, el muy idiota. _Pensó divertido el escritor, que solamente rodó los ojos. – Jay, tal vez esta celoso -picó riendo, olvidándose momentáneamente del asunto real.

- ¿Porque yo te follo y el no? -cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa - Es un gato...Y lo odio. - se río cuando Jensen le golpeó el hombro.

-¡Baboso! Anda desayunemos y vayamos a ver a Steve, estoy seguro que estará feliz le tengo otra demanda

- Va a succionarte el dinero, y después me tendré que prostituir - mencionó con un puchero.

- ¡Primero muerto, a permitir que te toque otro! -afirmó serio, casi furioso indicando que hablaba en serio, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo - Y, créeme tengo buenos ahorros, además Steve nos está llevando la primera demanda gratis…

- ¡Ya sé! Seguro y el Jensen cabrón lo amenazó - se burlo cogiendo una camisa limpia del bolso que había traído, pasando sus manos por ella tratando de quitarle un par de arrugas.

- Jay, fue su regalo porque encontré a alguien con quien soy feliz -afirmo sonrojado, entre apenado y orgulloso, Steve había sido sincero cuando le dijo que estaba muy feliz por él, sin duda el también había avanzado mucho, madurado, desde que salió de ese lugar… a veces parecía que él único que se había estancado totalmente era Kane… y él, pero él había avanzado al fin gracias a Jared.

- ¡Si claro! - se burló - lo amenazaste, ¡admítelo! - se río, viendo como Jensen buscaba que agarrar para lanzárselo, lo que lo hacía ver de los más adorable.

- ¡No me crees, tonto! -dijo haciendo un puchero, y cruzándose de brazos compitiendo en opinión de Jared con un niño de primaria en pleno berrinche -Te hablo en serio, ¡tonto!

- ¡No me digas tonto! - dijo dando saltitos, conteniendo la risa.

-¡Bueno, ranita! -dijo volteándose y abrazándolo dándose el gusto de llenarse de ese olor que tenía su novio, ese delicioso olor a hombre, que le trastornaba desde el primer día que le vio.

- Tampoco ranita. - le dio una nalgada así como lo tenía abrazado, viendo como el rubio se arqueaba.

-Hummm... -dijo Jensen abrazándolo más -Si te digo ranita, ¿me das otra nalgada?-preguntó con tono sugerente

- Deja de molestar Jensen, anda vamos a ver a Steve…

- ¡Que amargado Jay! -siseó separándose con un puchero -Pide el desayuno mientras me baño.

- ¡Jen! ¿Te vas a bañar? - hablo con voz infantil. - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pedir la comida?

- Porque no sé como lo haces, pero siempre pides lo que me gusta -gritó desde el baño riendo.

Jared sonrío, eso es lo que hacia sus conversaciones con Chris, lo llenaban de información de su amado y de otras cosas no muy buenas pero algo es algo. Se levantó con algo de pereza y caminó lentamente hacia el teléfono, pensando en que le apetecería a ambos para desayunar, sobre todo a su escritor favorito.

Luego de dar varias vueltas por el lugar, pidió la comida y se cambio los pantalones, poniéndose unos jeans que le quedaban más cómodos, no le importaba cuanto chillara Jensen, no iba a bañarse, tenia pereza pero sin duda también estaba el hecho de que quería fastidiar un poco a su novio, se veía hermoso cuando lo hacía. Cuando el rubio salió del baño ya la comida había llegado, y al igual que la noche anterior estaba perfectamente servida sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Jay, ¿No te vas a bañar?-dijo sentándose a la mesa, viendo la comida como si nunca hubiera comido, la noche anterior no había terminado de comer, no le apeteció luego de la pelea.

- No. - respondió sentándose a su lado.

-Dentro de unos minutos saldremos, tienes que bañarte seguro nos encontraremos con la prensa y Jensen cabrón necesitará que lo calmes para que no mate a un periodista – afirmó, casi soltando un suspiro de gusto cuando mordió uno de sus panqueques.

- No me baño, me gusta mi olor a macho sudado. - tuvo que morderse bien fuerte la lengua para no descojonarse frente a Jensen.

- ¿Macho sudado?-dijo soltando el tenedor y poniéndose rojo -¿Cómo es eso?

- ¿Quieres oler Jen? - preguntó levantando su brazo hacia Jensen.

- Yo.., yo… yo… yo...-respondió algo aturdido, dejando sus ojos vagar por ese fuerte brazo.

- ¿Te la pone dura verdad? - aún trababa de no carcajearse.

- Jay, te juro que si es una broma -amenazó sintiéndose, como de hecho estaba duro.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Te pone nervioso que te excite? - todo dicho con esa voz baja y sexy que el castaño tenia, sus ojos brillando con ese resplandor de niño travieso.

- No es eso, además nadie esta excitado -dijo inclinándose un poco para alcanzar el pan.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Porque te he sentido olisqueando mi polla cuando me la chupas? - decidió seguir con la broma, ver a Jensen tan apenado lo valía.

El escritor se sonrojó de inmediato, y cerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro resignado, no valía la pena negar lo obvio. - Bueno me gusta como hueles ¿contento? - indicó con un gruñido, de por medio, odiando un poco la sonrisa de suficiencia que puso el otro.

- ¡Lo sabia! Así… que no me baño. - sonrió y comenzó a comer, mordiendo el panqueque que había bañado en miel de abeja con anterioridad.

-Jared… -llamó con claro tono advertencia y con un tic en el ojo -Te vas a bañar, ¿entendiste? –Ordenó seguro. - Porque si no me voy a desconcentrar a cada momento - agregó con tono de derrota - Por favor…

- ¡Que no me baño! Así te pongas a gritar no lo haré – dijo seguro para sorpresa de Jensen que parecía realmente obstinado porque Jared no le hiciera caso, además Jared ya había terminado de comer, arrasó la comida con una velocidad que lo dejo impresionado, sin duda él si se distrajo mucho con él olor… era eso o Jared no comía, no, no que va, absorbía la comida.

-¿Y qué demonios ganas tú con eso?-preguntó mordiendo su pan, algo frustrado.

- Ponértela dura.

- Jared, no actúes como un adolescente que acaba de descubrir el sexo -acusó sonriendo de medio lado, mordiendo otro poco de su pan con relleno de crema pastelera.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es el que acaba de perder la virginidad? - se burló no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

_Touché,_ acotó el escritor en su mente.

-¡Idiota! – Insultó rojo como tomate, no había mejor comparación que esa para su cara en esos momentos - Cámbiate de ropa entonces salimos dentro de diez minutos.

- Ya me cambie, y huelo igual, y tú eres el que tiene que vestirse cariño.

- Ponte algo más decente Jay -dijo riendo dirigiéndose a ponerse ropa, no si antes de darle otra mordida a su pan.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, no eres mi mamá... - replico como un niño. - Me gusta mi ropa.

- ¡Oh Jay!, a mi también, te ves sexy, pero la prensa te comerá vivo.

- ¿En qué sentido? ¿Tan mal estoy...? - se vio, y la verdad es que parecía un adolescente, no que no lo fuera, o se sintiera como uno, pero el rubio tendría razón eso sólo le daría a los periodista lo que buscaban.

- Créeme son unos harpías, Jay - dijo sonriendo mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

- Pero no tengo trajes...son muy costosos... - hablo bajito, con algo de vergüenza, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello que caía desordenadamente por su frente.

- Yo, te compré unos ayer, ve si te gustan. – le dijo, con una mueca orgullosa, la verdad es que si los había comprado, antes de que la crisis le afectara.

- ¿Las bolsas que trajiste del auto? - se volteó a buscarlas un poco emocionado, parecía un niño a punto de recibir un nuevo juguete.

- Si… son para ti. - mencionó feliz al ver la expresión de su novio, pagaría por verla a cada segundo si fuera necesario.

- ¿Puedes comprarme un auto también? ¡Oops! olvida eso... - saco la lengua avergonzado vaciando las bolsas en la cama.

- Cambiante, Jared. – Le dijo, mordiéndose una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que no le molestaría comprarlo, sabe que es estúpido y si Jared supiera se enojaría con él, pero le gusta regalarle cosas porque siente que las palabras de amor de alguien tan sucio como él, no son suficientes, tal vez algo material si lo sea… y sabe que el pensamiento es tonto e inadecuado, pero a veces viene a su mente.

Jared se cambió de inmediato, sus antiguas prendas volando por la habitación, se abrochó un poco torpe la camisa, pensando que esta parecía una camisa de fuerza. - Ok...tienes que enseñarme como usar esto. - pidió enseñándole la larga corbata, y mirándola con algo de recelo.

Jared sonrió un poco al ver como las manos hábiles del rubio, empezaron a moverse con la corbata y en dos segundos, la corbata estaba en su sitio y él ni siquiera sabía como colocarla alrededor del cuello.

- Se supone que me tienes que enseñar... - reprochó con un puchero, pero Jensen solo rodó los ojos y se volteo a buscar su cartera y a doblar la ropa que Jared había dejado regada por todos lados.

- ¿Y no me vas a decir cómo me veo? - preguntó el escritor modelando el traje con una mueca divertida, luego de guardar la ropa de su novio en una pequeña maleta.

Jared cerró los ojos, haciendo una mohín, aún moviéndose algo incómodo con el traje, era la primera vez que usaba uno tan formal - No me provoques Jen, a menos que quieras terminar contra la pared o peor.

- Tentador, pero debemos irnos, Jared afuera puede que Jensen cabrón deba salir, así que sólo sígueme la corriente ¿vale?-dijo tomando las llaves de la camioneta

- La verdad comienza hacerme gracia, cada vez que los llamas a cada uno por su personalidad. - se rió cuando Jensen negó con la cabeza.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo, luego de que Jensen cambiara de idea y los hiciera acomodar las maletas dejándolas organizadas, para luego salir de allí. Jared observó antes de salir del hotel como se arremolinaban al menos unos diez periodistas en la puerta de entrada, pero los guardias no los dejaban pasar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó nervioso viendo como el rubio ni se inmutaba, el nunca había estado en una situación similar, así que él no estaba tan tranquilo.

- Ignorarlos, si los tratas como las cucarachas que son, terminaran desapareciendo. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, era tan normal para el como respirar.

- Pero Jensen... - intentó replicar pero ya Jensen había salido al exterior. Jared respiró hondo antes de seguirlo, odiando su mala suerte de no poseer lentes oscuros, como los que hasta ahora no se había fijado que su novio llevaba puestos.

- Disculpen, disculpen, señor Ackles, señor Padalecki, disculpen, ¿Es cierto que tienen una relación?- preguntó una chica bajita que brincaba para seguirles el paso a ambos.

- ¿Es cierto que Ackles le pagó para que fuera su puta?-le preguntó un hombre gordo a Jared.

El chico se sujetó de la chaqueta de Jensen, quien siguió caminando impasible a las preguntas, se mordió los labios para no soltar blasfemias contra el estúpido gordo periodista, todo por no meter a Jensen en problemas, o al menos lo intentó, porque esos periodistas lo estaban sacando de quicio, y la mejor prueba fue cuando escuchó la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Jensen es cierto que obligaste al chico a acostarse contigo? - preguntó un tercero, salido de la nada, que no sólo en la pregunta fue descarado, si no que se paro entre la puerta del coche y Jensen, impidiéndole que abriera la misma.

- El no me obligó a nada. - gritó Jared molesto, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría golpear a ese estupido periodista.

- La pregunta no fue para usted, marica. - contestó el periodista furioso, porque un mocoso don nadie le hubiera gritado.

Jared intentó golpearlo pero fue detenido por Jensen, quien le dio un leve empujón. - ¿Jensen? - cuestionó confuso, viendo como el rubio estaba tenso, seguramente furioso y no quería estar en la piel de ese pobre hombre ahora.

- Creo que seré condescendiente con usted Sr. Carrington - habló Jensen visiblemente molesto. - Apártese de mi camino si no quiere que algo le pase a su cadena de televisión. - siguió con voz tan baja que Jared apenas pudo escucharlo. El periodista se aparto un poco asustado Y Jensen se subió al auto, siendo seguido inmediatamente por Jared. - Te dije que no les hablaras. - regaño cuando ya estaban saliendo del estacionamiento del hotel, camino a la oficina de Steve.

- Es que, Jen, el dijo que me obligaste y eso nunca fue así -señalo enojado, frotándose el rostro.

- Son unos carroñeros, se alimentan de cualquier mierda que encuentren. - gruño sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Jensen… detén el coche- pidió con tono leve.

- No, tenemos que llegar a donde Steve. - dijo serio.

- Jen, detén el coche amor -dijo todavía más leve.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo, confía en mi amor -pidió sonriendo para darle confianza.

Jensen detuvo el auto casi en la entrada de un pequeño callejón, casi a regañadientes sintiendo aún su pecho casi hervir en ira de cómo ese maldito mediocre se había atrevido a hablarle así a su novio. Había un montón de edificios comerciales por allí, pero no había mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana, y Jensen pensó que tal vez era una oportunidad para gritar de pura frustración.

- Dime que ocurre, ¿Tienes que ir al baño o algo?

Jared solo río un poco y abrazo a su novio haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, estuvieron así unos minutos en los que Jensen se aferró mas al pecho del castaño, sintiendo la ira disolverse poco a poco -Te conozco Jen necesitabas un abrazo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo siento...estoy estresado...gracias. - susurró contra el pecho de Jared, sintiéndose demasiado agradecido por eso, y regocijándose en la hermosa sensación de que alguien lo conociera tan bien

- Está bien pecoso - dijo suspirando - Te amo

- Yo también te amo... - susurró. - Me conoces tan bien...

- Eso es porque eres lo que más quiero en esta vida

- No exageres... - hizo un puchero viendo a Jared a los ojos.

- Jensen. -dijo levantando su mentón con las manos para verle mejor - No exagero eres lo más importante que tengo, nunca, nunca lo olvides, te amo más que a mi propia vida

- Yo...yo también Jay... - sonrío un poco tímido.

- Bien pecoso, vamos que Steve tiene mucho trabajo.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

_**Ibrahil: "Un capi dulcecito para variar"**_


	22. Solo soy un chico… que… se enamoro

_**Capitulo 21 Solo soy un chico… que… se enamoro**_

* * *

Llegaron a las oficinas del buffet del abogado, un edificio alto de unos tres pisos y con una entrada algo amplia, un hermoso jardín pequeño alrededor dándole al lugar un aspecto muchísimo más tranquilo.

Jensen llevaba viniendo desde hace un tiempo, demasiado seguido como para que le gustara la idea y aún se preguntaba si de verdad el jardín serviría para calmar a alguien que entrara en ese edificio llenó de mentes maquiavélicas como lo son la de los abogados. Él lo sabía lo ciertamente "único" que podía ser un abogado, por eso quizás le había sorprendido mucho cuando supo que Steve se había graduado de abogacía, ese pequeño niño que se ocultaba del mundo en los brazos de Chris, no parecía tener "ese" algo que cualquier abogado parecía tener y atemorizaba o ahuyentaba todo a su pasó, se equivocó… lo supo cuando el joven ganó tres casos famosos en medio de seis meses

Entraron agarrados de la mano, Jared mirando curioso a su alrededor y él rogando que la loca secretaria de Carlson no le diera por decir algo raro delante de su novio. En su lugar, y para alivio del escritor, encontraron a Steve en la recepción con un café en la mano. - Oh... -dijo sorprendido bajando su café que estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca. - Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

-¿Es legal matar a un periodista?-preguntó Jared a modo de saludo con una sonrisa nada inocente.

- Debería, créeme. -Se río ante la cara de enfado de Jensen.

- A ver me imagino, que tu visita tiene que ver con tu despido ¿No Jenny?

- Si, necesito que hagas algo. - pidió firme, soltándose de Jared quien le sostenía la mano.

- Puedo poner una demanda multimillonario por una causa claramente indebida de despido, que atentó en contra de tus derechos humanos y bla bla bla ¿Te gusta?-cuestionó sonriendo, dándole un sorbo a su café.

- ¡Lo que sea! Todo con tal de hacer caer esa injusta editorial. - gruño, observando de reojo que no había nadie en la recepción. - ¿Donde esta miss pantys?

- Está teniendo sexo, con unos de mis clientes en el armario –contestó el de ojos azules como si fuera de todos los días -con un rubio, creo que imagina que eres tú

-¿Ah?-preguntó Jared de inmediato.

- No es nada Jay, ¿Y Chris? - inquirió sabiendo la respuesta.

-El, pues él… - tomo aire- esta como una maldita cabra loca Jensen, le he dicho miles de veces que no sé me acerque con esas intenciones, pero creo que terminare haciéndome de abogado a mí mismo y voy a pedir una orden de restricción, no deja de joderme, no sé cómo diablos hace para saberse mi agenda- indicó indignado- es como si hubiera contratado un espía o algo

Además –agregó - Se la pasa, tentándome, pero le he dicho miles de veces que yo no soy alguien que se acuesta con alguien por diversión, como sé que el solo quiere, repetir conmigo porque le apetece, y… ¡Nada más! -gruño golpeando el escritorio, entre dolido y desesperado, haciendo a Jared esconderse detrás del rubio escritor.

Jensen alzo la ceja divertido, entendía el miedo y la confusión de Steve pero se preguntó si el abogado se daba cuenta de lo transparentes que eran sus sentimientos para el resto del mundo. - ¿Y como estas seguro de que no ha cambiado? ¿De que esta vez se marchara también?

-¡Porque es Chris! -dijo como si fuera obvio – alias "adoro meterla sin responsabilidades" no me jugare el maldito chance de nuevo, no, no, no, señor -dijo algo más relajado, divertido en realidad al ver a un gigante como el castaño escondido detrás de Jensen.

- Quizás esta vez quiera ser el señor "¿Te casas conmigo Steve?" - se burlo, sintiéndose un poco juguetón con Steve, pensando en que sería jodidamente difícil unir a esos dos, y mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que era gracias a él que Chris sabia toda su agenda, ser espía se le daba bien aunque en realidad Carlson era muy descuidado con sus cosas y era fácil, sacar una copia entera de su agenda.

- Si claro, ese no seria Chris -murmuro arreglándose la corbata.

- ¿Te pone nervioso? ¿Qué Chris quiera eso? - siguió acosándolo.

- ¿Qué?, ¡NO! Es decir… ¡claro que no Jensen!, porque para casarse hay que tener más tiempo de relación, digo no es que piense en casarme o algo así, bueno si, pero no con Chris, si no con mi ex, pero como... ups - dijo al darse cuenta que acababa de confesar entre balbuceos que había terminado con su novia.

- No Me Jodas. - murmuro haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. - De verdad quieres volver con Chris... - hablo sorprendido, aparentemente no iba a ser muy difícil. - ¡Eso es una maravillosa noticia! ¿Por que terminaron? ¿Chris y tú lo hicieron?

- Terminamos, porque ella me dijo que no podía estar con alguien enamorado de otra persona –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, pero pronto ya bajaban por sus ojos azules, sus sollozos sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

Jensen se quedo frío en el sitio sin saber muy bien qué hacer, o que decir, era claro que Steve estaba confundido y muy pero muy asustado y lo comprendía Chris era muchas cosas pero no alguien que pudiera dar un sentimiento de seguridad a su pareja.

Fue su novio el que reacciono acercándose a Carlson, y sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado y pasando su brazo por los hombros de este, le consoló abrazándole un poco.

- Steve... está bien. - murmuro Jared con voz afligida.

-No, no está bien, no quiero regresar con él, pero lo amo, y en el camino lastime a una chica inocente, lo que siempre dije que no haría, porque él me lo hizo a mí

Jensen se levanto del asiento un poco aturdido. - Eres un tonto Steve, ella puede encontrar algo mejor que tu así como tú puedes volver con Chris… el aludido no contesto, respiro se limpio las lágrimas -Si alguno de ustedes le dice algo les corto las pelotas - amenazó con un lapicero.

_"Sabes que no me quedare callado"_ fue lo que pensó decir Jensen, pero la mirada preocupada de Jared le hizo contenerse.

- Esta bien, pero que sepas que esta conversación no ha terminado, ahora necesito que me hables de la posibilidades de ganar a demanda por abusos

-Está bien -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño a lavarse la cara, suspirando y riñéndose a sí mismo por no haberse podido contener delante del escritor, sabía que le diría, lo sabia - mierda- gruño para sí mismo - Jensen -comenzó tratando de calmarse- Las posibilidades son muchas, si tienes amigos dentro que estén dispuestos a verificar los hechos puedes elegir entre dos opciones quedarte con la revista como dueño, o hundirla y tener mucho mucho dinero en el banco.

-Además-continuo sin dar oportunidad al otro de contestar - Con respecto a la primera demanda te tengo malas y buenas noticias-afirmó saliendo del baño y encaminándose al escritorio - Parte de esta ya termino, se llego a un arreglo para evitar mayores cargos y exceptuando a Dennis y Quinn que aun no he podido probar su implicación en el asunto, los demás pagaron un monto de daños y perjuicios a favor de Jared con el fin de evitar acciones legales, como son chicos y la cantidad es jugosa, acepte, así que están fuera de la demanda con trabajo comunitario y suspendidos de la universidad - hizo una pausa, riendo y sacando de una gaveta un pequeño cheque.

- Esta es la cantidad que pagaron -dijo extendiendo el cheque al escritor, que estaba a nombre de su novio, Jensen lo tomo sin más, casi interés y se lo entregó al más alto.

- Ósea que no hay manera de implicarlos, a menos que ellos hablen, ¿cierto?

-Wow -dijo el castaño - Esto es ¡wow! ... ¿porque me lo das a mi?-preguntó perdido.

- Exacto -afirmo el abogado -Ahora bien, tengo unos amigos que me pueden ayudar pero ocupo tu guía Jensen, si ellos quieren llegar a un arreglo económico junto con los otros castigos ¿Lo acepto o no?

-¡Yuju! -saltó Jared aun viendo el cheque con los ojos saltones.

- ¿Qué clase de amigos? – preguntó sin prestarle atención al castaño.

- Investigadores privados en el caso de la chica, no puedo enviar al "otro" amigo -hizo comillas, burlándose -Porque es una chica y está embarazada, matarla es ilegal -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Un investigador privado puede seguirla y conseguir prueba física de que ella instigo a los otros chicos y en el caso de Dennis, si quieres… a el si le envió el "otro"

- La segunda -murmuro evitando la mirada del castaño.

- Esperen -su voz sonó una cuarta mas baja de lo normal, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que el abogado había dicho y lo que su novio había contestado - ¿Matar? ¿Estas sugiriendo enviar un asesino o un idiota para que lo golpee? -pregunto retrocediendo, sus ojos miraron primero al suelo escuchando su propia pregunta en el aire, y anotando lo absurdo que sonaba en voz alta, Jensen no... Jensen no seria capaz de aquello, tuvo que haber entendido mal.

- Jay... - Jensen suspiro, frotando con las yemas de sus dedos su frente, buscando las palabras en su extenso vocabulario. - Era solo una forma de hablar, no hablaba en serio, pero lo merecen, y si ellos no dejan de molestarte seria nuestra ultima opción.

-No -respondió tan simple y tan directo que Jensen le vio sorprendido, había visto a Jared enojado, alegre, llorando pero nunca tan mortalmente serio - No merecen morir por ser simplemente un par de idiotas, no somos nadie para jugarlos y tu no... no serias capaz - su voz se atraganto un poco - no tu... eres muchísimo mejor que eso, eres casi como un ángel... mi ángel

Acomodándose en su asiento, Jensen escondió la mirada de los ojos de su novio; esas palabras habían hecho estragos en su alma, habían cambiado todo, y dañado tanto su pobre moral que simplemente pudo asentir; resignado a darle la razón aunque fuera de mala gana.

- Esta bien, tienes razón no somos quien para juzgarlos...pero ellos no son nadie para dañarte de esa forma Jared.

-Lo sé -contestó sincero, rascándose la nunca algo contrariado - Pero yo no soy nadie para decidir si merecen morir o vivir, solo soy un chico... - se arrodillo a la altura de donde su novio estaba sentado - que se enamoro -le susurro antes de robarle un delicado beso.

Tan perdido estaba en los ojos verdes de Jared, que el escritor no pudo ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Steve, quien a pesar de ellos los observaba con una sonrisa, agradeciendo al dios que le escuchara que Jensen hubiera conocido el amor.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo... - susurro Jensen para que solo el le escuchara, acariciando su rostro.

- Bien, pecoso - afirmo delineando con su pulgar una arruguitas debajo de sus ojos que se hicieron cuando sonrió - yo... estaré afuera, necesito algo de aire fresco - afirmo levantándose. -te espero afuera

- Deberías ir por el. - le advirtió el abogado, acomodando los papeles que bloqueaban la vista de la costosa madera; sin levantar los ojos hacia Jensen por temor que viera que se habían llenado de lagrimas.

-Si... -contestó alzando su vista a la puerta por la que acababa de salir Jared -Steve... de ahora en adelante, esas conversaciones no deberían ser frente a Jay... aun es un niño y muy inocente por cierto, o tal vez siempre lo será - murmuro levantándose...

- No te preocupes, lo se; se lo difícil que fue para ti conseguirlo y el no querer perderlo. - Steve asintió, dándole permiso para salir de la oficina y dirigirse a donde estaba Jay, cerca de la puerta de salida del buffet.

Jared se apoyó en contra la pared, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y esta golpeo el muro levemente, una, dos, tres veces... cerro los ojos y suspiro, cuando sintió una mano tocar levemente su hombro, no tenia necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quien era.

- No puedo creer que digieras eso, así... tan a la ligera - dijo bajó dejando caer s cabeza al lado contrario de su amante y abriendo los ojos mirando el estacionamiento casi con interés.

- Jay lo siento, no quería decirlo de esa forma...solo que...estaba molesto, y para mi luce como una buena opción, mas cuando ellos te hicieron daño a ti, y no puedes negarme ese derecho de desear que estén muertos... - Jensen suspiro cuando no obtuvo respuesta alzando su mano que yacía apoyada en su hombro a acariciar la parte de atrás del cuello de Jared. - Lo siento, Jay lo siento.

Al fin atrajo la atención del universitario que volvió a verlo con un ligero y casi imperceptible puchero - Es casi un buen punto -antes la ceja alzada de su novio decidió aclarar lo que tenia en la cabeza -Supongo que si te dañaran me sentiría igual, eres demasiado importante para mi...

- Y tu también lo eres, por eso no puedo dejar que te hagan daño, y si esa es la mejor opción, la tomare Jay. - Le aseguro, serio y consiente delo que decía.

Jared le miro unos segundos y a pesar de lo que estaba oyendo no podía dejar de ver a ese hombre y amarlo cada segundo mas - Esta bien - pero eso no quitaba la sensación de opresión ni la duda en su pecho.

- ¿Eso es un está bien, "_está bien_"? ¿O un Está bien "_te dejo ir porque no quiero pelear_"? - pregunto tomándolo de las mejillas y alzando su cara.

- Esta bien entonces. - dio un beso sobre la mejilla y cuando se separo se lamió los labios. - Necesitas afeitarte... - dijo de pasada, alejándose un poco del rubio.

-Lo siento -dijo poniéndose rojo porque con solo percibir un poquito más de cerca el olor de Jared su miembro había saltado en sus pantalones.

- ¿Y... ese "está bien" es que no te irás?-indagó curioso tratando de desviar la atención.

Jared sonrío moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando - No te preocupes amor, me quedare, te lo prometo, solo no entrare ahí...

-Vale, arreglare los últimos detalles con Steve y nos iremos, además debemos hacer otra parada

- ¿Otra? - gimió haciendo un puchero.

- Si a Chris, haremos de cupidos Jay-susurro bajito, sonriendo travieso.

- Pero yo quería follarte... - puso una carita de tristeza.

-Jay-dijo tratando de alejarse un poco - No digas esas cosas aquí –reprendió sonrojándose, alejándose un poco sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremece con la mención, sí es que parece un puto adolescente y Jared fuera el adulto… experimentado, aunque en ese aspecto puede que sí lo sea.

El universitario sonrío malicioso. - ¡Follar! ¡Follar! ¡Follar!

-Shuuuu -dijo saltando en su lugar de la vergüenza al notar el tono más alto de su novio, si seguía así lo escuchaba medio edificio – joder- pensó poniéndole la mano en la boca tapándola -No Jay - pero este solo medio río contra la mano de Jensen y si pensarlo mucho pasó sus manos por la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo.

-¿Era una trampa?-pregunto bajito frunciendo el seño. Jared soltó una carcajada que quedo ahogada por la mano de Jensen, pegándose un poco más contra ese cuerpo.

El escritor aparto la mano sonriendo levemente recostando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, cerrando los ojos dejándose abrazar -¿Que hice para merecerte?

- Nada, me merecías desde el principio...ahora ve con Steve anda. - le dio un apretón en las nalgas que hizo gemir a Jensen.

- Nada más me antojas para esto -dijo riendo dirigiéndose a la oficina, extrañando el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su novio.

Jared le sonrío, pero cuando Jensen entro en la oficina su cara se volvió triste y sus ojos se humedecieron, recordó como un dato curioso que sus padres siempre le decían que era un muy buen actor.

* * *

Se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, frotándose levemente los ojos evitando derramar alguna lágrima. Cuando entró, se dirigió al baño buscando algo de agua para refrescarse escuchando sin querer, una vez en el baño, unos ruidos comprometedores, se sonrojo y salió del lugar, pensando en que si Steve sabía que su secretaria se lo estaba montando de nuevo en el baño. El pasillo estaba desierto, afortunadamente, comenzó a buscar la escalera para subir a la azotea, su cabeza llena, casi revoloteando con la idea de Jensen hiriendo a alguien..."_¿Será que...Jensen hizo algo...con sus padres?_" se maldijo mentalmente por no haber leído mas del diario...aunque quizás podría robarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tan pronto llegó la idea a su cabeza, si lo hace de nuevo Jensen lo mataría -metafóricamente-se aclaró así mismo. Además él le pidió confianza a su rubio, confianza que si espera recibir tiene que ganarse la propia- suspira de nuevo cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo, lo cual es demasiado raro porque el pasillo estaba desierto hace algunos segundos, apresura el pasó nervioso pero la incertidumbre puede con él y en el pie de la escalera voltea, no puede evitar quedarse frío en el sitio -¿Quinn?

- Jared - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa y con un estomago demasiado plano para alguien con los nube meses casi completos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? llamare a seguridad -dijo bajando unos dos escalones mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

- ¿De qué servirá eso Jared? ¿Es que ahora eres un cobarde? - se mofó del castaño, apretando con sus manos las de Jared, aunque no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo sabía que Jared no le haría daño; lo sabia tanto como que aún la amaba.

- No es eso Quinn, es que simplemente no te soporto cerca-respondió algo odioso tratando de alejar a la chica con la mínima fuerza, después de todo era una mujer y estaba embarazada, sin contar que estaban en un lugar peligroso, el más mínimo movimiento podía causar un accidente.

- Me amabas - le reprochó con un puchero inocente. - Antes que el… ¡Fui yo!

- Nunca te ame, Quinn, tu creíste eso, yo creí eso, pero antes de conocer a Jensen nunca supe que era el realmente el amor -afirmo serio. - Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro -dijo separándose y bajando otro escalón.

- ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda Jared! - grito molesta, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía lo empujo de las escaleras, cayendo ella también con él.

El estruendo de la caída se escucho en todo el despacho, Jensen sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho y en su cabeza solo una manta se oía, "…que no sea él, que no sea mi Jay…" se levantó de su silla, sintiéndose algo mareado y contrariado, corrió junto a Steve, entre tantas vueltas y puertas se estaba volviéndolo loco y cuando justo llegó, ni siquiera vio a la rubia que había parecía haber caído en una posición mucho más favorable que su novio, sus ojos solo podían ver a Jared…

- Jared... - sollozo con voz desesperada, un terrible y agónico temor subiéndole por el pecho, invadiendo cada poro de su piel. Se arrodillo al lado de la cabeza sangrante del castaño. - Oh no Jay...-dijo sin poder creerlo, negando aterrado.

- Jared- trato de despertarlo -¡JARED! -gritó agónicamente -No te atrevas a dejarme ¿Me escuchas? ¡LO PROMETISTE! -dijo limpiando la sangre, con algo de desesperación como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo, pero no hacia más que llenarse las manos y al ver, sus manos, llenas de sangre su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática.

Steve lo alejo del cuerpo agarrándolo por debajo de los hombros jalándolo hacia atrás, evitando sus golpes, el dolor del rubio, su miedo y desesperación era tan grande que parecía sentirse en el ambiente tensó del lugar - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que estar con él! – gritó una y otra vez desesperado.

- ¡Jensen! ¡JENSEN! -dijo dando una certera cachetada que dejo mudo al rubio -Llama a una ambulancia rápido, muévete –ordenó serio, buscando sacar al rubio de ese estado de desesperación.

El rubio asintió, viendo como Steve se arrodillaba y revisaba a Jared, verificando que respiraba. El rubio marco el número en su celular, sus manos temblando casi ni podían sostener el aparato y cuando la voz le contesto, tranquila, al otro lado no pudo evitar casi gritarle que su novio se estaba muriendo. Intento acercarse de nuevo cuando colgó pero unos brazos morenos lo sujetaron de atrás.

- ¿¡Chris! - grito cuando el castaño lo mantuvo de pie y alejado.

Los minutos parecieron interminables para Jensen que deseaba acercarse pero Kane no lo dejaba alegando que no debía moverlo porque podría empeorar su situación, cada vez estaba más inquieto. Steve estaba arrodillado junto al castaño, cerciorándose de que respirara y eso llenaba los ojos de Jensen de lágrimas, porque no sabía que iba a hacer si Jared no resistía y se iba de su lado, se morirá, por dios que se moriría con él- sus pensamientos se fueron al traste cuando escucho la ambulancia, y apenas segundos después un grupo de paramédicos rodeaban primero a Jared al observar la sangre.

- Jensen, tienes que dejarlos trabajar, quédate quedito amigo, el gigante es tonto pero fuerte-consoló a su manera Kane, viendo como el escritor estaba más histérico entre sus brazos que antes con la llegada de los paramédicos.

- Pero...es mi culpa... - intento decir, aunque sonó mas como un "mfiascjulpad" gracias al puño de Chris que le tapaba la boca, no permitiendo que dijera nada más.

- Jensen, deja la maldita maña de decir que todo es tu culpa - regañó Kane viendo como Steve dejaba pasó a los paramédicos y se dirigía a la rubia, para comprobar su estado.

Jensen asintió lentamente y Chris le soltó. - ¿Como nos encontró?... ¿Cómo nos encontraste tu?

- Yo, coincidencia, en esta hora siempre vengo a rogarle al culo de tu abogado que me perdone, pero amigo tuyo tenía que ser para ser tan drama-afirmó rodando los ojos.

- ...luego de que sepa que Jared está vivo te cuento algo, ahora solo quiero saber de él... - murmuro viendo como Steve recostaba a la rubia contra la pared mientras esta comenzaba a despertar, las sirenas de una segunda ambulancia empezaron a sonar.

-¿Jared?-murmuro sujetándose la cabeza, ella casi no se había lastimado, ni siquiera sangraba la fuerza y magnitud del golpe se la había llevado, quien prácticamente había servido de para golpes con la rubia.

- No, el abogado de Ackles. - dijo Steve. - Estas en serios problemas... - se burlo señalando la cámara de seguridad del pasillo. - Y yo que pensé que me iba a tocar investigar más, afortunadamente el Padasomething está bien

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Jared! -dijo empujando a Steve y dirigiéndose al castaño, siendo interceptada por el rubio, que al ver que la mujer se acercaba a su novio había usado todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de los brazos de Christian.

- ¡No te acerques a él! - grito plantándose frente a ella, Chris se movió rápido para volver a sujetarlo, impidiendo que el rubio le pegara, ya que parecía que sus intenciones era ahorcarla.

-¡Quítate! -bramó con los ojos Llorosos -Todo esto es tu culpa, si tu no hubieras aparecido Jared Aun seria mío, ¡el es mío marica!, entiéndelo- escupió con odio.

La respuesta de Jensen se quedo en su boca cuando los paramédicos luego de colocar al castaño e una camilla, se volvieron a ellos algo nerviosos.

-¿Alguien que lo desee acompañar en la ambulancia?-preguntó uno de ellos, carraspeando.

-Yo -contestaron dos personas a la vez.

- Soy el novio, la novia- afirmaron a la vez de nuevo.

El paramédico enarco una ceja - Bueno "novios" decídanse solo uno -dijo el hombre.

- ¡Soy su novio oficial! - grito Jensen casi en una rabieta.-¡Ella fue quien lo tiro de las escaleras!- señaló como un niño.

- Bueno novio que no lo empujo por las escaleras, ven con nosotros -concluyó algo asustado.

-Pero… -dijo la rubia siendo detenido por Steve y Christian.

Jensen camino, casi corrió, al lado de los paramédicos, observando a Jared con temor cuando lo subieron en la ambulancia. Nunca se había montado en una ambulancia, y ese momento le parecía lo más horroroso que le había pasado en toda su vida, y eso era decir mucho… _Jay_

* * *

_**Continuara**_


	23. La Oportunidad de perderte por mi gran

_**Capitulo 22 La Oportunidad de perderte por mi gran error**._

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la gente a su alrededor se movía muy rápido, eso, ó él se movía muy lento, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido cuando tuvo esa sangre en sus manos, la sangre de Jared aún lo recuerda - mientras camina de un lado a otro en pasillo de urgencias - parece estarlo reviviendo a cada segundo, el ruido, el silencio, la sangre... todo.

Esta algo histérico, lo sabe, Chris y Steve están ahí apoyándolo a su manera, nada de palabras ni promesas... solo compañía, y lo agradece que sean capaz de estar en la misma habitación por él cuando es claro que la situación de ellos es delicada, al menos para Steve. Maldice como por quinta vez en la ultima hora, porque cómo todo el puto personal de ese hospital esta de blanco no sabe a quién preguntar por su novio... no recuerda la cara de los enfermeros que se lo llevaron,

¿Porque tienen que tener el mismo uniforme? – gruño en su mente, dándose cuenta de lo ilógico y hasta estúpido de sus pensamientos, que buscan desviarse con cualquier cosa, antes que bajar la mirada y ver sus manos manchadas de sangre. Vuelve a gruñir porque en momentos como estos, desea haber escuchado a Chris y haberse deshecho de ellos antes, sin que Jared supiera, así lo tendría a su lado abrazándole, con esos brazos enormes que parecen haber sido hechos para que él encajara en ellos.

- Genial. - murmuro - Acabo de pasar de pensamientos raros a cursis.

Una enfermera pequeña, de cabellos pelirrojos se acerco a Jensen, sin siquiera este notarlo, no notaria a nadie a menos que fuera un gigante y le llamara pecoso, solo eso.

- ¿Señor Ackles? - pregunto la pequeña mujer, ladeando su cabeza y esperando respuesta.

Su nombre suena extraño en los labios de esa mujer, y puede ver como esta le sonríe educadamente, tomándole del hombro, como si le ayudara a descender sobre la tierra que parece haber abandonado, deteniendo el mundo, que vuelve de la nada a su normalidad.

- ¿Si? - susurra, consciente de que sus ojos están húmedos.

- Creo que hay alguien que quiere verlo señor - dijo sonriendo con bastante sinceridad y haciéndose un lado le señalo al inicio del pasillo por donde había desaparecido su novio hace como una hora... y ahí estaba... con esas típicas batitas de hospital y con una sonrisa, viéndole, su frente vendada con varias vendas blancas y con suero en una de la venas de su brazo izquierdo, viéndole como si solo el existiera.

El sentimiento es mutuo en esos momentos, Jensen no puede ver a nada mas que Jared. Y quiere tanto llevarle a casa y hacerle el amor, que no tarda en moverse a envolverlo con sus brazos, sintiéndolo vivo, latiendo contra su cuerpo, su pecho retumbando con el latir de su corazón desbocado, al volver a sentir esa piel hermosa contra la suya.

- Te amo...lo siento, no debí dejarte ir... - sollozo de inmediato, con voz aguda.

Jared le abrazo como pudo con su brazo derecho, sintiendo el también sus ojos escocer, le abrazo con más fuerza y cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del calor y del olor de su novio. - No es tu culpa Jen, te amo… - contesto apoyando su cabeza contra la contraria.

- ¡Debí protegerte! ¡Debí hacerlo! ¡Es mi culpa! - Le replico, separándose un poco para dejar ver sus acuosos ojos verdes, con los que apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Jared frente a el.

-No es tu culpa Jensen, no lo es, es mía… no debí ser tan confiado, estaba sola y pensé que no podía hacerme nada, pero estoy bien y es lo que importa - le dijo quitando con su gran mano cada lagrima que bajaba por esas pecosas mejillas. - y que volví a ti, de nuevo...

- Volviste, nunca te vayas de nuevo... - sollozo acariciando sus mejillas.

- No lo hare, nunca - contesto dejando caer unas lagrimas. - Nunca

La pelirroja enfermera que veía la escena con ternura y porque no decir que con una sonrisa algo picara, ríe y carraspea, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

- Señor Ackles, ayúdeme a llevar a su chico de vuelta a la cama. - sugirió, sonriendo y el escritor se sorprendió de inmediato porque a pesar de haber contemplado todo la mujer no les veía con la acostumbrada mirada de asco o pena.

Eso le hizo sentir extraño; recordando de inmediato su pasado, ese donde todo eso estaba mal, donde todos le veían con asco y desprecio, como si estuviera enfermo; pero no lo estaba, ya se había decidido muchos años a no estarlo, a no creer esas palabras.

* * *

Verle dormir es lo mas relajante que puede haber para la loca situación que le ha tocado vivir, luego de que conoció a ese perrito que necesitaba un hogar, que necesitaba un cariño y sobre todo un dueño que le amara; el compararle con un pequeño animal solo le hace reír, a sus pensamientos llegando la imagen de un muy molesto Jared reclamándole con uno de sus pucheros de niño: "No soy un perrito Jen, soy un Gran Danés".

Dios, casi puede escucharle decirlo en voz alta, gritarle y luego sentir sus labios alrededor de los suyos, su cuello, sus manos. Tiembla cuando recuerda como le hacen sentir esas manos grandes como palas, tan en concordancia con el resto de su cuerpo de pie grande; tan bien formado y musculado que la mitad del equipo de enfermeras a venido a checarle cada diez minutos, solo con tal de ver un pedazo de ese cuerpo moreno, que descansa tranquilo gracias a la presencia de Jensen a su lado; en silencio, esperando que el día llegue y les den el alta para poder relajarse como es debido.

Piensa en sacarle de la universidad, llevarle a pasear y verle sonreír, sentirle vivo y olvidar esa sensación de su cuerpo frio, inerte, mas muerto que vivo aunque los doctores solo hayan prescrito una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y una noche sin riesgos en el hospital.

Su vejiga protesta en el momento en el que se alza a apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro del niño en la camilla, porque para él sigue siendo un niño; así que decide irse al baño que queda a solo pasos de la habitación, observando cómo Steve teclea en su celular y mira de reojo a Chris que duerme al otro lado del sofá.

Jensen se sujeta la hebilla, indicándole al abogado que va al baño antes de salir y retirarse.

En su camino de vuelta a la habitación, Jensen estornuda, probablemente todo el alcohol y antiséptico le hacen daño, o quizás sean las paredes blancas de las cuales pareciera que de un momento a otro fueran a salir esos gorilas que tanto le atormentaron durante años.

Pero Jensen sabe, en el momento que siente un escalofrió en su nuca, que algo pasa y Cuando se voltea allí esta ella, al final del pasillo.

Esta seria, mortalmente seria le ve de arriba a abajo y parece pensar algo unos segundos pero luego solo se da vuelta , su cabello que antes estaba distribuido por sus hombros baja a los lados mientras empieza a caminar hacia la derecha perdiéndose en la continuación de ese blanco e interminable pasillo.

Su corazón late tan rápido al verla que no sabe cuando sus pies deciden seguirla como si tuvieran vida propia, paso tras paso empieza a avanzar entre camillas, doctores, enfermeros, basureros, camillas... el pasillo se hace interminable pero su corazón late desbocado, la busca con la mirada, las busca con ojos nerviosos primeros y cuando el recuerdo de la Jared de sangre llega a su atrofiada mente, sus ojos pasan de nerviosos a furioso.

El verde claro de sus ojos parece diluirse entre uno más fuerte, furioso y lleno de resentimiento, odio para ser más exacto, como no ha estado en todos estos años. Consigue verla una vez más, subiendo las escaleras con prisa y sabe que tal vez es una mala idea seguirla, sobre todo cuando dichas granas conducen a la azotea, pero esto tiene que acabar, así que sin ninguna duda sube las gradas detrás de ella.

Cuando Quinn abre la puerta que la comunica con la azotea, el está muy cerca y cuando la abre también se la encuentra de pie, mirándole con una expresión tan extraña en su rostro, pero de algo está seguro ella quería que la siguiera y ahora le mira esperando algo o buscando palabras no sabe, así que cierra la puerta se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra esta, esperando.

- Creo que no estás aquí solo para verme. - Alza una ceja, luciendo amenazador, esa faceta que el mismo se ha creado.

-¿Cómo está? -pregunto casi sin cambiar su expresión alguna de su rostro.

Al principio no entiende a lo que se refiera, y para lo inteligente que es, le toma unos minutos saber que se refiere a Jared, es Jared del que esta hablando, y el deseo de verla arder por sus propias manos se hace presente como una posibilidad, pero también trae malos recuerdos que debieron irse con el fuego.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Acaso quieres lo detalles morbosos de que casi muere por tu culpa?

- Porque lo amo. - y su respuesta suena tan sincera que por un momento duda de que la mujer este loca. - Nunca quise lastimarlo, las cosas nunca salieron como planee, nada... - dijo llevándose la mano al estomago, acariciando de forma circular.

Se sintió perturbado y asqueado por ese movimiento, recordando en cómo había engañado vilmente a Jared con el truco de "el bebe es tuyo". Pero solo por eso, su moral, o lo que quedaba de ella, le grito que sería enfermo matarla con un bebe dentro, un bebe que crecería creyendo que lo que Jared y el tenían estaba mal, un bebe que despreciaría todo lo que fuera diferente.

- No lo amas, nunca lo hiciste. - le reclama, sin moverse un ápice, solo desviando la mirada.

- La vida es una mierda... sé que lo sabes -dijo suspirando ignorando lo otro. - supongo que mi problema es que a mí nunca se me negó nada, no supe de límites y supongo que enloquecí ¿Sabes? -hizo una pausa -…porque algo que consideraba que ya era mío y que tenia entre mis manos, se evaporo pasando a las tuyas -siguió acariciando su vientre de forma circular, casi con cariño por momentos. - …y te odie, dios sabe que fue así y aún lo hago... pero la sonrisa de Jared... cuando esta a tu lado, es... es como el sol y conmigo no llegaba si quiera a la mitad de eso

¿Sentir lástima por ella? Nunca. Aun así la entendía, entendía lo que debía estar sintiendo, el rechazo al ser reemplazado por algo mejor, recuerda que lo sintió con sus hermanos cuando él no era más que el hijo gay para su familia. De cómo paso de ser el brillante Jensen a ser Jenny el marica para todos.

- Como dijiste, la vida es una mierda; lo dañaste, y no puedes hacer nada para repararlo, ¿sabías que aun tiene pesadillas? ¿Que aun es capaz de verte por las noches cuando el cielo está oscuro? ¿Que llora aunque crea que no le veo?, el realmente llego a sentir algo por ti, y tu lo arruinaste, lo abandonaste primero que el, le diste la espalda ¿Cuántas veces Quinn? ¡Lo humillaste, maldita sea! - su voz tiembla, tiembla porque el sabe de lo que está hablando, y el dolor de Jared ha sido suyo desde el momento en el que atravesó el rellano principal de su apartamento, con su torpeza nata y el pensamiento de su padre latiendo en su mente, hiriendo su corazón y su sonrisa que iluminaba el universo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo se tan bien que duele como un infierno -contesto conteniendo las lágrimas -¿Y sabes que es aun peor? - pregunto con ironía. - Que necesite verlo, inconsciente con sangre por todas partes para darme cuenta de que lo amaba, de todo lo que había hecho y que lo había perdido. - susurro palabra por palabra como sí cada una le rasgara el corazón - Me burle de su humildad y de su corazón, pensé que no era suficiente para mi... pero muchas veces me pregunte si no lo consideraba suficiente porque seguía con él, y es que Jared hace muy fácil que alguien lo quiera, sus principios, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, es un niño es un cuerpo de un hombre. - califico con cariño y una leve sonrisa - Y... sé que te vale mierda pero solo quiero que lo sepas... yo lo siento, lo siento mucho, eso no arregla nada, pero lo siento y quiero que sepas que me alejare, porque lo amo y él te ama a ti, aunque te deteste, te odie tanto que hasta que duele, sé que su lugar es contigo.

Sabe que está siendo sincera, el, quien ha sufrido tanto y a conocido lo más bajo de la mente humana, reconoce que está diciendo la verdad, que para ella, el es su enemigo, un enemigo que nunca más tratara de quitar el camino, por Jared. Se ríe por lo bajo, dejándola un poco sorprendida, pero es solo por el pensamiento de que por Jared las guerras cesarían, a pesar de que hayan comenzado por su razón.

- Mantendré un ojo en ti, pero confió en que te alejaras, y criaras a tu hijo como un buen chico, que no le odiaras, incluso si es como nosotros, que olvidaras el pasado, solo así te dejare ir, y aun así no te perdonare, porque sé que él lo hará, si te escuchara lo haría, porque así es su corazón.

- Si... así es él -contesto desviando su mirada al cielo algo oscuro -Se que no te importa... pero tengo planeado irme bastante lejos, no quiero que él -dijo abrazando con ambos brazos su estomago -Crezca en el ambiente en el que yo lo hice, espero tener la fuerza de darle mejores valores... como la tolerancia a lo que es diferente, por ejemplo dijo soltando una risita -Cuídalo Ackles, nunca lo subestimes porque parezca un niño ó porque sea ingenuo... él es tan hermoso que cualquier descuido aparecerá alguien mejor que esté dispuesto a cuidarlo y amarlo, como paso entre nosotros...

- No, tú no te esforzaste lo suficiente, pero lo hare, lo cuidare. - Asiente en dirección a la chica, sus ojos encontrándose ambos con inusitada calma, antes de que el escritor decida que es tiempo de retirarse.

* * *

El baño de su apartamento parecía haberse reducido a un espacio Padaleckiano, como el mismo se había inventado al ver el color vinotinto de los adornos que un día a otro aparecieron en el, dejándole ciego cuando noto como la lámpara había sido reemplazada por una que le daba un tono erótico (aunque no lo admitiera) al pequeño espacio.

Todo sucedió cuando la brillante idea de darle su tarjeta dorada a Jared, como compensación luego de que saliera del hospital; paso un mes en el que el chico solo la miraba cada vez que iban a cenar luego de una entrevista de Jensen y su nuevo agente de negocios, un hombre de barba espesa y mirada de niño, que con su voz grave, lograba hacer sentir a Jared seguro de que su novio estaba en buenas manos; por supuesto que al principio el nombre no le solo de nada, de hecho aun le preguntaba a Jensen de donde lo conocía, y el rubio escritor solo se dedicaba a alzar una ceja hacia el, mirarle de forma sospechosa y decirle que había sido a alguien a quien se había conseguido en sus años de universidad.

Lo que Jared no sabía de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, era que este había sido el hombre que había cuidado de Jensen cuando este escapo de casa hace ya tanto tiempo, que no podía contarse con simples palabras; y del cual Jensen sospechaba, Jared conocía de lo que sea que hubiera leído en su diario.

Aun le chocaba en sobremanera, aun quería zarandearlo y gritarle que era un entrometido, pero el chico últimamente era un amor con el, y cuando Jensen se enfadaba, porque era así de voluble, Jared hacia pucheritos y luego un berrinche que hacia sonreír a Jensen y decir:

- Tengo un hijo en vez de un novio.

Al menos hasta que tenía la polla de Jared enterrada en su culo, tratando de hacerle perder la cordura.

No le queda más que rodar los ojos mientras baja la cremallera de su pantalón, levantando la tapa del váter que Jared se empeña en bajar (como si hubiera una mujer en casa) y todo porque _"Así se ve mejor Jensen"_. Quiere decirle "Soy el gay aquí", pero Jared seguramente se abriría de piernas, tan sensual como puede ser, y le susurraría un "¿_Quieres comprobarme?_" que le dejaría temblando.

Maldice cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, rodando los ojos exasperado por que su momento de paz se vea interrumpido justo por el hombre que ocupa sus pensamientos.

- Jared, que estemos en casa no quiere decir que vayas a abrir cualquier puerta sin tocar, ¿Que si estoy haciendo otra cosa? Como tener sexo con el... - sus palabras quedan cortadas cuando la mano de Jared se posa sobre su miembro, que ha perdido un poco la inspiración en lo que ha estado haciendo. - ¡Jared!

Jared suelta una ligera sonrisita ante lo hermosa que se escucha la voz de Jensen cuando esta histérico o enojado, inclusive simplemente avergonzado. Se vuelve mas bajo, mas delicado pero sin perder ese toque masculino, entre áspero y grueso que manda corrientazos a su miembro y saca una sonrisa de sus labios; además sus ojos verdes parecen diluirse y competir con el una suavidad que ni los más grandes pastos en las grandes praderas tienen, bajó estos se forman arruguitas pequeñas y onduladas que solo resaltan las pecas que adornan su rostro, pero las principales esas que resaltan cuando se sonroja porque están dispersas de forma agraciada y casi perfecta por cada una de sus mejillas... sin duda se ha tomado su tiempo las últimas semanas para delinear cada detalle de su novio, está más enamorado que nunca y no le da vergüenza admitirlo, que cada segundo que pasa solo puede estar más y más enamorado de Jensen. Y aunque sea infantil a veces por eso mismo se dedica a molestarlo un rato, porque enojado es definitivamente hermoso y avergonzado, justó como ahora, es casi un jodido ángel.

-¡Oh! -rio de nuevo moviendo la polla que aun sigue en lo suyo de un lado a otro, apoyando su barbilla en hombro del rubio - Tanto estrés hace mal pecoso - señalo con tono serio de doctor, muy mal fingido - tienes que... relajarte - dijo esta vez con tono sensual, mientras sus mano empezaba a recorrer la extensión de la polla de su novio.

- Jay...por favor, sal de aquí... - Se siente incomodo, especialmente haciendo algo tan suyo, que ni Jared debería estar observando, pero el chico es como si quisiera conocerle de adentro hacia fuera, en especial estos días, donde hasta por un simple eructo Jared monta una fiesta (y eso fue solo un pequeño desliz de su boca, en especial por que el no era de comida chatarra).

Puede sentir a Jared apoyado justo en medio de sus nalgas, frotándose de arriba abajo mientras le masturba, y no se porque diablos su polla ahora erecta sigue orinando, es a vergonzante.

- Creo que eso... es obvio -se medio burlo mordiendo un poquito de la piel que tiene al alcance de su boca, dejando una ligera marca y una, y otra, y otra, mientras su manos de mueve en círculos rodeando toda el miembro de arriba abajo, sus dedos jugando a repintar cada vena de este, incluso su dedo pulgar juega con la punta algunos segundos, cortando el flujo pero solo por unos segundos, en que su mano libre acaricia en círculos el abdomen de su amante.

- Jay... ¿Qué me estás haciendo? - lloriqueo, abriendo su boca en un grito mudo, cuando su ¿novio? ¿Acosador personal? hizo un círculo con su mano izquierda, apretando así la base de su miembro, lo que le impidió continuar orinando, sintiendo esa presión en su vejiga a modo de protesta.

-Nada -contestó con inocencia, sacando su lengua para pasearla por cada peca que encontraba en ese cuello - Sabes delicioso -le susurro sugerentemente, con una sonrisa traviesa cuando s novio se estremeció entre sus brazos - ¿Quieres seguir? ó ¿Quieres que pare? -pregunto subiendo un poco, metiendo su lengua en lóbulo de la oreja, y jadeando un poquito directamente en el oído del escritor.

No quería responder a eso, no cuando a pesar de el malestar que sentía, los aspamos de placer que tenia su cuerpo solo le calentaban mas, cuando si casi explota fue cuando noto que había sido despojado de sus pantalones, y que estos estaban a sus pies junto con sus boxers grises, estaba medio desnudo en su baño, con Chris a pocos metros de allí.

Jared sonrió grande cuando la respuesta nunca llegó, se lo tomaría como un sí... "el que calla otorga siempre le decía uno de sus tíos ", haciéndole reír justo como ahora mientras se acomoda buscando una buena posición para ambos, cuando cree estar cerca de ese punto empieza a moverse ni muy lento ni muy rápido solo lo suficiente para tener a Jensen jadeando bajó su nombre, y justo cuando lo escucha una travesura llega a su cabeza. Soltó la polla un segundo, mientras con su otra mano retuerce el pezón, delicioso ver como se arquea el escritor mientras el liquido sigue saliendo, lo detiene un momento nuevamente solo para escuchar el bufido de frustración, repite el movimiento una y otra vez, jadeando con cada gruñido de su novio. Luego de unos segundos encuentra lo que buscaba la próstata y así empieza a moverse salvajemente contra ese punto, sin dar un momento de descanso a rubio solo empujando y empujando, acariciándole el sensible lugar con fuerza y la punta de su polla y ahí decide soltar el miembro, lo suelta dejándolo seguir en lo suyo y lo que hace que los pequeños jadeos de Jensen, pasen a ser casi gritos.

Estaba perdido en su nube de placer, con Jared marcando sus caderas con sus manos y esa polla gruesa taladrándole sin contenerse, con el único objetivo de darle todo el placer que pudiera; arrancando gimoteos que seguramente se escucharían del otro lado del país, con tanta efusividad que Jensen ponía en demostrarle a su novio cuando le gustaba la tortura a la que le sometía.

- ¡Jared! - Jensen mascullo cuando su novio se deslizo fuera de su cuerpo, dejándole con las piernas temblorosas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Jared se volvió mordiéndose los labios, como siempre antes de hacer una travesura, caminó unos pasos no muchos y se sentó en una silla que por supuesto había preparado con anterioridad.

- Pecoso -llamó haciendo que su novio con las piernas temblando y la respiración agitada volteara a verlo. – móntame - demandó tan simple pero tan fuerte, mientras se palmeaba las piernas, escuchando a Jensen jadear en respuesta.

- ¿Qué? - gimió sorprendido, no queriendo ni ver el desastre que había quedado hecho su baño. - Nunca...sabes que me da vergüenza Jared... - murmuro bajito acercándose a él.

- Sabes que lo deseas Jen, ven móntame-pidió masturbándose un poco.

Jensen se mordió el labio, observando la delgada curita que cubría la frente de Jared. - Esta bien...pero...no te burles. - se sintió un poco tonto diciendo eso, abrió sus piernas sentándose casi en el vientre de Jay.

- Como me voy a burlar, si eres lo mas delicioso de este mundo, déjate caer, vamos. - alentó sintiéndose aun mas duro. Jensen coloco nerviosamente las manos sobre los hombros de Jared, impulsándose para afincar su entrada contra la punta de la polla, gimiendo cuando se relajó para dejarse caer sobre ella.

- Vamos pecoso tu puedes -afirmo acariciándole los pezones

Jensen gimió fuerte. - Es demasiado grande...como si hubiera crecido. - gruño cuando su culo toco los muslos de Jared. - Jay... - murmuro respirando hondo.

-Mírame Jen – exigió preocupado mientras lo tomaba del rostro con delicadeza. - si no te sientes cómodo paramos. – le aseguro con una expresión de preocupación que derritió el corazón del rubio.

- Me da vergüenza hacerlo...así...con las luces encendidas...me siento muy expuesto... pero a ti te hace ilusión así que no quiero...decepcionarte. - gimió para repentinamente alzarse y dejarse caer.

- Oh joder… - dijo Jared tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco gimiendo el nombre del rubio. – Jeeeen…

Jensen volvió a repetir el movimiento, esta vez dejándose caer más fuerte, casi lastimando a Jared.

- Jared... - sollozó enterrando su rostro en el cuello del castaño, volviendo a subir y bajar por esa polla húmeda.

-Jensen, ¿Te gusta verdad?-preguntó jadeando y gimiendo en el odio del rubio empezando a apretarle los pezones.

- Siii... es muy...Ahhh...bueno. - se estremeció al sentir como tocaba su próstata, y a partir de allí comenzó a lanzarse sobre esa polla caliente lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas cansadas.

-Oh joder, oh dios te amo - gimoteo empezando a ayudar a Jensen, impulsando las caderas, haciendo que su polla golpeara con mayor fuerza la próstata del rubio por la fuerza de ambos.

Jensen abrió la boca dejando escapar varios gritos de placer seguidos de lloriqueos al no poder escapar de tal sensación, sus manos en el pecho de Jared mientras intentaba seguir penetrándose a si mismo, pero las emociones que sentía lo hacían ralentizarse, querer dedicarse solo a sentir todo lo que esa polla le daba.

- Jensen me corro, me corro, adoro tu culo, dios -dijo mientras se empezaba a correr mientras que el rubio no dejaba de montarle.

Jensen se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su Padatonto cuando sintió que este ya no tenia mas semen que expulsar, y aunque él sentía su polla dura estaba más que satisfecho. - No puedo...creer...las cosas que me haces hacer. -jadeó agotado.

- No has visto nada aún- dijo tomando a Jensen sin salirse de él y llevándolo a la sala, lo recostó en un mueble, se salió con cuidado y le engulló la polla de golpe, empezando a succionar moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo y jugando con sus bolas a la vez.

Jensen enterró sus uñas en el respaldar del sillón, abriendo sus piernas "como una Puta" sin sentir vergüenza, o al menos no por el momento. - Jared...

-Hum -contesto este moviendo la cabeza en negación mientras chupaba aumentando el movimiento subió una de sus manos y retorció un pezón

- Déjame...déjame correrme... - sollozó sintiéndose cerca.

Jared rió, o al menos lo intentó y la vibración de dicho intento recorrió la polla del rubio, le soltó las bolas y tomo ambos pezones, subió la cabeza y se concentro en succionar solo la punta a la espera de la corrida de su rubio.

Jensen sintió los espasmos previos al orgasmo, sus piernas que se había afincando contra la espalda de Jared temblaban, pero el orgasmo llegó de una manera que no hubiera querido recibirlo nunca.

- ¿Oye Jen? Has visto mi cepi- ¡NO ME JODAN! - grito Chris.

Y así fue como se corrió Jensen, mojando la cara de un sorprendido Jared que se había apartado algo avergonzado y que ahora estaba lleno todo de semen.

- Joder, Jared no me la quieres chupar, hay bastante leche para ti -requirió Chris tocándose la polla por encima del pantalón

- ¡Chris! - chillo Jensen tomando uno de los cojines y cubriéndose. Jared por su parte se sonrojo, casi corriendo al baño, subiéndose los pantalones evitando que Chris quien ahora se moría de la risa afincado a la pared, lo viera.

- En serio-decía sosteniéndose el estomago de tanto reír -Jared, en serio, anda seguro te gusta mas que la de Jensen-decía muerto de risa.

- No seas un estúpido cabron Chris. - le grito Jensen arrojándole una foto que había en una de la mesitas cerca del sillón.

- Vale, me salgo antes de que a tu gigantón le de algo. -rio señalándolo mientras salía.

- Oh mi dios, que pena, dios, dios, dios. - decía el futuro ingeniero con la cabeza entre las manos escondidas.

- ¡Vas a morir! - le grito a Chris, viendo como se metía en la habitación de invitados, luego giro la cabeza a Jared que estaba en la puerta del baño sufriendo su ataque de pánico. - Y el siguiente serás tu jay con tus ideas pervertidas.

- Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios -lo ignoro el castaño que estaba blanco, y no solamente de semen.

Jensen suspiro, el debería ser el que tendría que morirse de la vergüenza. - Jay...no es para tanto...al menos fue Chris...no es como si el ya no nos hubiera visto desnudos ¿no? - dijo suave acercándose al castaño.

- Si, pero la ultima vez se lo conto a mi mami. - hablo bajito abrazándose a Jensen -oblígalo a que esta vez se calle, por favor, por favor…

Jensen se forzó a no reírse, ¿de verdad este era el hombre que se lo había follado hace nada?

- Tranquilo bebe...lo amenazare.

- Vale -contesto aun pálido y abrazándose a Jensen.

- Hey...no tienes por que ponerte así...sabes que no le diré nada a tu madre tampoco. - intento calmarlo, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido por la falta de ropa.

- ¿Nada de nada?-pregunto como un niño sin soltarlo, era claro para el rubio que aun no estaba tranquilo.

- Jared...tu mama sabes que ya eres un adulto, para ella estas cosas no serian extrañas, pero no dejare que le diga nada. - aseguro.

- No la conoces, Jen, soy su único hijo es una psicópata cuando se trata de mi, y es un monstruo sediento de sangre, auch -dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- No digas eso de tu madre! - gruño el rubio. - No te hablar así de nuevo Jared! - le regaño separándose de el para meterse al baño y recoger su ropa. Sentándose en la cama, molesto.

-Jensen, perdón amor -dijo abrazándolo y meciéndolo -Perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer

Jensen rodó los ojos. - Eso lo dices cada vez que metes la pata Jay, eres un niño.

- No soy un niño, pero ¿me perdonas pecoso?

- Si eres un niño, y no tengo nada que perdonar, ahora por tu culpa me tengo que bañar y te tienes que bañar...- se fija en la curita un poco empapada. - Oye...como sigues del golpe?

- Me duele un poco-contesto llevando la mano al sitio

- Eso es por que estas pensando. - se burló.

- Ja ja ja que gracioso -contestó separándose y encaminándose al baño.

Jared se dio una ducha rápida, mientras que Jensen limpiaba el desastre de su baño, dando gracias por haberse olvidado ayer de poner la alfombra nueva. Cuando terminó con su labor de ama de casa, ya se podía oler el aroma de la comida que Chris debía estar cocinando.

- Jared piensas quedarte en la ducha todo el día? quiero bañarme sabes.

- Ya, ya, ya salgo -afirmó asomándose con un paño a la cintura y su fuerte y perfecto pecho al descubierto - esto Jensen, quieres ir conmigo esta noche al cine y a cenar

Jensen se le quedó viendo como si fuera una cosa extraña. - ¿Qué?

- Que si quieres ir conmigo al cine y a cenar esta noche... - repitió rojo.

Jensen se rasco la nuca sintiéndose extrañamente feliz de repente. - Sabes que la respuesta es siempre si Jay. - le sonrió besándole el mentón. - Te estas enjabonando con MI jabón de nuevo ¿verdad? - le dio una mirada acusadora.

-No -contesto como un niño - ¿o si? - se preguntó el mismo - que rico huele, báñate rápido - dijo ignorando la pregunta.

Jensen resopló divertido. - ¿Sabes por que huele bien Jared?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso.

- Por que cada vez que me chupas el culo lo hueles ¿verdad? - pregunto a su oído, separándose y tomando la toalla nueva que había sacado del sillón de la habitación.

- Oh dios le estoy pegando lo pervertido -susurró sonrojándose mientras reía lo alcanzó y le susurró - Dime Jen ¿te gustó orinar mientras te cogía?

- ¡Jay! - gimió empujándolo. - ¡Pervertido de mierda! ¡Como se te ocurra contarle eso a alguien Jay! - amenazó levantando el dedo.

-Ya, ya, ya a nadie lo prometo -dijo sonriendo con lo que Jensen llama su cara de niño bueno.

Jensen le dio una mirada desconfiada. - Ve a ver que clase de destrucción hace Chris en mi cocina, No puedo creer que use MI comida para conquistar a Steve... - gruñó, y con esas palabras se encerró en el baño.

-Es que seguro no usa la de su casa porque sabe el riesgo -dijo riendo

- Dile que lo mataré si lo hace. - gruño metiéndose a la ducha, esta vez si echándole el pestillo a la puerta para que cierta personita no entrara.

Chris silbaba alegremente cuando sintió a Jared entrar. - ¡Hey grandote! ¿Buscando mí leche? - se burló.

- Ya déjame en paz Chris -dijo el castaño -dice Jensen que si haces algo malo en su cocina lo mismo le pasará a tu pelotas

Chris rodó los ojos. - ¿Sabías que tu novio tiene una obsesión con mis pelotas? Siempre he sabido que me tiene ganas.

- Ah ya - contesto sintiéndose incómodo con el tema de conversación.

- Si, desde que nos conocimos en la jodida prisión de mierda, siempre me dejaba tratarlo bien y eso, aunque tu de verdad fuiste el que le llegó al corazón, el siempre ha dicho que necesitaba estar cerca de alguien que supiera, y ahora míralo, enamorado de ti... -

- ¿Alguien que supiera?-dijo confundido

- Supiera lo que es ser tratado como nosotros, pero tu apenas y sabes unas cuantas cosas, y no creo que el te lo diga, forzarlo no va a funcionar tampoco. - Sacó lo que cocinaba y comenzó a servirlo en platos, viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Como sabes eso? - preguntó algo molesto.

- Por que Jensen siempre a sido así, desconfiado, no lo culpo, yo también lo soy pero no es como si dejara que eso afectara tanto mi vida. - se encogió de hombros.

- No me refiero a eso, ¿como sabes que lo presioné? y Chris tal vez me estoy metiendo donde no me importa pero si te afecta tu vida, tanto o mas que la de Jensen, tengo que recordarte a Steve-

- Tú no sabes nada niñato de mierda. - le gruñó amenazándolo con el cucharón que tenía en la mano. - Y claro que se que lo forzaste, es fácil ver eso en Jensen cuando le preguntas si te ha contado algo.

- A mi no me digas niñato de mierda -gruñó conteniéndose -Parezco tranquilo Chris, pero no lo soy y lo segundo, si tu no quieres que me meta en tu vida, tu no te metas en la nuestra, dándome a entender que no lo fuerce, eso yo ya lo se, no necesito que me lo digas.

- Pues parece que no lo sabes muy bien, niñato de mierda, por que si no Jensen no se hubiese casi desmayado cuando se lo pregunte, deberías de dejar tu de meterte en su vida y dejarlo tranquilo. - alzo la voz un poco mas.

- Maldita sea Kane, te dije que no me llamaras así -dijo subiendo la voz también - Soy su novio Kane, no me estoy metiendo en su vida, cometí un error al presionarlo, cierto, pero eso no te importa, ah y te tengo un consejo también "oh señor perfecto y mi pasado no me afecta" Deja a Steve en paz no te has cagado lo suficiente en su vida?

Chris abrió su boca para responder pero lo único que se escucho fue la fuerte cachetada que Jared recibió cuando se volteo hacia Jensen.

- Vete Chris. - habló seco el rubio, Chris salió de la cocina tapando la comida y marchándose sin decir nada. Jensen centro su atención en Jared. - No vuelvas a hablar así de Chris, Jared, se que te saca de tus casillas pero no lo hagas. - pidió con sus ojos húmedos, se acercó a Jared y lo abrazó, sin importarle que su novio no lo abrazara de vuelta. - Te amo, y te prometo que te contaré todo, solo no te dejes molestar por Chris, el solo quiere provocarte Jared, provocarte a que lo hagas...ya te dije que esta celoso de lo nuestro, no es su culpa, no lo culpes a él por lo que nos hicieron, y perdóname a mi.

-De... Déjame - susurró con dificultad, removiéndose su mejilla quemaba casi al igual que los brazos de Jensen alrededor suyo, un sentimiento de ira empezaba en su estomago se le hacia tan injusto, se sentía tan fuera de lugar... como sí el no fuera nada para el hombre que lo era todo para él –Déjame. - repitió mas fuerte.

- No. - Jensen se negó en seco a dejarle ir, sabia lo que Jared haría, huiría de esto, le culparía (incluso si el mismo sabia que era su culpa nunca haber detenido a Chris mucho antes), El no saber de su vida le estaba matando, pero necesitaba hacerle entender que aun era muy pronto para que se abriera con esos sentimientos que le carcomían por dentro. - No voy a dejarte.

- Jensen - su voz subió de tono, no era algo que Jensen nunca hubiera escuchado, ni siquiera las veces que habían peleado -Déjame, suéltame -gruño removiéndose un poco, pero sin mucha fuerza, claramente aun conteniéndose.

- ¡Dije que no lo haré! - Exclamo estrechando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo solido de su novio, las lagrimas comenzaban a desear salir, ante la posibilidad de que Jared se fuera, de que esta vez le abandonara para siempre; su barbilla se apoyo en el hombro del alto, queriendo resistirse un poco mas a lo que le pedía, palabras agónicas para el que salieron de la boca de joven universitario que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que le vio.

- Ackles- gruño en advertencia - Quiero -jalo aire -Quiero estar solo un rato, entiéndelo y suéltame - gruño aún sin moverse, dejando caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos cafés sin darse cuenta que se estrellaron contra la mejillas del escritor

Eso fue lo que le hizo alejarse de el, dando dos pasos hacia atrás sin mirarle al rostro, desenlazando sus manos que se aferraban a ese cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho a nada en la vida. No se molesto en mirar sus ojos porque sabia que estaba llorando, aun podía sentir el rastro húmedo en sus mejillas, y eso le sentaba como una bofetada, tan doloroso como un golpe, que temía recibir de parte de

Jared, como cada vez que su padre se enfadaba y se lo hacia pagar.

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar tratando de calmar los sollozos que querían salir de su pecho con tanta fuerza - Saldré, no me esperes despierto -indico empezando a caminar con paso raído hacia su cuarto, a buscar algo con que cambiarse y salir lo más rápido de ese lugar que lo estaba asfixiando quitándole el poco aire que sentía alrededor

Jensen sólo se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina, maldiciendo a Chris por mil vez en su vida, maldiciendo todo, pero en especial a él; por no decir la verdad, por nunca ser sincero con Jared, por esconderse del mundo, pero nunca de haberle conocido, nunca maldeciría eso.

Por que Jared Padalecki seguiría siendo su mundo aunque le destrozara el corazón justo como el acaba de hacer.

* * *

Christian caminó por las calles cerrando sus puños con fuerza, la ira que siente es solo uno de los tantos sentimientos que son un remolino en su interior. _Tengo que recordarte a Steve _escucho en su cabeza una y otra vez, por supuesto que no tiene que hacerlo, ni él, ni Jensen ni nadie… porque Steve siempre está en sus pensamientos, siempre…- algunas gotas de lluvia caen sobre su rostro mientras él se pierde en ese cielo gris que aun tiene algunas partes azules… como los ojos de Steve…

_- Chris, detente. - Masculla, tachando sobre la hoja, ni siquiera llorar en paz puede, por que la tensión que aplica Chris en la habitación es perturbante._

_No es para menos, Steve tiene mucho tiempo desde que se fue a su clase de psicología barata, esa que tanto a Jensen le pasa por un oído y le sale por el otro, pero que Steve, es aún lo que se consideraría un niño, no por nada es el menor, y el más dudoso de los tres; claro, eso nunca le quitaría el puesto a Jensen de ser el que está más cerca de la cuerda._

_- Tiene tres horas Jenny, eso no es normal, usualmente solo duran poco a menos que... - no termina la frase, se queda a medias porque Steve entra._

_Steve entra acomodándose un poco su ropa. Su mirada justamente en el suelo y sus pasos son lentos, como si se encontrara con algo de pereza, se frota los ojos y camina entre los chicos sin saludar, no repara en la mirada casi agónica de Chris y en la preocupada de Jensen que cierra su pequeño cuaderno, como si se preparara para algún tipo de conversación o algo. Se sube en su cama, con un quejido de por medio; aún le duelen las costillas de la paliza que recibió; como hace dos semanas, cuando por error en una sección, mordió a uno de los guardas cuando este golpeaba a Chris, patético... si, solo eso pudo hacer por su amigo... pero él es muy pequeño aún y casi todo el mundo le maneja con facilidad._

_Se acurruca, abrazando sus piernas, como si quisiera desaparecer, y se encoge aún mas, cuando escucha los pasos de sus amigos acercarse a su cama._

_- Steve... - susurra Chris, acercándose a la cama y apoyándose en la suya, que es la cama de abajo, mira como Steve se aleja de su cercanía. - Steve..._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó con la voz algo rota -No te acerques - murmuró alejándose un poco._

_- OK, no me acercaré, lo prometo, pero sabes que puedes decirme que sucedió. - susurra, solo para que él le escuche._

_-No... -contestó ahogando un sollozo -Esto está mal, todo esto está mal; es una mierda..._

_- No lo esta...tú no estás mal... - susurra, y sus piernas comienzan a temblar del esfuerzo que hace por mantenerse de pie sobre el borde de la cama de abajo. - Te lo juro Steve, nunca te mentiría._

_Steve se voltea, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas sin descanso, está mordiéndose el labio tan duro, para evitar llorar mas fuerte, que está casi morado - Si está mal ...la mayoría de personas no son esto, somos minoría, estamos mal, tan jodidamente mal, que no podemos ni verlo, estamos enfermos -chilló asustado, dirigiendo su mirada llorosa desde Jensen hasta Chris_

_Ackles le observa con asco y luego con lástima, volviendo a su escritura, despegándose del mundo real y yendo al lugar donde solo él puede estar, ya tiene bastante con mantenerse entero; Chris por su parte le ve con dolor, dando un suspiro largo, cansado. - ¿Y crees que ellos están mejor? ¿Que lo que nos hacen es la mejor forma? ¿Crees eso?_

_Eso desarma al niño que baja los hombros claramente derrotado - No... Es mejor... no es correcto, lo que nos hacen -aceptó limpiándose las mejillas - Pero... si no...estuviéramos enfermos..._

_- No merecemos esto, tú no te mereces esto. - Chris levanta su mano, dejando que esta acaricie la delicada piel de los brazos del joven Carlson. - Ninguno de nosotros lo merecemos, Steve._

_-Pero ellos dicen que esta mal esto... -dice sonrojándose - que nos gusten los chicos, es decir -aclaró incómodo pero sin apartar la mano de Chris._

_- Ellos no entienden. Pero Steve no vuelvas a decir que estas enfermo, o que mereces esto. - Susurra Chris, retirándose lentamente._

_La pequeña mano de Steve le retiene -No... Te vayas por favor, duerme conmigo Chris - pidió el menor, temblando un poco -estoy asustado, no dejo de oír en mi cabeza que esta mal, no se que me pasa, por favor..._

_- Hey...está bien, hazme un lado, dormiré contigo. - Sonríe, dejando que Steve vea una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gusta, al tiempo que escala la pequeña escalera de madera y se recuesta a su lado._

_La sonrisa, inmediatamente causa una en Steve, bastante sincera y sin pensarlo mucho se acurruca totalmente entre los brazos de Chris, y cierra sus ojos sintiéndose muy seguro en aquellos brazos, sabe que está mal o al menos eso dice la jodida voz en su cabeza, pero en estos momentos el calor de Chris le envuelve, y nada mas tiene importancia -gracias... gracias - susurro Steve bajito, apenas audiblemente. -Nunca... ¿Te vas a ir verdad?_

_- No, nunca me iré, te lo prometo. - Susurra, acariciando su cabello, sin importar que el chico, le esté haciendo daño al apretarle tan fuerte, abriendo viejas heridas, no le molesta en lo absoluto, porque lo tiene entre sus brazos._

_- Eres lo mejor -susurró - del... mundo -dijo quedándose dormido._

* * *

_**Continuara**  
_


	24. A la luz de tu sonrisa

_**Capitulo 23 A la luz de tu sonrisa.**_

* * *

_Justó hoy está cumpliendo dos años en ese lugar, es lo primero que llega a su cabeza cuando abre los ojos esa mañana y el sol le da directo en sus ojos verdes, la molestia que le causa es mínima, en realidad ya casi nada le molesta, cada día se vuelve más frío, y no precisamente en referente a su cuerpo, el que por cierto siente menos dolor ante cualquier golpe, seguramente sus músculos están tan atrofiados que ya ni eso se permiten, ya ni eso se permite a si mismo, sentir dolor. _

_En cambio su actitud si se puede catalogar más fría, mas perdida, al borde de una locura para el mundo, ¿Para él? ... antes que una locura sería un alivio. Ladea la cabeza para ver a su pequeña y rota nueva familia, Chris ha tomado la costumbre de dormir con Steve, entre brazos, y no es que éste se queje, tal vez Chris no lo notado, pero él, que se centra en cada mínima cosa para aliviar su dolor, o más bien desviarlo... olvidarlo, si lo ha notado. Esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre está en los labios de Steve cuando está en los brazos del mayor, y no es que el niño sonría mucho. Los conoce a ambos, de hecho; el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos le ha permitido analizar como terminaran cada uno, Steve probablemente pronto salga de aquí... y convencido de lo que no es; haga su vida con alguna linda chica, Chris probablemente algún día de estos, se mate a golpes con alguno de los guardas y él, él terminara ahorcado en la esquina de la habitación, o ahogado por ahí... lo que sea; pero claramente muerto._

_- Al menos ellos conocieron el amor, aunque no lo sepan… - murmuró bajo, viendo a sus amigos una vez más, antes de estirarse y bostezar, en la dura cama._

_- Muévete, antes de que se aparezcan los hermanos idiotas. - Gruñe Chris, pateando su cama, para que se apresure, antes de salir se acomoda la camisa sobre su torso, que comienza a parecer mucho mas musculoso, pero aún lleno de hematomas en cada rincón._

_- No molestes, ustedes aún no están listos. - responde Jensen , abriendo un ojo, viendo a Chris y Steve parados, para su mala suerte, listos, esperándole, probablemente se quedó dormido algunas horas más luego de que los observara durmiendo juntos esta mañana, porque el sol está bajo y sin duda ellos hace algún buen tiempo despertaron._

_- Apresúrate, señor gruñón, no quiero tener que sacarte de las fauces del lobo de nuevo, estoy demasiado oxidado para eso. - Le gruñe en respuesta, el de cabello castaño, palmeando a Steve en la espalda para que se adelante._

_- ¿Gruñón yo?... no me jodas, Kane - responde incorporándose, viendo a Steve salir de la habitación, cuya puerta está abierta... debe ser hora de salir al patio, ese tiempo de ejercicios que dan o algo, que solo hace que este lugar se parezca cada vez más a una asquerosa cárcel. -¿Cómo está? -preguntó, justo cuando Steve no está, el que a veces actúe como si no le interesara... no quiere decir que no lo haga, después de todo Steve y Chris son lo más cercano a una familia que tiene o tendrá nunca, está seguro de ello._

_- Igual, aún dudando de que no seamos una panda de psicópatas. - Un suspiro, algo cansado, se escapa de los labios de Kane, mirando de vuelta a Jensen. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_- Aún dudando, si no es más fácil, intentar ahorcarme con algo - contesto encogiéndose de hombros - Si tan solo... hubiera una manera de escapar._

_- Jensen, sabes que no la hay... - susurra, recostando su cabeza del marco de la puerta. - Quizás debamos solo...pretender que entendemos lo que nos meten en la cabeza._

_Jensen ríe un poco, antes de levantarse y caminar perezosamente hasta la simulación de baño, abre el grifo y se llena el rostro de agua refrescándose un poco - Quizás... pero si se les ocurre probarnos hasta ahí... porque no creo que pueda poner mis manos sobre ninguna mujer_

_- No puede ser tan difícil. - Murmura Chris, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Jensen se ríe. - Hombre, solo tienes que tocarlas y pensar en mí mientras lo haces, precioso, seguro que con eso te excitas bastante._

_- Jodete, Kane, mejor pienso en Steve -pico limpiándose la cara con un viejo paño - el niño es lindo._

_- ¡Hey! - Masculla, mas rápido de lo que debería, así que solo para guardar las apariencias, agrega. - ¿Cuando te convertiste en pedófilo?_

_- ¿Yo? -preguntó señalándose con sarcasmo -A mi, no se me pone dura cuando duermo con él niño - susurra bajo - Así que, el pedófilo es otro. - dice encaminándose a la cama, cambiando su camisa por una limpia._

_- C-Cállate... - Tartamudea, cruzándose de brazos. - Es lindo...y suave._

_- Vámonos, antes de que los mastodontes vengan. - contesta simplemente, dándose por ganador con una mueca de soy el mejor del mundo, en el rostro._

_El patio, tal y como Jensen lo ha dicho, no es mas que un patio de prisión, solo falta que todos deban llevar uniformes naranja para que sea una, y por si eso no bastara, siempre esta abarrotado, de chicos de todas clases, que ni siquiera se miran los unos a los otros, y son solo pocos los que se mantienen en grupos de dos o tres, tal como ellos, que siempre caminan juntos protegiéndose de los que los rodea._

_Al parecer están colocando más seguridad en uno de los muros del fondo, donde quedan las canchas de Tenis y Basketball, esas que nadie casi usa por temor a represalias, pero que siempre es un buen lugar para sentarse alejado de la multitud._

_- Tengo hambre... - susurra Steve, queriendo tomarse de la mano de Chris, pero si lo hiciera, terminarían en la sala del castigo una vez más._

_-Pronto nos deben de dar algo de comer -contestó Chris, bostezando, y viendo como Steve camina a su lado con esa pequeña sonrisa, que no hace más que agrandar sus hermosos ojos, Jensen se equivoca en algo no solo cuando duermen con Steve se le pone dura. _

_- Pero Chris... - gimotea, mirándole con sus ojitos pequeños, azules como el cielo y hermosos, como Steve no tiene idea._

_- Oh joder -murmuró, escuchando la risita maliciosa de Jensen al lado, lo que lo hace tragar - Ten un poco de paciencia Steve._

_- Ya la tuve, toca mi estomago esta gruñendo... - se queja, acariciando su abdomen por encima de la camisa._

_- Como puede ser tan jodidamente provocativo, sin darse cuenta… -murmura Chris, lo que vuelve a causas una sonrisita cínica en Jensen - Pronto Steve, espera campeón, por favor._

_- Pedófilo... - se burla Jensen, dejándose llevar un poco por el humor de su amigo, cuando por fin, después de recorrer la mitad del patio llegan al lugar donde siempre les gusta sentarse, recostándose de la sucia pared detrás de él._

_Steve corre hacia la pared, es uno de los lugares más tranquilos que tienen los tres en ese lugar, es alejado y casi no hay seguridad ahí, sí está cercado por supuesto, pero no hay cámaras ni nada._

_- No me digas así. - gruñe Chris, apenas Steve ha empezado a correr._

_- Idiota, solo no dejes que se pierda, o lo arruines, se que seguramente él también siente algo por ti. - murmura desde el suelo, lo suficientemente alto solo para que Chris le escuche._

_- Lo sé -contestó suspirando -No dejare que se aleje... se que él siente algo también, aunque es tan niño que no lo identifica todavía._

_- Jensen -llamó recontándose en la pared -¿Lo de fingir era en serio?_

_- ¿Qué? Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, ¿Hablabas en serio? ¿O solo querías darte de que pensaste algo? - preguntó, su mirada perdiéndose en Steve, que aun corría, como un ave libre, o en una jaula muy grande, pero sus ojos captaron algo mas interesante que eso._

_-Si, si se que yo lo dije, mi pregunta es ¿estarías dispuesto?, joder Jen, no quiero quedarme aquí sentado mientras me lo arrebatan, o esperando cual será el maldito día en que ya no puedas mas y te encuentre muerto... no puedo. _

_- Chris...quizás no deberíamos pretender, quizás solo tengamos que conseguir la forma de escapar. - murmuro señalando con su barbilla la gran abertura en la pared._

_- ¿Uh? -pregunto desubicado – Oh mierda… -murmuro con su vista al frente, viendo justo lo que Jensen veía._

_- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto con una sonrisa que Chris no había visto en mucho tiempo. _

_- Si no fuera porque no creo en Dios, diría que esto es un jodido milagro - dijo sonriendo también._

_- Si, exactamente eso pensaba. - pero luego Jensen bajo la mirada, viendo de reojo a Steve. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el?_

_Chris le vio unos segundos como si estuviera loco. - Llevarlo con nosotros por supuesto._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Amarrándolo a tu espalda? - pregunto con una sonrisa._

_- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto frotándose la cara - El no puede... no puedo dejarlo aquí, Jensen_

_- No digo que lo dejemos, solo digo que, Steve quizás no quiera irse. - Suspira, frustrado de que Chris se deje llevar tanto por lo que siente._

_Chris asiente lentamente como tratando de comprender cada palabra, su mirada se posa en el niño que juego alegremente en el viejo y feo pasto._

_-Hablaré con él…_

_- Allí vienen, mejor nos vamos. - murmuró, al ver como los guardias comienzan a aparecer en el patio, enviando a todos adentro._

_- Si -contesta haciendo señas a Steve para que se acerque, el niño obedece de inmediato corriendo hacia sus amigos._

* * *

_Es tarde en la noche, Jensen y Chris han podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, ni mucho menos siquiera pensar en dormir, han estado vigilando la seguridad por dos días, temerosos que los hombres de construcción terminen demasiado rápido el trabajo, y pierdan su oportunidad, pero no quieren arriesgarse a fallar, tienen demasiado miedo de eso._

_- Chris. - llama Jensen levantándose al ver, como el reloj marca las 9:42, faltan pocos minutos para que haya un cambio de turno._

_-¿Qué? -pregunta el moreno tontamente, solo deseando desesperar un poquito a Jensen._

_- Voy a matarte. - Gruñe el otro, tomando su almohada y lanzándosela a Chris, con tan mala suerte que despierta a Steve._

_-Auch -Murmura el otro -¿Qué hacen todavía despiertos? -pregunta curioso - ¿ No tienen sueño?_

_- ¿No le dijiste nada? - Jensen se fuerza a no gritar al tiempo que se coloca su camisa._

_- Escucha, Steve - empieza Chris, ignorando la mirad asesina de Jensen -Ponte algo de ropa cómoda, muy cómoda nos vamos de aquí -aseguro, sin preguntar al niño decidiendo por él de inmediato._

_- ¿Irnos? ¿Como que irnos? - pregunto, bajándose con ayuda de Chris de la cama._

_-Encontramos una forma de salir, anda cámbiate de ropa - murmuro pasando su mano cariñosamente por la frente del niño._

_- Ok... - murmuro. Jensen hizo una mueca incrédula, mirando a Chris que se encogió de hombros. _

– _Apresúrense, no tenemos más de diez minutos._

_Y justo como el rubio había dicho, diez minutos después, habían logrado salir de la habitación que compartían. Chris se había encargado de robar una llave con algo de dificultad, pero mientras esos mastodontes lo golpeaban había sido fácil coger una de las llaves, hace algunas semanas, sabia que les serviría y ahora mismo estaba orgulloso de haberlo hecho._

_Se movían sigilosamente entre los pasillos, a pesar de que sabían que en esos diez minutos, es decir en ese cambio de punto, era casi imposible que alguien los atrapara. Chris iba adelante, asegurándose que el camino fuera seguro para sus otros amigos._

_Pronto se vieron en el patio, lleno de luz por la luna, que se podía observar en todo su esplendor en el cielo, sin duda una desventaja podrían ser fácilmente vistos, pero no iban a detenerse, no ahora que estaban tan cerca._

_- Maldita... - mascullo Jensen, pegando a Steve a su cuerpo. - Tendremos que caminar por la pared, y cuando lleguemos al final, correremos, ¿Entendiste, Stev? - pregunto, sintiendo como el pequeño temblaba en sus brazos._

_- si, si, si -contestó bajo, sin soltarse de Jensen _

_- Rápido. - llamo Kane. - quedan cinco minutos. _

_- Vamos... - Jensen empujo un poco al pequeño, haciéndole seguir la línea detrás de los pobres arbustos que vagamente les cubrían, mientras bordeaban el edificio, pisando la grava bajo sus pies._

_Cuando al fin llegaron a la esquina, Jensen sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en sus oídos, y sabia que los otros dos estaban igual, no había manera de que no les vieran, a menos que de milagro cayera una lluvia o una nube cubriera al luna, no había forma._

_- Jensen, Steve, ustedes vayan primero - dijo Chris señalando la salida -Una vez estén afuera corran, yo les seguiré, no se detengan hasta que encuentren la carretera, ahí me esperan unos segundos, si nadie nos sigue por supuesto, y de ahí veremos que hacemos ¿entendieron?_

_- ¡No te atrevas! - Exclamo Jensen en un susurro, viéndole asustado. - Chris, no._

_- Hazlo Jensen- gruño Chris bajo, acercándose a ambos chicos que le miraban asustados - Confía en mi Jensen, los he cuidado bien a ambos ¿no? Los seguiré, adelántense_

_- Chris...maldición, prométeme que lo harás, que no te quedaras. - Susurra, sosteniendo al castaño de la camisa._

_- Lo haré Ackles, no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi -contestó sonriendo –Anda, márchense - ordena viendo a Steve derramar unas lagrimas y abrazarse a Jensen._

_- Chris...no quiero perderte... - susurra el pequeño, antes de que Jensen lo tome de la mano, sabiendo que su amigo perderá toda su fuerza si escucha esa pequeña voz hablándole._

_Segundos después, Jensen esta corriendo, como nunca ha corrido en toda su vida aun deben quedar unos minutos mientras cambian de guardias, pero el se obliga a no mirar a atrás y arrastrar a Steve con fuerza, que aunque hace su esfuerzo el miedo lo tiene bastante paralizado, su corazón late desbocado en su pecho ante la idea de ser libre de nuevo, de salir de ese lugar, de ser quien es sin temor a nada, justo llegan al agujero, se agacha y se arrastra hacia afuera con fuerza sin importarle el siseo de dolor que recorre su cuerpo entero cuando sus heridas tienen contacto con el frío, asqueroso y duro suelo, pasa al otro lado y voltea para ayudar a Steve, la adrenalina parece llegar mas a su cuerpo cuando ve a Chris correr hacia ellos, pero justo a la mitad de su camino se ve en la parte de arriba una linterna, y unas voces..._

_- ¡Chris! - Grita, tomando del rostro a Steve, que le ve con lagrimas, no tiene el corazón para dejar a ese chico atrás, y sabe que por eso Chris lo ha dejado a su cargo, así que le toma de la mano, sin ver de nuevo a Chris, y lo arrastra mientras Carlson intenta voltear hacia atrás, buscando de ver si Kane les sigue._

_El camino es difícil, ramos, desniveles, agujeros, tierra, pozos de agua, es casi como una jodida jungla, Steve a dejado de forcejear y solloza corriendo a su lado. Sus sollozos le rompen un poco el corazón a Jensen, que no hace mas que seguir adelante, tratando de confiar en Chris, y de, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, recuperar un poco de fe._

_- Vamos...vamos... - susurra por lo bajo a la vez que al fin logran resbalar por un barranco, y caer a una carretera, lo que significa que deben seguirla para por fin llegar a una ciudad, y así ser libres, libres. _

_Su corazón da un salto cuando escucha a algo caer a su lado, y no es Steve, por que el pequeño, por eso, el mas menudo de los dos, se ha sujetado a su espalda y resbalado con el por el barranco._

_- ¡Chris! - chilló Steve bajito, corriendo a abrazarlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos; causando una risa en el mayor _

_- Les dije que los alcanzaría._

_- Bastardo, ¡Me asustaste! - Grito Jensen golpeándole la cabeza, aun con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. - Me asustaste... - solloza, las lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos._

_- No lloren, mis nenas. - dijo bromeando atrayendo a Jensen hacia su pecho, resguardándolo en un abrazo. Steve al mismo tiempo, llora también aferrado a su cintura. - Siempre cuidare de ustedes. - les susurro a ambos, atrayéndolos mas hacia su cuerpo._

* * *

Jensen se apoyó contra la silla, observando como dos chicos se besaban en el televisor que tenía en su estudio; había puesto una película vieja homosexual, donde todo era tristeza y dolor, todo lo que él sentía en ese momento. Se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo, para nada concentrado en la trama, cada segundo, volteando a ver el televisor. Observando la hora constantemente, ahora eran casi las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Qué haces despierto?-preguntó la voz fría del castaño.

Jensen giró su rostro a la puerta del estudio, viendo a Jared allí. - ¡Veo televisión!. ¿No puedo ver televisión en mi propia casa? - se aventuró a decir un poco duro, aunque por dentro sabía que no lució nada rudo, debido a que su cara está cubierta de lágrimas y mocos.

- ¡Oh! Perdona. - respondió volteándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Jensen bufó molesto, se levantó y lo siguió observando cómo lanzaba todo al suelo.

- ¿Piensas dejar que duerma con Chris cuando el regrese?

- Por mí no, pero que importa lo que quiera este estúpido niñato de mierda, mantenido y golpeado…

- Jay...no te vayas por ese camino...ven a la cama anda... - pidió acercándose cautelosamente. - por favor...

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que venga Chris, me diga no hagas esto, y cuando me defienda tu me golpees? - preguntó dejando caer unas lágrimas. - Es claro, que él es intocable para ti Jen, lástima que yo no.

- ¡Tu también lo eres Jared! Maldita sea, estuvimos peleando por esto ya ¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan intocable eres para mí? ¡Porque puedo ir ahora mismo tomar mi arma y matar a Quinn y a ese jodido de Dennis! ¡Volarle los sesos en un segundo! – gritó, sintiendo que si no se defendía ahora, se pondría a llorar. - ¡Chris no es intocable para mi, puedo echarlo cuando quiera! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

- Créete eso, tu primero Jensen, porque desde que empezamos esto, pones a Chris por delante de nosotros, y en un inicio me dije que está bien. Porque, ¡joder! No soy ciego; se el dolor que ambos cargan; no se las causas ni los detalles, pero sé que ambos comparten eso, pero me harté, el no tiene ningún jodido derecho de decirme que hice mal y que hice bien, cuando su vida está como está, se que la cague ese día exigiéndote cosas que no debí, ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué no terminamos y ya! ¿¡Eh! Porque no terminas conmigo y te marchas de mi casa de una vez - chilló con voz más aguda de la que había tenido nunca.

- ¿Estas terminando conmigo?-preguntó apretando los puños sintiendo el calor de las lagrimas recorrer su rostro. - No te preocupes ya me voy -dijo volteando a guardar su ropa.

Jensen sintió un jalón en su corazón que lo hizo reaccionar, tomando las manos de Jared entre las suyas, forcejeando entre los dos.

- ¡No! ¡No estoy terminando contigo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti! – suplicó desesperado por detener el movimiento de Jared.

- Déjame – Exclamo el universitario, soltándose de un tirón del hombre a su lado, y dejándose caer al suelo, buscando distancia entre los dos, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y empezaba a llorar o al menos a sollozar.

- ¡No, Jay! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo había pensado de esa manera! Tú siempre estarás primero que Chris! ¡Yo te amo! – Prácticamente se estaba arrastrando ante Jared, no queriendo perderlo, el enfado y el arrepentimiento cayendo sobre el como la cosa mas horrible que alguna vez le hubiera pasado.

- ¿De verdad me amas?-preguntó alzando un poco la cabeza de sus brazos.

- ¡Si...lo sabes! Lo siento tanto, Jared...Te amo...y eso no basta para solucionar esto pero aún así, lo hago... - gimió arrodillándose frente a él, sus rodillas tocando el piso frio.

Jared no contestó, lo atrajo y lo abrazó dejando escapar unos sollozos. - Te amo, Jensen, pero te juro que ya no se qué hacer, cada vez siento, si tienes que elegir entre él y yo, va a pasar lo mismo de esta mañana.

- No...Lo siento tanto, no volverá a pasar, si pasa...te doy permiso a golpearme. -trató de sonreír pero sólo salió un sollozo. - Solo...que es como un mecanismo de defensa ¿sabes? Cuando...cuando Chris...cuando éramos jóvenes y logramos salir del lugar donde nos habían encerrado, él y yo nos volvimos muy protectores el uno del otro, por eso...supongo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que él la puede defenderse por sí mismo.

- Está bien, Jensen, vamos a dormir… - pidió, triste y adolorido de un pesado día.

- ¿No vas a...decírmelo...? - dijo bajito contra la barbilla de Jared, temeroso de la respuesta.

- Jensen, yo, no, ahora no… - susurro.

- ¿aún estás enfadado? - preguntó levantándose del piso.

- No, es solo que… no, Jen, vamos a dormir… - volvió a pedir, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de la mano, sintiendo la cálida piel de Jensen contra la suya.

Jensen asintió, pararon en el estudio para que apagara todo y luego siguieron a la habitación, Jared quedando en ropa interior y metiéndose en las sabanas. Jensen se quedó allí de pie.

- Me llamaron de la nueva editorial... - anuncio sentándose al lado de Jared.

- ¿En serio? ¿Buenas noticias? - preguntó levantándose un poco y empezando a hacerle un masaje en los hombros

- Dijeron que sería un muy buen escritor y que no les importaba si era gay o zoofílico. - se rió un poco relajado, no esperara que Jared reaccionara tan...cariñoso.

- Bien, Jensen eso es muy bueno, ya verás como toda sale bien -afirmó alejándose y recostándose en la cama -¿dormimos?

Jensen asintió y se recostó del pecho del castaño. - Te amo Jay... - susurró contra el pecho del más alto.

- Yo, yo... también -contesto con algo de dificultad y bajito apretando a Jensen más hacia sí.

- Hablaré con él lo prometo. - susurró sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse, casi quedándose dormido.

Al siguiente día, el sol les despertó a ambos, cuando golpeó en sus rostros, se removieron un poco no queriendo separarse el uno del otro, tratando de conservar el calor que los envolvía y el miedo que comenzaba aparecer en ambos corazones, demasiado rotos para reclamar nada mas, pese al miedo.

-Tengo que ir a la universidad -informó el castaño adormilado.

- No...No te vayas... - gruñó sin abrir los ojos, casi amarrando el cuerpo del menor con sus piernas.

- Jensen, debo irme - afirmó sonriendo un poco con la actitud infantil de su novio.

Jensen se removió en la cama algo lento, como una serpiente revolviéndose en el lecho que les acunaba a ambos, antes de que sus ojos se medio abrieran

. - Beso... - frunció los labios.

Jared se inclinó y dejo un casto beso en los labios contrarios, resistiendo la tentación de profundizarlo. - Nos vemos más tarde, Jensen…- afirmó saliendo de la cama de una vez, antes de que se dejara llevar por la hermosa figura en la cama.

El escritor simplemente volvió a enredarse en las sabanas gimiendo, mientras intentaba dormirse mientras Jared se preparaba para la universidad, lo que no tardo hacer en silencio, marchándose antes de que Jensen pudiera notarlo.

* * *

Unas horas después, Christian asomó su cabeza al apartamento, con una sonrisa nerviosa acercándose a la habitación de Jensen, que aun estaba metido entre las sabanas, esta vez con el sonido de los autos escuchándose claramente a través de la ventana abierta.

Con su voz temblorosa, Kane intento sonar lo más natural cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de su hasta ahora mejor amigo, quien despertó de un salto, sus ojos verdes fijándose de inmediato en el inquilino.

- ¿Jay? – pregunto enfocando su vista.

- No, Jenny, soy yo, no tu ¿novio o ex?-se aventuró a preguntar.

- Casi ex por tu culpa imbécil. – despertándose del tirón al escuchar la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé que el niño tuviera ese carácter, pensé que podía manejarlo un poquito; me daría la razón y se callaría….

- ¿Pensaste que podías manejarlo? - chilló histérico, solo como Jensen podía ponerse en situaciones como esta, o pero no era ningún estúpido, ahora mismo se sentía como un gato con el lomo erizado. - ¡Eres un imbécil, Chris! Que tú no tengas lo que yo tengo, no quiere decir que tengas que quitármelo, ¡Es mi novio, Chris! No necesito, que tú andes metiéndole cosas en la cabeza. - gritó lanzándole todas las almohadas que había en la cama con cada palabra, como una adolescente.

- Lo siento, pero Jensen antes de que él llegara tú y yo, éramos como, o sea eras como mi novio no oficial, me sentó mal que te presionará, porque hasta ese momento había sido jodidamente perfecto, el novio perfecto para ti, y cometió un error y no pude evitar querer restregárselo…

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando? - gritó saliéndose de la cama. - No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Chris, tu y yo somos hermanos, nunca te considere mi pareja, y ¡Jared solo es curioso! ¡El quiere saber y no importa si me presiona, o no! ¡Yo lo amo a él, no a ti!

- El es un jodido niño, Jensen, un niño mimado, lo más fuerte que ha pasado es que su padre muriera no es la gran cosa, no comparado con nosotros, no creas que no se que lo estas manteniendo, comprándole ropa, comida, hospedaje ¿Qué harías si solo te estuviera usando?, maldición Jensen yo amo a Steve, no te lo digo por eso, es solo que no creo que sea lo mejor para ti, si hubiera sido más discreto no te hubieran despedido, por ejemplo, solo problemas te trae…

Jensen no pudo contenerse y lo golpeó, algo que nunca había hecho, no con él. - ¡Tu no sabes una mierda de el! ¡No puedo creer lo hipócrita que eres, tú fuiste quien lo trajo aquí! ¡Prácticamente lo arrojaste a mis brazos! ¿Y ahora dices que él me usa? ¿Sabes que hemos discutido ese tema ya? ¡No, lo sabes! Porque si no, no dirías esas cosas.

Chris se llevó la mano a la mejilla. -No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer -susurró- Lo traje aquí para que te hiciera compañía, si hubiera sabido que era gay, me lo follo yo -contesto sin saber lo que acababa de confesar.

- ¿Así que eso es lo que quieres Chris? - siseó con todo el odio que pudo reunir. - Pues te tengo una mala noticia, Chris, Jared está por delante de ti ahora, es mío, y no dejaré que una basura como tú, que no es capaz de establecer una relación, lo tenga. - gruñó comenzando a acomodar la cama, dándole la espalda. - ¿Por qué no vas con Steve? El te ama, por algo terminó con su novia, y esto que nos hiciste a Jared y a mi puede alejarlo más de ti, si no hablas con él.

- Esta bien -gruñe en respuesta – Cuidare Jensen, se que luego te consolaré -afirmó furioso saliendo tan rápido que choco con el castaño que venía entrando.

- ¿Ese era?- preguntó Jared aturdido cerrando la puerta.

Jensen lo observó desde la habitación de su cuarto. - Si era Chris... ¿Qué hora es, que estás aquí tan temprano? Oh dios mío, en serio, pasa del medio día. - exclamó, logrando desviar la atención del castaño, al ver el reloj colgante en su habitación.

- Si Jensen, ya salí de clases -contestó riendo suavemente. - ¿Te vienes levantando?

- Si, algo así...supongo que... ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? – preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá cuando llego a la sala.

-Bien -contesto sentándose -Lamento que discutieran por mi culpa, Jen.

Jensen bufó. - No discutimos por ti, Jared.

-Bien -dijo con un puchero -Entonces ¿Por qué estas enojado?, y no me digas que no, porque estas retorciendo el cojin. - afirmo señalando las manos de Jensen que parecían realmente crispadas con el resto de el.

Jensen rodó los ojos. - Por que el dijo que si hubiese sabido que eras gay te hubiese follado... – con sus palabras, Jared abrió la boca sorprendido y tomo las manos de Jensen entre las suyas las acaricio.

- Jen, tranquilo, el jamás hará eso porque yo soy tuyo. - le dijo acariciándole una mejilla con cariño, tratando de alejar la preocupación de el.

- Pero antes no eras mío...y si él lo hubiese hecho...yo no soportaría tenerte cerca...porque no quiero... - se paso la mano por el rostro, frustrado por no conseguir las palabras.

- ¿Qué no quieres, Jen? Dilo tranquilo… - le alentó, dándole espacio a seguir.

- Porque yo me enamore de esto, Jay... -gimió afincando su mano en el pecho del menor. - De esta pureza que tú tienes...yo...sabes que soy muy romántico y eso...y siempre pensando en tonterías...pensé que tu pureza podría curar mi suciedad...

- No te voy a preguntar cual suciedad, porque quiero que cuando estés listo me lo digas y he estado pensando que si no quieres hacerlo nunca, no importa, Jensen, porque te amo, y en lo que a mí concierne, tú no tienes ninguna suciedad Jen, eres mi ángel…

Jensen sonrío, haciendo esas adorables arruguitas en sus ojos. - No, tú eres mi ángel y yo te amo más.

Jared lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia sí con ternura, tratando de sentir a Jensen mas cerca.

- Hazme tuyo, Jensen… - le dijo en el oído dulcemente, como una suplica silenciosa.

- No...ya eres mío. - le aseguro dándole un beso en la frente.

- Cierto. - concedió sonriendo orgulloso de eso, haciendo que el corazón del rubio saltara de emoción. - Hazme el amor, Jen. - pidió pasándose la lengua por los labios, mas por costumbre que por provocarle.

- ¿Viniste deseoso? ¿Qué ideas te ha estado metiendo Chad en la cabeza? eh? - rió mientras lo recostaba en el sofá, sacándole la camisa por encima de los brazos.

- Te deseo desde anoche… –confeso algo tímido, nada común en el, estremeciéndose cuando el rubio logro quitarle la camisa. - Pero tenía miedo… - afirmo suspirando, su respiración comenzando a agitarse cuando Jensen empezó a besarle el cuello.

Jensen lo mordió en donde conecta el hombro con el cuello, ensalivando la piel morena. - ¿Me deseas? - dijo sobre la piel, sus manos desabrochando el pantalón, acariciando con sus nudillos la dureza de Jared

-Hum -jadeo empujando su caderas para sentir más contacto - Siempre te deseo, Jensen, recuerdas aquella vez que me preguntaste que había soñado contigo y te conté una historia ridícula… - hizo una pausa, jadeando por otra caricia del rubio. - te mentí, si soñé contigo. –confeso sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué soñaste? - succiono el pezón de Jared, pasando la lengua por la punta, succiones fuertes, como si quisiera sacar algo de él, con su mano perdida en su entrepierna, acariciándole sobre el bóxer, sintiendo la tela húmeda bajo sus dedos.

- ¡Oh joder! – exclamo el deportista, arqueando su cuerpo, le fascinaba sentir como Jensen le chupaba el pezón y hacia su cuerpo saltar con cada nimia caricia. - Soñé, soñé que me la chupabas… - murmuro sintiendo que se mojaba mas al decirlo.

El escritor rió mordiéndole el pezón esta vez. - Que te la chupaba, ¿eh ? ¿No hacia más nada? - bajo por el pecho, mordiéndole los bíceps metiendo sus dedos en la cinturilla del bóxer. - Responde Jay.

- Sí, bueno tu, yo me, me da pena decirte… - jadeo inquieto.

- ¿Qué? - metió su lengua en su ombligo.

- Me dominabas… - soltó jadeando por la sorpresa del movimiento de la lengua de su novio.

Jensen se alzo sobre sus brazos, sus ojos abiertos grandes. - ¿Qué?

- No me veas así - dijo tapándose la cara que estaba totalmente roja.

- Es que...qué clase de cosas le enseñan a ustedes en la universidad. - casi chillo histérico. - Dios eres un pervertido.

- Cosas normales -contesto con un puchero - Y no soy pervertido, solo me gusta innovar

- Per. Ver. Ti. Do. - deletreo dándole un apretón en la polla.

- ¡Oh, dios! -jadeo empezando a moverse contra la mano del rubio.

Jensen lo masajeo un poco, bajando hasta sujetarle los testículos y apretarlos. -¿Así que te dominaba… ¿Como lo hacía Jay? ¿Te dejaba caer cera sobre la polla? - gruño excitado terminando de desnudar al castaño.

- Joder si, me dominabas, me hacías lo que querías… - murmuro, perdido ien las caricias que Jensen le daba sin vergüenza esta vez, a pesar de que quería hacerlo lento, la lengua de Jared estaba hecha de pecado. -Me amarrabas mientras me follabas estando en cuatro, o suspendido…

Jensen trago saliva, respirando hondo. - Eres un travieso Jared... - lamió el muslo, siguiendo la línea de la vena que sobresalía de ellos, luego dando pequeñas succiones llego hasta la línea del vello de Jared, enterrando su nariz allí.

-Joder ¿te gusta como huelo?-pregunto sonriendo y respirando agitado.

- Silencio, no hablaras hasta que yo lo diga. - gruño separándose y dándole una palmada sobre el muslo.

Jared abrió los ojos sorprendidos, soltando un gruñido excitado quedándose callado y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

- Bien, así te quiero. - respiro hondo, casi como si se desinflara. Le alzo las piernas a Jared, dejando que estas quedaran estiradas en el aire. Se agacho y le lamió ambos testículos, chupando uno y luego el otro, jugando con ellos en su boca, pero tan lento como lo quería, al contrario de lo que deseaba el chico bajo el.

- Jen… - gimoteo, débil a sus caricias.

- Silencio. - respondió autoritario metiendo un dedo mojado de liquido preseminal sin avisar.- Te lo voy hacer así Jared...sin lubricante, solo tu propio liquido – siseo, incluso sino era verdad, le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Jared, chupándole la punta del pene, absorbiendo todo lo que tenia para dar, al tiempo que conseguía sacar mas palabras sucias de los labios de Jared.

- Oh joder, me estas sacando la leche… - jadeo sintiéndose terriblemente duro y estirando sus manos para tocar a Jensen, que rodo los ojos, algo divertido con el descontrol de Jared.

- Y luego soy yo el que no puede seguir un puto juego. – se burlo, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras negaba con su cabeza, su mano masturbando distraídamente a Jared.

- Jensen…. –rió el universitario, haciendo un puchero que Jensen había comenzado a extrañar. - es que me descontrolas mucho…

- Puta. - gruño bajándose del sofá, yendo a la puerta de la casa y cerrándola con llave.

-¿Jen?-pregunto extrañado por la acción.

- Vamos al cuarto, no quiero que los vecinos se asomen por algún lado y te vean ahí abiertos de piernas y menos un paparazzi. - bufo con la mención de lo último, aun incrédulo que realmente tuviera buitres sobre su trasero.

-Está bien -contesto riendo tomando la mano del rubio - ¿No quieres que nadie me vea, Jen?-pregunto entrando al cuarto.

- No te creas, no quiero que tu culo salga en un periódico mañana en la mañana... - lo lanzo contra la cama, haciéndolo rebotar contra el colchón. - Sabes quizás podamos transformar el cuarto vacío en tu cuarto oscuro...si es que tanto te va el sado. - se rió haciéndole abrir las piernas.

- No, no te burles Jen, no sé porque soñé eso, esos días me la pasaba muy confundido no sabía porque soñaba esas cosas contigo si supuestamente me gustaban las chicas, definitivamente me traías vuelto loco….

- Vamos hagamos un 69 anda... - dijo simplemente, olvidándose de que la luz de la habitación estaba encendidas y las cortinas abiertas.

- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al Jensen _me da vergüenza? _– Hablo, imitando el tono de voz de Jensen y fallando mortalmente en el intento.

Pero olvidaba cuan de voluble era Jensen, y mas cuando algo cruzaba por su mente con tal lentitud como ahora.

- Pues no hacemos nada. - sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

- Jensen ¿Qué te pasa? Estas mas gruñón… - Sus brazos lograron alcanzarlo antes de que escapara, logrando que ambos pechos se chocaran el uno con el otro. - ¿Es por la pelea con Chris?

- Nuuu... - hizo un puchero. - Es que...solo hagámoslo y ya si...nada de recriminarnos nada... - sus brazos se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de Jared y se acerco para besarlo en los labios.

Jared le recibió gustoso, el beso empezó tímido, pero empezaron a besarse con sublime pasión cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron fue fuego hecho pasión, se pegaron y mas y empezaron a restregarse mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban por fuera e hilos de salivas ya bajaban por ambos labios.

Se fueron tumbando poco a poco en las sabanas, el rubio encima de Jared quien apretó sus nalgas, mientras sus pollas se restregaban la una con la otra. Jensen hizo un sonidito de placer cuando sintió como Jared se daba la vuelta, rodando hasta quedar encima.

Se separaron buscando aire y Jared empezó a besarle el cuello de inmediato, dejando chupetones por donde podía , chupando como si fuera la polla del rubio , mientras restregaba con más fuerza su polla con la contraria.

Los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron en el cabello castaño, gimiendo con libertad, apretando las caderas de Jared con sus piernas.

- Te amo -murmuró el castaño levantando unos de sus dedos para que Jensen los chupara

- Quiero mi 69... - murmuro antes de meterse el dedo en la boca, chupándolo con gula.

-Tu deseos son ordenes -dijo volteándose quedando en la posición perfecta para el 69 que Jensen tanto clamaba..

- Bien...creo que... - murmuro nervioso intimidado con la vista de la grandeza de Jared sobre sus labios, frotando la punta mojada contra su labios inferior. Pero Jared no dudo en meterse su polla babeante y deliciosa a la vista.

El sabor sacando gemidos de gusto que hacían vibrar la polla entre sus labios.

El rubio por su parte afinco sus manos en las estrechas caderas de su novio, lamiendo tímidamente la punta, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Jared se estremeció y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, Jensen solo podía ver su barbilla y sus labios llenos de polla imposiblemente hasta dentro. Así que, sabiendo que debía regresar el favor a su novio a través de toda esa nube de placer que le embargaba, Jensen abrió su boca también y se metió parte de la polla en la boca, soltando una de sus manos de la cadera y comenzando a masturbar el trozo que quedaba fuera de su boca.

- Hum… - jadeó el castaño tomando la punta y empezando a chuparla con el mismo poderío de siempre, dejando que sus manos masturbaran lo que quedaba fuera de sus labios.

Jensen se atragantó con la polla de Jared cuando sintió como Jared succionaba justo detrás de la cabeza de su polla, haciéndole temblar y separándose de él, aunque con su mano seguía masturbándolo.

Pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, dejando que su mano se digiriera al orificio donde se podía ver el liquido brotando, llenando su dedos de liquido preseminal.

- ¿Que harías si te quisiera meter algo aquí?

Jared soltó la punta un momento, sin dejar de masturbarlo tampoco - Algo como ¿qué?-pregunto el castaño sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto en su situación.

- No se...algo que pueda caber aquí... - reforzó sus palabras intentando meter su lengua en el orificio de la polla.

-Ahh… -gimió alto revolviéndose, recordándole a Jensen la vez que se lo folló y el corrientazo de placer que había sentido cuando la polla firme había rozado ese punto dentro de el que le hacia saltar.

- Seguro que te mueres por que lo haga... - con su mano acaricio sus testículos.

- Si, si, si -respondió dejando que su aliento golpeara en la polla del rubio.

Jensen empujó sus caderas inconscientemente, pegándole la cabeza babeante en la barbilla a Jared, mientras se metía la polla dentro de la boca, sujetándole las nalgas, obligando al castaño a que se follara su boca.

Jared jadeo empezando a mover sus caderas rápido y fuerte sin poder detenerse follándose la boca de rubio, mientras con costos le quedaban neuronas para masturbar la polla contraria, así que como noto que esta quedándose sin capacidad de pensar se concentro en pasar su pulgar por la punta de forma rápida.

Jensen gemía constantemente, creando vibraciones que hacían gemir aun mas a Jared, acaricio la entrada del castaño, solo dejando el dedo tentadoramente apoyado contra la arrugada entrada.

Jared jadeo -por favor Jen mételo -dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo de follarle la boca al rubio –Ahhh… -jadeo mientras sacaba su lengua y daba lengüetazos a la punta del rubio.

Jensen tuvo que contenerse para no atragantarse, se saco la polla de la boca y se lamió tres dedos, llevándolos inmediatamente al culo de Jay, quien abrió un poco más las piernas, introdujo el primero, con algo de dificultad, ya que últimamente Jared era quien se lo follaba a él y por lo tanto era el que estaba mas estrecho.

Volvió a meterse el pene en la boca, una vez que el dedo ya se había adaptado.

-Hum… hmm… -sintiendo los deliciosos escalofríos que le recorrían con el dedo entrando y saliendo, eso con la boca de Jensen sobre el solo lo hacían concentrarse de nuevo en la punta del rubio con tal de no empezar a gemir como la primera vez que Jensen se lo hizo, agudo y lánguido, pidiendo por mas. - Ahhh….. – un grito se le escapa de su control, por lo que avergonzado empieza a succionar fuerte de nuevo.

Jensen tenso las piernas, sintiendo su propio orgasmo formarse en sus pelotas, metió los tres dedos de golpe, buscando incansablemente la próstata, intentando que Jared se corriera también, se saco el pene hasta la punta y se dedico allí, acariciando incesantemente el orificio.

-Ahhh… Jensen, Jen ¡AHHH!…., ¡AHHH!… - gimió alto, necesitado, y muy excitado, mientras su boca se cerraba alrededor de la punta rosada, succionándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta que pudo sentir la corrida de Jensen comenzar a inundar su boca.

Jensen soltó la punta de Jay, abriendo su boca en un gemido largo... - Jayyy... ¡ohhh! - Y así fue como se corrió el castaño, esta vez siendo él quien llenara el rostro de su novio de semen.

- ¡Oh joder! Eso fue demasiado bueno… - jadeo el castaño dándose vuelta para recostarse al lado de un verdaderamente ido Jensen, y lamiendo el semen de su propia cara.

- Creo que se me metió por la nariz. - se rio tontamente el escritor, besando la barbilla de Jared.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo el otro, riendo al unisonó. – Oye, Jensen…

- ¿Qué? – bostezo el escritor con pereza.

-Tal vez no es el momento, bueno en realidad el plan era decírtelo el otro día que íbamos a salir, pero no lo hicimos, me muero por decírtelo, sólo que no creo que sea el momento adecuado y yo…. -dijo levantándose y caminando por toda la habitación como si tuviera polvo pica pica por todo su cuerpo.

Jensen se sentó en la cama, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué Jay? Dime.

Jared tomo aire y saco algo de sus pantalones pero no dejo al rubio ver que era. - Jensen sé que no soy perfecto, olvido muchas cosas, como renovar mi licencia para conducir, soy algo tope y lento, pero Te quiero ¿sabes? Te quiero más que a mi vida misma, y la verdad es que no se que haría sin ti, pronto me graduaré y yo seré una mejor persona para ti, Jensen -dijo arrodillándose y tomando la mano del rubio. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La reacción de Jensen fue bastante...común.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego de que sus labios temblaran. - No...No me hagas esto. - lloro escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. - ¡Eres malo!. - dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Qué?, no te gustan los anillos, si quieres los cambio ¿quieres unos más caros?-pregunto inocentemente.

Jensen le dio un empujón en el pecho del chico arrodillado. - ¡Malo! - repuso aun llorando. - Si me lo hubieses dicho en la ciudad me hubiese desmayado.

Actualmente, si lo hubiera hecho, era un estúpido creyente de los cuentos de hadas, desde niño, pese a que su historia se había transformado en una de terror, había logrado reflejar su vida de cuentos de hadas en sus libros, y ahora tenia a un hombre pidiéndole casarse con el en medio de Massachusetts, y con las cortinas corridas, cerrando el momento para ambos.

- ¿Es un no, porque elegí mal el momento?-pregunto con los ojos acuosos.

- ¡Es un si, Jay! - se mordió los labio para no decirle lento. Extendió su mano izquierda para que el castaño le colocara el anillo.

-¿Si? Si, si, si… - exclamo, feliz, nervioso, y enloqueciendo un poco mientras sus dedos colocaban el anillo en el dedo del rubio, temblando de emoción tomo el otro anillo y se lo dio al rubio; extendió su mano esperando que el rubio se lo pusiera. - elegí dos porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que ambos estamos comprometidos – explico rápidamente, su voz borrosa en la mente de Jensen, que pese a todo logro reunir el valor para mantenerse bajo control.

- Se supone que tenía que dejar que yo te lo comprara. - Le tomo la mano y le coloco el anillo, viendo como sus dedos le temblaban. - ¿Y que banco robaste para comprar esto?

- Ninguno, son mis ahorros desde hace algunos años - respondió dejando caer unas lagrimas, haciéndole sentir como un tonto niño enamorado. -Te amo, Jensen. - dijo levantándolo - Gracias por aceptarme

- Jared... - susurro dejándose abrazar.

-Apenas trabaje, te comprare unos más caros, Jen

- Ni se te ocurra, me encanta este. - le sonrió. - pero yo si te comprare otro.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto riendo aun un poco perturbado, alzando una mano hasta la mejilla de Jensen.

- Si, en serio, es tuyo Jay y eso me basta bastante. - le dio un beso en los labios y bajo la mirada avergonzado. - podemos vestirnos me da vergüenza.

- ¡Ah! Vale, Jen - dijo alcanzando un paño. – ¡Oh! ¡Por dios! Me voy a casar contigo… - susurro emocionado, saboreando la sensación en su pecho, y alzando a Jensen un poco en el aire, cuando lo baja, lo besa un poco y suelta una carcajada de felicidad pura.

Luce como un loco.

- ¡Idiota! Te falta correr desnudo por toda la casa. - se burlo poniéndose unos bóxers. - Me debes la salida al cine y a cenar.

- Claro, futuro esposo. - Respondió, feliz como no lo había estado nunca en su vida, hilarante, con la sangre latiendo en sus venas a toda mecha, como una auto nuevo con el motor rugiendo, se sentía eufórico, capaz de gritar en el balcón lo que sentía por ese hombre de ojos verdes acuosos que le miraba con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaban en la cama. -¿Te he dicho que eres hermoso -murmuro como si fingiera pensar -Te he dicho que eres inteligente, sensual, amable, divertido, jodidamente caliente? - continuo viéndole a los ojos, los suyos propios parecían casi brillar por si solos del amor que sentía - ¿Te he dicho que eres todo lo que siempre soñé? - preguntó dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo con un suspiro feliz.

- No tienes porque soñarme de nuevo. - le aseguro acercándose a el y dejando un beso sobre el puente de su nariz. - Ya estoy aquí.

* * *

_**Continuara**_...


	25. Terrores de Media Tarde

**Capitulo 24: Terrores de Media Tarde.**

* * *

El grito de una mujer pidiendo un taxi en ese momento ahogo el saludo de Steve, quien venía cubierto con su gabardina beige, y sus ojos azules mostrando desconfianza, mirando en dirección a Christian Kane que se veía cansado, pero feliz porque el abogado hubiese aceptado su petición de encontrarse en el Mall's Plaza a esas horas de la mañana, pese a que el smog se acumulaba alrededor de ellos, y casi no les dejaba ver su entorno.

- Gracias por venir... - susurro temeroso de que alguna de sus palabras fuera capaz de alejarlo.

Steve asintió sin saber muy bien que decir, viendo de arriba a abajo a Christian, su aspecto era bastante malo, y su corazón se encogió, pero no por eso dejó que se viera en sus ojos.

- Esta bien - susurro buscando concentrarse en cualquier cosa, menos en la necesidad de el hombre frente a él, ya lo había alejado de su corazón tres años y podía seguir haciéndolo -¿Para qué me llamaste?

- Necesito tu ayuda en cuanto a algo... - susurro, acomodando su largo cabello tras su espalda, apartándolo nerviosamente de sus hombros. - Yo...solo tú puedes hablar con Jensen en este momento.

El abogado sintió un nudo en la garganta, Christian nunca dejará de ser un imbécil aunque su vida dependiera de ello... lo llamó solo para eso.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Pelee con su novio...pero ¡solo quiero disculparme! - se apresuro a decirlo, sujetando de imprevisto a Steve por sus bíceps, con fuerza.

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso? -gruño sintiéndose algo incomodo con el contacto, bajando sus ojos, a donde Chris le tenía agarrado, con una muda orden de que lo soltara.

- Steve...por favor, eres el único que puede hablar con Jensen, distraerle, que le quite los ojos de encima solo un segundo... - susurro suplicante, dándole esa mirada, que Steve no había visto nunca desde que lo conocía, herido y temeroso.

Steve suspiro. - Tú no pretendes disculparte, Christian... te conozco y sí haces algo mal, te arriesgas a que Jensen nos odie por el resto de su vida -explicó algo más suave, era increíble lo manejable que era con ese hombre.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero disculparme! ¡Confía en mí, una última vez! Steve... - sus ojos estaban húmedos, brillantes con las luces del centro comercial, donde la gente iba y venía sin mirarlos, sin hacer siquiera un esfuerzo por saber.

- Yo... esta vez... confiare en ti pero por favor no traiciones mi confianza - pidió bajó y maldiciéndose luego, sus palabras sonaban con un terrible doble sentido, pero Kane estaba tan pendiente de Jensen que ni siquiera lo notó -¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Habla con Jensen, haz que Jared salga de la casa...de esa manera podré hablar con él, encontraré la forma de que lo haga sin que...sin que me golpee o algo... - susurro soltándole por fin.

- Bien -gruño -Terminemos con esto. - dijo suspirando.

* * *

El timbre sonó, haciendo que Jensen se levantara de la cama con pereza, aun en bóxers y con marcas de dientes por todo el cuerpo, cortesía de Jared, quien le había considerado muñeco masticable y él se había corrido como poseso, solo con pensarlo.

Atravesar el pasillo se vuelve tedioso cuando se intenta caminar entre las prendas de ropa, y temiendo que sea Jeff el que viene a visitarle, recoge toda ésta, tirándola después hacia el antiguo cuarto de Jared, aun con cosas de Chris, que debía empacar y enviar a su apartamento cuanto antes.

Eso le deprimía un poco, él quería que su amigo se quedara, diablos él se quedaría con él aunque asesinara a alguien, "Quien soy yo para hablar de eso" se dijo asimismo, negando con la cabeza cuando por fin llego a la puerta.

Al ver por la mirilla se sorprendió de ver al abogado del otro lado; no era tan temprano como pensaba, y sabia que pronto Jared tendría que vestirse para ir a clases, por eso no se sorprendió de verle aparecer por el pasillo, con su sudadera y los pantalones de chándal, mas dormido que despierto.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, haciéndole ver que aun no había abierto a su invitado, así que procedió a destrabar la puerta y dejar que Carlson pasara.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto aunque la puerta estuviera abierta.

- Tú talentoso y guapo abogadito. - contestó con una sonrisa.

- Si vienes con Chris, ya te puedes devolver por donde viniste. - Le advirtió Jensen, abrió la puerta, buscando con la mirada al castaño, pero no encontrándolo por ningún lado.

-¿Tú estas borracho? -preguntó con ironía. - Porque abría de venir con él, si lo ando evadiendo hace semanas. – señalo sarcástico mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Si, había olvidado que seguías siendo un bastardo con él, te comprendo. - Susurro mirando sobre su hombro, para ver a Jared dirigiéndose a ellos, un poco mas despierto que antes.

- No. - corrigió bajando su mirada al suelo - Christian logra que la gente se aleje... es eso simplemente.

- ¿Hablaron de ello? - Cuestiono Jensen interesado, sintiendo como Jared le tomaba de la cintura y saludaba con un gesto adormilado a Steve. - Porque...que sea un maldito con Jared luego de todo lo que yo le he dado, no significa que lo vaya a ser contigo...aunque no has arriesgado nada.

- No, hablamos de eso...yo ya lo intente, Jensen, y no puedo empezar algo con alguien que está enamorado de otra persona, a mí solo me quiere como un trofeo. – confesó con una voz tan rota y miserable que preocupo a ambos hombres. - La vida no es justa... son cosas que hay que aceptar. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Oh, oh... ¿Qué diablos es eso de que está enamorado de otra persona? - Le cortó en seco, separándose de Jared, que protesto porque se alejara. - El te ama, ¡Maldición Steve! Te ama desde que te conoció.

- No. - contestó frio. - Nunca lo hizo... solo yo, solo fui yo quien me enamore -dijo terminando de entrar encaminándose al sofá, donde se dejó caer, con un bostezo de por medio.

- ¡Deja de hablar tonterías! ¡Te ama! ¡Deja de ser tan víctima, Steve! ¡Tú fuiste quien se alejo! ¡Tú fuiste quien regreso con su familia, aun cuando estos te consideraron una aberración! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos traicionó! - Jensen estaba tan fuera de control que Jared temía que en cualquier momento se abalanzara sobre Steve.

- Lo siento... -contestó bajando su mirada al suelo -Lo siento, Jensen... lo siento pero él... está muy lejos de mi ahora, es tarde. - dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, él lo sabía, maldición, el sabia que Chris estaba enamorado de Jensen y dolía demasiado admitirlo. - Vine a hablarte de los casos. - agrego unos minutos después en que solo parecía oír los puños de Jensen cerrarse y abrirse.

- ¿Qué caso? - pregunto Jensen siendo sostenido de inmediato por Jared, que paso sus brazos sobre los del rubio, sus manos entrelazándose y dejando a la vista del abogado los relucientes anillos.

- Quinn, la familia de Quinn, está dispuesta a pagar un gran cantidad de dinero. - explico limpiándose los ojos. - Necesito hablar contigo de eso y de Dennis, la universidad dejó de respaldarlo. - continuo poco a poco recuperando su tono profesional, mandando al fondo de su alma sus demonios.

- Entonces eso significa que podrás tener algún control sobre sus acciones. - afirmo Jensen, mirando a la ventana, teniendo en cuenta que aun había una conversación pendiente con Jared con la mención de Quinn en esa casa, aun Jared se tensaba en sus brazos cuando escuchaba su nombre, pero no de miedo sino de dolor por la traición.

-Sí- contestó mordiéndose el labio por preguntar lo que estaba a punto de salir de su lengua -El control radica más en ti, se puede acusar a la universidad de tener posiciones en contra de los derechos humanos, eso es una acusación muy grave y significa mucho dinero si ganas...

- No es mi decisión. - Dijo Jensen, seguro de lo que hacía, cuando se volteo a ver a Jared. - Es tuya, cariño.

-¿Mía? - pregunto con ojos enormes por la repentina sorpresa. -¿Por qué mía?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Le pregunto de vuelta ahogando una risa. - ¡Por supuesto que es tuya! Ya no quiero decidir por ti, eres un adulto, Jay.

Jared hizo un puchero que en opinión del rubio le hacía ver adorable. -Pero... -suspiro - No... creo que sea lo mejor, yo nunca busque dinero con todo esto, solo quería y quiero ser feliz contigo, se me hace innecesario hacerlo.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta Steve, por lo que pude deducir, está diciendo que no quiere demandarlos. - Hablo ahora mirando a Steve con una sonrisa complacida por las palabras de su novio.

-¡Eres demasiado bueno, Padalecki! -contesto el abogado estirándose un poco -¡Felicidades, por cierto!

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Primero sus sonrisas están más grande lo normal y eso en ustedes es raro. -dijo sonriendo -Y segundo... sus anillos, espero sean muy felices chicos. - dijo sinceramente.

- ¡Jared está siempre sonriendo, es normal en él! - Se quejo el rubio, sonrojándose de que las palabras fueran dichas en voz alta, aun no se acostumbraba del todo.

-¡Si pero no tan radiante! -contradijo riendo ante la reacción del otro, Jared parecía más sereno y tal vez en esos aspectos, era más maduro que el escritor, hacían una buena pareja complementándose él uno al otro.

- Ok, dejen ya de molestar, ambos. - reclamo señalando a Jared que dejo un beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que su respiración se cortara momentáneamente. - Aun es pronto para celebrar... por eso no les había contado nada. - se excuso con Steve.

- Descuida, ¡Hey Jared!... ¿podrías ir a comprar algunas cervezas? Mientras Jensen firma algunos papeles para finalizar tanta demanda -comento nervioso... "no me falles, Chris..." -pensó mordiéndose el labio -Así... luego podremos celebrar su compromiso un rato -agrego haciendo que Jensen se sonrojara más.

- Oh!...no necesitas ir, si no quieres... - susurro bajito para que Jared le escuchara.

-¡Nah, está bien!-respondió el universitario restándole importancia al asunto -Será rápido amor

- Pero Jay...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado.

- No...No pasa nada... - Jensen trato de ocultar su preocupación mientras veía a Jared tomar su chaqueta del closet cerca de la puerta, sonriéndole para darle seguridad, pero aun así Jensen no pudo evitar estremecerse al verlo salir.

* * *

Jared caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el supermercado, indicándole a Chad una dirección por un mensaje de texto; el muy idiota se había perdido en una de sus aventuras, entre las piernas de alguna mujer. - Me pregunto si algún día sentaras cabeza amigo - murmuro sonriendo, cuando al ver una sombra en el suelo, se dio cuenta que alguien había bloqueado su camino, alzó la vista curioso de que fuera algún vendedor o algo, pero se topo con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Kane? -pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido.

- Hey hombre. - Saludo como si Jared no quisiera partirle la cara.

- Aja -gruño conteniéndose por su prometido -Discúlpame tengo unas compras que hacer - indico intentando rodearlo y avanzar pero Christian se coloco en frente de nuevo.

- Por favor... hablemos de lo que paso, quiero disculparme Jared, quiero hacerlo, no quiero estar mal contigo o con Jenny. - Su voz sonaba tan rota que Jared casi sentía lastima por él.

-Yo... no lo sé Kane -contestó sinceramente, pero la mirada del hombre parecía sincera - Podemos hablar en el apartamento de Jensen -concedió encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, el no me quiere allí, no me dejara entrar hasta que tu y yo estemos bien, ¿por favor? Mejor... - Parecía no encontrar las palabras mientras observaba sus temblorosas manos, no parecía Kane en realidad era menos que una sombra, del hombre que era antes. - Ven a mi apartamento, no está lejos de aquí, tú lo conoces Jay.

- Jensen, me está esperando -dijo algo desconfiado -¿estás bien Chris? -pregunto preocupado, el hombre parecía a punto de un colapso-

- ¡Ven por favor! - Suplico, en un gesto nervioso limpiando el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, el temor de perderlo todo, pero en especial de perder a Jensen y con él a Steve. - Por favor...

-Está bien, está bien tranquilo -dijo guardando su celular -Vamos

El pecho de Chris se movió erráticamente cuando soltó un suspiro aliviado, cansado pero satisfecho de que sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, se acomodo el cabello tras las orejas y asintió en dirección a Jared, comenzando a caminar con su tan parecido caminar de vaquero, con sus piernas arqueadas como las de Jensen, haciendo sonreír al joven al recordar a su amante.

El camino se hizo en total silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. El sol empezaba a bajar de intensidad, las sombras se hacían un poco más grandes y viento era algo helado. Cuando divisaron los apartamentos Jared, se sintió inquieto, pero de inmediato desvió esos pensamientos, aunque fuera un imbécil Christian era amigo de Jensen y él hijo de una buena amiga de su madre, así que definitivamente no era un asesino serial o algo.

Los viejos apartamentos del final de la calle Brooklyn daban escalofríos a cualquiera, y sin embargo Jared recordaba que él ya había pasado varias noches allí cuando necesitaba estar temprano en la universidad, y de verdad nunca sería tan acogedor como el de Jensen, pero la verdad nada sería tan acogedor como Jen.

Chris le dejo entrar, sonriendo nerviosamente cuando cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? - Le pregunto abriendo la nevera que estaba en el pequeño espacio que era la sala. - Vi que ibas a comprar unas... así que...

-Oh! Si para Jensen y Steve, yo no acostumbro tomar, soy malo en ello -contesto algo avergonzado.

- ¿Steve uh? Está en el apartamento de Jen... - susurro lo último, tomando una soda y lanzándosela a Jared. - ¿Para qué era la cerveza?

-Gracias -dijo atrapándola en el aire -Bueno... eran para celebrar -dudo un segundo en continuar - nuestro compromiso.

El joven pudo ver como Christian se quedaba de pie en medio de la sala, con la mirada fija en la ventana, sus ojos parecían transparentes, llenos de emociones que Jared no podía definir; mas cuando el hombre le miro, y Jared sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí, de huir y no regresar mas, de llamar a Jensen y darle su paradero; se sintió asustado por la severidad en la expresión de Kane.

Este permaneció así unos minutos, se giro a la nevera y dejo la cerveza sobre esta, permaneciendo de espaldas unos segundos antes de que dejara salir un suspiro.

- ¿Tu y Jensen? ¿Casándose? - Un bufido salió de sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Uh…- dijo dudando que contestar; aunque la expresión de Kane le daba una mejor idea, salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía -Si... -contesto levantándose.

- No lo sabía, Jensen no dijo nada... - Kane se giro hacia él apenas le escucho moverse, su mirada parecía decidida pero Jared no tenía idea de para qué.

- Se lo propuse hace poco -menciono encogiéndose de hombros -Aunque tenía semanas pensándolo.

Los pasos de las botas de cuero negro de Chris, resonaron en el pequeño espacio, cuando éste se acerco, a los ojos del universitario parecía un cazador acechando a su presa, peligroso y mucho más fuerte debido a su madurez física, Kane no tenía nada que envidiarle a Jared, nada a excepción de todo.

- No me lo dijiste... - se ríe por lo bajo, lento y algo cínico. - Nunca pensé que alguien como tú terminaría con mi Jensen. - las palabras parecen elegidas a propósito.

- Con... tu... ¿Qué? -pregunto mordiéndose el labio - Yo... mejor me voy Kane -dijo jalando aire para tranquilizarse, no quería de verdad discutir con él, sabía que Jensen lo quería demasiado.

No quería joder lo que habían arreglado y que volvieran a pasar por lo mismo, no sería capaz de tolerarlo, no ahora que el anillo que tenía en sus manos apretaba contra su piel, recordándole a cada minuto su futuro.

- No tienes porque irte... - Chris le corto el paso, colocando una mano en su pecho, una mano que quemaba contra la piel debajo de la camisa roja que tenia puesta.

- Yo... sí los chicos me esperan, y - dijo quitando la mano con delicadeza -No quiero preocupar a Jen -indico volviéndose a buscar su celular, que había dejado en el sillón - Nos vemos luego Chris.

Pero las manos callosas de Kane le detuvieron, tomándole del cuello de la camisa y estampándole contra la pared del frente, haciendo todo su cuerpo protestar, pero en especial sus pulmones que se quedaron sin aire alguno, al sentir su espina dorsal ser golpeada brutalmente, reviviendo viejas heridas que yacían olvidadas bajo las caricias de Jensen.

Lo que vino a continuación no se lo hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años, no lo hubiese siquiera imaginado, ni en sus más oscuros sueños, ni siquiera cuando dudaba de su sexualidad; nunca lo imagino, el sabor de Kane, a cerveza rancia y demasiados cigarros, a dolor y a pena eterna, explotando en su boca que buscaba desesperadamente el ansiado oxigeno.

La falta de aire sin duda lo tenía mareado y débil en los brazos de Chris, primero por el golpe y segundo porque luego de éste no le dejo respirar, lastimosa de forma literal, sintió la lengua tan diferente a la de Jensen y sintió arcadas, arcadas y miedo cuando su aturdido cerebro proceso lo que estaba pasando, entonces puso sus manos en el pecho empujando como podía, buscando alejarse.

Era justo como lo había imaginado, al ver que Kane no se movió ni un ápice, ni siquiera cuando Jared flexiono sus pies en el suelo y empujo aun mas que la primera vez, los brazos de Kane eran mucho más expertos que él, y no solo le detuvieron de una posible huida sino que lo controlaron lo suficiente para tenerlo contra el sofá, en el que hace minutos estaba sentado.

Sus hombros fueron empujados con violencia para que se quedara quieto, pero era un hombre y no iba a rendirse, aunque el aturdimiento de su cuerpo estuviera ganando la batalla, no iba a dejar que Kane fuera mas allá de lo que quería; no cuando sus manos callosas se estaban colando por su camisa, acariciando su cuerpo con desespero.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -gruño aunque sabia la respuesta solo esperaba buscar tiempo, salir de ese lugar de esa atmosfera enfermiza que sentía rodearle, porque pesé a lo sucio que se sentía, a las ganas impotentes de llorar, también sentía el dolor de Kane y era algo verdaderamente fuerte, agonizante y asfixiante -Déjame, Chris, por dios reacciona -grito aturdido cuando sintió como acariciaba bruscamente sus pezones. Movió su pierna izquierda un poco, deseando golpear a Chris, quitárselo de encima algunos segundos, recibir aire, y salir de ahí, pero Chris bloqueo su pierna, aumentando su pánico.

Era su pierna herida, esa a la que su tejido aun se sentía muy blandito cuando practicaba básquet con Chad en la universidad, debido a que ya no estaba en el equipo; dolía como el infierno sentir el temor de que ese hombre llegara a hacerle algo mas, cuando parecía tan perdido mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y sus manos bajaban por su abdomen, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Sabe que empezó a llorar, en el momento que sintió una mano empezar a desatar sus vaqueros, sabe que la rabia y la desesperación lo estaban inundando, cuando Kane golpeaba levemente sus costillas haciéndole gritar un poco del dolor, no había sido muy fuerte la caída pero casi se las quebró, el día que lo empujaron por la escaleras... el hijo de puta sabia de sus heridas y las estaba usando cada una en su contra -Kane, déjame, por favor ¿Qué haces? , reacciona - al ver que Chris parecía en otro mundo, pensó que lo único que le quedaba era gritar pero justo cuando abrió la boca, la lengua contraria le invadió de nuevo, mientras que con la otra mano le asfixiaba un poco, lo suficiente para impedirle luchar y librarse del beso.

Su sabor está haciendo a Jared querer vomitar ahí mismo, pero ni siquiera las arcadas saben que detendrán a Chris, de lo que ahora ya sabe que es una violación; al fin deja de tocarle pero es solo para comenzar a bajar sus pantalones.

-Christian -llamó a punto de llorar - Si... haces esto – empezó, mientras sentía lo que parecía ser un puto ataque de asma, que no le daba desde que era un niño, llevo su mano a detener la contraria con la fuerza que aún le quedaba. -Si haces esto, los vas a perder a los dos, Steve y Jensen, te van odiar…

No sabe qué nombre hace efecto en el avance del hombre, pero Chris se ha detenido y ahora le mira, con sus ojos confundidos, perdidos en sus acciones y en lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

No tiene palabra, no hay manera de que consiga palabras para la atrocidad que estaba por cometer.

Los recuerdos le golpean, y pronto es él, quien está llorando en la habitación, él es ahora el niño ultrajado que solloza silenciosamente mientras se acurruca en una esquina, sin mirar a Jared que le observa unos segundos antes de saber que ahora si es hora de marcharse.

Jared empujo al hombre con fuerza, no porque se haya detenido, tenia que confiarse y justó cuando la espalda de Kane golpea el suelo, está corriendo tanto como se lo permite su pierna y sus costillas, así como su mismo pecho que se alza producto del miedo, el aire escasea y todo da vueltas y ha dejado el celular en el apartamento de ese hombre, quiere gritar y llorar pedir ayuda, acusarlo pero aunque jamás lo admita, lo que más lo dejó paralizado fue el dolor de ese hombre. Con dificultad llega al ascensor y cuando entra, puede sentirse un poco más seguro pero el mayor sentimiento de seguridad le embarga cuando está corriendo por las calles, sin importarle la falta de aire, el dolor o el miedo que siente, solo quiere estar junto a Jensen nada más y eso hace que pueda prácticamente volar entre las personas.

* * *

Hay un fuerte silencio en la cocina cuando la pregunta de Steve, aun resuena en su cabeza, trayendo a colación cada uno de los pensamientos que aun no se ha atrevido a sacar de su mente, recuerdos que le taladran cada vez que ve a Jared, pero ahora que Steve esta allí, pidiendo su opinión sobre la demanda, luego de que hace ya veinte minutos que Jared se haya ido, se le hace tan extraño de responder, tan extraño responderle sin su novio al lado, siente que es egoísta, pero que también es mejor.

- No lo se... ella se retracto, yo no confío en mujeres, Steve, pero ella parecía realmente de acuerdo con alejarse, supongo que por eso su familia pago la indemnización. - susurro cansado, encogiéndose de hombros,

- Bien -susurró pensando en esas palabras, en cada una buscando alguna salida - Guardare algunas evidencias, como un seguro - explico cuando Jensen se volteo hacia él - No podemos confiarnos.

- Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho con esto... - No tuvo tiempo de terminar su agradecimiento por que la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

-Jensen -medio grito Jared su voz cada vez más corta y mas pequeña, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y todo esta dándole vueltas, se apoya contra la pared dejándose caer al suelo.

Eso alerto aun mas a Jensen que dejo el vaso de agua que sostenía y se acerco apresuradamente a la sala; lo que vio le sorprendió en sobremanera, Jared, su Jared, parecía realmente devastado, incluso temblaba como si estuvieran bajo cero, y el corazón de Jensen se encoge mientras se apresura a llegar a él.

- ¿Jay? Jay, ¿Qué sucedió? - le pregunta cuando al fin lo tiene acurrucado contra su pecho.

- No, yo no quise y él, por dios…. –dijo, empezó a llorar desesperado como Jensen nunca le había visto -Tienes que creerme el... me obligó, iba a... mierda -gruño llevando su mano a su pecho, buscando el aire que cada vez más se le estaba yendo -No... Puedo respirar…

- Shhh... cálmate... cálmate... - le suplico acariciando su rostro inundado en lagrimas, se veía tan roto, tan niño y le daba miedo que había podido pasarle a su novio. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo daño? ¿Fue Dennis?

- Kane -susurro pequeño casi con miedo, un miedo infantil de que Jensen no le creyera -él... él intento… -dijo mareado dejándose caer más en el cuerpo de su novio.

El miedo no solo cruzo el rostro de Jensen, un flash de pánico también paso por los ojos de Steve, quien se paralizo en el portal de la cocina, mirando expectante, queriendo escuchar lo que Jared tenía que decir.

- Kane...Intento...intento... - las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta del escritor, quien lo apretó contra su cuerpo de igual forma, queriéndole proteger de la verdad, de lo que había acontecido y que él no sabía cómo sobrellevar. - Oh dios, Jay... - no necesitaba que Jared se lo dijera, no necesitaba eso.

-Te juró que no lo vi venir, dijo que quería disculparse- empezó a balbucear -Y se veía tan mal, maldición le creí y él intento maldita sea, dios, intento violarme - casi grito alejándose del rubio y abrazándose a sí mismo, su cuerpo gigante temblando, cerca de derrumbarse.

- No lo digas...estas bien ahora... - las lagrimas calientes comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, humedeciendo el cabello de Jared, mientras la traición hacía su propio agujero dentro de su corazón. - No dejare que te haga nada...nunca más, te creo... - No sabía que decir, no sabía que mas podía sentir aparte de dolor.

Jared le miro unos segundos, con la duda rondando en su rostro - ¿De verdad le creía? -se pregunto a si mismo odiándose por ello, recordando el golpe y la pelea, el odio de Kane y todo haciendo estragos en su cabeza - Me siento mal -dijo simplemente desviando la atención a otro punto del suelo, esperando que Jensen no viera entre sus dudas y miedos.

- Lo sé, se siente horrible... - susurro, dudoso de que se suponía que debía decir, el nunca hablo de esto, de el sentimiento que dejaba cada vez que su padre lo golpeaba, del dolor que sentía y las ganas de morirse que se apoderaban de él. - Lo siento, debí estar allí para protegerte, debí estar allí...sabía que no era bueno dejarte salir...

Jared asintió, levantándose del suelo con algo de dificultad, Jensen se apresuro a tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

- Voy... necesito recostarme.

- Voy contigo... - susurro acariciando sus mejillas, el dolor que sentía, al ver como sus ojos evitaban los suyos solo le indicaba que Jared se avergonzaba de estar allí, se avergonzaba de que hubiera dejado que eso pasara, y no quería eso en absoluto.

Se giro hacia Steve, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, y sabía perfectamente que les había escuchado, por eso no dijo nada, ahora tenía que lidiar con Jared, que a duras penas podía caminar.

- Si... quieres -contestó aguantando la lagrimas, de pronto ni siquiera ahí se sentía cómodo, sentía que en cualquier momento Kane, aparecería desmentiría todo y nadie le creería.

- Vamos... - susurro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, llevo a Jared a paso lento hacia su habitación, observando sus pasos y cada gesto que hacía, sin perderle de vista un minuto, queriendo saber si de verdad Kane había llegado tan lejos, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de sentir rabia, deseos de arrancarle la cabeza, todo porque se preocupaba en dejarle solo mientras el cometía otro asesinato.

Se recostaron en la cama, con un leve movimiento, Jared cerró los ojos inmediatamente -Jensen -llamo, pero solo eso, no dijo nada más, ni se movió, no sabía que decir o que sentir.

Jensen le abrazo por detrás, sus brazos acariciando su cintura y enterrando su nariz en su cuello, respirando el aroma a inocencia que su novio desprendía; ¿Cómo alguien había podido haberle hecho esto?

- Soy yo... - le aseguro, besando sobre su mejilla y luego detrás de su cuello, infligiendo seguridad, que sabe necesitara para cuando hablen de esto, aunque Jensen espera que no lo hagan nunca, porque todo parece una horrorosa pesadilla de la cual quiere despertarse.

-¿Tu... me crees verdad? -pregunto bajito, estremeciéndose con los besos tan diferentes y a la vez tan destrozado, confundido que solo ahogo otro sollozo - Tengo miedo...

- Te creo Jared, tengo todas las razones para hacerlo... - Fue su dolorosa respuesta a la vez que se dejaba caer contra la almohada y observaba su cabello castaño caer sobre la misma.

-No quiero volverlo a ver jamás, no quiero -gruño como en un momento de ira -él me golpeo, mierda sabia donde golpear, me uso cuando quiso…. Usarme. -las palabras salían de su boca, no las podía parar eran un retahíla de odio y miedo.

- Jay no sigas por favor...el...el siempre fue un buen luchador, el me salvo de muchas cosas...pero no quiero que sientas odio hacia él, no quiero que te dejes llevar por el miedo. - Estaba tan desesperado, porque Jared no comenzara a sentir todo lo que el sintió esos años, no quería que Jared fuera como él, nunca lo querría.

Jared le vio un segundo, sus ojos oscilaban entre el odio y la ira - ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? -gruño furioso, abrazándose a sí mismo - Tu no... olvídalo

- ¿Yo qué? - Le cuestiono de inmediato apartando un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro. - ¿Crees que le protejo? ¿Es eso Jay? ¿No confías en mi, o acaso piensas que yo fui quien quiso esto? - Suena herido cuando se aleja, sentándose en la cama y viéndole de reojo. - Porque yo nunca quise esto.

- No. - contestó herido también, acercándose con algo de miedo -Es que siempre lo has defendido, siempre incluso sobre mi... lo siento estoy asustado, confuso, y pensé que si él... si él lo hacía, me ibas a odiar, que me ibas a dejar - confesó asustado

- No voy a hacer eso nunca más, te deje eso claro... - le aseguro tomando su rostro y besando, suave delicado, con suaves roces que friccionaban los labios de Jared lo más dulce que podía. - Lamento que todo esto haya pasado, debí detenerle debí buscar ayuda, porque no es su culpa del todo Jared...

-Perdóname... pero sinceramente ahora yo no puedo ver eso... no puedo...quizás algún día, pero no ahora -dijo suspirando, relajándose entre los brazos de su prometido.

- Lo sé, amor...lo sé, solo quiero que lo sepas, voy a protegerte ahora; no dejare que nada te haga daño de nuevo. - sus susurros se fueron perdiendo en el silencio que les embargo por largo rato, solo dejando el sonido de sus respiraciones llenar la habitación hasta que la voz de Jensen lo interrumpió. - ¿Dónde te toco?

-Yo... el abdomen... y me obligó a besarlo - contestó bajo, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes frente a él quizás compartían el color, pero solo eso, los de Jensen eran gentiles, hermosos, no fríos ni llenos de ira y confusión.

- ¿Aquí? - susurro, su mano colándose por debajo de la camisa carmesí de Jared, acariciándole como si estuviera hecho de cristal; sus labios acariciaron su barbilla. - ¿Quieres besarme Jay?

Jared se estremeció ante el toque por un momento quiso alejarse pero solo basto con notar la diferencia entre las manos, distinguir la suavidad, de lo áspero, para que se relajara nuevamente, se acerco más a su novio y asintió viéndole directo a los gruesos labios.

- Hazlo Jay...bésame... - le susurro, queriendo que fuera él quien decidiera hacerlo, no quería asustarle, pero la necesidad de hacerle sentir mejor se apoderaba de su pecho, ese miedo a que Jared se le fuera a escurrir de las manos.

Jared asintió, pero no se movió de su sitio, sus manos temblaban un poco y se desplazó hacia adelante recordando cada sentimiento que vino a él la primera vez que beso a Jensen, la ansiedad, el miedo pero sobre todo la jodida necesidad de tenerle cerca. Atrapo entre sus labios lo ajenos, introdujo su lengua con timidez, moviéndose con cuidado pero gimiendo cuando Jensen se movió con él y sus lenguas se enredaron.

Era tan lento que casi parecía que el tiempo se había detenido completamente, dejándolos solo a ellos moviéndose con cada caricia, la lengua de Jensen acariciando la de Jared saboreando el sabor de su novio y borrando el de Chris.

Pequeños gemiditos se escapan de su boca, al sentir a Jay tan dulce, tan delicado y temeroso, nada tenía que ver esto, con su primera vez juntos, esto era más profundo mucho más.

Jared pensaba lo mismo, era... diferente, era como una unión más allá, más profunda su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, pero el beso no subió de intensidad sin embargo sentía a Jensen como nunca antes, lo había sentido, como si estuviera ahí por él, y solo para él y viceversa, su corazón latiendo leve pero profundo arrebatando de él cada aliento y devolviendo en su lugar cada suspiro enamorado que podía dar su alma,

Hicieron el amor lentamente, tanto así que para cuando ambos se corrieron a manos del otro, la noche caía sobre ellos, oscura y algo aterradora, pero no para ellos, que se dejaron perder en los ojos del otro antes de rendirse a Morfeo, que los reclamo luego de que ambos labios susurraran dulces palabras de amor.

* * *

_**Continuara**** :D**_


	26. El final de una historia nunca realmente

_**Capitulo Final**_

_** El final de una historia nunca realmente es el final, ¿cierto?**_

* * *

Con tantos problemas por resolver y la crisis recayendo sobre los hombros de la gente con poder, la población de clase media se aferraba a sus casas, unas siendo ahogadas con la hipoteca, mientras que otras buscaban por nuevos hogares. Jensen Ackles había decidido que no compraría otro apartamento, pese a que la renta de su conjunto residencial se había disparado por los cielos, y por mas que su prometido, Jared Padalecki, hubiese tratado de convencerlo para que dejaran el lugar, buscando por algo mucho mas pequeño y cómodo en Massachusetts, Jensen se había negado en redondo.

No había salido de un hueco de ratas para terminar en otro, incluso si este tenía su nombre en papel y un Jared Padalecki en su cama todas las noches. No iba a aceptar eso. Nunca. Por mas que Jared le suplicara, sabiendo que el joven no tenia trabajo para ayudarle con la economía del hogar, usando su beca solo para conseguir sus libros y el transporte a la universidad.

Los libros de Jensen se habían vendido tan bien como antes, variando sus historias, incluso algunas de ellas, dos al menos, versionándolas para ambas sexualidades. Se había convertido en un versátil escritor, que muchos otros, conocidos por escribir literatura de chicas, habían aplaudido.

No solo a el, sino también a su editor personal.

Jeffrey Morgan, ese hombre que le había incitado desde que le conoció a ser lo que quisiera, ese hombre que le había ayudado tanto, y que había ido a prisión por el, luego de que sus padres lo acusaran de secuestrarlo.

Era el mismo hombre que estaba sentado frente a el, en las mesas del café Black Sand, al norte del MIT, que se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos, este hombree lucia exactamente como la ultima vez que se habían visto antes de que Jensen pasara esos horrendos años encerrado en una celda, como un mísero perro que merece una vida mejor pero que no se le permite.

Solo que esta vez, Morgan luce feliz, orgulloso, y Jensen...bueno, Jensen esta sencillamente radiante, jugueteando con el anillo dorado en su mano, sin importarle que parezca un idiota al hacerlo.

Morgan sonrió, una mueca que para cualquiera que lo conociera como él podría pasar por una risa burlona pero no él hombre veía a Jensen como un padre vería a su hijo, con orgullo en sus ojos oscuros. Tomo un poco de su café, esperando el emparedado doble que había pedido.

- Pareces una cría enamorada, Jensen - señalo el hombre haciendo una seña a donde el rubio jugaba con el anillo.

- No lo soy...pero estoy por convertirme en una, tu cría enamorada. - respondió irónico, enfatizando las palabras con sus cejas alzadas, perfectamente alineadas en su rostro de dios griego, enmarcado en la camisa de cuello alto y mangas largas, con sus lentes de aumento sobre la cabeza, tenia sobre sus piernas su ultimo libro.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? -pregunto recostándose en respaldar de su silla - Es decir, todo esto, este gran cambio, el compromiso, tus nuevos seguidores o debería decir Fans - replico divertido, recordándole al rubio su nuevo club Fans. Eran unas chicas que antes leían sus novelas, en realidad casi les ponían un altar y que habían acogido tanto su sexualidad como algunas de sus nuevas producciones todas, en esos momentos se sintió casi como una estrella de cine. - haber encontrado al amor de tu vida, que -continuó su amigo sacándole de sus recuerdos -me sorprendió que sea prácticamente un niño, responsable y sin duda te ama, pero niño al fin y al cabo .

- No es un niño...solo la cubierta, y bueno un poco su interior, pero Jared es maduro cuando necesita serlo, mucho mas luego de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir desde que esta conmigo...- Jensen suspiro, dándose unos segundos para continuar, al volver a su cuerpo toda la angustia que le había causado cada una de las situaciones, en especial la ultima que les había tocado vivir. - es realmente una suerte que siga conmigo.

- Cuando uno ama a alguien perdona sus errores, carga su miedo y lo protege, fue muy maduro no dejarte después de lo de tu amigo. - comento sabiendo que a eso se refería su prácticamente hijo adoptivo.

- Es por eso que no es un niño. - Concedió Jensen, dejando por fin de acariciar su anillo y entrelazando sus dedos sobre el libro en sus piernas. - ¿Crees que hago bien? ¿Casándome?

- ¿Tu quieres? -preguntó directamente - ¿Lo amas lo suficiente para pasar todo tu vida con él?

- Como si el matrimonio fuera para toda la vida. - le dijo sarcástico, sabiendo que Jeffrey debía tener al menos dos divorcios encima de su cabeza. - Aunque, si quiero, por eso dije que si ¿no?, realmente quiero pasar mi vida con el...y se que no será para nada fácil.

- El que muchas personas no encontráramos el amor verdadero, no quiere decir que él tuyo no lo sea -concedió encogiéndose de hombros - Jensen tienes que estar seguro, no puedes decirle que sí por tu edad, o porque temas perderlo, tiene que ser porque lo amas tanto para dar ese paso juntos... se que lo sabes... ¿Por qué dudas?

- No es que dude...es mas como inseguridad ¿sabes? - Su voz se volvió algo forzada, como si intentara luchar contra algún mecanismo de defensa que le permitía expresar la verdad. - Es solo que...sabes voy a casarme, y lo único que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que sufriré si el me pide el divorcio.

Una enorme carcajada salió de Jeffrey. - Hijo, ni te has casado y estas pensando en un posible e imaginario divorcio - rio de nuevo – A ver Jensen, no tiene porque salir nada mal, no si lo cuidas y lo amas como el primer día, yo descuide a mi esposa la di por sentado... y bueno sabes el resto, ustedes se aman sus ojos es como si no existiera nadie mas para ninguno, confía en él y confía en ti.

- Confio en el...pero aun me cuesta confiar en mi, y mi juicio. - respondió resoplando tan fuerte que el liquido en la taza de café vibro. - No puedo creer que...le haya dejado convertirse en eso.

- No eres responsable del mundo, Jensen, no puedes cargar con él peso de él -contesto tomando otro trago de su café.

- Lo soy, elegí ser responsable de esos dos, Steve se marcho y le deje ir, y me prometí a mi mismo que cuidaría de Chris, por que el era el mas roto de los tres, por mas que yo hubiera sufrido en mi vida...y les falle, a ambos, y ahora se fueron para siempre, y... - Su mirada cayo rápidamente hacia donde tenia sus manos unidas, aguantando las lagrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Son tu familia - continuo él otro hombre viendo a Jensen asentir - Tienes que confiar en ellos... en que saldrán juntos de ese abismo, en que el abogado superara sus propios demonios y ayudara a Kane, así como Jared hiso contigo... y cuando menos lo pienses sus caminos volverán a encontrarse, porque los une algo mas fuerte que la amistad Jensen pero -suspiro- te lo repito, puedes ayudar pero no puedes culparte, porque la culpa no los ayudara, debes ser fuerte por ti, por ellos y por tu chico, cuando se reencuentren deberás ayudarlo... a perdonar.

- Me asusta que no lo haga...por que...yo ya les perdone, nunca les culpe, porque sabia perfectamente por lo que pasaba cada uno. - Dejo salir el aire que tenia retenido, sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado de haber dejado salir esas palabras.

El viento soplo en la ciudad, moviendo la sombrilla dorada que les recubría del sol ardiente que caía sobre ellos a esa hora de la tarde, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Jared saliera de la universidad y volviera con ellos.

-Si no lo hace... -comenzó Morgan suspirando -Tienes que respetarle esa decisión Jensen, porque pese a todo tu dolor, no sabes lo que ese chico paso esos minutos.

Morgan pudo ver como Jensen se mordía los labios, y sabia lo que estaba pensando, se podía leer en sus facciones, pero serian palabras que nunca pondría en su boca, por respecto y amor a su novio. Sus pensamientos claramente decían Chris nunca lo llevo al final, a diferencia de como el fue forzado a hacerlo, siendo solo un niño que no tenia mas opción que tomarlo.

- Lo se. - respondió luego de un momento, viendo su taza de café casi completa. - Lo se.

* * *

_Manteniendo la calma mientras subía las escaleras del edificio, dejando atrás el sentimiento de que las paredes se cerraban sobre el, asfixiándolo junto con la sensación de que algo malo pasaría apenas sus pies se detuvieran frente a la puerta del viejo y roído apartamento, donde sentía que el mismo había condenado a su amigo a vivir._

_Se sentía mal, ansioso, asustado, el que no respondiera su celular ya era alarmante, pero que el portero y el casero le hubieran dicho que hace mucho tiempo que no le veían, solo le daba aun mas miedo aun, con el temor de que su amigo, la persona que lo saco de su infierno personal hubiera cometido una estupidez como el suicidio._

_Cuando llegó al fin de las escaleras y hecho un vistazo al pasillo que se formaba ante él, un suspiro de resignación y desagrado salió de él ... el lugar se estaba cayendo, pocilga se le quedaba corto... ahora que sabe que se puede topar algo desagradable, ahora que la realidad le cae como un yunque, es cuando se pregunta que pasó con ellos... cuando salieron de ahí... ¿Por qué se separaron? _

_**¿Por qué dejaron que cada uno se hundiera a su manera en la mugre que ese lugar había dejado en sus corazones? **_

_Movió la cabeza negando, no sabia la respuesta y sospechaba que nunca la tendría -pensó avanzando hasta el apartamento del final, el que era de su amigo... casi hermano._

_La puerta estaba con algo de moho y ligeramente desmontada así que no fue difícil empujarla para entrar, cuando lo hizo un salón vacio fue lo primero que lo recibió, lo único que había era un viejo televisor abandonado a la izquierda, el televisor de Chris por supuesto._

_No tardo en atravesar el pequeños rellano y dirigirse a lo que era antiguamente la cocina, y que ahora parecía haber sido saqueado, como si se hubiesen llevado todo meros ladrones, comenzó a rebuscar en cada cajón, pero no tardo en descubrir que el viejo escaparate donde Chris guardaba su ropa se podía vislumbrar en el basurero de abajo, eso sin duda era una mala señal, pero al menos no veía ningún rastro de sangre por ningún lado. Y aunque le aliviaba, también le hacia pensar en como estaría Chris._

_Cuando termino con la búsqueda exhaustiva de algo que pudiera indicarle que el castaño seguía en la ciudad, terminando esta con resultados negativos, decidió que era tiempo de llamar a Steve, pedirle explicaciones, o saber siquiera si el era consciente de que Chris no estaba en la ciudad o al menos en su apartamento._

_Marco el número del abogado, pero su corazón salto cuando la típica grabación de que ese número había sido cancelado llego a sus oídos aumentando su preocupación. Salió del apartamento con la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular buscando entre sus números, el numero del Bufet...bajo las escaleras sin fijarse realmente mientras marcaba y terroríficamente recibía la misma respuesta que la del anterior numero._

_- ¿Por qué se deshizo de su números? -gruño, cerrando con fuerza los puños._

_Necesitaba conseguir una respuesta a todo este asunto, y la respuesta se lo dio quien menos se lo esperaba._

_- Entonces... ¿estas diciendo que...Carlson se marcho con un hombre de cabello largo castaño a San Francisco? - Repitió, meditando las palabras mientras la mujer de cabellos ahora castaños claros le miraba por encima de sus gafas, sin realmente prestarle atención, seguramente ya había escuchado los rumores de su sexualidad._

_-Si -contestó digitando en su computadora -Vendió el bufet que tanto le había costado abrir -dijo con algo de resentimiento -Cambio sus números y cerro sus cuentas, incluso renuncio a su herencia - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Es como sí hubiera intentado desaparecer del mapa._

_Cada cosa parecía golpearle mas fuerte que otra, al menos la noticia de que se había alejado de su familia era algo bueno de lo que estaba orgulloso. - ¿Y se fueron a San Francisco? ¿Estas segura de que se fue con un hombre castaño, cabello largo y ojos verdes?_

_- Sí-contestó la mujer casi con interés, interés que se desvaneció rápido- Si me preguntas parecía que estaba huyendo de la interpol, cubrió sus huellas tan bien que duda hasta que este realmente ahí, solo se que se fue justo con ese sujeto que describes_

_- Gracias... fuiste de ayuda._

_E incluso ahora, que sabia que ambos se habían marchado, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el hecho de que seguramente pensarían que le odiaba, que no le importaba nada de ellos ahora que estaba con Jared. No era así, necesitaba darles a entender que no era así, que no había manera de que el los odiara, no cuando ellos le habían mantenido vivo y le habían dado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como Jared, de entrar a su propio paraíso._

_Tal vez lo que más le duele de la desaparición de ambos son las precauciones del abogado, casi como si pensara que ellos presentarían cargos contra Chris, incluso Jared que fue el afectado nunca menciono nada así y aun hoy le sorprende la pureza de su prometido, más esta seguro que aunque este jamás lo admita en voz alta, sabe que hay algo más en lo que sucedió que simples celos de su amigo, y él agradece la comprensión silenciosa._

_Pero no culpa a Steve, él no conoce a Jared como él y lo que intento hacer Chris fue grave, así que no lo culpa por querer llevárselo y protegerlo del mundo, pero no por eso duele menos_

* * *

Quedarse a practicar Basketball en la universidad ya no es lo mismo, no cuando tienes que esperar a que todos los usuarios regulares de la cancha de baloncesto se retiren, dejando el espacio vacio y sin alma, sin espíritu, al menos hasta que la pelota anaranjada esta rebotando nuevamente sobre la madera pulida, dándole el aire que el lugar necesita, y aunque lo extraña, sabe que su vida no volverá a ser la misma, no desde lo que su mismo equipo le ha hecho; ahora están todos avergonzados, temerosos de que el destino de Dennis sea el mismo que ellos les este por tocar, si hacen enfadar a Jared.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que le pidieran regresar al equipo, y aunque Jensen le dijo que acceder a ello no seria el final del mundo, Jared decidió pensárselo un poco mas, aun le quedaban un año en la universidad, aun tenia tiempo para disfrutar el ambiente festivo y angustioso que un campus como el MIT podía tener, estaba repitiendo un semestre y no podía ser mas jodidamente feliz, y estaba mas que dispuesto a que reformar su vida, en pro del beneficio de Jensen, y del suyo mismo.

Ahora tiene amigos, Travis Van Winkle, un estudiante de mecatronica del tercer semestre, coinciden ambos en Algebra IV, y Travis es como un jodido nerd que sabe de todo un poco y con el que congeniar no le tomo mucho, luego de que este le confesara ser un activista activo de la lucha por los derechos de la LGTB; a lo que Jensen le miro con mala cara, desconfiado de cualquier cosa que implicara una comunidad gay. En especial si esto envolvía a Jared.

Aunque su negativa no duro mucho, puesto que Jared no tardo en convencerle en que Travis era genial (sin segundas intenciones) y que también era bueno en baloncesto, era de esperarse, el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro era casi tan alto como el mismo Jared, hijo de fisiculturistas que solo querían lo mejor para su hijo.

La madre de Jared no pudo estar mas orgullosa de su hijo cuando trajo a Travis a cenar para acción de gracias, junto con un muy sonrojado Jensen y un Morgan que no dejo de coquetear con Sherry toda la noche.

- No te dejare ganar... - jadeo Travis, sosteniendo la pelota de baloncesto, sudando a montones mientras se sostenía del poste.

-Es que no puedes hacer nada, eres una jodida abuelita, Welling - se burlo el castaño apoyado contra sus rodillas respirando agitadamente, su camisa empapada en sudor y esas pequeñas cosas, como sentir todo él ardor y su corazón palpitar con fuerza luego de un buen partido es lo que más extraña, ni los gritos, ni la euforia, solo él ejercicio...

El sol esta en lo bajo, es casi el final de la tarde y una agradable brisa recorre el lugar. Jared y Travis llevan casi dos horas jugando, probándose él uno al otro entre risas y burlas.

- ¿Soy la abuelita? - La risa suave de Travis invade el lugar, esta tan cansado que ni ganas tiene de carcajearse, y jura que casi se desmaya cuando camino al lado de Jared para darle un golpe en el hombro, antes de llegar a donde han dejado sus bolsos, llenos de libros y suficiente espacio para guardar el balón. - Dios...se esta haciendo tarde... - murmura el chico, haciéndole ver a Jared el reloj negro en su muñequera, con números naranja que iluminan la hora. - Tengo que ayudar a mi madre en casa... - y con eso hace a Jared reír de nuevo, aparentemente las energías del Padalecki son infinitas.

- Ayudar a limpiar, Trey -pico molestando -Que orgulloso estoy, casi eres toda una mujer ya. -rio antes de que Travis le golpee esta vez la cabeza por detrás, removiendo su cabello castaño, que ahora esta mas largo que nunca, y sabe que tiene que cortárselo, pero Jensen no se ha quejado, así que hasta que el escritor no diga una palabra, Jared lo mantendrá asi.

- Sabes, al menos yo hago los deberes de la casa... - se quejo golpeándole con el bolso esta vez. - Vamos, tu tienes que ir a encontrarte con tu novia.

- Sí te oye decirle mujer no me pidas que interceda en tu defensa - advirtió sonriendo - Jensen cabrón es peligroso.

- Oh créeme, no quiero conocerlo, me quedo con el Jensen Ackles que se sonroja cada vez que lo besas en publico. - Señalo, recordando que todas las veces que Jared se acercaba a su novio con segundas intenciones, este se volvía rojo, algunas veces pálido, cuando le besaba, cuando le abrazaba y cuando le decía cosas dulces al oído. Sin duda Trey quería tener un romance así.

- Deberías ver como se sonroja con otras cosas -dice orgulloso causando una carcajada en su amigo, es algo que a Jared le gusta mucho de Travis, aparte de Chad es el segundo chico hetero que conoce que ante esos comentarios no arruga la cara, ni la desvía, ni se queda callado, solo sonríe porque en realidad lo respeta y sabe que l suyo con Jensen, es amor, tan bueno y tan puro como cualquier romance.

Jared tiene su bicicleta en el estacionamiento de bicicletas, frente a la facultad de medicina botánica, la mas inútil de toda la universidad; Trey por su parte tiene un viejo Chevy, pero al vivir en lados opuestos de la ciudad, Jared prefiere tomar su propio transporte. Sus largas piernas le ayudan a pedalear sin parar a su casa, no tiene por que hacerlo, Jensen le ha enviado un mensaje de que esta con Morgan, y Jared...ya se siente seguro.

Le tomo un tiempo, por supuesto, pero al final del día se había decidido que no podía vivir su vida con miedo, demostrándole a Jensen como Jared tenia la fuerza de hacer algo que a el le había tomado años asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido.

Cuando Jensen entro en contacto con Morgan de nuevo, se sorprendió por la felicidad de su prometido y fue bastante visible para él que su escritor veía en Morgan él padre que perdió en el pasado y le alegraba que Jensen recuperara algo tan importante como lo es parte del calor paterno, mas cuando había estado un tiempo deprimido por la desaparición de Steve y Kane, él no es ciego, su esposo respeta que no quiera saber nada, pero no es ciego para no notar la nostalgia con que él rubio cargo un par de días.

A pesar de que le duele ver a Jensen sufrir, no es capaz de sentir tristeza por el y las razones de su actitud lejana, que intentaba disimular con sus libros en proceso, una nueva saga llamada _Love Without Pain_, en donde uno de los hombres que la protagonizaban tenían problemas para serle fiel a su esposo. Jared se había reído cuando Jensen había dicho que había basado la descripción de uno de ellos en Jared, pero que no había manera de que el le fuera infiel, y sinceramente, Jared tampoco podría pensar en serle infiel a Jensen.

El apartamento nuevo se encontraba cerca de la estación de trenes, donde Jared adoraba pasar por las mañanas, viendo los trenes ir y venir, una y otra vez como un ciclo. También estaban los nuevos vecinos, ya que al ser un edificio no muy alto, Jared se sabia los nombres de todos los inquilinos, y sabia que en el fondo Jensen estaba orgulloso de ello.

La decoración no había cambiado en nada, era la misma minimalista de Jensen, pero con muchas cosas que la diferenciaban, por lo menos el set de cepillos de dientes eran a juego, y Jensen juraba que Jared usaba el suyo, pero a fin de cuentas nunca tenían idea de cual era cada uno. También estaban sus libros de la universidad, de los cuales Jensen reía cuando podía leer formulas matemáticas en el rostro de su novio luego de que este se durmiera en la mesa de la sala, estaban apilados en el nuevo librero, que justo el dia que lo compraron casi acaba con la fina manicura que Jensen se había hecho para una entrevista al día siguiente, y del cual Jared se rio hasta ponerse morado, burlándose por el lloriqueo de Jensen por haberse roto las uñas, al menos hasta que Jensen le dio en toda la espinilla dejándole a el también sollozando de dolor.

La vida juntos era simple, pasaban casi todo él día juntos excepto por universidad y el trabajo del escritor, pero se extrañaban casi como él primer día y era algo que Jared agradecía porque su cariño estaba tan intacto, e incluso tal vez más fuerte que cuando se conocieron. Jared seguía teniendo accidentes como la ves que las cajas de cereales que estaban encima de la nevera se le vinieran encima y por tratar de atraparlas todas termino en él suelo cubierto de cereal y Jensen por su parte seguía con los cambios de humor, a los que Jared controlaba con besos y abrazos, él método seguía siendo tan bueno como siempre, casi como él primer día.

Cuando la madre de Jared iba de visita era realmente curioso, pues pasaba horas conversando con Jensen, se llevaban excelente y él apreciaba eso también, así como también que Morgan tratara a su madre como una rosa muy hermosa y delicada cada vez que intentaba acercarse, aunque aun no hubiera logrado nada, estaba seguro que poco a poco estaba ganando punto con su madre.

El gato seguía estando en la casa, y Jared seguía odiándolo tanto como el minino a el. No venia tan a menudo, y Jensen no se preocupaba en nada, siempre llenaba el bol con comida y siempre aparecía vacio al día siguiente, pronto Jared tomo la manía de hacerlo también, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era una persona de perros, pero Jensen se negaba en redondo cada vez que Jared cambiaba a propósito al Animal Planet.

Por casualidad, cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, lo primero que se encontró fue al minino en el sofá, recostado donde el siempre ponía la cabeza cuando Jensen se sentaba en el suelo a escribir, costumbre que Jared había despertado en el de nuevo, luego de que Jensen le hablara de sus años en la universidad.

- Apuesto a que sabes que me acuesto en ese extremo y dejaste gérmenes gatunos malvados que me enfermarán -dijo bajo, como un niño que describe a sus padres todo un plan de algún villano de la TV, lo que más le sorprende es la carcajada que oye cerca, volteándose para encontrarse con su prometido conteniendo la risa, de seguro le escucho - ¡_Mierda! -_pensó sonrojándose.

- Dudo mucho que Kyoto haya eso a propósito, para empezar es un gato. - Jensen no pudo evitar mofarse de su novio, recordando que el también lo hacia a veces, quejándose de las tragedias de su vida con el gato, quien solo refunfuñaba y se marchaba por la ventana, pero quien con el reclamo de Jared solo se había estirado mas en el sofá.

Las mejillas de Jared se tiñeron un poco de rojo - Puede ser... nunca has notado que los gatos están cerca de la maldad en las caricaturas, por algo será - murmuro riendo de su propio argumento -Olvídalo mi imaginación vuela demasiado

- Oh bebe, ves demasiada televisión, buscare el libro de los príncipes aredios, seguramente te enseñaran mucho de los gatos... - musito distraído mientras rebuscaba el libro del que hablaba en la biblioteca, sin notar como Jared se acercaba sigiloso por la espalda.

- No es mi culpa que me guste la televisión - le susurro en él oído, pasando su lengua por el contorno de este.

Haciendo que Jensen saltara en sus brazos sorprendido. El escritor dio un suspiro, dejándose sostener por Jared un poco mas, antes de que su novio le soltara, girándose para besarle sobre los labios. Se sentía bien tenerlo en casa, luego de que Morgan le hubiera acompañado a la casa.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? Llegaste un poco tarde, ¿te quedaste con Travis? - pregunto, dejando que sus manos recorrieran los costados de Jared, sintiendo la tela húmeda por el sudor.

- Bien, nos hicieron un Quizz sorpresa que estoy seguro de haber aprobado -dijo moviendo sus manos por toda la cintura contraria solo acariciando levemente - Lo siento, jugué un rato con Travis al baloncesto pero es una abuela - dijo riendo -¿Y tu día? ¿Cómo está Morgan?

-Tu también eres una abuela a veces, ¿sabes? Con eso de que tres rondas y ya no das para mas... - Se burlo ganándose que Jared hiciera un puchero de esos que tanto adoraba. - Jeff esta bien, pregunto por tu madre...como siempre.

- Hey, no he visto que tu me folles más de tres veces seguidas tampoco -contraataco mordiendo un poco él cuello - Dile que siga intentándolo, mi madre pregunto por él cuando me llamo en la tarde al celular, ah y dijo que encontró una receta de pastel de manzana tan sorprendente que te traerá como cuatro pasteles.

- Oh dios, ¿pastel? - Pregunto forcejeando con Jared para separarlo de su cuerpo, estaba haciendo la cena, y no quería pasar de nuevo por vez mil por la situación de tener que pedir comida a domicilio. - Jeff es solo unos años más viejo que ella, aunque...Jay... no seria malo que terminara juntos.

Jared se rio cuando su prometido corrió hasta la cocina a salvar su cena, como casi todas las noches - Yo... – dijo siguiéndolo y sentándose en el banco del desayunador - Solo..., supongo que seria hipócrita no decirte que al inicio me espanto un poco la idea... pero ahora tampoco lo veo mal, es decir mi madre ocupa alguien a su lado con quien seguir su vida y Morgan... Jeff - se corrigió recordando que él hombre llevaba meses pidiéndolo que no le llamara por él apellido porque le hacia sentir viejo - no es mala persona, además para mi es suficiente como la mira, se ve que le gusta y que la respetara. Solo... quiero que vuelva a sonreír tanto como cuando estaba mi padre vivo -dijo con nostalgia -ahora sonríe pero se ve un poco sola.

- Jay... - Jensen bajo la paleta con la que removía la carne en la cazuela, acercándose a Jared y sujetándole el rostro entre sus manos. - Lo siento, lo olvide...a veces lo olvido, lo siento, no quise decirlo. - susurro, arrepentido mientras dejaba repetidos besos en su rostro.

Jared acepto los besos con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojado -Esta bien, Jen, aun así tienes razón, espero mi madre le de la oportunidad, la soledad es horrible - murmuro, y ambos lo sabían, sabían el peso y la agonía que esta era, después de todo antes de conocerse era lo que principalmente sentían en sus corazones.

- Te amo, te amo demasiado...¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que cada vez que te lo digo siento como si estuviera viviendo un jodido sueño... - sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Jared, dejando besos de nuevo por su barbilla hasta terminar en su boca. - ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?

- No es un sueño -susurro viéndole a los ojos verdes, perdiéndose en ellos su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho con tan simple contacto - Te amo Jensen, te amo tanto - robándole también un delicado beso - iré a bañarme porque apesto... a menos que quieras que me quede así - murmuro travieso.

- Ve a bañarte. - le contesto seco, separándose de el y dándole una palmada en el muslo. - No quiero apestosos en MI mesa.

- Si mami -contesto sacándole la lengua, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

Estos pequeños momentos eran los que mas apreciaba el rubio, la compañía, el amor, todo su mundo había cambiado desde que conoció a ese niño en un cuerpo de hombre y aunque extrañaba a sus amigos, sabia que así como Jared llego volcando su vida a la felicidad total y que con él hasta había ganado lo mas cercano a una madre que conocería jamás y así como Morgan - al que consideraba un padre había llegado a su vida de nuevo también, algún día Christian y Steve también regresarían, lo sabe, ahora puede decir que tiene totalmente fe en ello, porque Jared no solo le enseño a amar si no que le enseño a creer, la fe de siempre esperar lo mejor aunque no parezca mas que una burla lejana.

A él llego el amor cuando menos lo esperaba cuando todo lo considero perdido y estúpido, así que porque no tener esperanzas de que sus amigos regresaran cuando hayan superado sus demonios y estén listos para avanzar con él... como siempre lo han hecho desde que se conocieron, siempre juntos...

Después de todo, también son su familia..

En su camino a la habitación, Jared maldice de nuevo al gato, quien ni se molesta en levantar el rostro, quiere un perro, y va a ser todo lo posible para conseguirlo, con una sonrisa entra en su habitación, desnudándose en su camino al baño, sin importarle que luego Jensen vaya a regañarle por ser un cerdo y no preocuparse por el estado de la casa.

Han estado viviendo casi dos años juntos, y Jensen es plenamente consciente de que Jared es un mimado, su mimado, y que es su culpa que a veces sea un niño, bueno eso, un niño mimado. Así que sin importarle si Jensen se enfada, deja el suelo mojado en su camino a la cama luego de salir de la ducha, donde planea recostarse desnudo hasta que su novio le llame a cenar.

Pero en la mesilla de noche hay algo que no le deja dormir por al menos diez minutos cada noche, en la que lo observa, ansioso, pero también le asusta, le aterra siquiera mirarlo, allí, tan verde y antiguo, tan Jensen. Ese estúpido diario.

Por momentos le gustaría decirle al rubio que lo guarde, que no quiere leerlo, no porque le asuste el pasado de su novio sino lo que le asusta, justo lo que le aterra, es palpar en cada letra y frase el sufrimiento que guarda tanto él diario como Jensen, es eso de lo que tiene miedo porque ama demasiado a Jensen y aunque jamás llegue a comprender solo con leer su dolor, se puede dar una idea que es bastante agonizante, que siente que estruja su corazón de forma dolorosa. Pero ahora que Jensen ha decidido abrirse a él en ese aspecto, aunque duela tiene que estar ahí para él, leerlo y compartirlo hasta donde su casi esposo permita, porque eso los unirá más y sabe que es necesario.

Necesario, y más doloroso que la paliza que Dennis y sus idiotas seguidores le dieron hace tiempo. Tendrá que hacerlo algún día, solo espera estar realmente preparado para soportar toda la angustia que sabe que esta escrita allí, con sangre y lagrimas de su creador.

Esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no nota como Jensen se apoya con suavidad sobre el marco de la puerta, una mueca seria en su rostro, mientras observa como Jared ve el diario, sentado en la cama, Jensen le nota asustado, pero sobre todo queriendo hacerlo, y Jensen lo sabe, y no va a detenerlo.

- La cena esta lista. - casi susurra, sacando a Jared lo mas suave que puede de sus pensamientos.

- Oh -murmuro viéndose atrapado -¿Puedo comer desnudo, mami? -pica tratando de relajar el ambiente, mientras se incorpora en la cama.

- No, no tienes permiso, pero si quieres yo puedo comer sobre ti...desnudo. - Jensen sonríe, aunque intenta parecer seductor, sus mejillas son las primeras en sonrojarse por la forma en la que Jared le ve, como si fuera un pie de chocolate.

- Claro -contesto efusivo brincando un poco en la cama - Por mi no hay problema, te complaceré en todo lo que quieras - murmuro con doble intención.

- Bueno, por ahora solo quiero que comas, y descanses, los finales no están muy lejos...y tengo que escribir dieciséis paginas para el jueves...que es mañana... estoy tan jodido... - gimoteo, sentándose sobre las piernas de Jared, quien le había observado con una sonrisa dulce mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Lo lograras -murmuro sonriendo -Solo necesitas concentrarte y que yo no te distraiga.

- Eres muy...muy...muy...sexy... - susurro contra su cuello, dejando besos por todo su cuello, sabiendo que dejaría marcas rojas que demostraran la efusividad y la pasión con la que Jensen le besaba.

- Bueno... noto que te distraes solo - murmuro en lo que empezó una risa y termino como un jadeo bastante fuerte y necesitado –Dios, Jen...

Jensen corto de raíz el creciente deseo en Jared, mordiendo su cuello tan fuerte como para sacarle un gemido de protesta a Jared, que apretó sus brazos antes de separarse de el y regresar a la puerta.

- Comer, Jared, vamos a comer... - le pidió, sin dejar que Jared viera como se apretaba la erección entre sus piernas.

- Hum -murmuro con un puchero -Eres un rubio provocador -grito desde el cuarto buscando un boxer y una sudadera que ponerse.

- ¡Y tu un niño mimado! - Le grito de vuelta, sabiendo lo mucho que Jared odiaba que le dijera niño. - Pero te amo de esa forma... - fue el ultimo susurro que Jensen dio antes de entrar a la cocina, sabiendo que Jared estaba detrás suyo, con su gran apetito de gigante intacto a pesar del tiempo.

Iba a ser una larga noche para ambos, pero también iba a ser una de las tantas noches en las que se dormirían junto al otro.

En dos años ambos han madurado mucho y crecido como personas, aprendiendo el uno del otro, apoyándose cuando cada uno lo requiere. Se enfrentaron a muchas cosas, hubo dolor y sufrimiento y él camino justamente nunca fue fácil y ambos sospechan que aun les queda camino por recorrer, pero por primera vez Jensen Ackles ve el futuro con una sonrisa, porque sabe que esta vez no está solo, porque sabe que cuando gire en la cama en las noches ahí estará Jared, que cuando vea el asiento del copiloto en su auto encontrara una sonrisa, que cuando este en el sofá sollozando por algún película de chicas estarán a su lado unos fuertes brazos que le protegerán del mundo y le harán sentir seguro, amado y feliz ; pero algo de lo mas importante que cuando los recuerdos y el miedo le atormenten por la noche ya no tendrá como único recurso recurrir a las paginas de su diario, también estará Jared su amigo, amante y compañero... su alma gemela, esa que espera y anhela desde mucho antes que él infierno comenzara y que aunque perdió la fe, estuvo al final del camino, sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos, tal y como Jeff y su sabiduría le dijo una vez.

Es feliz ahora.

* * *

_Los parques de la pequeña comunidad yacían solitarios, cubiertos por el largo manto de oscuridad que cubría todo el lugar, era una noche tranquila, se podía ver a las familias cenar tarde en sus casas, de luces brillantes y buena vida desprendiendo por todos lados. La luna, grande en esa época del año, llena como la vida misma que iluminaba la ciudad con su luz natural, llegando mas allá de donde lo hacían las farolas de la calle._

_El numero 7 de Roosemount se hallaba mas brillante por la luz de la luna que de alguna otra luz, la luminosidad blanca se filtraba por las ventanas, inocentes, abiertas para quien quisiera. La familia que habitaba el lugar era una de las más caritativas del lugar, una pareja en sus tardes cuarenta, enamorados desde la infancia, destinados a estar juntos desde que se miraron la primera vez. No tenían perros, y sus hijos hacia años que se habían marchado, solo ellos dos viviendo en la pacifica comunidad, sin preocuparse de nada._

_Hubo destellos de luz del auto de los jóvenes del numero 10, que cruzaba la esquina, estos eran una familia de por mas alocada, mal vista por el resto de los habitantes de la cerrada comunidad. El auto cargado de adolescentes puros, ilumino la figura de dos hombres caminando por la calle principal, uno de ellos cubierto en una larga gabardina, y el otro llevaba solo un abrigo negro con capucha, que cubría su cabeza, ninguno de los adolescente reparo realmente en ellos, o lo que sus risas provocaron en ambos hombres._

_Ambos pares de ojos verdes se volvieron a ver diciendo tanto y a la vez nada, uno de ellos soltó una risita ante la cara de circunstancia del otro, que por las luces se había exaltado un poco, pero con una ultima risita ambos siguieron su camino, caminando entre la acera, el hombre de la gabardina jugaba un poco con las cosas que llevaba en una bolsa negra que no llevaba ningún logo o algo que las distinguiera de la oscuridad, perdido entre sentimientos y recuerdos del lugar donde se había criado. _

_El lugar estaba casi muerto, excepto por el anterior carro ningún otro se vislumbraba al ser una comunidad tan respetada, ninguno de sus miembros andaban fuera a esas horas de la noche y los que lo hacían no eran el ejemplo de buenas personas para nadie de aquel lujoso lugar y era justo eso lo que abundaba ahí, prejuicios, tenían esquemas, estereotipos, proyectos de vida para todo él mundo y aquel que se saliera de ellos, era lo que la sociedad catalogaba como escoria._

_Como el lo había sido una vez, aunque dado el tiempo que había pasado desde eso, nadie le recordaría en ese deprimente lugar, tal vez ni ellos le recordaran, habiéndole borrado de sus cerradas mentalidades, que en vez de crear un mundo mejor solo lo arruinaban, pudriéndolo y manchándolo con su sola presencia._

_El ya no estaba enfermo, nunca lo estuvo, y sabía eso y eso bastaba para seguir viviendo. _

_El hombre a su lado, con su cabello castaño oculto en el pasamontañas negro que cubría también gran parte de su frente, no solo protegiéndole miradas curiosas de algún vecino que se atreviera a mirar por la ventana a esas horas de la medianoche, sino que también le cubría un poco del frio Texano; este hombre con su caminar pausado, y manos llenas de moretones cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro, se detuvo frente al numero siete, dándole una mirada interrogativa al hombre a su lado, pidiéndole permiso...no, retándole a entrar primero, a avanzar._

_El otro hombre de cabello castaño también, solo que mas claro, casi rubio, bufo divertido ante él reto del otro hombre y sin ninguna dificultad empezó a avanzar por el césped verde y de gran vida, pero un poco alto, moviéndose con cuidado conforme caminaba, se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida, así como para ellos ya no era su hijo tampoco para él eran sus padres, no sabe si alguna vez lo fueron, los recuerdos hermosos y puros ahora parecen tan lejanos, como encerrados en un cuadro, casi siendo de alguien mas y no los suyos, opacados por estos últimos años de sufrimiento._

_Movió su mano libre a la bolsa que su mano izquierda llevaba y saco unos fósforos tirándoselos al hombre que caminaba al lado suyo, tan seguro y tranquilo como él._

_El sonido de los fósforos entrechocar en la caja, hizo sonreír al del pasamontañas, quien lamiendo sus labios, saco las pequeñas cuerdas metálicas que se apresuro a enrollar entre cada ventana, dejando que su compañero hiciera su trabajo, que era muy claro, rociar la casa con la gasolina que era lo ultimo que ocupaba el fondo de la bolsa._

_Sabiendo que es lo que va a hacer, el menos fornido de los hombres, de ojos brillantes y pecas que son vagamente iluminadas por la farola titilante frente a la calle, se mueve sobre las piedras que conforman el jardín de la casa, el cuero de los guantes negros crujiendo cuando toma con su puño apretado el recipiente de color rojo, lleno del flamante liquido, dejando la bolsa a un lado, al tiempo que sin ningún remordimiento comienza a llenar todo lo que puede, dejando que este humedezca las cortinas impecablemente atadas a los lados de la ventana._

_Sus pensamientos están en blanco, no siente nada, ni siquiera la brisa helada que recorre el lugar una última vez._

_La luz de la luna se cubre por algunas nubes, como si fuera cómplice de lo que ambos están a punto de hacer y justo, cuando dan unos pasos hacia atrás y el fosforo cae de su manos al suelo encendiéndose de inmediato en cada esquina de la casa, que había sido rociada formando un perfecto circulo, ambos sonríen, conforme el fuego se alza iluminándolos, dando la luz al lugar que la luna ya no da._

_El fuego ilumina el lugar rápidamente, dejando al descubierto a ambas figuras vestidas de negro, que se refugian en las esquinas aun llenas de eterna oscuridad, aunque, el de cabellos claros, el que debería estar arrepentido, se paraliza unos segundos ante la casa en llamas, viendo como estas devoran la calzada sin piedad, el como la tela de las cortinas arde, lanzando rastros de ceniza que vuelan aun encendidas, que prenden en llamas las de los pisos superiores. Puede ver con regocijo como los gritos comienzan a escucharse, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir, regresando a la vida cuando ve como la de esos seres esta por extinguirse, la vida vuelve, opaca pero esta allí, en esos ojos verdes teñidos de rojo y naranja del fuego que se alza reclamando lo que le fue quitado hace años, su humanidad, su vida, su infancia, la esperanza de un mundo mejor._

_Las amarras metálicas que su cómplice ha colocado antes en la ventana impiden que el hombre y la mujer se han capaz de escapar de las llamas por cualquier puerta o ventana de la casa, todo acuerdo al plan._

_Ni siquiera pasaron horas planeándolo para que saliera tan bien, como lo estaba haciendo, es algo que solo surgió y ahora que lo ve realizado un peso que no sabia que tenia se quita de sus hombros._

_- Dicen que la venganza es dulce, pero la justicia lo es aún más. - señalo Jensen Ackles, escuchando un bufido divertido en acuerdo a su frase de su amigo Christian Kane. _

_Sus palabras se perdieron con el crepitar del fuego, mientras ambos desaparecían en la oscuridad._

* * *

_**Fin Fin Fin**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el fic, disculpen nuestras fallas ortografia, la tardanza, los capitulos subidos todos de golpe, espero de verdad que la hayan disfrutado :D**_

_**ESPERA! **_

_**Aun no tienes que irte ¿cierto? Aun te falta por leer el magnifico epilogo ;D y por supuesto como no podiamos dejar de lado a Christian Kane y Steve Carlson por que los amamos por igual, pues ;D tambien hay un TimeStamp por alli de ellos, que sera posteado aparte de este fic.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que leyeron y dejaron rr, quizas no es una despedida, pero se siente como una.**_

_**XOXO, Vanehil**  
_


	27. Epilogo

_**Epilogo Cuando las luces se apagan.**_

* * *

El sonido del mar llegaba a la habitación del Hotel Rising Paradise, en las islas de Jamaica. Era sorprendente cuan de cerca estaba el Hotel del mar, y en especial como la salinidad llegaba en el aire cuando la marea estaba alta, aun mas en las tardes, donde las ventanas debían cerrarse debido a las fuertes ventiscas que se producían.

De acuerdo a Jared, era buenas para la salud - el y sus conocimientos infinitos sobre cosas que otras personas considerarían completamente triviales para su cerebro - y por esa razón había decidido mantener las ventanas abiertas durante la noche, causando que Jensen despertara con sus gruesos labios salados y resecos, y al parecer los de Jared parecían estar igual, por el sabor que tenían contra los suyos.

Le estaba besando lentamente, tan lentamente que Jared no se había dado cuenta de que Jensen estaba sobre el completamente, lamiendo no solos sus labios sino que también su fuerte barbilla, con sombra de barba que el Padalecki por fin había decidido a dejarse crecer.

Sus ojos avellanas, con la luz del sol volviéndolos grises con pequeños tonos de verde en el centro, se abrieron lentamente, haciendo sonreír a Jensen sobre su pecho.

- ¿Dormiste bien? - pregunto, viendo como comenzaba a desperezarse en la cama, sus huesos sonando con cada estiramiento de sus fuertes músculos.

Removiéndose un poco más en la cama, saliendo de alguna manera del sueño de hace algunos momentos, da un corto bosteza, que se convierte en uno bastante grande, haciendo reír a su esposo que le mira con cariño, observando cada gesto que hace, como sus ojos aun perezosos buscan adaptarse a la claridad del lugar, sus manos a la realidad y sus labios a los suyos, que casi de inmediato al estar más consciente busca de nuevo, dejando un pequeño beso también sobre estos.

- Si -susurro llevando sus manos a restregar un poco sus ojos, y si no fuera por la barba que le da una aspecto de hombre y hasta algo salvaje, Jensen podría decir que él gesto es aun infantil - Si, pecoso - dijo más despierto, sonriendo al ver a Jensen, viéndole como si justo él conformara su mundo y nada mas -Me agrada como me despertaste - agrego travieso - ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

Con una sonrisita, Jensen se acomodo en el pecho de Jared, dejando que este le rodee con sus largos brazos que le acarician la espalda.

- No pude dormir, luego de que te durmieras...pase toda la noche despierto... no pude dormir nada, además, pasaste toda la noche roncando, te juro que deberías tomar algo para eso. - susurra, dando una carcajada perezosa cuando Jared hace un puchero.

- Lo siento - afirmó, subiendo sus brazos por los contrarios, bajando un poco mas en una caricia suave - Te diré algo, más tarde pasaremos a una farmacia para buscar algo - dijo bajando sus brazos a atrapar las manos del rubio entre las suyas y dejando en estas un delicado beso.

- En mi opinión, mi querido esposo, creo que deberías ir a un doctor para que no te de algo para no dormir tanto...te extrañe, cada vez que duermes, te extraño. - susurro, haciendo un puchero el mismo mientras se dejaba acariciar por Jared, sintiendo sus besos en su corazón.

Sus palabras hace que Jared se sonroje y suba sus grandes manos a acariciar las mejillas con profusa suavidad.

– ¿Quieres que permanezca mas despierto? – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento – Pues…. yo te extraño... cada segundo que no te tengo junto a mi... cada segundo es tortuoso - murmuro incorporándose un poco y dejando unos pequeños besos en el inicio del cuello - Jen... ¿Quieres… - y el escritor sabia que venia una broma o insinuación por la sonrisa traviesa de su esposo - que este mas despierto para que te haga cochinadas? - _adoraba conocer a Jared tan bien_, pensó el escritor sonriendo.

- Creo que deberías pedir algo para ese libido, o sino se te va a caer un día de estos. - Le respondió con una sonrisa, no tan traviesa como Jared, pero era de esperarse por que Jensen no tenia esa inocencia que Jared desprendía por sus poros. - aunque...no te negare que me gusta... - susurro acomodándose para sentir mejor la dureza de Jared.

- Hum -medio gimió al sentir la presión del culo de su amante en él lugar exacto. - …¡Ves!... - acuso mordiendo esta vez en su cuello, pero aun si apenas lo hacia mas fuerte por lo que no dejaba realmente marca - a ti te gusta que sea activo. - ronroneo mordiendo de nuevo, esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

Durante esos segundos, Jensen hizo que se lo pensaba bajo la mirada ansiosa de Jared, quien esperaba una respuesta rápida para poder continuar con su juego de seducción, en el cual Jared sabia como meterse apenas y se despertaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustas de activo? - pregunto, dejando que sus manos acariciara su espalda larga y ancha y jodidamente sexy.

- Hmm… -fingió pensar por unos segundos - Porque te gusta sentir mi polla en tu culo, llenándote y jugando con él, enterrándome mas en cada movimiento y haciéndote gozar, más te dije una vez que te harías adicto y - dijo rodando los ojos graciosamente -Creo que lo eres. Tenía razón después de todo.

- Abusas de mí...mucho. - fingió quejarse, pero dejándose hacer por Jared, quien parecía divertirse a costa de los espasmos de placer que causaban sus palabras en el cuerpo de Jensen.

- Buenoooooo… - empezó, como un niño antes de una excusa, sus manos traviesas bajando por todo el cuerpo de Jensen, al tiempo que alzaba un poco sus caderas haciendo mayor presión sobre su miembro - Si no te gusta, yo paro... en serio. - dijo aguantando la risa.

- No te atrevas, te tirare por el balcón...o peor, te lanzare a los caimanes que tiene en exhibición, esos por los que casi te corriste cuando los viste de lo emocionado que estabas... - Le amenazo, totalmente en serio mientras apretaba sus dedos en su cadera, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo.

- Wow -murmuro fingiendo estar asustado - Entonces, asumo que Te gusta, esposo mío. – se apresuro a decir, la palabra esposo deslizándose de sus labios con tanta facilidad, causando un sentimiento tan cálido dentro de si, que pareciera imposible que lo estuviera sintiendo.

- Pensé que ya sabias que me moría por esto...y de que moriría sin ello... - susurro, implicando mas que lujuria en sus palabras, recibiendo las caricias que Jared, necesitándolas mas que a nada en el mundo en estos momentos.

Las manos traviesas del castaño se internan sin ningún aviso entre el boxer de su amante. - Me gusta, demasiado - hizo énfasis pasando su lengua por sus labios resecos y probando aun vestigios de sal - oírte decirlo, oír tu voz sensual y gruesa decirlo - le susurro mientras sus dedos ya hacían círculos pequeños por encima de la entrada de su amante.

- No te creas mucho...solo porque...puedes... - Jensen no pudo continuar hablando, por que comenzó a moverse contra el dedo que lo tentaba tan malicioso como el mismo Jared.

- No - contesto con voz gruesa, sintiéndose terriblemente caliente con la forma en que su esposo se mueve contra su dedo, sin duda alguna el rubio aun no sabe lo mucho que le provoca, pronto dejo ir el dedo que ambos habían estado rosando en un juego de acuerdo mutuo y el quejido o jadeo que dejo ir su esposo se confundió con él suyo al sentir como era apretado su dedo en ese cálido interior, ambos sonrieron un poco sonrojándose y viéndose a los ojos antes de que Jared dejara ir el segundo, pasándole la lengua de nuevo por los labios disfrutando de lo sensual que se veía su pecoso.

Sentir a Jared dentro de nuevo en menos de 24 horas seguía siendo delicioso, su cuerpo parecía entrenado para deleitar a su esposo con la vista, removiéndose en las sabanas mientras se empalaba en ahora los dos dedos, viendo como Jared seguía lamiéndose los labios, como si le incitara a algo mas que dejarse llevar por el placer.

- ¿sabes...sabes que no hemos hecho en un tiempo...? - logro decir entre jadeos, llevando sus manos encima de su cabeza y aferrándose al respaldar de la cama para poder meterse mas hondo los dedos. - O lo que tu no me has hecho. - acuso, meneando sus caderas en círculos, viendo como los ojos de Jared se desviaban a ese punto donde sus dedos se unían con el cuerpo de Jensen. - No me has chupado el culo. - y las palabras salieron tan obscenas como eran de sus grueso labios, causando un gruñido en Jared.

Jared se estremece y mordiéndose el labio ahoga un gemido alto y humillante, haciendo a Jensen sonreír orgulloso al ver él efecto que tiene en su amante. - ¿Quieres? -pregunto curvando sus dedos dentro arañando justo el lugar que volvería loco a su marido -¿Quieres que te lo chupe? -dijo, bajando su mano a recorrer los firmes glúteos con más cuidado que nunca, admirando a la belleza que tenia encima suyo.

- ¿Tengo que suplicarte? - Jensen soltó una risita, llevando sus manos encima de las de Jared, aun un poco mareado por el placer que le había provocado ese roce intencionado sobre su próstata, tomo las falanges de Jared y le obligo a abrirle el culo. - ¿Acaso tu no quieres?

En un movimiento brusco y aun sin sacar sus dedos, Jared invirtió las posiciones arrancando una carcajada de Jensen por la forma en que su castaño manejaba su cuerpo.

- Claro que quiero, ¿Cómo no quererlo, si sabes delicioso? - pregunto haciendo sonrojar al otro, que sintió de inmediato como Jared se metía entre sus piernas usando los dedos para abrirle de manera que su húmeda lengua tuviera espacio para empezar a mojar los arrugados pliegues de su entrada, dedicándose a recorrerlos, haciendo sus piernas temblar.

La escurridiza lengua empezó a llenar de saliva su alrededor, está ya resbalaba de la entrada y hacia un sonido de chapoteo leve cuando el castaño dejaba ir mas y trataba con ella de entrar en él abierto orificio y justo cuando lo hiso junto sus labios alrededor tapando la pequeña cueva por completo para luego succionar con fuerza.

Gracias a dios se encontraban en la cama, por que era seguro que si Jensen hubiese estado en algún otro lado, se hubiese caído al suelo de lo temblorosa que estaban sus rodillas. Jared le volvía gelatina con cada caricia rápida de su lengua, dejando que esta se introdujera, y enloqueciera a Jared.

- ¡Jared...dios...Jay! ¡Oh por dios! - el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas se incremento al escuchar voces abajo.

Jared sonrió como pudo por el lugar en donde tenia su lengua sintiendo el sabor tan adictivo del rubio rodearle, empezó uniendo sus labios como si besara a removerlos por encima de la entrada, metiendo la lengua por momentos en lo que junto con sus dedos penetraba al rubio.

- Oh dios...te amo tanto...Jay... - Los gimoteos de Jensen se escuchaban por toda la habitación, casi tan altos como los de la noche anterior, sus piernas estaban abiertas para Jared, dejando que este jugara con mas libertad con su entrada, la cual podía sentir abierta al máximo.

Al fin había logrado tener acceso al punto que buscaba desde el inicio, cuando su lengua roso la próstata de su esposo esté gritó tan alto que mejor recompensa no pudo tener, por lo que empezó a golpear ese punto un y otra vez, sin detenerse, deseando descontrolar a Jensen más y más, por eso con su enorme mano rodeo su erección y empezó a masturbarlo mientras su lengua aun sin piedad le atacaba

Decir que Jensen casi se muere de placer era decir poco, y aunque hubiese sido una muerte memorable, esperaba sobrevivir a la siguiente noche donde Jared pudiera llevarlo al limite de nuevo, enloquecerlo con las caricias que erizaban cada vello de su cuerpo, tal y como hacia ahora.

- Follame. No esperes mas...solo follame, Jared, por favor... - las suplicas no tardaron después de eso, ya no tenia dignidad para negarse ante las atenciones de Padalecki.

Esa petición solo fue el principio de todo pasaron horas complaciéndose el uno al otro recorriendo lugares que ninguno sabia que el otro tenia, puntos sensibles que recorrían con esmeros, chupetones, marcas, risas – de las cuales hubo muchas - una tarde completa dedicada a amarse y sentirse el uno al otro.

Cuando sus cuerpos reposan sobre la cama, exhaustos y enredados entre ellos, Jensen se deja llevar por la nostalgia, de como todo ha cambiado pese a que siguen siendo los mismos. Jared sigue siendo el mismo niño que llego a su apartamento, menos melancólico pero igual de amoroso y torpe, y Jensen, sigue siendo Jensen, el mismo escritor amargado que intenta escribir historias con finales felices, en los que después de tanto tiempo comenzó a creer, comenzó a visualizarse junto a Jared mas allá de los cuarenta, incluso mas allá de los 60.

Nada mas había que ver la boda que se armaron, entre cuatro personas, Jeffrey, Sherry, Jensen y extrañamente Travis, cuya madre se sumo al paquete, siendo esta organizadora de eventos, quiso que todo quedara perfecto.

Cualquiera diría que por la cantidad de personas fue algo pequeño e intimo, quizás si de hecho, pero era una sensación extraña, era como estar en familia solo había buena voluntad y buenos deseos, no había hipocresía nadie los consideraba anormales, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo esta bien y no podía creer lo bien que se sentía eso. Habían alquilado un lugar pequeño, con servicio personal y lo más discreto posible, porque la prensa no dejaba de fastidiar aun de vez en cuando.

El lugar que habían alquilado fue un pequeño hotel en las afueras de cuidad, cerca de unas aguas termales que sin duda él y Jared disfrutaron bastante y sospecha que Jeff y Sherry también. Las inmediaciones del hotel eran hermosas rodeadas de frondosos arboles y mucha hierba, el sol se filtraba entre estos dando un aspecto al lugar hermoso y hasta el aire que se respiraba parecía ser más limpio mas puro.

Sin duda, estaba enamorado de ese gigante, quien se había visto tan jodidamente hermoso de pie en el altar, y aunque Jensen se había sonrojado cuando Jeff lo había tomado del brazo, casi tirando de el hacia Jared, la felicidad cuando el vio la sonrisa de el aun universitario fue tan inmensa que no cabía en el.

Sentía que explotaría y se transformaría en una de las flores que adornaban en forma de guirnaldas la habitación, margaritas, pálidas y tan amarillas como el sol radiante como Jared, quien con su traje negro se frotaba las manos nerviosas, había que ser Jared de nervioso como para pensar que luego de haber llegado allí, Jensen fuera a irse, desvanecerse en el aire, o siquiera pensar en abandonarle.

Pero entendía su miedo, porque él mismo lo sentía, esa sonrisa tan grande tan llena de felicidad por y para él, parecía aun algo imposible, algo que no era mas que un sueño, así que si, si comprendía el miedo de Jared a qué el se desvaneciera porque el mismo lo tenia, pero como siempre estaban ahí para recordarse mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban y que nunca se marcharían.

Cuando llego al altar y las manos temblorosas de Jared tomaron las suyas no podía creer que al fin estuviera ahí, con su gigante particular haciendo de uno de sus deseos ocultos una realidad. Sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se aguaron cuando Jeff a un lado susurro un: - _Cuida de mi hijo._ - que casi le hace romper en llanto en medio lugar, pero en vez de eso, se perdió en los ojos grises del que seria en unos minutos su esposo, quien asintió en respuesta a lo que Jeff decía, murmurando en respuesta un: - _Con mi _vida.

Se perdió con eso, el sentimiento de rendirse a Jared solo contrastando con la pureza del traje blanco que vestía, que de acuerdo a las palabras de Jared - las cuales le habían hecho sonrojar - lucia justo como el ángel que siempre le había considerado.

El firme "_acepto_" que Padalecki pronuncio, justo después de que Jensen hiciera lo mismo, fue donde ambos en vez de besarse, se abrazaron, sosteniéndose en los brazos del otro para no dejarse caer, nunca. Lloro ese día casi tanto como lo hizo cuando Jared estuvo a punto de escapársele de las manos, pero no recordando los malos momentos, sino pensando en todo lo que vendría.

Luego de la ceremonia, donde ambos lucían sus anillos con orgullo todo fue aun más hermosos Jared no le soltó la mano ni un segundo, y cada vez que tenia oportunidad lo abrazaba contra su pecho meciéndolo entre sus brazos, susurro de amor por todo lado y ese dicho de "parecen recién casados" justamente les hacia justicia a ellos, aunque Chad lo llamó mas como falta de sexo en vez de felicidad por la union.

Recibió una gran palmada de Jared en la espalda que casi le manda al otro lado de la habitación, pero Jensen no lo noto estaba demasiado absorto en pensar si teniendo sexo con Jared ese día lo llevaría a una muerte provocada por la placentera felicidad que se extendía por su cuerpo como la mejor de las sensaciones.

Todos se sentaron en una sola gran mesa, con Jeff y Sherry encargándose de acomodarlos para que el servicio de chicas que atendía el lugar sirviera la comida, sonrientes y felicitando a Jensen que parecía perdido entre tantas emociones, con sus ojos aun llenos de lágrimas.

Las emociones no acababan y durante la cena, Sherry se dio el lujo y el orgullo de contar algunas anécdotas de Jared cuando niño, y de dar gracias a dios que su hijo encontrara a una persona tan maravillosa y perfecta como Jensen, el rubio estaba pensando que todo el mundo se confabulaba para hacerle llorar, más cuando la Sherry le dijo en medio brindis en honor a ellos que dios le había enviado un ángel a su hijo.

Fue en ese momento en el que los extraño, en el que también quiso las palabras de Chris y Steve, en el que quiso saber de ellos, y no pudo evitar llorar contra el pecho de Jared quien le apretó contra el, intuyendo los pensamientos de su ahora esposo. Fue una tarde noche de emociones que azotaron a Jensen, pero también a Jared, quien estaba tan feliz con tener a Jensen, con poder darle todo lo que este había creído perdido.

Jensen se seco las lagrimas que habían vuelto a sus ojos bajo la mirada atenta de Jared, que acariciaba su pecho distraídamente, seguramente pensando en lo magnifico que era Jensen, aun con el rostro inundado de lagrimas que no podía detener.

- Debo parecer estúpido... - murmuro, frotando sus ojos con la sabana bajo su cuerpo.

- Eres hermoso -contesto Jared suspirando, recogiendo él mismo una rebelde lagrima.

- Soy estúpido, no puedo creer que aun llore cuando recuerdo ese día... - murmuro, enrollándose en las sabanas, ocultando su cuerpo de la vista de Jared, pero también del aire frio, y pensar que para él el Caribe era un lugar caluroso. - Gracias...

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Jared bostezando, metiéndose entre las sabanas y abrazando al rubio, atrayéndolo contra su pecho

- Por todo, por no dejarme por amarme...tu madre se equivocaba... - susurro, recordando las palabras que le habían sacado tantas lágrimas. - Tu eres mi ángel...tu eres... - las lagrimas cortaron sus palabras, avergonzado escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jared.

Jared sonrió y llevo su mano a acariciar la cabeza de su esposo. - También gracias a ti entonces, y no equivoca eres mi ángel de ojos verdes…

Aun así, Jensen hizo un sonido de protesta, negándose a aceptarlo de parte de Jared, aunque no podía negar que eso lo enamoraba mas aun de el. Después de un momento en que ambos permanecieron en silencio, Jensen dio un bostezo, el sueño que no había tenido en toda la noche lo tenia ahora, y se estaba también en los brazos de Jared que era difícil separarse.

- ¿Leíste algo? - pregunto por lo bajo pero su boca estaba casi sobre la oreja de Jared, por lo que este no tuvo dificulta en escucharle.

- Si... leí algo -contestó simplemente estrujando a Jensen contra si, como si temiera que se fuera.

- ¿Q-Que leíste?

Para Jared, Jensen no estaba solo asustado, sino temeroso de que le juzgara.

- La primera vez que llegaste a esa Mierda de lugar -gruño enojado, pero luego suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse tomando al rubio de la cara, acariciando sus mejillas - Yo... yo no puedo creer que, yo... por dios Jensen me enoja, me llena de ira saber que tus propios padres te enviaron ahí - una lagrima salió de su rostro - Yo... soy incapaz de imaginarme lo que sufriste, lo que pasaste y eso...eso solo me hace desear protegerte más que nada te vuelva a dañar... detesto a tus padres por cierto -confeso serio.

- Se fueron...hace mucho tiempo que no están... - respondió Jensen, separándose de Jared un poco y viéndole al rostro, sus manos recorriendo sus facciones, sabiendo que Jared veía la inseguridad en ellos, el miedo, pero no iba a dejar que las palabras se escaparan de sus labios. - No sabían nada de mi...una vez que paso, mi padre enloqueció, mi madre también...entonces me escape...y pensé que era libre hasta que...bueno sabes el resto... tu...tu ¿leíste de Chris? - pregunto, lamiendo sus labios y desviando la mirada.

El nombre no había abandonado sus labios cuando de inmediato Jared se tenso, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

- Un poco...

- Lo siento. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca fue tan malo, y que te creo...ahora sabes quien es Jeff, y quien fue Steve en mi vida...me muero por ver lo que piensas cuando conseguí el trabajo, y cuanto me quejaba... - Jensen se rio de si mismo, esa época estaba allí, pero parecía tan lejana, como una historia de terror, casi se sentía como en las promociones de sus libros.

Jared cerro los ojos, suspirando tratando de calmar su corazón que parecía un poco aterrado con solo la mención de ese nombre.

- Lo leeré, seguro te quejabas mucho -pico sonriendo un poco, bostezando casi de inmediato.

- No mas de lo que tu te quejas a diario, pero...sabes, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras... - susurro, temeroso de que Jared surgiera con una loca idea como lo era leerlo juntos, realmente no quería leerlo junto con Jared, porque seguramente los recuerdos le carcomerían.

- Lo hare, si tengo alguna duda -susurro abriendo sus brazos para que él rubio volviera a acurrucarse entre ellos.

- Por eso es por lo que te amo. - Jensen se dejo arrullar por Jared, quien lo abrazo apenas toco su piel, como siempre caliente. - Gracias a dios entraste en mi vida. - susurro viendo como las cortinas ondeaban proyectando sombras en las paredes.

-Gracias a dios tu entraste a la mía- susurro apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada -Te amo Jensen

- Yo también te amo, ¿dormimos? - pero Jared no respondió, ya se había quedado dormido, con la luz ya naranja del sol cubriéndolos, pronto la noche volvería y Jensen podría a volver a soñar despierto, viendo al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de sus días, justo a su lado.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
